El valor de lo importante
by Hikari x Takeru
Summary: Soul y Maka han peleado y ganado contra el Kishin Asura y contra miles de enemigos. Pero ninguna batalla los pudo preparar para lo que venía a continuación. -¡Tendremos un mini Eater corriendo por Death City!-
1. Vacaciones

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos.**

**En este fic, los miembros de Spartoi tienen alrededor de 19 años y trabajan para Shibusen :)**

**El valor de lo importante **

Vacaciones

El ruido de un vidrio romperse hizo que Maka abriera sus ojos.

La poca luz de luna que la cortina dejaba pasar era suficiente como para apreciar tenuemente la habitación desordenada.

Volvió a sentir un ruido fuera de esa pieza y paso saliva, asustándose de a poco. Miro a la persona que dormía tranquilamente a su lado y le dio pena despertarlo. Todos habían salido de parranda esa noche y ella -más que nadie- sabía que Soul quedaba totalmente noqueado después de haber ingerido alcohol y de hacer… _ejercicio. _

Se levantó de la cama llevando consigo la sábana que los cubría. No creía que Soul se fuera a despertar por el frío, ese invierno no estaba siendo muy frío que digamos.

Al pisar el suelo, maldijo en voz baja. ¿Quién los mandaba a irse desnudando por todo el departamento antes de llegar a la cama? Para colmo, habían dejado las valijas en la sala del departamento, lo único que la podía llegar a cubrir era la sábana que tenía alrededor del cuerpo.

Salió del lugar a paso lento, cuidando de que ningún paso que diera hiciera crujir la madera de ese lujoso condominio que Shinigami-sama había reservado para que su hijo y sus amigos fueran a vacacionar como recompensa por haber completado un total de 50 misiones con éxito.

Se dejó guiar por el sonido hasta la cocina. Por unos momentos, sintió ansiedad. ¿Y si era un ladrón? Ese condominio era bastante lujoso, podría llevarse varias cosas. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle. Pero luego lo pensó mejor.

_Ok, eres un técnico de Shibusen. Te has encargado del Kishin Asura. No puedes temerle a un simple ladrón_. Se asomó por la vuelta de la pared para intentar ver algo, aunque no lo logró. Solo vislumbró una silueta. Se escondió otra vez. _No temas. Sabes que gritas y Soul aparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para rebanarle el cuello a ese maldito_.

Terminó de darse ánimos y respiró profundo. Tomó un adorno de la mesa ubicada a su lado y se acercó a paso lento hacia la cocina.

El lugar estaba completamente en penumbras, aún así podía ver una pequeña silueta agachada, revisando uno de los estantes bajos de la cocina.

Remojó sus labios y sujetó mejor la sábana para que no cayera. Si no recordaba mal, había un interruptor cerca de donde se encontraba el "ladrón". Así que avanzó lentamente para que no se percatara de su presencia y levantó el adorno para golpearlo en la espalda. No quería matarlo, solo noquearlo.

Un segundo antes de que el adorno pudiera llegar a destino, el individuo giró sobre sí mismo y, para sorpresa de Maka, se alejó dando saltos hacia atrás. El movimiento asustó a Maka, quien comenzó a chillar por la sorpresa. Extrañamente, el "ladrón" también comenzó a gritar.

- ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!

Soul apareció en escena y prendió la luz para ver con claridad.

En la cocina, había dos personas. Maka, quien se encontraba pegada a la pared con el adorno aún en su mano, pálida como el papel, mientras mantenía su vista asustada y confusa en Black Star, alias, "el ladrón".

- ¿¡Estás loca!? ¿¡Acaso querías matar a tu Dios, mujer!? – le gritó el peliazul, desde el otro lado de la habitación, también pegado a la pared.

- ¡Tú, maldito idiota! ¡¿Qué crees que haces en nuestro piso?! – Le devolvió el grito Maka, sintiendo su miedo desaparecer y pasar a ser furia - ¡Me diste un susto de muerte, pensé que nos estaban robando! ¡Eres un imbécil!

Soul comenzó a entender poco a poco la situación.

- Eres un idiota, Black, ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? – quiso saber Soul.

- Bueno, tenía hambre y olvidé traer los snacks así que vine a ver si ustedes… - frenó al volver la vista a su mejor amigo - ¡Ustedes estuvieron haciendo cosas! –gritó luego de una carcajada.

Fue en ese momento que Soul descubrió su desnudez, la cual había pasado a un quinto plano al haber escuchado el grito asustado de Maka.

- ¡Maka-chan, no puedo encontrar a Black…! ¡Woooooa, disculpen! – Tsubaki había entrado corriendo al lugar, encontrándose con la peculiar escena. Pero, lo que más le llamó la atención fue, obviamente, la falta de ropa en sus amigos. Al notar la desnudez de Soul, se tapó los ojos rápidamente, logrando sacarle varias risas a Black Star. - ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

Rápidamente, Soul tiró de la sábana que protegía a Maka.

- ¿¡Que haces idiota!? – se quejó la chica, otorgándole una mirada significativa _¡Yo también estoy desnuda!_

- ¿Qué tanto es este ruido?

Death the Kid interrumpió en el lugar, vestido con un pijama a rayas simétricas.

Al ver que más personas entraban a escena, Soul contuvo un grito exasperado y se colocó detrás de Maka. Al ver que estaban más cerca, la chica abrió rápidamente la sábana y dejó entrar a su novio.

- El idiota de Black Star vino a robarnos comida – se quejó Maka.

- Tienen comida chatarra en todos los estantes superiores de los departamentos – le dijo Kid al peliazul con complejo de Dios - ¿Por qué demonios vienes hasta aquí si en el suyo hay?

- ¡Es que no encontraba! – se quejó, colocando sus manos detrás de su cuello.

- Cómo no me despertaste – se lamentó Tsubaki, sintiendo vergüenza por su novio. Aunque, seguramente, todos estaban enterados que Black Star traería un par de problemas adicionales a esas vacaciones.

- ¿Saben? El griterío se escucha desde dos pisos más arriba – Liz hizo aparición en el lugar, tallándose el ojo derecho, portando un pijama conformado por un pequeño short y una remera corta – Tienen suerte de no haber despertado a Patty, ya saben cómo es cuando no puede dormir.

El grupo entero sintió un escalofrío. Aún recordaban a la perfección aquel campamento en donde los gritos de Maka y Black Star habían despertado a la pequeña de las Thompon. Oh, eso sí que había sido furia.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? La fiesta ya terminó – continuó hablando la rubia.

- Parece que para ellos recién empieza – rió Black Star, señalando a la pareja metida en la sábana.

_Demonios_ pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo. ¡Justo Liz tenía que venir a ver esa escena!

Una sonrisa macabra se extendió por su rostro y adoptó una pose todopoderosa. Soul dejó escapar el aire.

- Tendrá para hablar como un mes entero…

Maka asintió, resignada.

- ¿Por qué no nos vamos a dormir? – Propuso Tsubaki, tomando de la mano a su novio – Mañana vamos a la playa al medio día, vamos a estar cansados si no descansamos lo suficiente.

- No a nosotros, Tsubaki, a ellos – respondió Liz, señalando con la cabeza a la pareja del piso – Parece que dormir no está en sus planes.

- ¡Liz!

La aludida levantó las manos en señal de inocencia antes de abandonar el lugar seguida de Kid.

- ¡Muy bien, el Dios se va a dormir!

Tsubaki les regaló una mirada de disculpa antes de cerrar y dejar la habitación en completo silencio. Maka y Soul no se movieron por algunos segundos.

- Bueno, eso fue todo un show – se lamentó Maka, bajando la cabeza, derrotada.

- Más allá de lo vergonzoso… – sintió como los brazos de Soul la abrazaban por la cintura y la atraían hacia sí, notando cómo otra parte de su novio había despertado - … fue excitante.

- Solo tú puedes pensar eso, pervertido – aunque el tono de voz fue de reproche, una sonrisa se apoderó de los labios de Maka.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Te tengo desnuda y pegada a mí, no me pidas que me controle… - murmuró dándole pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello.

La Albarn dejó caer la sábana y se giró.

- No quiero que te controles.

La noche recién empezaba.

.

- ¡Oigan, acaben con esto de una vez!

- ¡Soul habrá acabado más de una vez!

El aludido enrojeció completamente y desvió la vista. Maka, mientras tanto, le encestó un Maka-chop de los fuertes en la cabeza a Black Star.

- Ay, ustedes no tienen sentido del humor – se quejó Liz, acomodándose los lentes de sol.

- ¿Quiénes son para bromear sobre nuestra intimidad? – Maka continuaba molesta mientras Patty reía por la escena, ajena a todo lo que había sucedido a la noche. No le importaba mucho pero eso era divertido.

- Sí, Black Star, tú eres el menos indicado para hablar de ello. Después de todo, tú y Tsubaki lo hicieron en los baños de la escuela. – dijo Soul.

El rostro de la espada se tornó rojo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y volvió su vista indignada a su novio, quien se rascaba la nuca, sin saber qué decir.

- ¿Le contaste? – susurró Tsubaki, en un murmullo que todos catalogaron de aterrador.

- Ehhhhhh… un poquito… - el técnico ya estaba buscando un lugar para huir.

- Juju, se te viene feo – se burló Liz. Era seguro que esa chica estaba hecha para meter leña al fuego.

- Sí, lo que sea, ¿en donde están Kid y Chrona? – quiso saber Maka, tomando lugar en la reposera al lado de Tsubaki. La tarde, si bien algo fría, no estaba siendo desagradable y la heladería en donde estaban vendía uno de los mejores helados de toda Francia, según la guía turística de Kid.

- Allá vienen – señaló Patty. En efecto, la pareja venía de la mano caminando por la vereda, mirando las vidrieras.

- Son tan tiernos – dijo Tsubaki risueña, a lo que todos la miraron como si hubiese dicho la incoherencia más grande del mundo.

Kid y Chrona habían comenzado a salir dos meses atrás. Eran una pareja en pañales, como los llama Soul. Pero aún así, se les hacía algo raro verlos juntos. Un Shinigami y una bruja-técnica. Era lo menos simétrico que podía existir.

- ¿Ya terminaron? – Preguntó Kid al llegar a su lado - ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- Yo digo que vayamos a la torre Eiffel – aconsejó Liz, leyendo la guía turística de su técnico – Y luego podemos ir al Louvre.

- ¡Si! – exclamó Maka, emocionada, aplaudiendo como una niña pequeña. El grupo rió al verla tan excitada con la idea.

- Bien, vamos.

.

- Mierda – se quejó Maka por décima vez mientras observaba la lluvia y los relámpagos por la ventana del piso de Liz y Patty.

- Maka, ya ven aquí, mirando fijamente a la lluvia no harás que pare – le dijo Soul, sentando a lo largo del sofá. La chica refunfuñó un par de incoherencias antes de acostarse al lado de su novio, sin dejar de expresar palabras no muy amables en contra de la lluvia.

- Ok, la torre Eiffel y el Louvre tendrán que esperar – comentó Liz derrotada - ¿Qué quieren hacen?

- ¡Juguemos a algo! – exclamó Patty, emocionada.

- ¡Esa es una buena idea, su Dios los vencerá a todos!

- No trajimos ningún juego – se lamentó Chrona.

- Inventemos uno – Liz fue hasta la encimera y sacó la botella de tequila que había traído – Juguemos al juego de los naipes.

- ¿Juego de los naipes? – se miraron entre sí.

- Es fácil – respondió la mayor, dejando sobre la mesa la botella, el pequeño vaso para los shots y un mazo de cartas – Las cartas tienen un significado. Si sacas 1, tomas un shot de tequila; si sacas 2, tomas dos. Con el 4 te saltea. Con el 8 toma el de la derecha, con el 9 toma el de la izquierda. Con el 10 se elije un tema, por ejemplo: nombra técnicas que ayuden a la Resonancia, el que se equivoca, tiene que tomar. Con el 11 se cambia la ronda. Y con el 12 se designa a alguien para que tome. ¿Entendieron?

- Vamos a terminar maaal… - rió Soul y chocó puños con Black Star, quien pensaba lo mismo.

- J-juguemos – Chrona sorprendió a todos con su comentario. Siete pares de ojos la volvieron a ver – N-no me miren a-así, no sé c-cómo lidiar con ello…

- Bueno, si Chrona lo dice, ¡juguemos! – se entusiasmó Maka, sentándose al lado de su mejor amiga.

- ¡Yeeeeiii! – Patty tomó lugar para completar el círculo.

- Si no hay otra… - Kid se acomodó también.

- Ya dije, su Dios acabará con todos.

- Si alcohol no termina contigo primero – se burló Soul, buscando su lugar.

Liz miró a todos sus amigos y tomó el mazo de cartas.

- Prepárense Bitches, the party is on.

.

- ¡Naaaaaaaaaaaaa, ¿otra veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez!?

Todos rieron al ver que Maka había sacado otro 2. La chica levantó los hombros y se tomó el shot ante el grito de todos. Inmediatamente, Tsubaki le sirvió otro, volcando la mayor parte del contenido fuera del vaso.

Habían pasado tres horas y habían jugado el juego de los naipes alrededor de 5 veces seguidas. Todos se encontraban ebrios, sin contar que Liz había sacado otra botella de tequila de no sabían donde.

La siguiente en la ronda fue Chrona. Todos los que habían sacado el 12 la habían designado a ella para que tomara, ya que nunca la habían visto ebria y querían saber qué haría la espada demoníaca con un par de copas de más.

- ¡Wiiiii, me salvé! – exclamó la chica, levantando las manos al cielo, al ver que sacaba un 4. Comenzó a reír con ganas, contagiando a Maka la risa.

Soul, desde enfrente, veía la escena con gracia. Siempre que Maka se embriagaba era un espectáculo digno de ver.

- ¡Mi turnooooooo! – aún luego de todo el alcohol ingerido, Patty parecía no verse afectada, a diferencia de Liz que ya no podía dejar de reír recargada en Kid. – ¡Un 7!

- ¡Nooooo, el 7 no es simétrico! – gritó el Shinigami, arrebatándole las cartas y sacando una - ¡Mira, un 8! ¡Ja! ¡Saqué un 8! – comenzó a festejar con un baile que a todos les pareció de lo más gracioso.

- Esta es la última – rió Tsubaki, levantándola. – Oh, es un 5, que aburrido – se quejó, lanzándola lejos y cruzándose de brazos, indignada. Tsubaki, que siempre había sido tierna y delicada, estaba dejando salir su lado salvaje gracias al tequila.

- Esta fue una noche muy interesante – murmuró Soul, para sí mismo, al notar como todos estaban cayendo bajo el peso del tequila y el sueño.

Se levantó y tomó a Maka se la cintura para subirla a sus hombros.

- ¡Sooooooooul!

- Vamos a dormir, borracha.

- ¡¿A quien le dices borracha?! ¡Cuando te agarre! – se revolvió en sus brazos, intentando sujetar su camisa, logrando que ambos se tambalearan gracias a la cantidad de alcohol que Soul había ingerido.

- ¡Van a acabar en el suelo! – les gritó Chrona desde el sillón, antes de tener otro ataque de risa.

- ¡Soul va a acabar, como anoche! – recordó Black Star, señalándolo con el dedo para luego acompañar a la pelilila con las risas.

- Idiotas…

- Nee, Soul.

El chico miró el bulto que llevaba en sus brazos.

- Me siento mal, no me zarandees tanto – se quejó, tapándose la boca.

- ¡Como me vomites, te descuartizo! – le gritó el arma apresurándose hacia su piso.

Sí que había sido una gran noche.

.

- Mi cabeza… - se quejó Liz por novena vez, apoyando su frente en su mano, sintiendo el avión moverse levemente. Toda la banda estaba con la resaca mode on.

- Eso fue mortal – la apoyó Black Star desde la otra fila de asientos en donde estaban Tsubaki y él.

- Definitivamente, las mejores vacaciones de mi vida – se alegró Soul, sujetando la mano de Maka. La chica le sonrió en señal de que concordaba.

Habían sido cinco días maravillosos en donde se la habían pasado genial. De día, recorriendo los sitios turísticos y comiendo platos tradicionales; de noche, de discoteca en discoteca y, si la lluvia les arruinaba el plan, con juegos inventados que los hacían divertirse de todas maneras.

- ¿Creen que el encargado del lugar se dará cuenta que rompimos el stereo? – preguntó Maka al grupo en general.

- Bah, mi padre lo arreglará – le quitó importancia el tirador – Después de todo, ellos le deben mucho.

Debían darle un gran gracias a Shinigami-sama cuando volvieran a Shibusen el lunes próximo. Pero, por ese fin de semana, estaban seguros que dormirían por los días que no durmieron en sus vacaciones. Después de todo, ¡estaban en Francia! No se podían perder ni un solo segundo durmiendo.

- Bueno, ¿Cuál es el plan para el fin de semana? – quiso saber Soul.

- Entrenar – respondió Black Star, inmediatamente – Tsubaki y ore-sama no podemos darnos el lujo de perder un fin de semana de entrenamiento.

- Black, tu eres el técnico más fuerte que tiene Shibusen en este momento. Deja a la pobre Tsubaki descansar un poco – se quejó la rubia mayor.

- Si, Black, por que no "acaban" de una vez – se les burló Maka.

Tsubaki sintió su rostro enrojecer de vergüenza mientras que su novio, lejos de eso, señaló su pecho:

- ¡Su Dios puede acabar las veces que Tsubaki quiera!

Como respuesta a ese comentario, se ganó varios golpes por parte de su novia y varias risas en el avión.

El fin de semana no había podido terminar mejor.

.

- Shinigami-sama, aquí la técnica de guadaña, Maka Albarn y la Death Scythe Soul Eater, reportándose.

- ¡Hola, hola! – los saludó el Dios, con su voz tan característica. - ¿Cómo les ha ido en la misión?

- Fue un éxito – respondió Maka – El alma del Kishin ya no existe y no se detectan signos de otro Kishin por la zona.

Shinigami-sama asintió.

- Bien, muy bien, chicos. Entonces, vuelvan lo más pronto a Shibusen. Lamentablemente, los aspirantes a Kishines están muy activos últimamente.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué es eso? – quiso saber Soul, con las manos en sus bolsillos, en la típica pose despreocupada y cool.

- Sid está buscando la causa. Por ahora, regresen. Y muy bien trabajo. ¡Chausito!

La comunicación se cortó y dio paso al simple espejo que habían utilizado para comunicarse.

- Ya lo oíste, volvamos.

- Si, si…

Soul se transformó en guadaña y Maka se montó en él para volver a Death City volando. Ya que se encontraban en una ciudad cercana y el colectivo de vuelta salía tres horas después, decidieron volver de la manera más rápida y económica: volando en la Death Scythe.

Mientras cruzaban el desierto y vislumbraban Death City como un pequeño punto en el horizonte, comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades para dejar pasar el tiempo:

- Esa misión fue bastante fácil – dijo Maka, sintiendo el agradable viento en su rostro.

- Sinceramente, me estoy aburriendo de estas babosadas. Ningún monstruo es lo demasiado cool como para que me emocione con él.

La chica rió.

- La cosa es que comas su alma, Soul, no que te diviertas con él.

- Sí, pero un poco de emoción extra no vendría mal… - la oración de Soul se cortó bruscamente - ¿Maka?

Su novia no le respondió.

- Maka… ¿Qué sucede con tu onda de alma?

Sin responder, la Albarn se lanzó en picada hacia el suelo. Antes de estrellarse, enderezó la guadaña y se bajó de un salto.

Rápidamente, Soul volvió a su forma humana y tomó la mano de su chica.

- Oye, ¿te sientes bien?

Maka asintió respirando profundo. Soul también lo había sentido. Su onda de alma se había desestabilizado y, por ende, el vuelo se volvió pesado de pronto.

- Sí, solo… - la Albarn se sentía extraña. Se sentía liviana, o algo así. - … no se, me sentí rara.

- Tal vez hay algún Kishin cerca – dijo Soul, revisando sus alrededores.

Ella levantó la cabeza en un movimiento ágil.

- Ahora que lo dices… - enfocó su mirada hacia un punto lejano y, en efecto, pudieron ver un pájaro con forma extraña volando en dirección a Death City.

Cruzaron miradas.

- Vamos a por él – sonrió Soul, transformándose. Maka rió y se montó en él para alcanzar al pajarraco.

El ave parecía algo tonto, o eso habían pensado ambos al ver que no se percataba de su presencia. En un vertiginoso movimiento, Maka tomó a Soul y, en el aire, dirigió la hoja de la guadaña hacia el pájaro. Cuando, finalmente, el Kishin se dio cuenta de su presencia, frenó el vuelo y esquivó la guadaña.

Maka aterrizó con destreza y le sonrió al pájaro.

- Como sea que te llames, nos llevaremos tu alma.

En respuesta, se escuchó un rugido que salió del pico verde del animal.

La batalla se desató.

Al parecer, el idiota no era tan idiota como habían pensado al principio. No parecía muy fuerte pero el bastardo era bastante rápido, lo que les dificultaba el agarrarlo. Luego de diez minutos de lucha –innecesaria según ambos- Maka se hartó:

- ¡Puto pájaro, quédate quieto! – le gritó perdiendo la paciencia, agitando a Soul por última vez antes de que el cazabrujas le diera por completo.

El alma roja quedó flotando y Maka suspiró. Acercó a Soul al alma y él emergió desde la hoja de la guadaña para tomarla con una mano y llevársela a la boca para tragarla.

- Pájaro puñetero – continuó quejándose la chica, golpeando el suelo con su zapatilla; una imagen que –según Soul- era muy tierna e infantil aún en la Maka de 19 años.

- Ya terminamos con él, quejosa.

- ¡Pero nos llevó un tiempo!

- Porque el bastardo era muy rápido. Debemos estar cansados o algo así. Volvamos a Death City a dormir.

Maka asintió y volvió a montarse en Soul. Ninguno de los dos notó ningún cambio en su resonancia así que retomaron el vuelo.

A medio camino, notaron que iban a una velocidad considerable.

- Oye Maka, ¿por qué vamos tan rápido?

- No estamos yendo tan rápido…

- Hace mucho que no conseguimos esta velocidad, ¿Qué será? – en ese momento fue que Soul notó que la resonancia entre sus almas era más fuerte que cuando pelearon contra el pajarraco ese. Hizo que Soul sonriera inconcientemente. Eso significaba que el vínculo entre su técnico y él se estaba haciendo aún más fuerte, aún después de 6 años siendo compañeros de lucha. Le emocionó la idea de estar haciéndose más fuerte.

Llegaron a Death City media hora después. El lugar estaba completamente desierto. Eso les pareció extraño.

- ¿Dónde estarán todos?

- ¡Soul!

El grito se escuchó justo al momento en que dos tentáculos caían en el lugar en donde habían estado parados segundos antes.

- ¿¡Pero qué demonios!?

Un Kishin con forma de pulpo se encontraba arrastrándose por las calles, trepándose a los edificios de a momentos, avanzando hacia una dirección específica: ellos.

- ¡Soul!

El arma volvió a su forma de guadaña y se unió a Maka. Antes de que pudieran atacar, unos disparos se escucharon desde detrás y Kid apareció sobre ellos montado en su patineta.

- ¡Chicos!

- Kid, ¿Qué onda con esta cosa? – se asqueó Maka, ¡no le gustaba el pescado, menos los pulpos!

- No lo sabemos, apareció de la nada – disparó a su cabeza pero pareció no afectarle.

- ¡No importa de donde salió, terminemos con él! – gritó Soul, sediento de batalla.

Los dos técnicos asintieron y se lanzaron a atacar al pulpo gigante con ataque combinados. Al formar Spartoi habían logrado concordar con algunas técnicas conjuntas, ya sean entre dos, tres o cuatro equipos. Efectivamente, Kid y Black Star era con lo que Maka resonaba mejor por lo que los ganadores de esa batalla ya estaban decididos.

- ¡Liz, Patty, resonancia de almas!

Las hermanas evolucionaron para darle a Kid la posibilidad de hacer el Death Canon y terminarlo con ese golpe.

- ¡Resonancia de alma!

Maka y Soul hicieron lo suyo, logrando las vibraciones anti-demonios, con el caza demonios.

Soul sonrió arrogante, sintiendo una vez más cómo Maka y él conectaban como nunca antes en batalla. ¡Esa resonancia era increíble!

- ¡Vamos!

Los equipos corrieron hacia el Kishin decididos a vencerlo con ese último golpe. Soul podía sentir el poder correr por sus venas, llenándose, dándole fuerzas. Pero, a tan solo a cinco metros del pulpo gigante, la resonancia… se cortó.

- ¡¿Maka?!

Ante el grito de su amigo, Kid volteó a ver a la rubia en el momento exacto en que se desplomaba en el suelo, a medio camino del ataque.

La guadaña cayó al suelo de forma ruidosa.

El albino tomó forma humana y levantó a Maka del suelo.

- ¡Maka!

- ¡Death Canon!

La explosión hizo que Soul protegiera a su novia contra su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que Kid lograba que el alma del Kishin flotara libre sobre el aire. Varios edificios habían sufrido daño y los escombros estaban esparcidos por los alrededores.

Las pistolas se transformaron y corrieron al lado de la Death Scythe.

- ¿Qué demonios pasó? – quiso saber Liz, asustada al ver a Maka derrumbarse de esa manera.

- Lo mejor es que la llevemos a Shibusen – aconsejó Kid.

- ¡Oe, está despertando!

El grito de Patty hizo que prestaran atención al hecho de que los párpados de Maka se estaban abriendo.

Sintiendo su cabeza pesada, Maka abrió sus jades e intentó enfocar su mirada en un punto específico. Los hechos de la batalla la invadieron y se levantó de golpe.

- ¡El pulpo!

- Ya no existe, no te levantes así, te acabas de desmayar – la retó Soul, obligándola a acostarse otra vez contra el suelo.

- ¿Me desmayé?

- Sí… fue muy perturbador – comentó Kid rascando su nuca.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal? – continuó regañándola Soul.

- Porque no me sentía mal – respondió poniéndose de pie lentamente, con las manos de su novio siguiéndola de cerca.

- Tal vez deberías ir a que Nygus te revise – aconsejó la mayor de la Thompson. Podía ser que su personalidad fuera de bromista pero se tomaba muy en serio a sus amigos, y el ver a Maka desmayarse -siendo que la chica pocas veces mostraba debilidad- la había asustado bastante.

- No es necesario, no sé que me sucedió.

- Han aparecido muchos Kishines últimamente – comentó Soul antes de pasarle una mano por la cintura – El trabajo se ha triplicado. Tanta caza debe haberte afectado.

- Pero les digo que estoy perfectamente bien – replicó la Albarn nuevamente, sujetándose la cabeza, algo adolorida por el golpe contra el piso – De verdad, solo quiero ir a dormir.

Sus amigos asintieron.

- ¡Tendríamos que volver a Francia! – exclamó Patty logrando que todos rieran.

- Hace un mes y medio que volvimos, ¿quieres más vacaciones? – Liz la abrazó por los hombros.

- Las vacaciones nunca están de más – coincidió Soul, intentando aliviar su preocupación.

Maka parecía bien y continuaba alegando que se encontraba perfectamente. Entonces, ¿Por qué sentía que algo iba a cambiar?

**.**

**Bueno, este es el proyecto del que les conté en "No hay lugar como el hogar". No lo actualizaré con tanta rapidez como los otros one-shots pero intentaré ser frecuente, uno o dos capítulos por semana, mínimamente :) **

**Y, ya que alguien me preguntó, les comento por acá: Seguiré subiendo capítulos en "No hay lugar como el hogar" Así que espero sus comentarios en ambos fics :)**

**Espero que les guste. Lo mejor viene a continuación ;)**

**¡Continúen leyendo! :D ¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	2. Noticia

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos****.**

**El valor de lo importante**

Noticia

Los días pasaron tranquilos y sin ninguna complicación. Si por "tranquilos" podemos referirnos a tres batallas por día y "sin ninguna complicación" a que Spartoi estaba de más capacitado para manejarlas.

La escena de Maka desmayándose en batalla no se había vuelto a dar, para tranquilidad de Soul y de sus amigos, quienes al enterarse de lo sucedido, casi arrastran a Maka a la enfermería para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien. Solo para llevarles la corriente, se había hecho revisar y Nygus los había tranquilizado con lo que ella ya sabía: todo estaba en orden.

Luego de la última victoria del día, Maka y Soul se despidieron de Shinigami-sama para volver al departamento.

- Demonios – se quejó Soul, llevando sus manos detrás de su nuca – Esto no es nada cool. ¡Ya casi no tenemos tiempo para nosotros mismos!

La chica suspiró, agotada.

- Tienes razón, esto es un asco – Era extraño escuchar a Maka diciendo aquello pero tantas misiones juntas la había agotado, tanto física como mentalmente.

- ¿Tú estás bien? – quiso saber el albino. Desde el día de su desmayo, no había dejado de preguntarle nunca sobre su estado de salud. Después de todo, era un hombre preocupado por la mujer que amaba.

- Que sí… - respondió sonriendo – Te preocupas demasiado, seguramente me había afectado el calor del desierto.

- Puede ser… - Soul no sonaba muy convencido pero no quería discutir con Maka. Últimamente, sus peleas idiotas terminaban por ser serias, y sus peleas serias acababan con una Maka llorando desconsoladamente, alegando que no quería pelear con él y que la perdonara por hacerlo enojar. Ah, no terminaba de comprender la mente femenina pero, en fin, las discusiones y los Maka-chops habían disminuido en un 40%, no podía estar más feliz por eso.

Llegaron a su hogar y Soul se aventó sobre el sofá como normalmente hacía.

- ¿Qué toca mañana? – preguntó Maka, deshaciéndose las colitas para estar más cómoda.

- Shinigami-sama dijo que no era necesario que nos reportáramos en Shibusen mañana, ya que era el turno del grupo de Ox, Killik y Kim. Ellos harán las misiones.

Maka frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Y ellos solos bastarán?

- No lo se, no me interesa. Mañana podré dormir hasta el medio día – se regocijó el chico.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? – Miró a su técnico, la cual estaba parada a su lado – Las personas de Death City podrían morir a manos de un Kishin y tú estás feliz porque puedes dormir hasta tarde, ¿Qué clase de Death Scythe dice eso?

- Una que estuvo luchando cinco batallas por día durante toda la semana – respondió Soul, irritado. ¿Qué ella no notaba que el cansancio estaba comenzando a mermar en sus cuerpos? ¡Necesitaban por lo menos un día de descanso!

- Es nuestro trabajo – replicó la Albarn, sentándose a su lado en el sofá – Y mañana no dormirás hasta tarde, nos reportaremos en Shibusen y haremos todo lo posible por ayudar.

Ese comentario hizo que Soul le mostrara su peculiar dentadura en una sonrisa burlona.

- Ja, no me hagas reír, mujer. Si Shinigami-sama nos dio un día libre, es porque ve que estamos arriesgando nuestros traseros todos los días y se compadece por nuestros cuerpos. ¿O acaso no me vas a decir que estas cansada?

- Claro que sí pero no tengo tiempo para estar cansada cuando hay Kishines que destruyen mi hogar.

- Bien, entonces irás tu sola, yo no pienso ir.

- ¡¿Y cómo quieres que luche si no tengo arma?!

- ¡Pues no se, todo se solucionaría si cerraras la boca por una vez y te quedaras durmiendo en lugar de querer morir a voluntad! ¡Ya no somos estudiantes Maka, no necesitas la máxima puntuación! ¿¡Que no ves que yo también estoy cansado!? ¡Deja de querer ser la heroína!

- N-no me grites… - Soul se sorprendió al escuchar el tono de voz tembloroso con el que pronunció esas palabras - ¿Por qué me gritas? No me grites… - le pidió Maka antes de echarse a llorar, ocultando su rostro tras sus manos.

Soul chaqueó su lengua y la atrajo para abrazarla.

- Lo lamento – murmuró, acariciándole el cabello con ternura – Perdón, no quise gritarte así. Es que estoy cansado y sabes que me pongo molesto cuando estoy cansado… no llores.

La separó para secarle las lágrimas. Odiaba que Maka llorara y odiaba aún más cuando él era la causa del llanto.

- P-perdón por n-no pensar en t-ti – balbuceó la chica, llevando sus manos hacia su pecho.

- No pasa nada. ¿Ves? Tú también estas cansada, no seas terca y descansa mañana. Así tendrías fuerzas renovadas para seguir luchando.

La Albarn asintió e intentó detener sus lágrimas inútilmente.

- Maka… - el tono de voz del albino era de súplica – Has estado llorando mucho últimamente, ¿pasó algo que no me hayas contado?

Ella negó con la cabeza. También lo había notado pero no tenía idea. Se sentía tonta por pensar que el cansancio por fin la había atacado y en forma de llanto. Cuando ella era pequeña y tenía sueño o hambre, solía llorar para quejarse. Ahora había crecido pero, al parecer, las costumbres nunca desaparecían.

- No me pasó nada extraño – respondió ella, secándose las lágrimas – Tal vez tengas razón y solo esté cansada…

- Claro que sí, un chico cool como yo nunca se equivoca.

- Ya, tonto – rió Maka levantándose – Iré a darme una ducha. ¿Qué quieres comer?

- Podemos pedir algo – Soul también se levantó – Pero ya averiguaremos eso después de la ducha… - besó su cuello y la muchacha sonrió con alivio. Hacía dos semanas que no tenían un encuentro, esas malditas misiones les drenaban toda la vitalidad.

- ¿Y qué estamos esperando entonces? – rió Maka colgándose de su cuerpo para atacarlo a besos.

.

El sonido del teléfono los despertó. La primera en abrir los ojos fue la chica, quien maldijo mentalmente a quien sea que estuviera molestando su sueño.

- Makaaaaa… - Soul arrastró las palabras. – El teléfono…

- Ve tú – ordenó ella, girándose para volver a acomodarse.

- No quieeero, a parte, nunca es para mí.

- Yo no iré.

Eater se giró y la abrazó por la cintura, acomodando su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

- Entonces que siga sonando…

Y eso fue lo que hicieron. Diez segundos luego el teléfono dejó de sonar y ambos sonrieron aliviados por poder seguir durmiendo sin ningún ruido infernal. Ah, que perfecto era el silencio.

- ¡Yahooo, mortales, el Dios ha llegado!

Al escuchar esa voz, el rostro de Maka se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

- No, por favor, no…

- ¡Mortales, ¿en donde están!?

- Black Star no grites, pueden estar durmiendo – la voz de Tsubaki se escuchó más baja.

- ¡¿Quién duerme teniendo a semejante divinidad en casa?!

Soul gruñó por lo bajo y se levantó de un salto para caminar hacia el living, en donde la pareja se encontraba hablando.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios están haciendo? – quiso saber, enfadado, golpeando una pared con fuerza. – Son las… ¡9 de la mañana! – volvió a verlos con odio contenido. ¡Ese era su día de dormir!

- Vinimos a invitarlos a un basket. Kid ya dijo que sí – Black Star no podía estar más radiante. Era como si no sintiera el instinto asesino de Soul.

- No, no queremos ir al basket, queremos dormir, ¡dormir como hace semanas que no dormimos!

- Oh, hoy traes ropa – comentó el peliazul mirando sus boxers, como al pasar, sin importarle la ira de su amigo. Al notar el pequeño detalle, Tsubaki volvió a taparse los ojos como en aquella noche en sus vacaciones.

Soul golpeó su rostro con su palma abierta.

- ¿A qué hora es el basket?

- A las 5 de la tarde.

- ¿¡Y para qué vienes a gritarnos tan temprano!?

- ¡Porque pensé que se alegrarían de ver a su Dios en la mañana!

El albino volvió a golpear su rostro murmurando algo parecido a "me gustaría golpear al Dios esta mañana" pero se abstuvo de hacer otro comentario.

- Bien, nos vemos a las 5 en la cancha.

- ¡Okey! ¡Sayonara mortales!

Tsubaki le dio una mirada de sincera disculpas y se retiró tras el mono que tenía de novio. La guadaña suspiró antes de cerrar la puerta y volver a la cama, con el cuerpo caliente de Maka.

Extrañamente, su novia seguía durmiendo en la misma posición, ajena al lío que había causado Black Star en la sala de su hogar.

Pasó otra vez sus brazos por su fina cintura y sonrió a gusto.

- ¿Qué pasó? – murmuró ella con voz adormilada.

- Basket a las 5 – fue lo único que Soul dijo antes de volver a dormirse.

Ya más tarde verían si iban o se quedaban en su casa todo el día.

.

Al día siguiente, la banda se reportó en Shibusen nuevamente.

- ¡Holiwis chicos! – saludó Shinigami-sama con su habitual buen humor.

- Buenos días – respondieron todos, excepto Maka quien se cubrió la boca para ocultar un bostezo.

- ¿Listos para las misiones que tenemos hoy?

Tras un asentimiento general, el Dios se dirigió especialmente a un miembro en particular:

- Maka-chan, Nygus me dijo que pases por la enfermería en cuando llegaras a Shibusen.

La técnica se extrañó ¿Por qué? Hacía un par de días le había dicho que todo estaba en orden.

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? Las misiones no pueden esperar – dijo Maka.

- Claro que pueden esperar – la refutó Soul, enojado porque la chica no tomara en cuenta su salud - ¿Qué sucede si es algo importante?

- No me dijo nada hace dos días, no debe ser urgente. Iré al finalizar. Entonces ¿Cuáles son nuestras misiones para hoy?

Shinigami-sama pasó a comentarles el alto grado de pre-kishins que había detectado rondando por área cercana a Death City. La mayoría se encontraba fuera de la frontera, pero podían entrar en cualquier momento, por lo que era mejor detenerlos antes que se volvieran un dolor de cabeza importante.

Decidieron ir todos juntos, así terminarían más rápido con los monstruos y dejarían de escuchar los gritos de Black Star acerca de "su Dios los guiará cuando se pierdan y los salvará de la maldad" y cosas así.

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando volvieron a Shibusen. La energía de Black Star parecía no tener fin. Había pasado toda la tarde corriendo detrás de idiotas y débiles kishines y todos se encontraban trepando las paredes del aburrimiento. ¡Querían dormir, nada más!

- ¡Humanos, propongo que vayamos de parranda para celebrar nuestra victoria sobre 17 pre-kishines!

- ¡De verdad, ¿a ti nunca se te apaga la batería!? – explotó Liz, harta de haber escuchado todo el día comentarios de "Dios aquí", "Dios allá" y lo grande y eterno que era - ¡Ya me hartaste! ¡Patty!

- ¡Hai, onee-chan! – inmediatamente la menor se transformó en arma y voló a las manos de su hermana quien le apuntó al asesino sin dudar.

- ¡Jaja, débil humana, nunca podrás con mi velocidad!

- ¡¿A quién le llamas débil, imbécil?!

Los demás los miraron con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

- ¿No piensas detenerlos? – le preguntó Tsubaki a Kid con voz asustada.

- Nah – Death the Kid se cruzó de brazos y continuó admirando la pelea. Maka tuvo que detenerse el estómago por la risa de que, al fin, alguien estuviera enfrentando a Black.

- Oye Maka, ¿tú no tenías que ir a la enfermería? – le recordó Kid, en medio de todo el jaleo.

- ¡Es verdad!

Miró la hora, eran las 6.15, solo rogaba que Nygus no se hubiese ido ya de la enfermería. Se dirigió corriendo hacia allá, esquivando los pocos alumnos que quedaban dentro del establecimiento y recordó cuando ella era estudiante y se quedaba hasta la hora de cierre en la biblioteca para abarrotarse de libros y conocimientos. Claro que eso fue antes de que empezara una relación amorosa con Soul y descubriera una forma más… _placentera_ de pasar el tiempo.

Una vez que llegó a destino, tocó la puerta y se adentró sin hacer ruido.

- ¿Nygus-sensei?

La cabeza de la mujer apareció desde detrás de una cortina y, por sus ojos, pudo ver que le sonrió amablemente.

- ¡Maka! Pasa, pasa.

Entró a la enfermería y se sentó en la silla que su enfermera le ofrecía. Bajó los hombros y la miró con atención, preguntando con la mirada porqué la había hecho ir hasta allí.

- Te dije que vinieras a verme cuando llegaras, Maka – la retó la mujer, sacando unos papeles de una carpeta.

- Sí, lo siento, es que tuvimos muchas misiones y no podían esperar.

- Bueno, lamento informarte que, de ahora en más, las misiones tendrán que esperar.

Maka frunció el entrecejo sin comprender.

- El otro día, cuando te analicé, todo parecía estar en su lugar. Pero ¿recuerdas que te saqué sangre para analizarla también?

Tras un movimiento de cabeza por parte de su alumna, prosiguió:

- Tengo tus resultados. Y… resulta que sí tienes algo.

La Albarn levantó los hombros y rascó su mejilla derecha, sin verle el problema al caso. No se sentía mal ni parecía enferma, ¿Qué era entonces?

- ¿Y? ¿De qué se trata?

Nygus respiró profundo y le extendió la hoja con los resultados.

- Felicidades, estás embarazada.

La mano de Maka quedó inmóvil en el aire, levantada a medio camino de sujetar los estudios que su profesora le ofrecía. Subió la mirada y la posó en la persona que tenía enfrente sin caer en la cuenta de lo que le había dicho.

- ¿P-perdón? – logró balbucear entrecortadamente.

- El análisis de sangre muestra un embarazo de siete semanas, así que ¡felicidades!

De pronto, le faltaba el aire y Nygus se dio cuenta de ello.

- Maka, ¿te sientes bien?

La técnica no respondió, simplemente se sujetó del escritorio posicionado a su lado. ¿Que ella _qué_? ¿Embarazada? Sintió un calor subir desde su estómago hasta su rostro y sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas de desesperación.

- Tranquila Maka – le pidió la enfermera, parándose y posicionándose frente a ella de rodillas – Tranquila, respira, estás bien, estarás bien…

- ¿Lo estaré? – preguntó Maka con la voz temblando. Dios, ¿en qué momento había comenzado a temblar como una hoja?

- Claro que sí. Es una hermosa noticia Maka. Eres técnica exitosa de Shibusen, tu trabajo es bien pago, eres muy madura para tu edad y tienes una relación estable… Bueno, supongo que Soul es el padre ¿no?

Maka asintió volviendo a sentir que su alma caía a sus pies. ¡Soul! Se llevó una mano a su boca.

- Oh, Dios, ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir? – Se lamentó en voz alta – Soul, yo no se… n-no se… si él… quiere… D-Dios… s-sensei, ¿c-cómo haré?

- Tranquila Maka – volvió a repetir la mujer arma – Soul-kun también es una persona madura y, por lo que todo Shibusen puede notar, te ama con todo su corazón. Te aseguro que se pondrá feliz.

- Pero tiene 20 años – continuó Maka dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libremente – Yo tengo 19, ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto si tomo anticonceptivos?

- Bueno, los anticonceptivos no son 100% seguros y su efecto se anula si se está bajo el efecto de una droga con mayor nivel de concentración. ¿Has estado tomando otros medicamentos?

La menor negó con la cabeza. Su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos y su corazón una maraña de sentimientos.

Desde una vista más baja, Nygus la miró con pesar y dijo la opción que algunos médicos ofrecerían:

- Siempre puedes abortar…

Maka la volvió a ver con ojos horrorizados.

- ¿¡Que!? ¡No! – Exclamó, llevándose inconscientemente sus manos a su estómago - ¡Es mi bebé! ¡No dejaré que nadie lo lastime!

La enfermera le sonrió.

- Me alegra que pienses así. Por ahora, vete a casa, quédate tranquila y descansa mucho. No podrás seguir haciendo misiones. Los primeros meses son cruciales. La placenta no se encuentra totalmente enganchada al útero y se corre el riesgo de perder el bebé.

Sus palabras lograron hacerla palidecer del miedo. ¿No hacer misiones? Ser técnica era su vida y le pedían que no ejerza su trabajo. Respiró calmadamente y cerró los ojos, intentando reorganizar sus pensamientos. Aunque no pudo: lo único que pudo visualizar con claridad fue la imagen de un bebé, una combinación perfecta de los ojos de Soul con su cabello y de su novio cargándolo mientras le cantaba una nana. El pensamiento la hizo sonreír inconscientemente.

Al ver su pequeña sonrisa, la mujer sonrió también:

- Toma – le extendió un pañuelo con el que Maka se secó las lágrimas – ve a casa, descansa, y dile a Soul la buena noticia. Se pondrá feliz.

Maka asintió y se levantó de la silla, dudando si sus piernas la trasladarían con éxito y a salvo hasta su hogar. No necesitó seguir preguntando si llegaría a salvo, en el momento en que abrió la puerta, la silueta de Soul se vio en el umbral de la puerta.

- Hey, como no volvías, vine a buscarte ¿está todo bien?

Maka sintió unas ganas enormes de derrumbarse en sus brazos y contarle todo. Pero, al ver las ojeras de su novio y su rostro cansado, simplemente sonrió conciliadoramente y se acercó para abrazarlo.

- Ajá – se aferró más fuerte a su cuerpo - ¿vamos a casa?

Soul besó su mejilla y asintió antes de pasarle un brazo por los hombros y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de Shibusen.

.

Un ronquido se escuchó y Maka volvió a ver a su arma a su lado en la cama.

Eran las 8.30 de la mañana y no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Le seguía rondando y rondando al tema de la reciente noticia.

Se llevó una mano al vientre, maravillándose por milésima vez de que ahí dentro hubiera vida. Soul y ella habían creado una vida, un ser pequeñito, la persona que sería lo más importante de toda su existencia. Con toda seguridad podía afirmar que ya lo estaba amando con todas sus fuerzas, más allá de todos sus miedos, de no saber cómo lo cuidaría, de las preguntas que la invadían acerca de si sería una buena madre. No iba a dejarlo solo por nada en este mundo. Lo haría feliz. Lo guiaría por el mejor camino y lo ayudaría a tomar buenas decisiones.

Pero ahí estaba Soul.

Se colocó de costado para mirar su rostro relajado. Era tan atractivo, siempre había pensado eso. Era la única persona en la que confiaría su vida, porque le había demostrado una y otra y otra vez que era todo lo contrario a su padre y a todos los hombres que andaban por el mundo.

Sofocó una pequeña risa ante el pensamiento de cómo le dirían a su padre que un mini-Eater estaba en camino.

Las dudas sobre la reacción de Soul habían invadido su mente toda la noche. Y, por más que le buscara la vuelta, no pudo encontrar un final en donde Soul se alejara de ellos y los rechazara por completo. Él, simplemente, no era una de esas personas. Si bien el Eater podría estar en desacuerdo con su embarazo, nunca la dejaría sola ni le pediría algo tan horrible como deshacerse de la criatura, lo que le causaba un enorme alivio interno.

Estaba casi segura de que, aunque le costara aceptarlo o se viera extremadamente sorprendido con la noticia, Soul amaría a ese nene tanto como ella ya lo estaba amando.

Con una nueva idea en mente, sonrió y se levantó lentamente para no despertarlo. Se vistió sin hacer ruido y escribió una pequeña nota para dejarla en su almohada. Luego, salió de su departamento con un rumbo fijo.

.

Dos golpes en la puerta sobresaltaron a Tsubaki, quien dejó el satén sobre la hornalla al mínimo para ir hacia la entrada. Se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que era Maka.

- ¡Maka-chan!

- Hola Tsubaki.

- Que agradable sorpresa, pasa.

Le dio lugar y su amiga ingresó al departamento que la espada compartía con el ruidoso número uno de Death City.

- Estaba preparando el desayuno para Black Star, aún no ha despertado. ¿Haz desayunado?

Maka miró el contenido del sartén y sintió como el estómago se le revolvía. Nunca en su vida pensó que los huevos y el tocino le darían semejantes ganas de vomitar.

Se compuso como pudo y negó con la cabeza, alejándose dos pasos de la cocina, solo por precaución.

- No, pero no tengo hambre, gracias. En realidad quería hablar contigo – miró en dirección a la habitación en donde se escuchaban los ronquidos del peliazul – Pero no quiero que Black Star oiga.

- No te preocupes, cuando duerme no es capaz de escuchar ni una explosión atómica – apagó la hornalla y se sentó en el sillón, indicándole a Maka que tomara asiento a su lado – Y, ¿sobre qué quieres hablar?

Maka se refregó las manos con nerviosismo. Antes de dialogar, se acomodó mejor la enorme campera de Soul que había tomado antes de salir y respiró hondo.

- En realidad, es más… como algo que tengo que pedirte.

Tsubaki, sin abandonar su expresión de cariño, asintió sin problemas.

La técnica pasó saliva y sonrió con nerviosismo.

- Felicidades, vas a ser tía.

La arma pareció no entenderlo en un principio y abrió la boca para preguntar a qué se refería hasta que sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y se llevó una mano para cubrir sus labios, mientras intercambiaba la mirada entre los ojos y el vientre de su amiga.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Bien, ese grito no se lo había visto venir. Ni tampoco el abrazo sofocante que le regaló unos segundos después.

- ¡Maka, felicidades!

- Gracias, gracias – rió la técnica, devolviéndole el abrazo con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Al separarse, notó los ojos de Tsubaki llenos de lágrimas que ya no podía contener.

- Tsubaki… - le advirtió – No, no llores… - sin importarle, la mayor comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte, al mismo tiempo que reía como loca – Me harás llorar a mí… - se lamentó Maka sin darse cuenta que las lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas. - ¡Ves! ¡Detente!

Comenzaron a reír intentando secarse las lágrimas sin éxito. Era una escena desconcertante, o al menos eso pensó Black Star al entrar al living y verlas en ese estado.

- ¿Y a ustedes dos que demonios les pasa? – quiso saber, mirándolas como si estuvieran locas.

Maka se paralizó al verlo frente a ella. Tsubaki, por su lado, continuó riendo:

- Nada, nada, amor, ya te contaré más tarde – mintió levantándose para abrazarlo, feliz.

La otra suspiró aliviada. Menos mal que no había escuchado nada.

- Tu desayuno está en la sartén – le dijo la espada a lo que Black gritó algo sobre que el Dios debía alimentar su divino ser y desapareció hacia la cocina.

Al ver que habían quedado solas otra vez, volvió a tomar asiento al lado de su amiga.

- ¿Qué dijo Soul-kun? – quiso saber susurrando.

Maka se sonrojó.

- No se lo he dicho aún. Es por eso que necesito tu ayuda.

Tsubaki asintió y aplaudió, emocionada.

- ¡Claro! ¡Lo que sea!

.

- ¡Oye viejo!

Black Star irrumpió en la casa de su amigo como siempre, sin llamar y a los gritos.

Soul le regaló una mirada aburrida desde su puesto en la mesa, frente a su desayuno.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Tsubaki me echó de la casa – le respondió, tomando lugar a su lado.

El albino levantó su ceja derecha.

- ¿Se dio cuenta de que eres un idiota?

- ¡No! ¡Nunca pensaría eso de semejante Dios! Pero estaba rara. Esta mañana me levanté y Maka estaba allí.

- Ah, si, me dejó dicho que iría – dijo el arma, recordando el pequeño trozo de papel con el que se había encontrado al despertar.

- Estaban raras, hombre. – volvió a decir el asesino.

- ¿Raras?

- Sí, parecía que estaban llorando pero en realidad se estaban partiendo de la risa… no se, no entiendo a sus mujeres y sus asuntos.

Soul levantó los hombros. No sería raro que Maka estuviera llorando, era una escena bastante recurrente en esos últimos tiempos. ¿Pero Tsubaki?

- De cualquier manera, me dijo que iban a estar juntas todo el día y que me entretuviera con alguna idiotez. Así que vine a verte.

La guadaña le mostró su dedo medio y continuó desayunando tranquilamente.

- Fui a la casa de Kid – Black continuó con su parloteo – Pero Liz me dijo que no estaba y Patty me gritó que había dormido de Chrona.

Soul se atragantó con el jugo de naranja. La imagen de Kid y Chrona haciendo cosas _subidas de tono _le causó nauseas por unos momentos. Son esas cosas de las que no te quieres enterar. Nunca. Jamás.

- Bueno, termina tu desayuno y no hagas esperar a Ore-sama, ¡vayamos a jugar basket!

El albino asintió, quitándole importancia con la mano. La noticia de que Maka iba a pasar todo el día lejos de él lo había puesto de mal humor. No podía ser que ya la extrañara por el solo hecho de no haber despertado abrazado a ella. Eso no era nada _cool_.

.

El sonido de una llave insertándose en la cerradura hizo que Soul despegara la mirada de la televisión y la posara en Maka.

- Hola Soul – lo saludó con una sonrisa enorme pintada en la cara.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, apagando la TV.

Su novia tomó lugar al lado de su cuerpo. Recién en ese momento notó que tenía una bolsa entre sus manos.

- ¿Cómo te fue en lo de Tsubaki?

- Genial – rió la chica. Ahora que la miraba mejor, Maka parecía… ¿brillar? Bah, debía estar mal. - No te molestó que te dejara solo todo el día, ¿verdad?

- Claro que no, estuve perfectamente – mintió acomodándose con los brazos sobre el apoya espalda del sofá, en una pose cool.

- ¿En serio? Yo me sentí algo sola sin ti – comentó la Albarn, sabiendo en el fondo que su arma se había sentido exactamente igual que ella.

- Es porque no puedes vivir sin mí, Maka – el tono arrogante y bromista hizo que ambos rieran. Era sorprendente como la sola presencia de Maka podía cambiarle el humor en tan solo un segundo.

Soul bajó su vista a la bolsa, formulando una pregunta en silencio. Maka la acercó a su pecho, comenzando a sentir nervios.

- Es un regalo para ti – le respondió aún sin necesidad de la pregunta en voz alta – Bueno, en realidad no es para ti, pero… bueno, ya entenderás.

Ese era el momento de la verdad. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle y se remojó los labios. Su novio la miraba atento, seguramente esperando a que se dignara a darle el "regalo"

Pero, en vez de mostrarle lo que había traído, Maka se acercó y tomó sus labios en un roce apasionado que Soul contestó sin dudar. Ese fue el detonante para que tomara valor y se decidiera a contarle.

Al separarse, Maka le sonrió y metió la mano dentro de la bolsa, extrayendo luego una pequeña prenda. Se la puso frente al rostro a Soul y el chico la miró con fascinación.

El pequeño objeto que tenía delante era una réplica exacta de la campera que usaba en la época en que vencieron al Kishin Asura. Una campera azul con detalles en amarillo en los puños y el cuello. Era tremendamente adorable, considerando que era 10 veces más pequeña que la que aún tenía en su armario. Definitivamente, esa prenda era como para un…

Cuando el entendimiento golpeó su mente, miró a Maka con los ojos abiertos del shock. Ella le devolvió la mirada algo avergonzada y temerosa pero tomó la precaución de sonreír con amor antes de girar la camperita y mostrarle la inscripción que se leía en amarillo: _**Team Eater**_.

- Maka, tú… - no continuó. Sentía su corazón palpitarle a mil por hora. Por Dios Santo, que Maka se lo confirmara ya.

- Felicidades, papá – expresó la Albarn llevándose una mano al vientre.

Soul se congeló en su lugar. Maka no borró su sonrisa. Sabía que le iba a tomar un tiempo asimilarlo y, tal vez, aceptarlo. O le iba a tomar un tiempo levantarse histérico, gritarle y largarse de la casa para nunca volver. Sea lo que fuera, Maka lo afrontaría. Con una sonrisa. Porque, más allá de todo, estaba feliz de llevar dentro el fruto de su amor con Soul.

- ¿Tú… tú estás…?

- Embarazada – asintió ella guardando la camperita – De siete semanas.

Soul respiró profundo un par de veces. Maka, embarazada. Un bebé. Un _bebé_. Alguien que dependería de ellos, que viviría de ellos, que habían formado ellos. Un pedazo de su amor, de su perfecta resonancia, de su eterna sincronización. Era… era…

- S-Soul – se alarmó la chica al ver cómo los ojos de su novio se llenaban de lágrimas.

Pero antes de que se pudiera acercar para abrazarlo, Soul se le adelantó y la abrazó con fuerza, levantándola del sofá y comenzando a dar vueltas alrededor de la sala, riendo como un histérico.

- ¡Maka, seremos padres!

Al escuchar el tono de felicidad que había empleado para decir esa oración, ella no pudo hacer más que acompañarlo en la risa y sentirse plena y en paz.

La depositó en el suelo con cuidado y sujetó su rostro para darle repetidos besos cortos en sus labios. La sonrisa de Soul parecía no caber en su expresión.

- ¡Tendremos un mini-Eater! – el chico estaba de por más emocionado.

- E-entonces… ¿sí lo quieres? ¿No te irás? – Inquirió Maka notando cómo sus jades comenzaban a aguarse - ¿N-no me odias?

- Te amo – corrigió él – Te amo, eres mi vida, te amo y eres la única que me hace ser tan poco cool diciendo estas cursilerías. Te amo, a ti y a nuestro hijo. ¡Maka, seré papá!

Volvieron a abrazarse y Maka pudo respirar tranquila por primera vez en dos días. Se había preocupado por nada. Siempre estaba el miedo al rechazo pero, muy en fondo, siempre había sabido que Soul terminaría emocionándose tanto como ella con la idea de tener un mini Eater corriendo por Death City.

**.**

**¿Vieron? Ahora hago capítulos largos :P**

**¿Y? ¿Les gustó la forma en que Maka le dio la noticia a Soul? ¿Cómo creen que reaccionará Spartoi? ¿¡Y Spirit!? Jaja, eso y más en el próximo capítulo (: **

**Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme reviews con su comentario, me impulsará a escribir más y actualizar más rápido :)**

**¡Gracias, chicos, les mando besos enormes! :D**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	3. Reacciones

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos.**

**En este fic, los miembros de Spartoi tienen alrededor de 19 años y trabajan para Shibusen :)**

**El valor de lo importante **

Reacciones 

Se miraban. Se miraban como dos tontos sin nada más que hacer. Pero ¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer después de haberse asegurado que todo saldría bien y haber hecho el amor, al menos, 3 veces seguidas?

- ¿Qué hora es? – quiso saber Soul sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella.

- No se – respondió Maka, segura de que no quería dejar de mirarlo; a él y su perfecta sonrisa de felicidad.

Eran las 4 de la madrugada pero a ninguno le importaba. Al otro día no tendrían que reportarse en Shibusen, ni tampoco Soul dejaría que Maka lo hiciera. Testaruda como era, seguramente querría continuar arriesgándose en batallas para ayudar a Death City.

La abrazó y disfrutó el aroma de su cabello.

- Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

Maka rió antes de buscar su mano.

- Estoy bastante segura, lo repetiste unas… 15 veces…

El chico se ruborizó y chasqueó la lengua, para diversión de ella.

- Pero es mejor así… yo también te amo… te amamos – corrigió para alejarse y regalarle un beso casto.

Se volvieron a acomodar con la intención de adoptar una pose cómoda para dormir aunque aún no tenían ganas, querían hablar, imaginar, pensar que su bebé no traería ningún problema, aunque ya habían hablado bastante.

Ambos habían coincidido en que, si bien un bebe a esa edad no era lo más aconsejable para los planes en su vida, ese hecho los había puesto a pensar que, en realidad, no tenían ningún plan en especial. Y esa era la pura verdad. Sabían que querían estar juntos para siempre y no les molestaba pensar que así estaban bien: se conocían más que nadie, habían sido compañeros, amigos y, por último, novios. Ya vivían juntos. Lo único que parecía faltar era el matrimonio y los niños. Pero el orden se invirtió. Y la mayor causa de que eso no les molestara era que tenían claro lo que querían para su vida: estar juntos, pasara lo que pasara.

El albino suspiró.

- Siete semanas ¿eh?... concebido en Francia.

Maka soltó una pequeña risita.

- Nygus-sensei me dijo que los efectos del anticonceptivos se anulan cuando se toma otra cosa con mayor concentración – lo miró – ¿Recuerdas que en Francia estuvimos ebrios todos los días y nos ahogamos en pastillas para la resaca?

Soul asintió lentamente, entendiendo y recordando. Ahogarse había sido poco, todos estuvieron bastante "drogados" en ese viaje.

- Como sea, ahora sabemos qué te pasó cuando ese pulpo nos atacó.

La chica se mantuvo pensativa por unos momentos.

- ¿Te acuerdas de lo rápido que íbamos volando por el desierto? – Soul asintió – Tal vez… la resonancia sea mayor ahora que estamos unidos por algo más que la conexión de nuestra almas.

- Hiciste que eso sonara terriblemente hermoso – comentó Soul, como al pasar, cerrando los ojos – Y basta, no me hagas seguir diciendo cursilerías, no son nada cool.

Maka rió antes de incorporarse y mirarlo desde un ángulo superior.

- Que seas cursi es lindo también, señor cool.

- Lo seré solo para ti – colocó un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de su oreja – Solo algunas veces, así que disfrútalo.

- Ok – se acomodó otra vez y cerraron los ojos para dormirse de una vez por todas. Les esperaba un día largo y varios gritos de queja por parte de Black Star.

.

- ¡Yo lo quiero!

- ¡Yo lo agarré primero!

- ¡Eres un maldito egoísta, déjaselo a mi hermana!

- ¡No quiero! ¡Tsubaki!

Cuando Soul y Maka entraron al departamento del ruidoso número uno de Death City, la situación inmediatamente los hizo levantar una ceja. Black Star se encontraba luchando contra Patty por un buñuelo de chocolate y Liz se metía en el medio para darle ventaja a su hermanita. Los demás los miraban con diferentes expresiones: Kid, divertido; Tsubaki tenía una mano en su frente y negaba con la cabeza; Chrona, al lado de su novio, simplemente los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer por fin se estaba acostumbrando a sus locuras sin decir que no sabía lidiar con ellas.

Al entrar en la habitación, el rostro de Tsubaki se iluminó y miró a Maka con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, asintiendo con la cabeza, preguntando algo sin siquiera hablar.

La técnica de guadaña le devolvió la sonrisa y levantó el pulgar de la mano izquierda, asintiendo.

Tomaron asiento al lado de Kid cuando el tema del buñuelo se resolvió –con Patty como ganadora – Soul levantó la mano, llamando la atención de todos.

Se aclaró la garganta y habló:

- Escuchen… eh… Maka y yo tenemos algo que decir.

Black Star se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento, señalándolos con un dedo y una expresión horrorizada:

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Se van a casar! ¡No pueden casarse antes que su Dios, no lo permito! – Dicho –gritado- eso, se giró y se agachó sobre una rodilla tomando la mano de Tsubaki entre las suyas - ¡Tsubaki! ¡Casémonos!

La aludida quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión, al igual que todos los demás en la habitación. Eso ni siquiera había sido una proposición, sino una orden.

- Eres un idiota – se lamentó Soul, golpeando su frente.

- B-Black, no es algo que se t-tenga que tomar a la ligera… - le dijo Tsubaki, completamente sonrojada.

- ¡Ja! ¡Te rechazaron! – le gritó Liz, secundada por las risas de su hermana.

- ¡Tsubakiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, noooooo!

- ¿Quieres callarte de una vez? – Exclamó Maka - ¡No es eso!

Spartoi los volvió a ver y Tsubaki sonrió, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

Al notar que tenían la atención de sus amigos, Maka se sonrojó y refregó las manos, nerviosa. Soul, a su lado, rió por su actitud y tomó una de sus manos antes de mirar a los deformes que tenía por amigos y decir:

- Maka está embarazada.

Las reacciones no tardaron en aparecer: Liz, siguiendo la actitud de Tsubaki, pegó un grito estridente antes de correr y abrazar a la pareja, que había comenzado a reír por aquello. Patty se les unió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y los abrazó también, saltando en el lugar, contagiando la alegría que siempre tenía.

Kid se les acercó y, siempre formal, estrechó la mano de Soul con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Te felicito Soul.

- Gracias amigo…

- ¡Soul!

Maka y Kid dejaron de abrazarse al escuchar el grito de Black Star. Todos sabían lo que se venía.

- ¡No se vale, yo quería ser número uno en tener un hijo!

Todos en la sala echaron a reír, los futuros padres sabiendo que iba a decir eso.

- En realidad… - Kid comenzó a hablar, titubeante - … no son los únicos, Chrona también está embarazada.

La mandíbula de todo Spartoi cayó al suelo y Black Star fue a parar al suelo de rodillas con el shock escrito en su rostro:

- ¡Nooooooooooo, ¿por qué voy a ser el último?! ¡Un Dios no puede ser último!

- K-Kid-kun, no les mientas así – pidió Chrona completamente sonrojada. El Shinigami comenzó a reír y se acercó a su novia:

- Perdón, tenía que ver el rostro de este simio asimétrico.

- ¡Kid! ¡Te mataré! – exclamó el asesino, recuperado, parándose y comenzando a perseguir a su amigo por la sala.

Entre las risas de todos, Maka pudo sentir cómo alguien tiraba de su manga. Era Chrona.

- N-no se cómo lidiar con estas noticias… - le dijo a su mejor amiga, excusándose por no saber cómo reaccionar. Maka solo le sonrió con cariño.

- Pues puedes reaccionar como quieras.

La pelilila asintió e hizo algo que le quitó el aire a Maka. La abrazó. Así como nunca había visto que abrazara a nadie. Todos frenaron sus actividades para ver la insólita escena y sonrieron al notar los ojos aguados de la futura mamá.

- Bien Chrona, así es como se lidia con estas situaciones – le comentó Soul, colocándole una mano en su hombro.

- Felicidades para ti también, Soul-kun – dijo subiendo su mano para colocarla sobre la de Soul.

- Gracias Chrona.

- Tsubaki, ¿No dirás nada? – quiso saber Patty, tomando lugar a su lado.

- Tsubaki ya lo sabía – respondió Maka, metiendo su mano en la mochila que había traído – Le dije antes de contarle a Soul para que me ayudara a hacer esto.

Un "ooooooh" en conjunto se escuchó al ver la pequeña prenda que le había mostrado a Soul la noche anterior.

- ¡Es lo más tierno que vi en mi vida! – chilló Liz tomándola en sus manos.

- Oye amigo.

Mientras los demás hablaban sobre la adorable prenda, Black Star se les acercó con una sonrisa sincera.

- Estoy feliz por ustedes, ese bebé tiene mucha suerte de tenerlos como padres.

Ambos sintieron algo saltar dentro de su corazón. Que Black dijera algo tan lindo sin haberse nombrado a sí mismo en el proceso, les había movido el alma.

- Serán unos padres excelentes – finalizó antes de abrazar a Soul para hacer luego lo mismo con Maka.

- Gracias Black Star – rió la chica al mismo tiempo que su novio le pasaba la mano por la cintura.

- ¡A parte, ese niño será el más afortunado del mundo al tener como tío a alguien tan grande como Ore-sama!

Y allí estaba de nuevo…

.

Maka temblaba.

Era una de las pocas veces que sus amigos veían a Maka temblar. Aunque no podían culparla, cualquiera estaría asustado de decirle a su padre que tendrías un hijo a los 19 años.

Soul se había encargado de tranquilizarla la noche anterior, ya que el miedo de Maka era infundado. Ella simplemente… tenía miedo de decirle a Spirit.

- Mírame – le había dicho Soul, el día anterior – No tienes porque tener miedo. No le pediremos nada de dinero. Tú eres técnica de una Death Scythe y yo soy una Death Scythe, lo que significa que ambos tenemos sueldos fijos todos los meses, aunque no hagamos misiones. Él no tiene porque reprocharte nada, tú naciste cuando él tenía 18 y, perdón por decirte esto, ha arruinado todo lo bueno que podría haber hecho como padre. Y aquí estas tú: perfectas notas, técnica exitosa de Shibusen, hermosa y responsable. No tengas miedo porque no has hecho nada malo. Y yo estaré aquí, contigo, no soy como tu padre, lo sabes. – El rostro cubierto de lágrimas de Maka había asentido – Te amo. Eres mi todo ¿lo sabías?

Sí, había llorado mucho anoche y se había declarado a sí misma que no dudaría cuando tuviera que enfrentar a Spirit. Pero la mañana había llegado… y la valentía se había esfumado.

Al ver su estado, Soul le sujetó la mano:

- No tenemos porqué hacer esto hoy, podemos esperar unos días más…

Ella negó con la cabeza, sacando voluntad de su reserva.

- Estoy lista.

Todo Spartoi entró a Shibusen y se dirigieron a la Death Room como cada mañana cuando llegaban para buscar sus misiones.

- ¡Holiwisssss! – Los saludó Shinigami-sama con su habitual buen humor - ¿Cómo están todos hoy?

Tras responder, el Dios miró a Maka:

- Maka-chan, Stein y tu padre se han retrasado. Pero me han avisado que están a dos horas de aquí.

La ojiverde pasó saliva y asintió.

- Ahora, pasemos a sus deberes…

- Shinigami-sama – lo detuvo Soul – Antes que nada, tenemos que darle una noticia.

El Dios se inclinó hacia el costado en una posición graciosa.

- ¿Nani? ¿Qué sucede Soul-kun?

Ahora que lo pensaba, ese era el mismísimo Dios de la Muerte. El albino pasó saliva, sintiendo nervios de un momento a otro. Black Star le golpeó el hombro para darle aliento. Tomó aire y bajó los hombros.

- Maka y yo seremos padres.

Shinigami-sama profirió una exclamación antes de aplaudir animadamente.

- ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Mis chicos van a ser padres!

Ambos se sonrojaron pero aceptaron con cariño las felicidades de Sid y Nygus también, quien le guiñó un ojo a Maka.

- Ahora, ¿Cómo deberíamos proceder? – preguntó Shinigami a la enfermera.

- Maka deberá tomar licencia de las misiones. Estos meses son muy importantes, no tiene que alterarse ni mucho menos andar corriendo detrás de Kishines.

Shinigami-sama asintió:

- Como saben, por haber creado una Death Scythe y ser parte de Spartoi se te paga un sueldo fijo, el cual no cambiará aunque no estés ejerciendo – Maka asintió – Soul-kun, tú eres su arma, nadie más sincroniza contigo, por lo que tampoco vendrás a trabajar. Algunos días requeriré tu presencia pero solo en casos de emergencia y necesite tus servicios como guadaña mortal, ¿entendido?

- Entendido Shinigami-sama.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Como es un día de celebración, las misiones se cancelan!

Todos sintieron una gota resbalar por su sien.

- Eh, Shinigami-sama… eso es bastante irresponsable – comentó Maka.

- ¡Bah! ¡Irresponsable las brujas! Vayan y disfruten el día.

- ¡Yahoo! ¡Vayamos a jugar play! – gritó Black Star siendo el primero en salir de la Death Room. Cualquiera pensaría que el asesino estaría impaciente por patear traseros monstruosos pero la verdad era que se había levantado con ganas de hacer nada.

Abandonaron de a poco la sala hasta que solo la pareja quedó frente al Dios.

- Shinigami-sama… - comenzó Maka – Mi padre… bueno, ha estado mucho tiempo de misión y aún no sabe… la noticia. ¿Puede decirle que lo estaré esperando en la sala del Cuarto creciente?

- ¡Claro, claro, Maka-chan! Vayan y yo le digo cuando llegue, ¡felicidades nuevamente!

- Gracias. – sonrió ella antes de encontrarse con su novio en la puerta de salida.

.

- ¡Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Papá ha vueltooooooooo!

Spirit irrumpió en el salón corriendo con los brazos extendidos. Al verlo, Maka se golpeó la frente.

Aún luego de tantos años, su padre no había perdido esa actitud patética que tanto lo caracterizaba, ni tampoco había perdido su chispa de playboy, lo que había hecho que Maka se alejara cada vez más de él. Había noches en donde lo extrañaba, extrañaba tener un padre que le leyera cuentos antes de ir a dormir o que le hiciera caballito… pero luego aparecía Soul, diciendo que el baño ya estaba desocupado o que él haría la cena aunque no fuera su turno, y desaparecía todo sentimiento de necesidad hacia alguien más que no fuera su obstinada arma.

- ¡Makita quiso ver a papá! ¡Por eso le dijo a Shinigami-sama que nos encontremos!... ¿Ah? ¿Qué hace dientes de piraña aquí?

Soul expulsó el aire y contó hasta 10 mentalmente. El padre de su novia siempre lo llamaba con apodos extraños, tal vez pensaba que esa sería razón suficiente para que dejara de corromper a su pequeñita. Oh, que equivocado estaba.

- Hola papá, ¿Cómo les ha ido en su misión?

- Nada difícil pero tu padre me obligó a quedarme para visitar cada cabaret de la cuidad.

- ¡Stein!

Tres pares de miradas viajaron hacia la puerta en donde apareció el sensei más retorcido de todo Shibusen… o del mundo.

- ¿Cómo dices cosas así enfrente de mi hija? – se ofendió el arma, sin poder creer cómo su compañero lo había vendido.

- No habría sido la primera vez – susurró Maka, cruzando sus brazos.

- Tienes razón – coincidió Stein sacando su paquetes de cigarrillos y encendiendo uno.

- No fumes aquí.

Todos volvieron a ver a Soul, quien se mantenía en una pose despreocupada con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Stein levantó una ceja, inquisitoriamente.

- ¿Por qué?

El albino lo pensó por unos segundos. Luego miró a Maka por unos segundos y lo volvió a ver. Stein siguió su vista y la posó en su ex alumna, quien no se movió de su lugar sentada en una mesa. La examinó de arriba abajo y al terminar sonrió de costado, lanzando el cigarrillo al suelo y apagándolo con su zapato.

- Gracias.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué son todas esas miraditas? – se preguntó Spirit al no comprender nada. Claro, Spirit no poseía la percepción de almas, ni tampoco había podido ver que el alma de su hija ya no era la única en su cuerpo.

Sin responderle, Stein pegó media vuelta y salió del salón con una mano en alto a modo de saludo despedida.

Con una expresión mas seria, Spirit volvió a ver a la pareja. Maka y Soul lo enfrentaron con la misma intensidad.

- ¿De qué se trata todo esto? – quiso saber ya con un tono de voz distinto.

La chica se bajó de la mesa y caminó hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos de su padre.

De pronto, una pesadez se había apoderado de su pecho y no la dejaba respirar correctamente. Aún así, no quiso echarse hacia atrás.

- Papá, yo… no me odies, por favor…

Spirit se acercó y la tomó por los hombros.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Nunca podría odiarte…

- Estoy embarazada.

El cuerpo de Spirit se volvió rígido de pronto y Maka sintió cómo el agarre a sus hombros disminuyó. Sus ojos, aún posados en ella, se habían vuelto confusos, como si no entendieran lo que su hija le estaba diciendo.

Soul abandonó su lugar contra el escritorio para acercarse lenta y calmadamente. La guadaña mayor levantó un dedo en su dirección.

- No des ni un solo paso más… - susurró Spirit con una voz irreconocible para ambos - … o juro que te mataré a golpes.

- Papá…

- Maka, ¿me puedes repetir que acabas de decir?

La técnica mordió sus labios. Algo se había atorado en su garganta, algo que no le permitía hablar. El rostro de su padre se veía tan… serio, nunca lo había visto así.

- Estoy embarazada – repitió firmemente.

Spirit asintió, asimilando la información. Luego, miró a Soul quien no se había movido de su lugar.

- ¿Qué tienes que decir tú?

La guadaña entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Qué es lo que no te queda claro?

- ¡No te pases de listo conmigo, Evans! – le gritó, acercándose rápidamente y tomándolo de la camisa para levantarlo en el aire. Él incluso había usado su apellido real.

- No era mi intensión – le susurró Soul sin oponer resistencia – Pero creo que está todo bastante claro.

- Papá, suelta a Soul – pidió Maka, acercándose.

- ¡Tú quédate ahí! – ordenó Spirit en un grito que asustó a la menor. Inmediatamente, volvió la vista a la persona que tenía entre las manos - ¿Qué demonios…? Esto era lo que… demonios… ¡te dije que no tocaras a mi hija! ¡Siempre te lo dije!

- Oiga, con lo apegado que es usted a Maka pensé que sería feliz sabiendo que tendría un nieto.

Un puño se encestó directamente en la mejilla derecha de Soul.

- ¡Soul! – Maka volvió a acercarse.

- ¡Te dije que te quedaras allí! – volvió a gritarle Spirit.

- ¡No! ¡No dejaré que lo golpees! – Maka se acercó y lo obligó a soltar a su novio. Tiró de él para alejarse un poco y ambos lo miraron; ella asustada, él listo para saltar y romperle el rostro.

- ¿Acaso no lo entienden? – Les preguntó Spirit – Van a ser padres, van a tener que dar su vida a un bebé que no puede satisfacer ni sus necesidades básicas…

- ¡Ustedes me tuvieron a los 18!

- ¡Por eso te estoy gritando, porque se en carne propia lo difícil que fue!

Las palabras de Spirit lograron que Maka comenzara a llorar.

- Entonces… me hubiesen abortado…

- Nunca podríamos haber hecho eso – Spirit pareció darse cuenta de sus palabras e intentó acercarse solo para lograr que Soul se interpusiera.

- Oye viejo, no es algo que hayamos elegido. Pasó y no podemos hacer nada. Y si tu no estás feliz, ¡yo si lo estoy! ¡Porque tendré un hijo con la persona que amo! ¡Y me quedaré siempre a su lado!, no seré como tú. Que te quede claro, por si eso era lo que querías que dijera.

Por unos momentos, el ambiente se mantuvo tenso. Spirit pensaba en todo lo que había pasado y la pareja se encontraba atenta a cualquier reacción que tuviera. Nadie hablaba, nadie se movía.

- Maka… - padre e hija se miraron fijamente - ¿Entiendes… lo difícil que será esto?

La técnica suspiró hondo.

- No… no lo entiendo – tomó la mano de Soul – Pero he vivido varias situaciones difíciles a lo largo de mi vida y me puedo dar una idea de lo que será. Sé que saldremos adelante, que estaremos bien… porque no estamos solos.

Spirit cerró los ojos y apretó los labios. Claro que no estaban solos. Él iba a estar con ellos.

Asintió y miró a Soul:

- Lamento haberte golpeado… la verdad… la verdad es que tu estuviste más presente en la vida de mi hija que yo mismo…

A Maka le ardieron los ojos por las lágrimas.

- Les juro que voy a estar presente en la vida de mi nieto, y estaré para ustedes en lo que necesiten…

Soltó la mano de Soul y caminó hasta su padre, quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, preparado para apretarla contra su cuerpo. Y se abrazaron, como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían. Y sintieron sus almas resonar y fortalecer su vínculo de padre e hija. Era un momento prácticamente perfecto.

- Vas a tener que acostumbrarte, está más llorona que de costumbre.

Y ahí iba Soul arruinando el momento.

- C-callate tonto – le pidió Maka entre medio de sollozos y risas.

- Ahora Soul – la guadaña prestó atención – Tendrás que cuidarlos con tu vida ¿oíste? Si no lo haces, ten por seguro que te rebanaré en pedacitos y me comeré tu alma.

- Por favor, Spirit – soltó Soul, volviendo a poner sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones – Me ofende.

Maka le sonrió desde su lugar en los brazos de su padre. Por primera vez en la vida se sentía conectada con su padre y que todo saldría bien.

.

- Eso salió bastante bien – murmuró Soul caminando de la mano de Maka hacia la salida de Shibusen.

- ¿Bien? Es porque tú no te puedes ver el moretón que tienes en el rostro.

- Me hace ver cool, como una herida de batalla – ni Soul se la creía.

- Una batalla perdida contra mi padre – rió ella besando sus manos unidas.

- Repito: eso salió bastante bien.

- Lo que tú digas Soul.

- Por lo menos no se transformó en Death Scythe y me partió a la mitad.

- Es porque el abuelo sabe que quieres tener a papá en tu vida, ¿verdad? – murmuró Maka, hablándole a su vientre.

- Esto es muy raro – le habló Soul también – Tienes un abuelo pervertido, unos tíos locos de remate y una madre que me golpea con libros.

- Oye, hace mucho que no lo hago – se quejó Maka levantando los hombros.

- Espero que siga así, sino el bebé no tendrá un padre lúcido.

- Eres un tonto… - Maka parecía feliz – Eres nuestro tonto.

Soul asintió y se acercó para besar sus labios.

- Solo de ustedes dos.

**.**

**Paso a explicar porque no subí capítulos esta semana :/ Pasó un camión por la calle de mi casa y me arrancó todos los cables del teléfono e Internet ¬¬ LO LAMENTO! Ahora ya tengo Internet de vuelta y quiero decirles que tengo hasta el capítulo 8 escrito ;) Significa que actualizaré más pronto **

**Bueno, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado :) Este Spirit, se hace el responsable ahora (? Jaja :P**

**¿Review? :)**

**¡Les dejo muchos besos!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	4. Cambios

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos****.**

**El valor de lo importante**

Cambios

- Nunca más volveré a comer spagetti con salsa a la noche – se quejó Maka golpeando su cabeza contra los azulejos del baño.

- No digas eso, es mi comida favorita – le dijo Soul, a su lado.

Eran las 8.30 de la mañana y ambos se encontraban sentados sobre el suelo del baño, apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Se preguntarán por qué. Bueno, no es difícil adivinarlo.

- Espera – por indefinida vez en la mañana, Maka se arrimó al escusado y terminó de devolver la cena de la noche anterior. Soul, a su lado, le sostuvo el cabello. Llevaban haciendo eso desde las 5 de la madrugada, cuando la técnico había comenzado a sentirse mal.

- Maldición – murmuró tirando la cadena del baño, volviendo a sentarse contra la pared. Soul le pasó una toalla húmeda.

- ¿Segura que no quieres que llame a Nygus-sensei? – preguntó Soul tranquilamente, solo para disimular su preocupación.

- No es necesario, estos son síntomas normales del embarazo… ya se me pasará – o por lo menos eso era lo que rogaba Maka quien sentía que ya no tenía nada más que sacar de su interior. – Creo… - respiró profundo –…Creo que ya está.

El arma tomó su barbilla para hacer que lo mirara.

- ¿Segura? – Maka se veía bastante pálida para su gusto.

- Segura – con ayuda de Soul se levantó y se dejó guiar hasta la cama. Haber estado tres horas y media expulsando todo lo que había comido no la había dejado con muchas fuerzas que digamos.

El albino abrió la frazada y la acostó dentro, procurando taparla con cuidado.

- ¿No te meterás conmigo? – preguntó ella.

- Iré a prepararme un café y vuelvo ¿sí?

La Albarn asintió antes de girarse y acomodarse de lado sobre el colchón, cerrando los ojos, recuperando un poco el sueño que había perdido.

Soul sonrió con cariño al ver –por fin-que su técnica se veía mucho más calmada y se dirigió a la cocina para calentar el agua. En medio del proceso de ebullición, el teléfono sonó.

- ¿Hola?

- _Hola Soul._

- Hey Kid, ¿Qué haces?

_- Llamaba para invitarlos a almorzar en casa. Hoy no nos toca ir a hacer misiones_.

- Gracias por la invitación, pero Maka no se está sintiendo muy bien, así que pasaremos por esta vez.

- _Ya veo, no hay problema, ¿Qué sucede con Maka?_

- Lleva vomitando desde las 5 de la mañana. Ahora se volvió a dormir pero… no se… ¿debería llamar a alguien?

- _Los vómitos son síntomas normales del embarazo_ – la voz de Liz se metió en la conversación.

- Ella me dijo lo mismo.

- _Por ahora, haz que tome mucho líquido, mantenla hidratada. Si a la tarde sigue igual, llama a Nygus-sensei._

- ¿Qué acaso ahora eres doctora, Liz? – se burló el chico.

- _Solo no soy ignorante, Eater. Avísanos por cualquier cosa._

- Lo haré.

- _¿En qué momento perdí el liderazgo de esta conversación telefónica?_ – preguntó Kid desde detrás.

- _Poder femenino_ – ridiculizó Liz.

_- Sí, claro. Bueno Soul, llámanos por cualquier cosa que necesites._

- Gracias amigo.

_- ¡Espero que Maka se recupere pronto!_ – Patty había entrado en la conversación.

- Gracias Patty, se lo diré.

_- Nos vemos al rato._

- Si, adiós.

Volvió a la cocina y suspiró al ver la tetera.

- Genial, se hirvió el agua… bah, lo que sea…

Se preparó el café de igual manera y se lo tomó con tranquilidad, parado en su balcón, sintiendo como poco a poco el frío se iba alejando para dar paso a la primavera. Su hijo nacería a finales del verano, principio del otoño. No era una mala fecha, no haría ni mucho frío ni mucho calor. Sería perfecto.

Terminó el contenido de su taza y la dejó en el fregadero. Ya más tarde la lavaría. Volvió a la habitación y encontró a Maka dormida profundamente. Su rostro de tranquilidad simplemente lo tranquilizó a él también. Tomó lugar a su lado y la abrazó por la espalda, acariciando su estómago, sintiendo una pequeñísima y casi imperceptible hinchazón. El mini-Eater crecía allí. Tampoco podía esperar mucho, era el tercer mes de gestación, aún no se le notaba la panza, menos con las ropas holgadas que normalmente usaba Maka. Todos los días se preguntaban ¿Qué sería? ¿Niño o niña? Bueno, no era como si eso les importara mucho, ya que solo tenían una sola petición.

- Crece sano… - murmuró inaudiblemente antes de ser transportado al mundo de los sueños.

.

- De verdad Soul, no tengo hambre.

El chico la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Es algún tipo de evasión porque no te gusta mi comida? – preguntó en broma, aunque poniendo todo su esfuerzo en hacer que su ofensa pareciera real.

- Claro que no, sabes que me gusta cómo cocinas…

- No, está claro que es porque no te gusta – Soul dejó el simple plato de arroz con carne a un costado y giró su rostro en la dirección contraria a la de su novia, cruzando los brazos. Maka lo miró con una sonrisa divertida.

- Oh, ¿se ofendió el señor cool?

Colocó el plato de comida sobre la mesa de luz y se lanzó sobre Soul para hundirlo sobre la cama. Lo aplastó de forma juguetona y comenzaron una falsa pelea inofensiva. Sí, Soul podía sentir su _cooledad_ drenarse fuera de su cuerpo con cada día que pasaba con Maka. Pero se descubrió a sí mismo siendo feliz diciendo todas esas cosas cursis para que su novia sonriera. Si ella era feliz, él era feliz. Dah, cursi.

- En serio, Maka, tienes que comer algo. No tienes nada en el estómago desde anoche y lo que tenías anoche se fue por el escusado.

- Eres un asco – rió la chica, golpeándolo levemente – Pero estoy segura que si como esto terminará con la cena de anoche.

- O tal vez no… vamos, come algo, solo un poco.

Ante la cara de súplica de su arma, Albarn supo que no tenía posibilidad de negarse. Por más que fuera obstinada y cabeza hueca, nunca podría negarle nada a Soul si la miraba con esa carita.

- Bueno, solo para complacerte. ¡Solo un poquito!

El chico le guiñó el ojo y volvió a acercar el plato. Ja. Había ganado.

.

- No quiero que siga, por favor, por favor… Soul… - Maka estaba hecha un desastre.

La pareja se encontraba en el mismo lugar en el que estuvieron durante casi todo el día: el baño. Solo que, en ese momento, ella estaba sentada entre las piernas de Soul, apoyada contra su cuerpo, llorando desconsoladamente. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, su arma solo la acunaba entre sus brazos.

Luego del almuerzo, habían logrado dormir una pequeña siesta pero, solo una hora después, Soul había despertado al escuchar la cadena del baño. Maka estaba mal, otra vez. Y era peor que a la mañana. Habían estado prácticamente toda la tarde sobre el suelo del sanitario.

Ahora, la luna se estaba asomando por el cielo de Death City y Maka se encontraba exhausta: había estado todo el día devolviendo lo poco que había comido, parecía nunca terminar, parecía que nunca se sentiría bien otra vez. Eso, sumado al cansancio y el dolor de estomago que le habían provocado las arcadas, había logrado que Maka se derrumbara en los brazos de Soul.

- N-no quiero sentirme así… - lloraba la Albarn, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su chico.

Soul simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Tener una novia hormonal y descompuesta no era lo que él consideraría una situación cool, por ende, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

- Déjame ir a buscar a Nygus-sensei.

- No, no te vayas… - sí, hormonas de embarazo.

Al estar Maka tan alterada, no podía ni siquiera percibir la preocupación de Soul. Nunca la había visto así, nunca en toda su relación. Y realmente le preocupada que su novia estuviera tan perturbada.

- Tranquila… - volvió a abrazarla y acarició sus cabellos en un intento inútil de calmarla. – Maka, dime, por favor, ¿Qué puedo hacer? No quiero verte así, si tan solo…

- Q-Quédate.

No era necesario que le pidiera eso. Obviamente no se iría a ningún lado.

.

Se sentía pesada y adolorida. Sentía que sus párpados se negaban a abrirse, por lo que tuvo que esperar unos segundos para poder visualizar su habitación. Estaba acostada sobre la cama, tapada con la frazada y, aún así, estaba segura de que aunque lo intentara no podría levantarse.

Recordó inmediatamente el día de mierda que tuvo y suspiró con cansancio. ¿Quién diría que el embarazo la haría sentirse así de mal?

Giró en la cama, preparada para preguntarle la hora a su novio pero no lo encontró a su lado.

- ¿Soul?

Ahora que lo pensaba, la casa se encontraba extremadamente silenciosa. ¿A dónde había ido? Hizo un esfuerzo y se levantó de la cama lentamente. Todo le daba vuelta, algo bastante obvio considerando que no tenía nada en el estómago desde el día anterior. Caminó hasta la sala en donde todo se encontraba igual de calmado que en su habitación. La hora en el reloj de la pared indicaba que eran las 11.30 de la noche. ¿En donde se encontraría Soul?

No había ninguna nota, ningún indicio del lugar en donde podría encontrarlo. Se hundió en el sofá cuando un pensamiento golpeó su mente: se había ido.

Se había ido.

Todo el día había estado llorando y descompuesta y Soul se había dado cuenta de que no quería eso para su vida. No quería atarse a esos problemas y se había ido a quien sabe dónde. Con su familia, tal vez, para continuar con su vida de lujos, tranquila y relajada. O con Blair, que había vuelto a su vivir a su antigua casa cuando ambos habían comenzado una relación amorosa, pidiendo espacio y privacidad.

Las manos comenzaron a temblarle y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente.

- S-Soul…

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo asustarse. Enfocó sus ojos enrojecidos en la persona que entró y soltó un gemido cuando el albino ingresó al departamento. Por su parte, Soul también se sorprendió:

- ¿Qué haces levantada?

Intentó controlar las lágrimas, realmente lo intentó. Pero no lo logró.

Soul tomó lugar a su lado en el sillón y levantó su mano para secar sus pocas lágrimas con una mirada opacada por la tristeza y la impotencia.

- ¿Sigues sintiéndote mal?

- Pensé… pensé que te habías ido…

El ceño del chico se frunció sin comprender hasta que supo a qué se refería.

- Tsk – la atrajo hacia él - ¿Realmente pensabas que me había ido? Te mataré por pensar eso de mí…

Una risa ahogada salió de la boca de Maka, quien comenzó a tranquilizarse al sentirse entre los brazos de su chico.

- Es que… estuve todo el día así… y pensé…

- Nada. Me ofende que pienses así de mi – le dijo, sin sentirlo realmente. Sabía que las cicatrices que Spirit había dejado en Maka no se iban a borrar nunca, no podía culparla por pensar así – Pareciera que no me conocieras.

- Lo se, perdón. – balbuceó asintiendo y separándose para secarse las lágrimas. - ¿A dónde habías ido?

Soul le ofreció la bolsa que tenía en su mano derecha.

- En la farmacia me dijeron que esto es bueno para los vómitos.

Maka tomó las pastillas y miró a Soul con los ojos brillándole de la emoción.

- ¿Voy a dejar de escupir todo como una maldita canilla?

- Bueno… creería que sí.

Volvió a abrazarlo, sobreexcitada.

- ¡Gracias Soul! – Desde su posición, el arma rió divertido – Perdón por hoy… y gracias por haberte quedado conmigo todo el día…

- No iba a ir a ningún lado, tú me necesitabas – sus palabras la conmovieron – Y, te repito, no puedes vivir sin mí.

Maka respiró profundamente.

- Claro que no.

.

- ¡Dame eso!

- ¡No, yo lo vi primero!

- ¡Black, Patty lo vio primero!

- ¡No es cierto!

Aquello era como un _deja vu_. Todos se encontraban en la casa de Death the Kid pasando una tarde de charla y gritos. Parecía a propósito que, cada vez que se juntaban todos, Black Star y Patty comenzaban una guerra por cualquier cosa.

Últimamente, la cantidad de Kishines había vuelto a la normalidad, apareciendo solo dos o tres por día. Pan comido para los miembros de Spartoi, quienes ya no se presentaban todos los días sino que rotaban con las parejas de siempre para deshacerse de los que rondaban por Death City.

- Black, no seas egoísta y déjale el bombón a Patty-chan.

- ¡Pero Tsubaki, Ore-sama lo vio primero! – se quejó el aludido.

- Se caballero – rió Kid.

Chrona miraba con pesar a la pobre arma de su novio. Ella realmente amaba esos bombones y era verdad que Black Star lo había agarrado primero pero, simplemente, no se podía rendir sin dar batalla antes. Tal vez no había sido buena idea traer esos bombones.

- ¿Puedo comerlo yo?

Todas las miradas volaron a Maka. No se había metido en la pelea en ningún momento, ya que no le interesaba el maldito bombón. Solo quería que dejaran de gritar.

Black Star miró el chocolate en su mano y luego miró a su amiga. Tras pensarlo unos segundos, le extendió el dulce:

- Muy bien Maka, te daré este chocolate solo para que el sobrino de Ore-sama pruebe lo que es una verdadera delicia y entienda la grandeza de mi amabilidad.

- Gracias Black – sonrió ella conmovida, abriendo la palma de su mano para que pusiera el bombón sobre ella. Con gran pesar, el asesino se deshizo del dulce y caminó hasta el sofá donde Tsubaki estaba sentada. Al ver el gesto, la chica le sonrió y se estiró para besarlo con ternura. Su Black Star aún tenía algo de caballerosidad en las venas.

De repente, el gran espejo posicionado en la pared norte de la sala comenzó a brillar y la imagen de Shinigami-sama apareció en su reflejo.

- ¡Hooooola chicos! – saludó, animado como siempre.

- Padre, ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió Kid frunciendo el cejo. Que su padre se presentara de imprevisto en su casa en una reunión con sus amigos no podía ser coincidencia, ni podía augurar nada bueno.

- Necesito que todos los miembros de Spartoi se presenten de inmediato en mi despacho.

Todos cruzaron miradas confundidas. ¿De inmediato? ¿Acaso había sucedido algo grave?

Sin decir más, la imagen del Dios de la muerte desapareció dejando a todos con muchas dudas. ¿Qué necesitaba a todos los miembros de Spartoi? ¿Realmente debía ir Spartoi completo?

Black Star fue el primero en levantarse.

- Bueno, vayamos a ver qué quiere Shinigami-sama y volvamos antes de la cena, hoy toca pizza.

Un asentimiento general recorrió el lugar aunque cierto albino en particular no pudo alejar de su mente el pensamiento de que algo no iba a salir bien.

.

Al entrar a la Death Room descubrieron que Kim, Ox y Killik se encontraban presentes acompañados por sus respectivas armas.

- Realmente nos ha llamado a todos, ¿Qué sucede aquí? – pensó Liz en voz alta, a lo que todos coincidieron sin entender.

- Shinigami-sama aún no ha dicho nada – comentó Kim, avanzando junto con su equipo hasta que la totalidad de Spartoi quedó posicionada frente al Dios guardián de Death City. Dentro del lugar también se encontraban Stein y Sid, acompañado de su arma Nygus.

- Gracias por haber venido – pronunció la entidad divina – Se preguntarán por qué los he reunido a todos juntos. Bueno, tiene que ver con la constante apariciones de pre-kishines en Death City y los alrededores.

- ¿Han encontrado la causa? – preguntó Ox.

- Si, y no es nada agradable. – el Dios dejó de hablar para dejar que Sid tomara la palabra:

- Chicos, lamento informarles que el mundo está en peligro otra vez. Hemos estado investigando para encontrar el origen de toda la locura que ha afectado a las almas humanas impulsándolas a corromperse e intentar volverse Kishines y no es más que otro pre-Kishin.

Soul frunció el entrecejo.

- No entiendo. Si solo es un pre-Kishin podemos destruirlo y llevarnos su alma. Problema resuelto.

- No es tan fácil como piensas, Soul – negó Stein, sobresaltándolos por su intromisión – Este Kishin es diferente a Asura o a cualquier otro.

- ¿Qué lo hace diferente?

El profesor se mantuvo en silencio, buscando mentalmente las palabras que compondrían su explicación.

- Digamos que… no puede llegar a ser un Kishin real.

No fue necesario decir que ninguno entendió a qué quería llegar diciendo eso.

- Este Kishin… ha comido más de 500.000 almas humanas.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Jaqueline no había podido contener un grito de horror mientras que todos se aterraban en silencio. Maka tuvo que apoyarse en Soul ante la horrible idea de todas esas almas humanas perdidas en la locura irrazonable.

- Por alguna razón que desconocemos – continuó Sid – este huevo de Kishin aún no se ha convertido en Kishin completamente, por lo que pensamos que tiene algún tipo de "problema" si podemos llamarlo de alguna forma… sin embargo, dado la cantidad de almas que ya ha comido, sabemos que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para invadir de locura a otros huevos de Kishines más débiles y hacerlos actuar como lo estaban haciendo: atolondrados por conseguir almas, sin pensar muy bien que se metían a una ciudad minada de técnicos y armas.

Calló por unos momentos, dejando que Spartoi analizara y asimilara la información.

- ¿Quiere que nos deshagamos de él? – Tsubaki fue la que habló.

- No exactamente. – Stein volvió a tomar el mando de la conversación – Estamos completamente seguros que necesitaremos tiempo, fuerza y estrategia para vencerlo. Lo que queremos que hagan es que todos vayan a donde se encuentra y lo estudien, analizando sus posibles ventajas y desventajas, buscando cualquier cosa que nos dé una pista de porqué no ha madurado aún y de cómo podemos vencerlo.

- Es una misión muy importante – expresó Shinigami, adoptando un tono de voz serio que ninguno pasó por alto – Es por eso que necesitamos la participación de todos.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Hasta que la guadaña mortal habló, titubeante:

- Etto… cuando usted dice "todos"… no se referirá también a Maka ¿verdad?

El Dios de la muerte lo miró por unos segundos.

- Desafortunadamente, cuando digo "todos" significa todos, Soul-kun.

Los puños de Soul se cerraron violentamente, sintiendo la rabia fluir por sus venas.

- ¿¡Está loco!? ¡Ella está embarazada! ¡¿Y usted planea mandarla a un lugar en donde habita un Kishin que se ha comido más de medio millón de almas?! ¿¡Cuál es su problema!?

- Soul, tranquilízate… - le pidió su novia, tomando su brazo derecho.

- ¡No! – Gritó, volviendo sus rubíes hacia ella - ¡Tú no irás a esa misión!

- Soul-kun – lo llamó Shinigami-sama, logrando que la mirada enojada del arma se posara nuevamente en él – Tampoco quiero enviar a Maka-chan a una misión como esa en su estado, pero tienes que entender que es uno de los miembros más fuertes de Spartoi y que su percepción de alma es de vital importante para esta operación.

- ¿Percepción de alma? ¿Solo por eso la mandará a que la lastimen?- Soul estaba alterado. De ninguna manera dejaría que Maka fuera a una misión tan peligrosa, ni en sueños. Hacía tan solo cuatro días que habían pasado toda la jornada en el baño, con ella descompuesta y sintiéndose mal, ¡y ahora se le ocurría mandarla a una misión de ese rango! ¡Estaba loco!

- No planeo mandarlos solos. Stein y Spirit-kun irán con ustedes también. Maka-chan solo irá para encontrar al Kishin, luego se retirará mientras los demás realizan la misión.

- ¿Y usted de verdad piensa que Maka se quedará sin hacer nada? ¿Acaso no la conoce? ¿Qué pasará si la misión no sale como esperamos y el Kishin se descontrola? ¿¡Eh!?

- ¡Soul, basta! – Le gritó su técnica, tomando su rostro entre sus manos – Tranquilízate, por favor…

- Maka…

- Por favor – terminó rogando y, sin importarle toda la gente presente, acercando su frente para apoyarla contra la de él.

La guadaña sintió su aliento y su cálida onda de alma y cerró los ojos, respirando hondo unas cuantas veces.

La Death Room se había quedado en completo silencio. Sus amigos, a su lado, veían la escena con sentimientos encontrados: ellos sabían que Maka era un elemento primordial en las misiones para encontrar almas pero, a la vez, ninguno quería que fuera, por lo que entendían perfectamente el comportamiento de Soul al saber que su familia iría a exponerse a tal peligro. Inclusive Black Star y Kid tenían sus puños cerrados, sintiendo impotencia ante la decisión de Shinigami-sama.

- Soul-kun – Shinigami habló con voz precavida y tranquila, para no volver a alterarlo – La misión es en unas semanas. Debido a la condición de Maka-chan, no puedo obligarla a que vaya. Pero esta operación requiere de todos. No estarán solos, Spartoi completo estará ahí. Así que, por hoy, vayan a casa y piénsenlo.

El chico se soltó suavemente del agarre de su novia y le dedicó una leve sonrisa sin emoción antes de volverse a mirar al Dios:

- No hay nada que pensar, no permitiré que Maka vaya a esa misión.

Acto seguido se retiró de la sala dejando detrás un silencio sepulcral.

.

Maka se sentó en el sofá con una taza de té humeante entre sus manos. Suspiró, sin saber cuántas veces lo había hecho en el día, y se recostó contra el respaldar.

Eran las 9.45 de la noche y no había visto a Soul desde que había abandonado la Death Room. Aún se encontraba bastante conmocionada con todo lo que había pasado y necesitaba reorganizar sus ideas como sea.

Luego de salir de Shibusen se habían quedado para hablar en la entrada de la escuela.

- ¡No sabía que estabas embarazada, felicidades! – aún en esa situación, Maka aceptó el abrazo de Kim y Jaqueline y las felicitaciones de Ox y Killik con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Liz con tono de voz preocupado.

- Nosotros no podemos hacer nada, es Maka quien tiene que decidir.

- Al parecer Soul ya decidió por ella.

- Estaba muy alterado.

- Como para no estarlo – murmuró Black Star, sentándose en el suelo con expresión molesta. Él no quería que su amiga fuera, por más percepción de alma que tuviera. ¡Era peligroso!

- Yo también creo que no es bueno que Maka-chan vaya – comentó Tsubaki, preocupada por la salud de su amiga y su sobrino.

- Nadie quiere que vaya – suspiró Kid, bajando la cabeza – No sé qué demonios tiene mi padre en su mente.

- Bueno, él está pensando en proteger al mundo.

- Igualmente, no puede pedirle a una embarazada que se lance a luchar contra un Kishin, es descabellado.

- Me voy a mi casa.

Spartoi volvió a mirar a Maka, quien se estaba cerrando mejor la campera.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? – preguntó Patty, tomándola de la mano y sonriendo solo como ella podía sonreír.

- No, gracias Patty. Necesito estar sola. Ah, y ahora me recuerdas… - metió su mano en el bolsillo de la campera y extrajo el bombón que le había pedido a Black Star - …esto es para ti.

Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron.

- ¿Segura que no lo quieres?

Tras negar con la cabeza, Maka le sonrió débilmente al grupo antes de alejarse caminando por la escalinata y perderse por las calles de Death City.

Y allí estaba, sentada sola en el silencio de su apartamento. Tenía mucho para pensar.

Entendía completamente la actitud de Soul. Después de todo, y por más que amara su trabajo con todo su corazón, no quería arriesgarse. Nygus-sensei le había dicho que era peligroso hacer misiones en ese estado y ella no se sentía completamente segura de correr el riesgo y adentrarse en el campo de batalla; no porque no confiara en sus aptitudes como técnico sin por los posibles "cambios de planes". Soul tenía razón en esa cuestión: si la situación se salía de control y ella era lastimada… sintió un escalofrío subir por su espina dorsal e instintivamente se llevó una mano al vientre. No quería que nada le sucediera a su bebé. Y la reacción de Soul había sido porque él quería lo mismo.

La propuesta de Shinigami-sama era clara: percepción de almas, eso era lo que necesitaban. Kid también la poseía pero no era mucho comparada con la de ella. Por otra parte, el hecho de que estuviera embarazada aumentaba la resonancia entre Soul y ella, por lo que si tuvieran que luchar en el más extremo de los casos no se encontrarían totalmente perdidos. Pero el miedo de Soul y ¿Por qué no también? el de ella, podría llegar a dificultar la resonancia.

Tomó un sorbo de té y lo escupió inmediatamente.

- Argh, esto está horrible – se quejó levantándose y yendo a la cocina para colocarle 5 cucharadas mas de azúcar.

Fue en ese momento cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y se giró para ver a Soul entrando al departamento. Al cruzar miradas con su novia, apretó los labios y bajó la cabeza, sin saber en lo absoluto qué decir.

A Maka se le encogió el corazón al notar sus ojos hinchados. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se acercó para tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo hasta el sillón, sentándolo sobre él mientras ella tomaba lugar frente a él, apoyada en la mesa de té. Soul continuaba rehuyendo a su mirada.

- ¿Cómo estás? – quiso saber Maka con voz suave.

La guadaña levantó sus hombros.

- Lamento haberte dejado sola allí.

- Supongo que tenías que pensar.

Tras un leve asentimiento, Soul por fin enfocó su mirada en sus jades.

- ¿Tú también pensaste?

- Si.

- ¿Y?

Maka frunció los labios.

- No llegué a nada concreto. ¿Tu?

- Lo que pienso es lo que dije en la Death Room. Aún luego de horas pensando… siempre llego a lo mismo.

La Albarn lo miró con expresión acongojada.

- Y justamente por eso me fui – dijo Soul levantando su mano para colocarla en la mejilla de su novia – Si te veía a ti colocando esta carita no podría pensar con claridad.

- No se si has pensado con claridad. – acotó ella.

- Puede ser… pero sigo sin querer que vayas.

- Soul, el mundo está en peligro, no podemos tomarnos el lujo de decidir por nuestra cuenta.

- Me da igual que el mundo o el universo estén a punto de explotar. No pondré a mi familia en peligro por eso.

El corazón de Maka saltó de alegría al oír nuevamente esa palabra. Familia. Sonaba tan bonita desde los labios de Soul.

- ¿Es porque tienes miedo de que nos pase algo?

- ¿Eso no es obvio?

- Debes confiar un poco más en nosotros…

- Confiar no es el problema. Estamos hablando de un Kishin. Luchamos contra un patético pulpo y en el medio de la batalla te desmayaste. No sabría qué hacer si te sucede eso otra vez.

Soul tenía un punto. Y ella no podía descartar esa posibilidad.

- ¿Tu quieres ir?

La pregunta del chico la tomó desprevenida. Por un momento no supo como contestar, aún no había decidido nada en concreto. El silencio por parte de su novia hizo que la furia volviera a invadir a Soul.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Realmente lo estás pensando?

- Soul…

- ¡No hay nada que pensar!

- Necesitan mi percepción de almas.

- Kid también la tiene, que Kid se encargue.

- Sabes que no se compara con la mía.

- ¡Maka, la respuesta es no! ¡No irás!

- ¡Tenemos que ayudar Soul!

- ¡No! ¡No los voy a arriesgar!

- Soul, el plan es simple – le sostuvo el rostro como había hecho a la tarde – Vamos, lo encuentro, ellos investigan y nos vamos. Simple. Nada más. No batallas, no peleas, no nada.

- Sabes que nunca sale como esperamos…

- Existe esa posibilidad pero no haré nada que sepa que puede dañarnos. ¿Acaso piensas que yo no quiero a nuestro hijo? – sus ojos se aguaron.

- Claro que no – poco a poco, la ira de Soul fue cediendo. Eso era lo que tenía Maka: la capacidad increíble de controlar sus emociones y hacerlo cambiar de opinión de un segundo al otro.

La chica respiró hondo y se sentó sobre las piernas de su arma, acunando su rostro contra su pecho.

- Iremos, haremos eso, y volveremos. Sin peligro. ¿Está bien? No lo digo porque no tenga miedo de arriesgarnos, iremos porque sé que podemos hacerlo.

- Maldición Maka – balbuceó Soul abrazándola aún más contra su cuerpo. Sus manos temblaban levemente pero era algo que no había podido parar desde que había abandonado la Death Room. – Te amo.

- Yo también te amo, Soul, todo saldrá bien. – necesitaba decirle esas palabras a su arma, aún cuando ella no estuviera completamente segura de eso.

.

No podía dormir. ¿Quién podría en su situación?

Miró por milésima vez a Maka dormida sobre su pecho y recorrió su cintura desnuda con sus dedos. Se habían asegurado que todo saldría bien unas quince veces, como si ambos quisieran convencerse a la fuerza de sus palabras; se habían jurado amor eterno unas tres veces entre medio de los suspiros y jadeos desesperados mientras Soul entraba y salía del cuerpo de Maka en un vaivén perfectamente sincronizado; y la chica se había dormido hacía dos horas atrás mientras los miedos atormentaban los pensamientos de Soul.

Maka le había dicho que todo saldría bien. Pero _ese_ sentimiento no desaparecía de su interior.

¿Realmente, saldría todo bien?

**.**

**Repito: ¿vieron? Ahora hago capítulos largos :P**

**¿Qué creen que va a hacer nuestra pareja? ¿Cuál será la decisión correcta? Chan channn.**

**¿Un review? :)**

**¡Les dejo muchos besos!**

**Hikari x Takeru **


	5. El no Kishin

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos.**

**En este fic, los miembros de Spartoi tienen alrededor de 19 años y trabajan para Shibusen :)**

**El valor de lo importante **

El no Kishin 

- ¡Adorable! ¡Adorable, adorable!

Liz estaba imparable. Todos pensaban lo mismo.

Era la tarde anterior al viaje para la inspección del "no" Kishin y se habían reunido en la casa de Soul y Maka para perder el tiempo antes de volver a las misiones súper importantes que no tenían desde que habían derrotado al Kishin Asura.

Kid había llegado junto con Chrona pero sin sus armas. Ellas le habían dicho que tenían que ir a un lugar primero y que luego aparecerían por el departamento. Fue a resultar que sí tenían que ir a un lugar… a una tienda de ropa.

Ahora, media hora luego, Maka tenía la remera levantada hasta debajo del busto y apoyado sobre la barriga un pequeño vestido rosa veraniego. Era la ternura hecha en objeto de bebé, o eso había dicho Tsubaki.

- ¡Es muy tierno! – Repitió otra vez Liz, doblando la pequeña prenda y volviendo a colocarlo en la bolsita de regalo - ¡Serás la más hermosa de todo Death City!

- Liz, aún no sabemos si es niña o niño – rió Soul, sin meterse demasiado. Maka parecía muy conmovida por el regalo sorpresa con el que habían aparecido las hermanas Thompson y él amaba verla tan feliz. Últimamente, cada acción que hacía su chica lo deslumbraba. Parecía brillar, estar tan feliz.

La rubia juntó sus manos:

- Yo se que será niña. ¡Imagínate, podré vestirla con ropa hermosa y femenina!

Y todos reían, felices ante lo que estaban viviendo. Patty, al lado de Maka, hacía cosquillas a su vientre y le hablaba en voz baja.

- ¿Qué haces, Patty?

- ¡Le hablo! – Comentó feliz – Quiero que se acostumbre y reconozca la voz de la tía Patty.

- ¡Ja ja, el bebé va a saber reconocer la voz de Dios en cuando la oiga!

- ¿Y cómo no? Si vives gritando – dijo Chrona, logrando que todos rieran.

Soul reflexionó acerca del comentario de Patty y sonrió de lado. Reconocimiento de voz ¿eh?

- Supongo que los va a reconocer a todos. Después de todo, siempre estamos juntos – Maka se bajó la remera ocultando sus recién cumplidos 4 meses de embarazo y Patty se desilusionó – Tengo frío – se justificó al ver la cara de su amiga – Pero no te preocupes, tienes 5 meses más para hablarle.

El rostro de Patty volvió a iluminarse y la abrazó ávidamente antes de acomodarse mejor en el sillón.

De pronto, un silencio lúgubre se esparció por la sala, recordando qué harían el día siguiente.

- Mañana es la misión – suspiró Tsubaki, haciéndose pequeña en el sofá. Todos asintieron, incómodos.

Habían sido tres semanas desde que Shinigami-sama se las había asignado. Spartoi completo iría. Plus Chrona, quien se había negado a que Maka fuera y ella se quedara en Death City sin hacer nada.

Al notar la horrible aura que se había instalado en el lugar, Maka se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que era por ella, porque no querían que fuera. Si ella no estuviera embarazada, en ese momento estarían festejando por poder ir a patear el trasero de otro Kishin poderoso… pero no era así. El día que les había dicho que iría todos se habían quedado tiesos. Estaban preocupados y no lo negaba, ella también lo estaba. Pero realmente quería ayudar, más ahora que aún podía moverse con libertad.

- Va a salir todo bien – dijo Black Star de pronto, reclamando las miradas de todos. Maka le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento - ¡Su Dios los protegerá del mal y las fuerzas oscuras así que adórenme como a nadie!

Intentaron ocultar una risita más no pudieron. Black Star podía ser un idiota, pero sabía qué decir para levantarle el ánimo a cualquier persona.

.

- Spartoi – la voz de Shinigami sonó fuerte y decidida – Es una misión de reconocimiento. No luchen si no es extremadamente necesario. ¿Entendieron?

Todos asintieron.

- Lamento que Stein y Spitit no puedan acompañarlos, tuvieron que partir de urgencia a Checoslovaquia.

Volvieron a mover la cabeza.

- Cuando terminan, regresan a Death City inmediatamente. No lo provoquen ni causen ningún lío que pueda comprometerlos.

- Entendido.

- ¿Entendiste, Black Star? – reformuló Shinigami.

- ¿Por qué me lo dice a mí solo?

- ¿Porqué será? – ironizó Kid rodando sus ojos.

- Maka-chan – la aludida se colocó firme – Muchas gracias por hacer esto.

- Es mi trabajo, Shinigami-sama – respondió la chica.

Soul, a su lado, torció la boca en un gesto de desagrado. Aún no quería que fuera. Aún no estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien. Aún quería encerrarla en su habitación y dejarla ahí hasta que terminara la misión, cosa que había intentado esa mañana. ¿El resultado? El primer Maka-chop en dos meses. Y sí que había sido duro.

- Creo que no es necesario decirlo pero… tengan mucho cuidado.

Tras un último asentimiento, el grupo se retiró de la Death Room con rumbo fijo: la ciudad Rombo.

Dos horas después ya se encontraban dentro de las fronteras de una ciudad rodeada de 4 muros, formando un rombo. El lugar estaba completamente desolado, aunque todos entendían la razón: el nivel de locura que desprendía ese lugar era horriblemente perturbador y, a la vez, desconcertante. La locura no parecía venir de ningún lugar específico, por ende, no supieron por donde comenzar a investigar. Después de todo, tal vez había sido buena idea que Maka aceptara ayudar en la misión.

Maka cerró los ojos y se concentró en buscar el alma del Kishin. Era difícil, el grado de locura era casi igual al de Asura. Si no fuera por sus vibraciones anti-demonios, todos estarían retorciéndose en alucinaciones.

Sintió un gran foco de locura unos cuantos kilómetros a la derecha y se concentró aún más. Definitivamente, allí se encontraba.

- Está por allá, a unos tres kilómetros – señaló con su mano.

- Bien, en marcha – Killik miró a sus armas y ellas entendieron perfectamente que debían transformarse.

- ¿Por qué Fire y Thunder se transformaron? – quiso saber Tsubaki.

- Nunca se sabe qué puede pasar. Mejor es prevenir – ante la respuesta, todos se miraron entre sí. Tenía razón.

Soul se acercó a Maka.

- ¿Quieres que me transforme? ¿O es mejor que mantenga mi forma humana?

- No, transfórmate – le pidió ella – Killik tiene razón, es mejor estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

- ¿Cualquier cosa? Maka, tu no vas a luchar.

- Soul no empieces…

- No, yo no empiezo pero tú…

De repente, Maka lo sujetó del brazo con expresión horrorizada y palideció por completo.

- ¿¡Maka!?

Ante el grito, todos giraron a verlos.

La Albarn levantó su mirada asustada y la posó en Soul antes de murmurar:

- Ahí viene…

El alma de Soul cayó a sus pies.

- ¡El Kishin se percató de nuestra presencia!

Las armas se transformaron inmediatamente y Ox chasqueó su lengua.

- ¿Acaso ha sido porque detectó a Kim y Chrona?

- Eso no es posible, tenemos el Soul Protect activado – respondió Kim, empuñando a Jaqueline y pegándose a la espalda del que habló.

Maka se acomodó de espaldas a Kid y Black Star.

- Se detuvo – murmuró cautelosamente. Ninguno cerraba los ojos ni siquiera para pestañar.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está? – quiso saber el asesino.

- Está parado a doscientos metros a la derecha de nosotros – respondió Maka, mirando fijamente el lugar donde sabía estaba el Kishin. – No se mueve.

- ¿Deberíamos irnos? – preguntó Tsubaki, asustada. No por ella sino porque la cosa se pusiera fea y afectara a su amiga.

- Debemos irnos – dijo Soul, firmemente – Shinigami-sama dijo que no luchemos y nos alejemos de él si intentaba algo.

- Nadie se mueva – sin importarle las palabras de los otros, Maka no perdió su posición de pelea – No sabemos cómo reaccionará si nos vamos y ha avanzado cerca de dos kilómetros en tan solo tres segundos. Aún si intentamos escapar, nos alcanzará en cuestión de milésimas.

Maka sintió a Soul desesperarse entre sus manos. La Resonancia era estable pero el miedo de su novio estaba comenzando a afectarla.

- Tranquilo – le susurró con amor.

- Sabía que no debíamos venir.

Abrió la boca para responderle pero se paralizó al sentir al Kishin acercarse otra vez.

- Se acerca.

Frunció el cejo sin entender. Se había detenido otra vez. Era como si pudiera escucharla o algo parecido. Maka quitó su pose de pelea y todos la miraron de reojo, sin bajar la guardia.

- ¿Qué haces? – quiso saber Soul, precavido.

Sin contestarle, Maka retrocedió dos pasos en dirección opuesta al Kishin. Inmediatamente sintió cómo el monstruo avanzaba dos pasos hacia ellos. Volvió a hacerlo y el Kishin se movió en espejo.

- ¿Qué demonios…?

- Maka, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Kid sin dejar de apuntar.

La chica eligió sus palabras con cuidado.

- Nos está siguiendo… creo que… Black, ¿puedes caminar hacia delante?

El peliazul bajó a Tsubaki e hizo lo que ordenaba su amiga. Tras avanzar unos metros, volvió a mirar el rostro pálido de Maka.

- ¿Y?

El labio inferior de Maka tembló al retroceder otros dos pasos y notar cómo el Kishin la imitaba.

- No nos está siguiendo… - levantó la mirada confundida – Me está siguiendo a mí.

En cuestión de un segundo, la onda de su alma desapareció del lugar. Y luego, todo fue muy rápido.

- ¡Arriba!

De un salto, todos se alejaron de la onda de alma que se estrelló contra el suelo, abriendo una grieta profunda en la tierra.

Allí estaba, el "no" Kishin.

Maka sintió cómo la locura intentaba meterse en sus mentes por lo que reforzó aún más las vibraciones.

Su apariencia era más normal que la de Asura. Su cuerpo delgaducho y encorvado le daba un aire infantil, aunque estaban seguros que mediría alrededor de 2 metros fácil. Su cabello era de un rojo furioso, a diferencia de sus ojos: parecían dos pozos oscuros sin fondo, sin pupila, ni iris, solo… oscuridad. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas pero parecía bastante cómodo con lo que lucía.

Se tomó su tiempo para mirar a todos, analizarlos, examinarlos.

Pasó por Kim y su arma, Ox y su arma, Killik, Fire, Thunder y Chrona. Al llegar a la pelilila su expresión cambió por una de extrema alegría. Era algo desconcertante de ver. Desconcertante y aterrador.

- Espada Demoníaca. – dijo con voz rasposa y juguetona.

Kid apretó más a Liz y Patty.

Chrona, en cambio, se mantuvo en posición de batalla, sosteniendo a Ragnarok frente a ella.

El Kishin comenzó a reír descontroladamente al no ver respuesta:

- ¿Ya no contestas? Si mal no recuerdo, eras bastante hablador.

Con el paso de los años, Stein había enseñado a Chrona cómo controlar a Ragnarok y ahora la chica bloqueaba las repentinas salidas que el arma hacía en el pasado. Solo podía salir si Chrona le daba permiso.

El Kishin continuó con su inspección por los demás miembros de Spartoi. Paseó la vista por Black Star y sonrió de lado. Ese tipo era fuerte, podía verlo en su onda de alma.

Luego, fijó la vista en Maka. Y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y la sonrisa se convirtió en una de las cosas más macabras que el grupo había visto en toda su vida.

- ¡Interesante! – gritó emocionado, llevándose las manos al rostro. Sus uñas eran extremadamente largas.

Soul sintió cómo las manos de Maka temblaban por dos segundos.

- Muy… interesante… - volvió a decir, en un tono de voz más bajo, como si estuviera saboreando las palabras.

Por último, enfocó sus ojos negros en Kid.

- Vaya, un Shinigami… - comentó como si estuviera asombrado - ¿Acaso eres el hijo de ese bastardo que dirige esa escuela patética?

Death the Kid afianzó su agarre. No respondería a sus insultos.

- ¿Te ha pedido tu papi que vengas a eliminarme? – continuo interrogando, moviendo sus brazos y colocando una falsa expresión de miedo. Rompió a reír encorvándose hacia atrás.

No había duda de su locura.

Spartoi pensaba a mil por hora. Y ahora ¿Qué demonios hacían? Si intentaban escapar, el Kishin los mataba en menos de cinco segundos. Si peleaban, las posibilidades de ganar sin un plan eran menos de 7.5, según el optimismo de Ox.

Black Star y Kid se miraron de reojo. Ellos sabían que hacer. La noche anterior se habían juntado a hablar con Soul sobre un posible plan de reserva.

- Maka, cadena de resonancia – ordenó Death the Kid.

La chica frunció el cejo pero ante el firme "hazlo" de Soul, no pudo hacer más que conectar su mente con la de sus mejores amigos. El piano de Soul comenzó a sonar pero no era una melodía que incitara a luchar hasta matar, sino un sonido tenue con tintes tristes.

- _¿Qué se supone que haremos, chicos?_

- _Escúchame bien Maka_ – Kid tomó el control de la conversación. Ella se sorprendió.

- _¿Tienes un plan?_

El chico respiró hondo antes de responder afirmativamente.

- _¡Genial! ¿Qué debemos hacer?_ – quiso saber Maka. Mientras más rápido reaccionaran, más pronto se alejarían de aquella situación comprometedora.

- _Black y yo correremos y lo atacaremos con las resonancias de almas, el Death Canon y el modo Espada Mítica debería detenerlo por unos momentos._

- _Perfecto. ¿Qué necesitan que haga yo? ¿El cazador de demonios?_

- _No._

- _Entonces, ¿Qué hago?_

- _Correr._

Maka giró su cabeza violentamente para posar su mirada jade en sus dos mejores amigos.

_- ¿Qué?_

- _Debes correr, Maka._

_- Debe ser una maldita broma. _

- _No lo es_ – se metió Black Star por primera vez – _Te queremos lejos de este monstruo._

_- ¡No los dejaré aquí peleando! _

_- ¡Maka, no seas testaruda y vete de aquí!_ – exigió Kid con tono furioso.

_- ¡No! ¿No entienden? ¡No pienso dejarlos aquí solos con esta locura! ¡Soul, diles que no nos iremos!_

_- …_

_- ¿Soul?_

_- …_

_- No puedo creerlo_ – Maka sintió ganas de reír como histérica – _No puedo creerlo ¡ustedes planearon esto!_

_- Es para protegerte._

_- ¡Son unos malditos imbéciles!_ – enloqueció la chica, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. -_ ¡Los odio, malditos! _

_- Es lo único que tenemos Maka, por favor, vete._ – Black Star parecía rogar y un Dios nunca rogaba.

_- Chicos…_ - las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro ante la desesperación. Desesperación por saber que era lo que tenía que hacer si quería salvar a su bebé. Pero… sus amigos…

_- ¡Ahora!_

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Kid formó el Death Canon en tiempo record y Black Star se lanzó a atacar al Kishin, respaldado por Chrona quien hizo que Ragnarok lanzara su grito oscuro.

Maka se montó en Soul de un salto y voló a toda velocidad hacia la dirección contraria a donde había comenzaron a desatarse la batalla. Las lágrimas le escocían los ojos. ¡Maldición!

- ¿¡A donde crees que vas, colitas!?

El grito del Kishin los tomó de sorpresa, aún más cuando sujetó el mango de la guadaña y comenzó a tirar hacia donde se encontraba la pelea, haciendo que su equilibrio se desestabilizara. Había estirado su brazo a un nivel inconcebible y ahora lograba anular su vuelo y atraerlos a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba.

La sangre de Maka comenzó a arder de furia.

- ¡Suéltalo maldito fenómeno! – gritó parándose sobre el asta de la guadaña y pisoteando al agarre con fuerza. Por una décima de segundo logró que la mano del Kishin soltara a Soul por lo que se apoderó del mango de la guadaña y la agitó en el aire para formar el caza-demonios.

- ¡Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaau!

Maka agitó la guadaña y el ataque se disparó para darle de lleno al Kishin, todo antes de caer perfectamente en el suelo. Le había parecido, pero un segundo antes de que la técnica golpeara al Kishin, éste había parecido muy ¿emocionado? con el ataque.

- ¿Eso fue todo? – quiso saber Kid, saliendo desde la nube de polvo que se había formado acompañado de Black Star y Chrona.

- ¡Wiiii, colitas!

Fue cuestión de un segundo. Unas cintas emergieron de los escombros y, para horror de todos, se enredaron en la cintura de Maka quien no supo reaccionar con agilidad. La fuerza y velocidad con la que el Kishin tiró de ella hizo que Soul se le resbalara de las manos y cayera al suelo mientras su cuerpo femenino desaparecía entre la nube de polvo.

- ¡MAKA!

Soul volvió a su forma humana inmediatamente y corrió hacia donde su novia había sido arrastrada, pero sintió un par de brazos sujetarlo desde detrás.

- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTAN HACIENDO?! ¡SUELTENME! – sin embargo, Black y Kid no hicieron lo que les pedía.

- ¿¡Quieres que te maten!? ¡No puedes hacer nada sin Maka!

- ¡No tienes a tu técnico!

- ¡Claro que no, yo la tengo!

La voz divertida del Kishin los asustó. Enfocaron mejor la mirada mientras el polvo se dispersaba y pudieron ver mejor la situación. Soul casi cae de rodillas de no ser por el agarre de sus amigos.

- ¡Miren, miren las colitas!

Parecía que la situación para el Kishin era de lo más entretenida mientras sostenía a Maka de cabeza y la sacudía alrededor de él. El cabello de Maka se agitaba con el viento y mantenía los ojos cerrados, seguramente por el mareo que estaría sintiendo.

- ¡SUELTALA MALDITO! – la fuerza de Soul volvió a su cuerpo y se levantó dispuesto a correr hacia él. Nuevamente, sus amigos lo detuvieron.

- ¡Pero es divertida!

Miró hacia un costado y encontró otra cosa con qué divertirse.

- ¡Ehh, es una bruja!

Había atrapado a Kim con otros dos brazos que habían salido desde su espalda. La pequeña bruja se encontraba malherida. ¿Qué había sucedido en esos segundos en que habían batallado?

- Maldición... – Maka estaba completamente segura que si no la dejaba de zarandear, vomitaría lo que había desayunado y, probablemente, lo que había comido en los últimos dos días. Pero no quería hacerlo, solo empeoraría las cosas. – Bájame, maldita mierda –se quejó débilmente.

Como si la obedeciera, el Kishin la dio vuelta y la acercó a su rostro. Desde su ángulo, a diez centímetros del rostro de la locura, Maka sintió que le faltaba el aire y que lo insano intentaba apoderarse de su ser.

- ¡Eres muy divertida! – Dijo el monstruo en cambio, colocando una sonrisa macabra - ¡Tienes una onda de alma divertida! ¡Es de anti-demonios! ¡Jajaja! Y además…

El corazón de todos se detuvo al notar cómo el Kishin levantaba el cuerpo de Maka para colocar su rostro a la altura de su vientre. Soul sintió cómo la más pura desesperación se apoderó de su ser.

El Kishin utilizó una de sus afiladas uñas para cortar el buzo que Maka llevaba y observar su abdomen ligeramente abultado.

- … este juego será interesante. – sacó su lengua con la clara intención de lamer su piel cuando Maka lo sorprendió con una patada tan potente que le sacó el cuello de lugar.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, maldito fenómeno!

El repentino dolor hizo que soltara a Maka y Kim para llevar los pares de brazos hacia su cuello e intentar acomodarlo. El cuerpo de la futura madre fue a parar a los brazos de Black Star quien se preparaba a utilizar su súper velocidad cuando fuera necesaria.

- ¡Colitas! –se quejó como un niño pequeño, mientras volvía su cabeza a su posición original.

Antes de dejarlo recuperarse por completo, Chrona levantó a Ragnarok:

- Resonancia de almas.

El arma de Chrona creció de tamaño y le tomó solo un minuto posicionarse y agitarla para lanzar su ataque más poderoso.

Una gran explosión hizo temblar la tierra y se cubrieron como pudieron. Al dispersarse la gran nube de polvo que se había formado nuevamente todos se sorprendiendo con lo que vieron: nada.

El Kishin había desaparecido. Así como su onda de alma. Aunque estaban seguros de que no habían acabado con él. La locura aún seguía flotando en el aire.

Pero a Soul le importaba una mierda a donde había ido a para el Kishin. Lo único que pudo hacer al recobrar la compostura fue correr hacia Black Star y arrebatarle a Maka de los brazos para estrecharla firmemente contra su propio cuerpo.

La chica simplemente escondió su rostro en el cuello de su novio y echó a llorar desconsoladamente. Soul tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no hacer lo mismo.

- ¿E-Estas bien? – tartamudeó el chico contra su cabello, sin dejar que sus amigos vieran su rostro. Maka asintió repetidas veces sin frenar su llanto. – P-perdón… por ser tan inútil…

- P-perdóname a-a mí, soy una idiota…

Spartoi les dio espacio. La situación había sido completamente aterradora, aún si no existiera el hecho de que Maka estaba embarazada. Black Star se encontraba sujetando las manos temblorosas de Tsubaki mientras que Kid sostenía a su arma mayor, quien también temblaba levemente. Había sido horrible.

Soul bajó a Maka sin dejar de abrazarla. Secó sus lágrimas justo antes de que Spartoi se acercara.

- Ya había dicho que los planes nunca salen como queremos – se quejó Killik.

- Al fin y al cabo, no pudimos investigar nada – Kim ya había vuelto a estar bien gracias a su magia de curación – Ustedes dos – señaló a sus compañeros de equipo – vengan, tengo que curarles esas lastimaduras.

El grupo de Ox se instaló en una piedra cercana mientras que los demás hablaban en círculo.

- La locura aún se siente en el aire. – expresó Chrona, ya sin su arma.

- Ese maldito Kishin conocerá la furia de un Dios la próxima vez que lo vea.

- Si es que primero no te rebana primero, ese tipo esta loco – Liz aún no se reponía.

- Maka, ven conmigo.

Todos voltearon a ver el rostro asustado de Death the Kid, quien ya estaba haciendo aparecer su patineta desde su mano.

- Kid, ¿estás bien? – interrogó Liz.

- ¡Maldición, no! – gritó señalando las piernas de la Albarn. Ninguno entendió a qué venía tanta desesperación hasta que siguieron su dedo y descubrieron con horror un fino hilo de sangre descendiendo por la cara interna del muslo de Maka.

La pareja sintió que el mundo se les venía encima.

_No, todo menos eso._

**.**

**¡Drama! ¡Drama, drama! ¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? Chan channnnn (?**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Piensan lo mismo que yo: que soy un asco escribiendo escenas de acción? **

**¡Les dejo muchos besos!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	6. Soluciones y ¿problemas?

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos****.**

**El valor de lo importante**

Soluciones y ¿problemas?

Soul llegó a Shibusen solo diez minutos después que su novia. Kid había tomado a Maka en brazos y había salido a toda velocidad sobre su patineta, dejando a los demás con la boca abierta en medio de ciudad Rombo.

- Soul-kun – Chrona lo llamó y Soul volvió a mirarlo – Si te transformas en guadaña, yo te llevo.

- No podrías levantar a Soul-kun, sus almas no sincronizan – dijo Black Star aún sin reaccionar.

- Ambos tenemos sangre negra, así que no hay problema.

- Pero, ¿Cómo harás?

Al Eater no podía importarle menos como lo haría. Simplemente corrió hasta Chrona y se transformó en guadaña para caer en las manos de la pelilila al momento en que dos alas rotas emergían de la espalda de la Espada Demoníaca. No le tomó ni un segundo tomar vuelo e impulsarse en dirección a Shibusen.

Y ahora ahí estaban Kid y Chrona, afuera de la enfermería, sentados en el suelo, tomados de la mano, mirando a ningún punto fijo frente a ellos.

Chrona recostó la cabeza contra el hombro de su novio.

- No sé cómo lidiar con esto…

- Yo tampoco Chrona.

.

Ninguno hablaba. No habían hablado desde que habían ingresado a la enfermería. Cuando Maka llegó pálida como el papel y con Kid tirando de su mano para que reaccionara, Nygus supo inmediatamente que algo andaba muy mal.

Soul había irrumpido en la habitación diez minutos después, en el mismo estado que Maka. Nygus había sentido pena por ambos. Seguramente estaban aterrados.

- Chicos – los llamó con voz suave. Ellos lo volvieron a ver con los mismos ojos asustados con los que habían entrado, conteniendo el aliento – Tranquilícense, por favor, todo está bien.

- ¿Bien? Defina bien – rogó Soul, estático, pegado a la mano de Maka.

- Quiero decir, Soul-kun, que ha sido una pérdida mínima, el bebe no corre peligro.

Aun luego de esas palabras, ninguno se movió. Nygus les sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

- Maka-chan te he revisado y no tienes nada por lo que te tengas que preocupar. Igualmente, nos aseguraremos de que todo esté perfecto.

Prendió una máquina a su lado y levantó la remera de Maka. Frunció el cejo al ver las marcas que le habían dejado las manos del Kishin y murmuró algo sobre matar a Shinigami-sama por haberla hecho ir a esa misión.

Le colocó un líquido transparente en el vientre y apoyó una paleta. En su ignorancia, Soul estuvo a punto de preguntar qué era ese aparato hasta que la voz de la enfermera se adelantó:

- Bien chicos, aquí esta su bebé.

La pantalla se prendió, dejando ver una imagen algo confusa. Aunque para ambos fue la imagen más hermosa que habían visto en toda su vida. Una sonrisa temblorosa escapó de sus labios.

- Todos parece en orden - analizó Nygus – No se ven daños en la pared del útero ni pérdidas o drenajes hacia el exterior del útero… su bebé está bien.

Más allá de contestarle, Soul y Maka se miraron aliviados. No era necesario decir nada, se entendían perfectamente y comprendían todo lo que había pasado por la mente del otro en esa última hora y todo lo que pasaba por la mente del otro en ese momento.

- Su cabecita, dos brazos, dos piernas. Miren, se está moviendo… - comentó jovial al ver que el pequeño bebé llevaba una mano hacia su rostro.

- Se mueve mucho… - Maka habló por primera vez. Su voz tenía un tinte de emoción que ninguno pasó por alto - ¿Cómo es que no lo siento?

- Bueno, es muy pequeño aún, aquí se ve bastante grande pero mide unos pocos centímetros.

Asintieron.

- Y ahora, escuchémoslo.

Apretó dos botones y un ruido regular comenzó a escucharse por todo el lugar.

- ¿Son sus… latidos? – preguntó Soul.

- Si, fuertes y regulares. No me extraña que sea hijo suyo.

Soul sonrió con orgullo ante esas palabras y bajó su mirada hacia su novia quien apenas contenía las lágrimas. Pensar que habían estado a punto de perder ese… ese sonido maravilloso.

- Ahora Maka, escúchame con atención – los dos fijaron su mirada atenta en la mujer - Tienes que seguir mis órdenes. Reposo absoluto. Y cuando digo absoluto, es ab-so-lu-to. Nada de ayudar al mundo en misiones suicidas y cosas así. Si realmente quieres que esto no vuelva a pasar, debes cuidarte. Descansa por unas semanas y luego ven a verme otra vez. Si te sigues estresando, terminarás en el hospital.

Maka asintió. Nygus secó su vientre con una toalla y le bajó el buzo rasgado, acompañando la acción con otro murmullo de maldición hacia Shinigami.

- Nygus-sensei – la llamó Maka cuando Soul la ayudó a incorporarse en la camilla – Quisiera preguntarle algo.

- Dime.

- Cuando estábamos en batalla, el Kishin pareció… percatarse del bebé – no supo si Nygus entendería lo que quiso decir pero al ver que ella asentía, continuó – y dijo algo. Algo como… "Este juego será interesante"

La enfermera lo pensó por unos segundos.

- Sinceramente, no tengo idea a qué se podría referir pero tal vez se relacione con la sangre negra que Soul lleva en sus venas.

- Espere, ¿el bebé tendrá sangre negra? – se horrorizó Soul. Definitivamente, no era lo que quería para su hijo.

- No es seguro pero es probable. Un bebé con sangre negra y con unos padres con percepción de almas y vibraciones anti-demonios, sin contar que el padre es una Death Scythe… es una amenaza muy grande para los Kishines. Para todos en este mundo, a decir verdad.

Ninguno de los dos había pensando en eso. Era verdad que su combinación de equipo era muy poderosa, sin contar que habían destruido al Kishin Asura pero todas esas características juntas parecían formar una persona invencible. Su hijo sería fuerte y una amenaza, a la vez.

- Cuando el bebé tenga unos meses más, haré estudios para determinar cuáles de esas características tiene y cuáles no. Pero eso será más adelante, ahora es muy pequeño.

Apretó un botón en la máquina y luego los volvió a mirar:

- Te repito: reposo. No hagas levantes cosas pesadas, es una buena oportunidad de tener a Soul-kun haciendo todo en la casa – logró hacerlos sonreír levemente. Se alegraba de que estuvieran más tranquilos y que hubieran recuperado el color de su rostro – Otra cosa: nada de relaciones sexuales ¿si?

Y las mejillas de ambos se encendieron, para diversión de la mujer.

- ¿Por qué se sonrojan? Ese bebé no se hizo solo.

- Cállese – masculló Soul, avergonzado, desviando la mirada. Nygus volvió a reír.

- Ahora tomen y vayan a casa. Ambos descansen, lo necesitan.

Maka tomó el papel que la enfermera le extendía y sonrió mirando a su novio.

- Adiós chicos.

Cuando salieron de la enfermería, sus amigos prácticamente se lanzaron sobre ellos, preocupados.

-¿Qué dijo? – quiso saber Tsubaki haciendo sonar sus dedos, cosa que solo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

Maka le sonrió levemente y le extendió el objeto que Nygus le había dado antes de salir.

La espada lo tomó y todos se acercaron para verlo.

- Ese es su sobrino, su perfecto y saludable sobrino – comentó Soul enredando sus brazos en la cintura de Maka.

El susto pasó a ser alegría entre los miembros del grupo quienes tironeaban de las mangas de los otros para llegar hasta la fotografía del ultrasonido.

Maka pudo respirar aliviada. Se sentía feliz e idiota a la vez. Nunca más arriesgaría a su bebé de esa manera. Soul tenía razón. Por más de que el mundo estuviera en peligro, ella amaba demasiado a su hijo y no había manera de que lo perdiera por ser obstinada.

.

Sonaba como si alguien estuviera tocando la puerta. Bah, seguramente estaba soñando.

Pero ahí estaba de nuevo ese sonido molesto.

Levantó la cabeza de la almohada y miró hacia la puerta. Estaban tocando la puerta de entrada.

Masculló palabras inentendibles antes de levantarse del colchón y pasarse la mano por la cara. Caminó hasta el living y abrió la puerta, descubriendo a todos sus amigos parados en la puerta, vestidos con ropa desgastada.

- ¡Yahoo, buenos días, mortal, saluda a tu Dios!

- ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí tan temprano?

- ¿Temprano Eater? Son las 11 de la mañana. – se burló Liz.

- Pero es domingo – se quejó la guadaña, opacando un bostezo con su mano - ¿Qué quieren hacer?

- Venimos a ayudarte con los quehaceres de la casa – explicó Tsubaki amablemente, dejando una bandeja de sandwiches sobre la mesa.

- ¿Quehaceres? ¿Vienen a limpiar? ¿Para eso me despertaron?

- ¡Venimos a dejar este lugar reluciente! – gritó Patty, tomando a Chrona de la mano y arrastrándola hacia dentro del departamento. Los demás ingresaron.

- ¿Acaso piensan que no puedo limpiar por mi cuenta?

- ¿Qué está sucediendo?

El alboroto había despertado a Maka quien caminaba hacia donde todos se encontraban restregándose su ojo derecho.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí todos?

- ¿Por qué te has levantado? – quiso saber Soul con tono de reproche. La chica suspiró.

Desde que habían tenido aquel percance y Nygus le había ordenado reposo, Soul no la había dejado hacer nada… en el total sentido de la palabra "nada". Él cocinaba, lavaba, planchaba, hacía las compras. ¿Qué hacía ella? Dormía. Y dormía. Y veía la tele desde la cama. Y volvía a dormir. Estaba segura que terminaría hecha una vaca si su cuerpo no comenzaba a tener actividad. Con la excusa de "absoluto" Soul la había mantenido en cama casi dos semanas completas. Entendía perfectamente que estuviera preocupado, ella también lo estaba, pero en esos momentos la preocupación no era el sentimiento más grande en su interior: era el aburrimiento.

Por eso cuando escuchó a sus amigos en la sala no dudó en levantarse, aunque en ese momento tuviera sueño. Las chicas habían sido de gran ayuda esas dos semanas: iban siempre a visitarla, le llevaban pequeños y adorables juguetes, Liz seguía comprando ropa para niña, Chrona seguía diciendo que no sabría cómo lidiar con un bebé. Era muy gracioso.

- Solo quería venir a ver qué pasaba.

- ¡Agradece mortal, un Dios ha venido a limpiar tu humilde morada!

Maka frunció el cejo.

- ¿Limpiar?

- Es solo que Soul ha estado haciendo todo solo y pensamos en venir a darle una mano – agregó Death the Kid.

- No es necesario – replicó el aludido – Pueden venir y quedarse a comer si quieren, pero no me ayudarán a limpiar. Yo puedo solo.

- No seas tan orgulloso, Soul-kun – rió Tsubaki.

- Tsk, que me ayuden a limpiar no es cool.

- Oh, cuanta gente.

El grupo completo volvió la vista a la puerta de entrada aún abierta en donde la figura de Spirit había aparecido. Venía con un pastel de chocolate en sus manos.

- Hola papá. – saludó Maka desde donde estaba.

- ¿Tu qué haces levantada? – preguntó Spirit. Soul levantó los brazos al cielo.

- ¡Gracias! Le dije lo mismo.

- ¿Tu también? Estoy embarazada, no invalida. Necesito caminar.

- Pero Nygus dijo "reposo absoluto"

- ¿Y tú como sabes?

El rostro de Spirit se ensombreció.

- Shinigami-sama me ha dicho el reporte de la misión.

La sala quedó en silencio absoluto, con las personas mirando al suelo.

- Pero ya pasó, ¿si? He venido a visitar y traje esto para mi nieto.

Al reparar en el pastel de chocolate los ojos de Maka brillaron de emoción y extendió las manos cerrando y abriendo los dedos, causando risa en todos. Spirit entró a la sala y cerraron la puerta. Sería una tarde interesante.

- Yo tomo el pastel Spirit-san – dijo Tsubaki.

- Oh, gracias Tsubaki.

- Ven papá – Maka sujetó a su padre de la mano una vez que se libró de la comida – Tengo algo que mostrarte. – acompañada de una gran sonrisa, tiró de él hasta su habitación dando saltitos.

- No corras… bah, como sea.

- ¿Estás practicando ser padre con Maka, Soul? – se burló Black Star.

- Cállate, sabes cómo es Maka: le dices "basta" y ella sigue, le dices "negro" y para ella es blanco.

- Es por eso que sus almas resuenan tan bien – el comentario de Tsubaki no podía ser más acertado.

Caminó hasta su habitación para asomarse en silencio y encontrar a los Albarn sentados sobre la cama, Spirit con la foto del ultrasonido entre sus manos mientras Maka le comentaba feliz cómo se movía cuando se lo estaban haciendo.

La relación entre Maka y su padre había mejorado notablemente desde que ella le había anunciado su embarazo. Spirit había jurado que siempre estaría allí para ellos y realmente estaba cumpliendo. Se había sentido muy mal cuando tuvo que partir a Checoslovaquia de urgencia y aún más mal cuando se había enterado lo que había sucedido.

Se alejó del lugar y volvió con sus amigos.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué creen que hacen?

Spartoi se había apoderado de su casa.

Tsubaki y Chrona se encontraban en la cocina, sacando utensilios de todos lados, acomodando vegetales y carnes sobre la encimera, listas para preparar una buena comida.

Kid y Liz habían corrido todos los muebles del living a un costado mientras Black sostenía a Patty en sus hombros para que limpiara la mancha de pizza que habían hecho la última vez que habían ido a comer. Sí, habían lanzado pizza al techo. Maka casi los había descuartizado.

Dos horas después, todos estaban reunidos en la mesa, riendo y pasándose variedades de platos preparados por las chicas. Soul sentado a la cabeza miraba todo con una pequeñísima sonrisa en sus labios.

Esperaba que todos sus domingos fueran de esa manera. Maka le había lanzado una papa a Black Star quien le había gritado que aquello había sido una ofensa contra un Dios. Todos parecían tan felices y a gusto en ese grupo. Lo único que faltaba y que podría mejorar ese momento sería un cochecito entre él y Maka con un perfecto bebé mezcla de ellos dos. Eso sería… felicidad absoluta.

.

- Soy el mejor novio del mundo, agradéceme porque conseguí las gomitas que querías… - calló de pronto.

Soul había ido a hacer las compras, aprovechando que Maka estaba enfrascada en la lectura de su nuevo libro y no le rogaría acompañarlo con esa carita de "por favor" al saber que Soul no podría negarse.

Pero se había quedado dormida sobre el sofá, con el libro apoyado en su barriga de cinco meses.

Dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a ella, sin despertarla.

Aún luego de tantos años juntos y de verla durante tanto tiempo, seguía enamorándose más y más de ella. Era hermosa y perfecta para él. El embarazo le había sentado genial. Hasta la misma Maka se extrañaba al ver que solo había subido 4 kilos en los cinco meses, cuando había gente que podía llegar hasta los 20 y verse como una ballena. Pero ella era de contextura pequeña y eso no cambiaría ni aunque tuviera un bebé. Acarició su rostro y sonrió, pensando en cómo sería como madre. La había visto cuando se encargó de hacer sentir a Chrona como en casa y fue una actitud bastante maternal. Seguro sería una madre genial.

Le quitó el libro con cuidado y lo colocó sobre la mesita. Estaba segura que si la cargaba hasta la cama se despertaría y no quería hacerlo, se veía muy a gusto durmiendo. En cambio de eso, se levantó y dirigió a darse un baño para darse una ducha rápida antes de comenzar la cena.

.

Sonaba como si alguien estuviera tocando la puerta. Bah, seguramente estaba soñando.

Ok, eso parecía un deja vu.

Maka abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró a sí misma acostada sobre el sofá. Si no recordaba mal, había estado leyendo el libro que ahora se encontraba reposando sobre la mesa de té. Se incorporó sobre el sillón y sonrió complacida al notar el paquete de gomitas que descansaba sobre su vientre. Eran sus favoritas y, también, las más difíciles de encontrar.

- Eres un amor, Soul – murmuró al aire mientras tomaba el paquete y lo abría.

Pero ella se había levantado por algo ¿no? ¿Qué era?

Tres golpes en la puerta.

Ah, eso era.

Se levantó lentamente para no marearse y caminó hasta la entrada mientras masticaba uno de los dulces. Abrió la puerta sin preguntar ni mirar quien era y encontró a dos personas paradas en el umbral. Al escanearlos de arriba abajo, frunció el cejo. ¿Eran quienes ella pensaba?

- ¿Puedo ayudarlos?

La mujer abrió la boca para contestar pero al bajar la mirada al vientre abultado que se dejaba ver por la remera ajustada de la chica, abrió los ojos con horror y no pudo lograr su cometido.

Fue el hombre quien habló.

- Buscamos la casa de Soul Evans.

- Aquí vive – respondió Maka tentada a cerrarles la puerta en la cara.

- Y tú eres… ¿Maka Albarn? – La mujer por fin logró hacer que las palabras salieran de su boca.

- Si. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – por favor, la respuesta se caía de madura.

- ¿Papá? ¿Mamá?

La voz horrorizada de Soul se escuchó desde detrás de la espalda de Maka. El muchacho, recién salido del baño, tenía el torso descubierto y una toalla en mano con la que se secaba el cabello. Hasta que le había parecido escuchar la voz de un demonio.

No. Aquellas personas eran peor que los demonios.

**.**

**Finito (:**

**¡Les dejo muchos besos!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	7. Reconocimiento de voz

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos****.**

**El valor de lo importante**

Reconocimiento de voz

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

La voz de Soul era forzada. Aunque no era posible culparlo. Sus padres aparecían en la puerta de su apartamento luego de 6 años sin verlo. Y encima sus rostros no parecían muy felices que digamos.

- Hace meses que no recibimos cartas de tu parte y estábamos de vacaciones en Las Vegas. Pensamos desviarnos antes de volver a casa y visitarte.

- Ponte ropa encima hijo, tenemos que hablar. – la voz de su padre fue firme.

Maka sabía que eso solo podía significar una cosa: problemas.

De repente, se sintió tonta y descortés.

- Oh, lo siento. Pasen, por favor – se hizo a un lado y dejó que el matrimonio entrara al departamento. Inmediatamente, comenzaron a pasear la mirada por el lugar, evaluando cada centímetro.

- Tomen asiento – Maka ocupó lugar en uno de los asientos individuales al tiempo que Soul aparecía con una remera mangas cortas.

El matrimonio Evans se acomodó en el sofá doble y Soul se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sillón de Maka. Al ver que nadie comenzaba a hablar, el albino carraspeó:

- Eh, creo que los presentaré. Maka, ellos son mis padres: Mebuki y Haru Evans. – ellos movieron la cabeza. – Papá, mamá, ella es Maka, mi técnico y mi novia. – Maka les sonrió a pesar de encontrarse en esa situación y se metió otro dulce a la boca.

- ¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieren hablar? – apuró Soul. Realmente no se sentía cómodo con la presencia de sus padres, no se había sentido a gusto ni cuando era niño ni en ese momento.

- Bueno, creo que eso es obvio. – replicó Mebuki sin quitar la mirada del vientre de Maka, cosa que ambos muchachos notaron.

- No, no lo es – cortó el Eater moviendo sus manos. - ¿Qué mierda quieren?

La mujer se llevó una mano al pecho, abochornada por aquellas palabras.

- ¿Qué clase de vocabulario es ese? ¡Le estás hablando a tus padres!

Soul rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que vivir toda esa mierda otra vez?

- Soul – su padre había hablado, decidiendo tomar el curso de la conversación – Creo que entiendes a qué se refiere tu madre. No te has comunicado con nosotros en mucho tiempo y, cuando decidimos venir a ver qué sucedía contigo, esperábamos encontrarnos con tu novia.

- Se han encontrado con ella – dijo el chico, sin verle el problema.

- Si, con ella y con su embarazo – escupió la mujer sin ningún maquillaje en el veneno de sus palabras.

Maka sintió su corazón contraerse. Esas palabras habían destilado odio puro.

- Discúlpala – suspiró Haru, mirando a Maka – Está bastante sorprendida. Yo también lo estoy. ¿Por qué no nos has contado que serás padre?

- ¿Para qué querían que les diga? ¿Para que salgan con todo eso del linaje y no se que otra mierda?

- El linaje no es ninguna… no es nada que se pueda desestimar – Mebuki volvió a hablar – Desde pequeño te enseñamos a respetarlo y formar parte de esa tradición. Y ahora tendrás un hijo, fuera del matrimonio. ¡Eso es inconcebible!

- Bueno, creo que dejé bien en claro que no me importaba todo eso cuando me fui de su casa a los 13. ¿O es que no entendieron la indirecta?

Para Soul todo aquello era un tema sin importancia, algo que tener para burlarse y rebelarse. Pero no se daba cuenta de la piedra que estaba creciendo en el estómago de Maka.

- Viviendo fuera de nuestra casa o no, sigues siendo nuestro hijo. Y sigues siendo un Evans. Ese niño también lo será. Por lo tanto, tenemos que hablar. Hay ciertas normas que Maka debe respetar al ser la madre.

- Wow, wow, wow – Soul se levantó del sillón y extendió los brazos – No sigas. ¿De qué normas estás hablando?

- De protocolos, fiestas, reuniones, uniones. Hay muchos de nuestros amigos que estarían interesados en unir sus hijos con el linaje Evans.

- ¿Ya saben el sexo del bebé? Eso ayudaría mucho.

- No. Y tampoco se los diré. – la voz de Soul había cambiado completamente, esto ya no era un tema de burla. Habían excedido la barrera de su límite – Justamente por esto no les dije que sería padre. Por sus "protocolos" e idioteces que me hicieron vivir de pequeño. ¿Saben qué? Maka no pasará por todo eso, ni tampoco mi hijo. Ya bastante tengo con "ser un Evans". ¿Acaso no entendieron que no quería nada más con ustedes cuando me fui? ¿Acaso ven que me haya ido mal en la vida o que no soy feliz?

- Hijo, entendemos todo eso pero tú tienes que entender también que esto complicará la imagen de la familia Evans.

- ¡No-me-interesa! – Les gritó Soul enfadado - ¡No dejaré que se metan con mi familia!

- ¡Soul Evans, eso es muy irrespetuoso de tu parte!

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Nosotros también somos tu familia! ¡Somos tus padres, los responsables de darte todo lo que tuviste en la vida! ¡Muestra un poco de respeto!

- ¡Les mostraré respeto cuando ustedes hagan lo mismo conmigo y mi familia!

Maka se paró de un salto del sillón y los tres Evans repararon en ella y en las lágrimas que resbalaban de sus mejillas. Ahogó un sollozo y rápidamente desapareció del lugar, encerrándose en su habitación.

Soul bajó los hombros y pasó su mano por su rostro. Maldición.

- Miren – dijo, ya más calmado – Maka no ha estado bien estas últimas semanas y yo, como idiota, me pongo a gritarles a mis padres en el medio del comedor. Si quieren seguir con este teatro, bien, pero lo haremos otro día, sin ella.

- Eso no podrá ser posible hijo, la necesitamos para explicarle todo sobre la familia.

- ¡Ella no-! – Respiró hondo – Ella no estará metida en todo eso. Y fin de la conversación, tengo que ir con ella. Quiero que se larguen de mi casa.

Haru y Mebuki cruzaron miradas.

- Aún no hemos termin-

- ¡Largo! – les gritó Soul antes de caminar hasta la habitación de Maka y respirar un par de veces frente a la puerta antes de entrar.

La joven madre se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, escondiendo el rostro detrás de sus manos mientras continuaba llorando.

Soul entró y se subió de un salto a la cama. Se sentó detrás de ella y la acomodó contra su pecho.

- Perdón – le dijo acariciando sus cabellos, cosa que siempre hacía cuando quería consolarla. – Gritar todos esos asuntos frente a ti no fue lo más apropiado.

- Yo no.. y-yo no sabía todo lo q-que implicaría esto para t-ti…

- Lo único que implica que es que vamos a tener que cambiar pañales y despertarnos a la noche.

- P-pero tus padres…

- Están locos.

- L-los Evans…

- No me interesan.

- Y-y eso del li-linaje…

- Maka, mírame – levantó su rostro para encontrar sus jades - ¿No me escuchaste? No quiero meterlos en nada de eso. Mis padres sabían que renunciaba a todo eso cuando me fui pero son tan persistentes. No quiero que nuestro hijo tenga mi infancia, fue horrible.

La Albarn asintió levemente.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Volvió a abrazarla.

- Tú no tienes nada de qué preocuparte

- Y-yo no quiero que nuestro hijo s-sea como ellos…

- Créeme que yo tampoco.

- Quiero que e-elija con quien casarse…

- Lo hará. Cálmate, que yo arreglaré todo este asunto.

- ¿D-de verdad?

- De verdad. Tú solo quédate tranquila, que ponerte en este estado no es bueno para ti ni para el bebé.

Sintió a Maka reír tenuemente entre los sollozos.

- D-dile a tus padres q-que no es un bebé Evans… es un mini-Eater.

Soul sonrió con ganas.

- Seguramente se alegrarán mucho – comentó imaginando el bochorno de sus padres.

- Sí que son estirados.

- ¿Viste? Tú no me creías cuando te contaba.

- Ahora sí lo creo.

- Tendrías que ver su guardarropas, está lleno de trajes caros y pieles…

- Atacaré su guardarropas con un tarro de pintura.

- ¿Cómo los activistas?

- Exacto.

Soul rió antes de volver a abrazarla, tranquilo porque ya no llorara. Al igual que Maka influía en sus sentimientos, él influía en los de ella, en sus alborotados y hormonales arranques de lágrimas. Y aunque éste tuviera una razón bien fundamentada, seguía sin querer que llorara, nunca le había gustado verla llorar.

- ¿Quieres un vaso con agua?

Maka asintió y se despegó de él para dejarlo pararse.

- Y tráeme las gomitas también.

Asintiendo, abandonó la habitación para ir a la cocina. Sobre la mesa había una nota con la pulcra caligrafía de su madre:

_Nos hospedaremos en un hotel. _

_El viernes volveremos para hablar sobre el tema de nuestro nieto. Además, tenemos que arreglar la mudanza. Tenemos una casa lista para ustedes en Inglaterra. _

_Eres un Evans, actúa como tal._

Apretó el papel dentro de su puño y respiró hondo para calmarse. ¿Llevarlos a Inglaterra? Ja, por favor.

Buscó el vaso de agua y el paquete que había quedado olvidado sobre el sillón y volvió a la ex habitación de Maka. Ella no se había movido de la cama. Tomó lugar a su lado y le extendió el vaso con agua.

En vez de tomarlo, se quedó mirando el rostro de Soul con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? – quiso saber él.

- Te amo. – fue el simple comentario de Maka.

- Yo también, muchísimo.

La chica dejó el vaso con agua a un lado y lo miró nuevamente:

- Uno de los primeros pensamientos que tuve cuando me dijeron que estaba embarazada fue… Soul. ¿Cómo se lo diré? ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué cambiará entre nosotros? ¿Lo querrá? ¿Lo odiará? ¿Me seguirá queriendo…? ¿Comenzará a odiarme?

El Eater abrió la boca para refutar sus palabras pero Maka lo detuvo colocando un dedo en sus labios.

- Cuando te dije que estaba embarazada… y reaccionaste tan bien, la felicidad no cabía en mi interior. Aunque seguí pensando… ¿Qué cambiará entre nosotros? ¿Comenzaremos a pelearnos? ¿Qué saldrá mal?

Tomó su mano y enfrentó su mirada:

- Siempre pensé que te molestarías por tener que limpiar, cocinar, por tenerme siendo una inútil sobre la cama. Pero tú no terminas de sorprenderme. – Inclinó su cabeza – No hemos tenido ni una sola discusión en todo el embarazo… bueno, - comenzó a mover las manos atropellándose con sus propias palabras – Quita todo el asunto del Kishin porque eso no entra como discusión de una pareja normal porque luchar contra un monstruo no es lo que una pareja normal hace. En fin… gracias. Por ser como eres, y por no enfadarte conmigo cuando quiero que me compres algo y porque no te quejas cuando tienes que cocinar o cuando estoy mal. Te amo… te amamos.

Soul le mostró su peculiar dentadura en una mueca de felicidad.

- ¿Quién diría que Maka Albarn podía ser tan tierna?

- Oh, vete a la mierda, te dije todas esas cosas y tú solo dices eso – Maka se cruzó de brazos, claramente ofendida mientras Soul reía y la apresaba entre sus brazos.

- Yo también te amo, Maka. Sabes que siempre peleábamos por tonterías, nunca por nada serio. Aunque tus Maka-chops eran bastante duros, maldición – escuchó su melodiosa risa – Tu siempre has sido mi prioridad, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Nuestra relación como técnico y arma fue lo primero real que tuve en mi vida. Lo primero que realmente me hizo sentir Soul Eater. Tenerte como novia siguió siendo lo que me hizo sentir vivo. Y ahora tendremos un hijo. En la ecuación… el único factor común siempre has sido tú. Nunca podría molestarme hacer algo por ti, por ustedes. Después de todo, no podría soportar perderte. Y no te pongas a llorar – le rogó al sentir cómo intentaba aguantar las lagrimas otra vez.

- Putas hormonas – maldijo Maka, pasando sus manos por sus ojos.

Rieron al mismo tiempo y se mantuvieron abrazados sobre la cama, pensando en lo felices que los hacían los pensamientos del otro. Tsubaki tenía razón: aunque fueran opuestos, esa y el amor eran la razones por las que sus almas resonaban tan bien.

Dos golpes en la puerta repiquetearon, sacándolos de aquella aura de tranquilidad que los rodeaba.

- ¿Serán tus padres? – preguntó Maka, asustada.

- No creo – Soul se dirigió hacia la puerta, preguntándose lo mismo. La ojiverde quedó esperando en la cama por unos minutos hasta que su novio apareció otra vez en la habitación con una caja enorme en sus manos. Maka quedó con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Algo que compré para la casa.

Dejó la caja sobre la cama y la desarmó para sacar el objeto dentro de su interior. Maka se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida.

- ¡Has comprado un órgano!

Soul sonrió mientras lo acomodaba sobre la cama y se sentaba detrás de él. Lo prendió y probó varias de las teclas y las variaciones de sonidos que tenía hasta que dio con la tecla que imitaba el sonido de un piano de cola.

- Me quedé pensando lo que dijo Patty el otro día sobre el reconocimiento de voz y pensé en tener alguna melodía para él o ella. De esa manera, podríamos tocársela antes de dormir o cuando este llorando… para que se calme. O algo así…

Supo que le había fascinado la idea cuando vio la enorme sonrisa de Maka y sus aplausos emocionados.

- Toca algo – pidió, acomodándose mejor en la cama.

Al contrario de negarse, que era lo que Soul siempre hacía cada vez que alguien se lo pedía, acomodó sus dedos sobre determinadas teclas y comenzó a tocar una melodía dulce y tranquila que llenó la habitación por completo.

Era diferente a lo que Soul usualmente tocaba cuando se encontraban en batalla o a la canción que lo había oído interpretar cuando se conocieron; esto era algo que transmitía deseos de paz y de amor, un sonido calmado, que parecía acariciar los oídos de Maka. Y supo inmediatamente que esa canción sería la canción de su hijo.

El sonido llegó a su fin luego de unos minutos y Soul la miró, interrogante.

- Es perfecto. – fueron las simples palabras de ella.

Se llevó las manos a su vientre y lo acarició con cariño.

- ¿Te gusta? Papá la hizo para ti.

Soul volvió a su lugar anterior, cerca de Maka, para poder colocar sus manos también.

- Espero que te guste, no será la única pero esa será solo tuya.

La chica se giró para sujetar el rostro de Soul y acercarse para tomar sus labios en un beso tranquilo, de agradecimiento. Conforme pasaron los segundos, se volvió en un roce más y más constante, en donde encontraron sus lenguas y dejaron sus manos libres al contacto con el cuerpo del otro.

Soul se separó de su boca cuando notó que se habían acostado en la cama y que su remera ya se encontraba en el suelo de la habitación.

- ¿Maka?

- ¿Mh?

- ¿Podremos hacer esto?

La chica abrió los ojos y pestañeó dos veces seguidas antes de recordar la advertencia de Nygus.

- Etto… no se…

La guadaña expulsó el aire y se dejó caer a su lado, colocando sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

- Tendremos que ir a preguntarle. ¿Cuándo es la próxima cita?

- El 12.

- ¿Mañana?

- ¿Mañana es 12? – se sorprendió la chica, incorporándose para acostarse de costado, mirando a su novio.

- Si.

- Uff, esto de no salir de casa me hace olvidarme en qué día estamos…. ¿Soul?

- ¿Mh?

Maka le señaló sus piernas y el chico levantó su cabeza para enrojecer por completo y acostarse otra vez. En cambio, ella rió.

- No te rías, hace mucho que no hacemos el amor.

- Es verdad… - respondió la técnica con voz sensual - …pero Nygus-sensei no dijo nada de esto…

Al final de la tarde, Soul aún no podía borrar su sonrojo. Ver a Maka darle sexo oral no era algo que se viera todos los días.

.

- Nunca había estado aquí antes – comentó Maka mirando las paredes del hospital mediante avanzaban por el corredor.

- Siempre que tenemos un problema vamos a la enfermería de Shibusen, no sé porque no ha dicho que vengamos aquí – Soul coincidió con su novia y la frenó de un suave tirón de sus manos unidas – Tenemos que doblar por aquí – señaló.

- Este lugar es un laberinto – se lamentó Maka.

Hubieran seguido perdidos de no ser porque Nygus apareció por una puerta.

- Oh, chicos, lo iba a ir a buscar, estaba segura que se habían perdido.

- En efecto – respondió Soul entrando detrás de Maka a la habitación. – Nunca hemos estado aquí.

- Gracias al cielo, no es un lugar bonito para estar – la enfermera le indicó a Maka que tomara lugar sobre la camilla – Cuéntenme, ¿Cómo han estado?

- Bien, aunque eso del reposo absoluto no me gustó para nada – A su lado, un Soul apoyado contra la pared sonrió con sorna.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Soul se ha encargado de mantenerme en cama por dos semanas seguidas.

- Bien hecho, Soul-kun – rió la enfermera.

- Entonces… - la mujer tomó una hoja de su carpeta – Maka, la vez pasada te saqué sangre para hacerte un análisis. Está todo bien excepto que tienes el hierro muy bajo. Te daré unas pastillas ¿sí? – tras el correspondiente asentimiento, continuó: - bien, veamos a su bebé.

Repitió el proceso del líquido frío y transparente de la vez pasada y acercó una máquina diferente.

- Los hice venir aquí para mostrarle un ultrasonido diferente – eso respondió la pregunta de la pareja de porqué habían tenido que meterse a ese laberinto – Y aquí está su bebé.

- Wow – Soul dejó salir una exclamación antes de acercarse más a la pantalla.

- Esta es una ecografía 4D – les explicó – se puede ver todo a la perfección.

En efecto. El bebé parecía… bueno, un bebé. Se podían ver sus pequeñas manitos cerradas en un puño y contraídas contra su pecho. Sus dos piernas también estaban contraídas contra su cuerpo. Su boca se abría y cerraba, como si estuviera masticando algo invisible.

- Veamos qué hay por aquí… - movió la paleta por el vientre de Maka y se centró en otro lado. – Este pequeño es muy obstinado, pero no me sorprende… - miró a los padres de reojo y sonrió al ver que no entendían a qué se refería – Lo digo porque no quiere dejarme ver si es un mini-Eater o una mini-Eater…

- ¿Ya se puede saber? – preguntó Soul. No sabía que a los 5 meses ya se podía ver el sexo del bebé.

- Se puede saber pero este pequeño no me deja ver – se quejó. Parecía frustrada y divertida a la vez.

- Con tal de que esté sano, no nos importa el sexo – dijo Maka, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, maravillada. Si el otro ultrasonido la había emocionado, éste la estaba encantando.

- ¡Ajá! – El grito de éxito de Nygus los asustó a ambos - ¡Te tengo, pequeña!

Soul y Maka cruzaron miradas y no pudieron contener unas sonrisas de alegría.

- ¿Pequeña?

- Sí, movió sus piernas ¡Felicidades chicos, es una niña!

Maka aplaudió dejando escapar una carcajada antes de que Soul acariciara su rostro y se acercara para besarla compartiendo la misma emoción. ¡Tendrían una niña, una mini-Eater!

- Todo parece en orden. A partir de ahora sí podrán comenzar a sentir sus movimientos. Más cerca de los 6 meses. Pero todo se ve bien.

- Imagínate cómo se pondrá Liz cuando sepa que de verdad tendrá una niña para vestir – rió Soul.

- Se volverá loca.

Nygus apretó una serie de botones y varias fotografías se imprimieron.

- Aquí tienen, para presumir por todo Death City.

Oh, claro que lo harían.

- ¿Ya han pensado nombres? – preguntó la enfermera mientras le limpiaba el gel a Maka.

- No. En realidad, no pensamos en nada – lo que dijo la futura madre fue la verdad – No tenemos ropa, ni cuna, ni coche, ni nada.

- ¿Saben? Me parece bien. Hay muchos padres que piensan todo demasiado y se terminan estresando cuando lo único que necesita ese bebé es cuidados y amor. A parte, tienen 4 meses más para arreglar todo eso.

Maka se incorporó de la camilla y se bajó la remera. Antes de irse, Nygus le dio las pastillas para el hierro y le indicó cómo tenía que tomarlas. Tras la programación de una nueva cita y otro "felicidades" los más jóvenes prosiguieron a dirigirse a la puerta. Fue cuando Soul recordó algo:

- Ah, sensei – captó la atención de ella – Queríamos saber sí… bueno, si podemos… tener… etto…

La enfermera sonrió, entendiendo a qué se refería y asintió:

- ¿Sexo desenfrenado? Sí, pueden.

Rió con ganas al notar el rostro abochornado de sus alumnos y los despidió con un movimiento de manos. Los menores abandonaron el lugar.

- Siempre nos termina avergonzando – murmuró Soul, aún con las mejillas rojas. - ¿Qué hora es? ¿Quieres ir a contarles a los chicos?

- En realidad… - la mirada de Maka había adquirido un tono oscuro – quiero… "sexo desenfrenado"

No tuvo nada más que decir. Soul ya estaba tirando de su mano para llegar más rápido a su apartamento.

**.**

**Es niña :D :D Y tendrá el nombre que quiero ponerle a mi hija :) ¿Qué nombre le pondrían ustedes a sus hijas? Cuéntenme :) **

**El próximo capítulo viene el Lunes que viene :) Y quiero muchos muchos reviews para este! :D **

**¡Les dejo muchos besos!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	8. Plan maestro

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos****.**

**El valor de lo importante**

Plan maestro

- ¡Su Dios ha llegado, mortales!

- ¿Por qué no puedes entrar a la casa de alguien como una persona normal, maldito simio asimétrico? – le gritó Kid al momento que su puerta caía como peso muerto sobre el suelo.

- ¡Porque un Dios tiene que tener una entrada digna de su grandeza!

- Si, si, ¡recoge la puerta ya mismo!

En medio de refunfuños y maldiciones, Black Star levantó la puerta de la mansión Death y la colocó en su posición original antes de acomodarse al lado de sus amigos.

Sintieron otros dos golpes y vieron cómo la puerta caía nuevamente para dejar ver los rostros petrificados de Maka y Soul.

- P-perdón, ¡pero si no toqué tan fuerte! – se quejó Maka mirando a sus amigos.

- No, fuiste tú, fue el idiota de Black Star – le dijo Liz. Su amiga se tranquilizó – Mueve tu culo y acomódala bien, Black.

Otra vez, entre maldiciones y refunfuños, el peliazul se dedicó a acomodar la puerta de la casa.

Los futuros padres caminaron hacia los sofás y tomaron lugar.

- Bueno, chicos, los hice venir para hablar de mañana – los ojos de Liz adquirieron un brillo malicioso mientras frotaba sus manos, como ideando un plan macabro.

El día siguiente Liz cumplía 24 años y tenía pensado hacer una gran fiesta para celebrarlo. Ahora que era parte de Spartoi y que tenía un sueldo fijo, además de gastarlo en ropa, lo ahorraba para hacer una gran celebración, una como nunca antes tuvo. Así que le había pedido prestada la casa a Kid y ahora organizaba "la mayor fiesta que Death City vio en toda su vida" palabras textuales de ella.

- Chicos, todo va a empezar a las 9 de la noche. Ya contraté el catering, será una comida casual pero con muchas cosas y mucho alcohol. – Comenzó a relatar apresurada y emocionadamente – La vestimenta será algo casual pero conservando el estilo de fiesta. Mínimo, unos tacos. Perfecta oportunidad para usar los zapatos que te regalamos, Chrona – la novia de su técnico se contrajo en el sillón. No sabía cómo lidiar con los tacos, sentía que se caería en cualquier momento – Black Star va a traer su estéreo, y quiero que traigas música, también – él grito algo parecido a que dejara al Dios encargarse de la música y Liz prosiguió – Soul, quiero algunos de tus discos también, para la hora de la comida, para tener algo tranquilo que escuchar. – El albino levantó su dedo gordo como respuesta – Básicamente es eso. ¿Alguien tiene preguntas? – Liz se estaba tomando aquello como el plan maestro de alguna operación super importante.

Maka levantó la mano.

- ¿Si, Maka?

- Te hemos traído un regalo adelantado – dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

- Eso da mala suerte – Death the Kid frunció el cejo.

- Nah, este regalo está bien. – Soul le quitó importancia, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su novia.

La rubia se mantuvo expectante. Maka sacó un pequeño sobre de su bolsillo y se lo extendió, compartiendo una mirada de complicidad con Soul.

Liz agarró el papelito sin entender muy bien a donde iba todo eso y, ante la mirada sugestiva de Soul, lo abrió lentamente. Sacó de allí una pequeña tarjetita escrita con la pulcra caligrafía de la guadaña y no pudo evitar gritar y levantarse para saltar alrededor de la sala al grito de "¡Yo sabía, yo sabía!"

Tsubaki le quitó el papelito cuando pasó cerca de ella y la dejó seguir festejando. Leyó su contenido en voz alta:

-_ Feliz cumpleaños adelantado. Sé la primera en enterarte que tendremos una niña._

Bajo el papel y les sonrió a la pareja que ya era atacada por la cumpleañera.

- ¡Serás una princesa, la más hermosa de todo Death City, tendrás todo y todos los chicos estarán a tus pies!

- No – el tono cortante de Soul hizo que todos rieran ante su reacción. Él, por su parte, se sonrojo e hizo pequeño en el sillón.

- Ajá Soul, ¿serás un padre celoso? – Patty encontró esa situación muy graciosa.

- Ni siquiera nació, no anden uniéndola con otros chicos – dijo Kid, sorprendiendo a todos.

- ¡Dios no dejará que su sobrina sea corrompida por un simple mortal!

Las chicas cruzaron miradas entre ellas.

- Genial, tenemos un padre celoso y dos tíos sobreprotectores. No tendrás un respiro, hermosa – le comentó Tsubaki a la bebé.

- Claro que no, ella es solo mía. – Soul abrazó a Maka – Bueno, ambas son mías.

- Ya lo imagino, la nena de papá – continuó la menor de las Thompson.

- ¿Han pensado en un nombre? – preguntó Chrona.

- La verdad es que no. Pero ahora que sabemos el sexo podemos ir comprando algunas cosas.

- ¡Sí, tenemos que ir de compras para la mini Eater! – obviamente, la pistola no podía estar más feliz.

- No tan rápido, Liz – la frenó Soul – Primero organicemos el cumpleaños y luego vemos que hacemos. Tenemos 4 meses para planear todo.

Al traer a flote el olvidado tema del cumpleaños, los ojos de Liz brillaron y volvió a su lugar para continuar con la organización. Los demás comenzaron a sentir miedo de los planes de Liz.

.

- ¡Best party ever! ¡Woooooooooooooooooa!

Black Star pasó saltando por la habitación hasta llegar a Tsubaki y subirla a su hombro para caminar hacia el patio. Guau, Black Star sabía palabras en ingles.

Chrona y Maka miraron aquello conteniendo la risa. Siempre que Black Star tomaba la pobre Tsubaki pagaba las consecuencias.

La sala de Kid estaba llena. Todas las personas que Liz había llamado habían ido, por el cumpleaños de la rubia y por la curiosidad de conocer la casa del Dios de la Muerte. La fiesta estaba a tope y todos estaban pasándolo genial. Bueno… todos menos Kid, quien moría cada vez que notaba que alguien había movido de lugar alguna mesa o algún cuadro. Chrona rió al verlo:

- Iré a tranquilizar a mi novio antes de que mate a alguien.

Maka asintió y buscó con la mirada a Soul o Patty. Estaba parada en medio de la sala sin siquiera tener un vaso en la mano para simular que bebía algo. Se la estaba pasando genial pero de a ratos se aburría.

- ¡Maka!

Giró su cabeza para encontrar a Gabe, uno de sus compañeros cuando estaban en último año de Shibusen.

- Hola Gabe.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – el chico se acercó a saludarla y le ofreció un vaso con cerveza.

- No, gracias. No puedo.

Los ojos azules del muchacho bajaron hasta su barriga y sonrió:

- ¡Guau! Muchas felicidades.

- Gracias.

- ¿De cuánto estás?

- 5 meses, casi 6.

- Genial, ¿niña o niño?

- Niña – sonrió, le hacía mucha ilusión tener una niña.

- Tal parece ser que Soul y tú no perdieron el tiempo…

- Oh, cállate idiota – rió golpeándolo levemente. Gabe era agradable, las pocas veces que había hablado con él en la escuela, descubrió que era un chico despistado pero de muy buen corazón. Hm, le recordaba a alguien…

- Dime, Gabe, ¿estás soltero?

La pregunta sin filtro tomó por sorpresa al chico.

- Bueno, sí…

- ¿Te interesaría conocer a alguien?

- Depende de quién estés hablando.

Maka tomó su brazo y lo arrastró hacia el otro lado de la habitación, donde había una rubia bailando con un grupo de chicas.

- ¡Patty!

Aún por encima de la música, la rubia se giró y miró a su amiga con una sonrisa.

- Patty, él es Gabe. ¿Te acuerdas de él?

- ¡El que decía cosas graciosas desde el fondo del aula!

El muchacho, lejos de ofenderse, rió ante la descripción de Patty.

- ¡Tu eres el arma con la batería inagotable!

Maka sonrió y se fue retirando lentamente. Esos dos eran el uno para el otro, no entendía cómo nunca habían hablado.

- ¿Qué hace la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta? – la voz y los brazos de Soul la sorprendieron en el emprendimiento de su huida de la escena de hiperactivos.

- Solo jugando a ser Celestina.

- ¿Quién? – se extrañó Soul.

- Nadie, no importa – se giró para pasarle los brazos por el cuello y acercarse a su boca – Quiero tomar vodka.

El albino frunció el cejo. No era ni siquiera necesario decir lo que pasaba por su mente.

- ¿Qué estuviste tomando? – quiso saber ella.

- Champagne y vodka.

- No es justo, yo quiero – Soul pensó que el puchero de Maka era adorable.

- Si quieres alcohol, te daré alcohol – Maka sonrió, agradecida de que Soul comprendiera su indirecta.

Caminaron hacia el sofá y, en el camino, Soul tomó una botella de vodka de la mesa.

El chico tomó lugar en el sillón y Maka se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre él, sujetando la botella. Soul resistía muy bien el alcohol, no lo dañaría al hacer eso. Tomó el vidrio y lo acercó a su boca para que el chico tragara una gran cantidad de vodka. 10 segundos después, en lugar de la botella se encontraba la boca de Maka, quien saboreaba la cavidad de su novio, sintiendo el gusto de su bebida alcohólica favorita. Las manos de Soul subieron hasta su cintura la estrecharon más contra él.

- ¡Búsquense un cuarto!

La voz de Black Star se escuchó por encima de la música. En vez de reaccionar, Soul le enseñó el dedo medio y continuó besando a Maka sobre el sillón.

Fue una buena noche.

Horas después todos se encontraban acostados sobre los sillones de la mansión, con la luz aún baja y vasos y papeles tirados sobre el suelo. Si Kid hubiese estado presente, hubiese muerto ante ese panorama, pero hacía horas que había desaparecido con Chrona hacia la planta alta y nadie sabía qué estaban haciendo, aunque bien podían imaginarlo.

- Fue una buena noche – Black Star estaba tirado a lo ancho de un sofá con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de Tsubaki – Gran cumpleaños, Liz.

- Gracias amigo – saludó ella desde otro sillón, cubierta de plumas rosas y serpentinas. Sí, un gran cumpleaños.

- Repito: Soul y Maka deberían conseguirse una habitación.

Los aludidos solo movieron sus manos, quitándole importancia, sin romper el beso que mantenían sobre otro sofá, el mismo en el que habían estado sentados casi toda la noche.

- Guau, si las hormonas del embarazo te hacen estar tan caliente, yo también quiero tener un hijo – comentó Patty desinteresadamente. Los restantes la miraron con la boca abierta.

La pareja se separó y se miraron a los ojos con complicidad.

- Caliente es poco - comentó Soul, como al pasar, mientras Maka tiraba de su corbata para levantarlo y arrastrarlo hasta la escalera - ¡Tienes que ver lo que es el sexo!

Fue lo último que Soul dijo antes de desaparecer con Maka por la planta de arriba hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones.

.

Death the Kid estuvo a punto de morir cuando vio el estado de su sala. Sintió que le faltaba el aire y se sujetó contra el barandal de la escalera.

- Desastre asimétrico… - murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Te ayudaré a limpiar – le dijo Chrona sujetándolo de la mano para sonreírle. El chico asintió. – Busquemos a los otros. No parece que se hayan ido.

Caminaron hasta la habitación de las gemelas Thompson y las encontraron cada una durmiendo en su cama, solo que en la de Patty sobresalía el cabello de Tsubaki. No había rastros de Black Star.

- ¿A dónde puede estar ese simio asimétrico?

Avanzaron por el pasillo y escucharon ruido en uno de las habitaciones. Frenaron para ver qué ocurría. Después de la noche que habían tenido, no se sorprenderían de ver saliendo de allí a una combinación rara como, por ejemplo, Hero y Kim.

Pero, para su sorpresa, la persona que salió de allí fue Maka, envuelta en una sábana, con el maquillaje corrido. Salió del cuarto en puntas de pie, intentando no llamar la atención de los otros en la casa. Plan arruinado en el momento en que vio a Chrona y Kid parados en medio del pasillo.

Al verlos, quedó estática y sin saber qué decir.

- Hola Maka – saludó Chrona, en cambio, sonriéndole conciliadoramente.

- Hola Chrona. Hola Kid.

El muchacho se cruzó de brazos. La situación se le hacía divertida.

- Así que… ¿disfrutando mi casa, Maka?

- Eh, es que… yo tenía… el… antojo de…

- ¿Sexo? – completó Kid.

El rostro de Maka se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

- Cállate, estas hormonas me están haciendo hacer cosas raras.

- ¡Sigue así, yo lo disfruto! – gritó Soul desde dentro de la habitación, logrando que Maka se sonrojara aún más, si eso era posible.

Tras el suspiro de "Dios" la Albarn se sujetó mejor la sábana y los esquivó para ir al baño. Kid asomó la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta.

- Heeeeeeeeeeeeey Kid.

- Hola Soul – el chico le sonrió, divertido - ¿Tuviste una noche dura?

- Y que lo digas – el albino se incorporó en la cama sobre sus antebrazos – Anoche tomé demasiado vodka y luego tuve demasiado movimiento. Solo estoy… algo ebrio – se volvió a acostar y su amigo rió por su estado. Maka sí que lo había dejado mal.

- Bueno, ebrio, levántate. Haré café e intentaré encontrar al idiota de Black Star.

- ¿No sabes dónde está?

- No, Tsubaki está durmiendo con Patty, ese simio asimétrico podría estar en cualquier lado.

Soul se destapó y sentó sobre la cama.

- Kid-kun, no encuentro a Black S… ¡Soul-kun! – Chrona entró a la habitación y vio el estado de su amigo. Se tapó los ojos inmediatamente.

- Ja, hola Chrona – saludó Soul riendo - ¿Te sorprende lo que ves?

- Tápate maldito pervertido – Maka apareció en el lugar con rostro enojado porque su novio estuviera desnudo y tan tranquilo.

- Oh, mi novia se enoja porque me quiere solo para ella.

La chica rodó los ojos y se metió en la habitación.

- En diez minutos estaremos abajo – les dijo Maka antes de cerrarles la puerta en la cara. Al segundo volvió a abrirla - Ah, Black Star está durmiendo en la bañera el baño principal, tuve que ir al de abajo. – dicho eso, volvió a estampar la puerta.

Kid se echó hacia atrás.

- Genial, me echan de las habitaciones de mi propia casa.

Chrona rió y tomó su mano.

- Ven, vamos a preparar café.

45 minutos después, la banda se había reencontrado en el patio de la casa. Black Star tenía la peor resaca de su vida, aún no se animaba a levantarse por lo que estaba acostado en una reposera. Tsubaki, a su lado, aguantaba la risa de ver a su novio así. Cualquier chica se enojaría al ver a su pareja en ese estado, pero a ella siempre le causaba gracia.

Liz, por más resaca que tuviera, estaba feliz de que su cumpleaños haya sido un éxito y se le podía ver en la sonrisa que se ocultaba detrás de la taza de café. A su lado, Patty se dedicaba a mandar mensajes de texto a Gabe, el trabajo de Maka como Celestina había funcionado.

La futura pareja de padres apareció en la escena.

- Buenas tardes a todos – saludó Soul sentándose al lado de Chrona.

- Dijeron que en diez minutos bajaban – Liz no perdió tiempo en increparlos, ni en reír cuando vio que se sonrojaban. – Han estado muy kenchi últimamente.

- Hormonas del embarazo – masculló Maka llevándose una taza de café a los labios.

- Si, hormonas del embarazo – repitió Black Star, reaccionando de su inconsciencia.

- ¿Tu no estabas muerto o algo por el estilo? – le dijo Maka.

- ¡Un Dios no puede morir, es un ente sangrado, divino y eterno!

- Ok, ya entendí…

- Una resaca no hará nada contra Ore-sama…

- Sí, Black Star, ya entendí – le repitió Maka entrecortadamente.

- Es por eso que tienen que adorar la fuerza de su Dios…

La Albarn respiró hondo y se levantó de su lugar para caminar hasta donde se encontraba su amigo. Se arrodilló a su lado y le sonrió tiernamente. Soul sintió lástima por su amigo.

- Así que te arrodillas ante tu Dios ¿eh? Bueno, como estás llevando a mi sobrina estás exenta de esa responsabilidad.

- Black Star – él calló y la miró - ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ!

El chico cayó de la reposera por el grito y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, apretando su cabello.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh, mi resacaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Todos rieron mientras Maka se volvió a sentar al lado de Kid.

- Hormonas del embarazo – repitió Liz con gracia. – Mi sobrina tendrá carácter.

Al escuchar decir eso, un pensamiento asaltó la mente de Soul.

- Oigan, ¿Qué días es hoy?

- Jueves.

- Mierda.

Al día siguiente sus persistentes padres se presentarían para intentar convencerlo de que se mudara a Inglaterra con Maka y su hija.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – quiero saber Maka, preocupada.

El albino se sentó recto en el asiento y llamó la atención de todos.

- Chicos, tengo que pedirles un enorme favor – el tono serio que Soul utilizó hizo que todos se miraran entre ellos y asintieran – Si este plan sale mal, puede que nunca más nos vean a Maka, la bebé y a mí.

Esas pocas palabras fueron las detonantes para que el sentimiento de alarma se disparara dentro de Spartoi.

- ¿Puedo contar con ustedes?

- La pregunta ofende – respondió Chrona, sorprendiendo a todos por el valor con que dijo aquello. Los demás asintieron, sonriéndole.

- Perfecto. Este será nuestro plan maestro.

.

Dos golpes en la puerta sobresaltaron a Soul. Eran las 8 en punto. Después de todo, no había olvidado la manía de sus padres de llegar temprano a todos lados.

Abrió la puerta y encontró a sus padres, tan solemnes como el día que habían venido a destrozar su paz.

- Buenos días, hijo.

- Buenos días – saludó Soul, siguiéndoles el juego – He estado pensando en esta conversación y he decidido que podríamos ir a un café que está cerca de aquí. Hacen el mejor café de todo Death City.

- Nos alegramos que hayas tomado la madura decisión de hablar con nosotros – le dijo su padre, asintiendo levemente. - ¿Nos vamos?

- En un segundo, Maka está terminando de arreglarse.

Sus padres fruncieron el cejo.

- ¿No nos habías dicho que…?

- Oh, sí, pero le comenté la situación con más tranquilidad y ella accedió a hablar con ustedes.

Mebuki sonrió conciliadoramente.

- Bueno, eso cambia un poco mi perspectiva de ella. Y tú hijo – lo escaneó de arriba abajo – Estás muy elegante con ese traje.

Soul miró su traje negro con rayas blancas y les mostró su peculiar dentadura.

- Quería estar a la altura de ustedes.

- Ya estoy lista.

Maka apareció desde el pasillo con su cabello suelto, un sencillo vestido verde y unas sandalias blancas.

Mebuki hizo lo mismo que con su hijo y la miró buscando un defecto. No pudo encontrar ninguno. Esa mujer era hermosa.

- Buenos días Mebuki-san, Haru-san – saludó Maka tomando la mano de Soul.

- Buenos días Maka.

- Sabrán disculparme por la escena del otro día, el embarazo hace que me altere por cualquier cosa.

- Te entiendo querida, después de todo, también soy madre – Soul estuvo tentado a levantar una ceja.

- Bien ¿nos vamos?

Salieron del pequeño edificio y caminaron unas cuadras hacia el este.

- ¿Por dónde queda este café, hijo? – quiso saber Haru.

- Bueno, primero iremos a Shibusen. Quiero que conozcan a Shinigami-sama y a nuestros amigos.

- ¿Son otras… armas? – Mebuki no parecía muy convencida.

- Armas y técnicos – respondió el chico. – Les caerán muy bien. El hijo de Shinigami-sama, Death the Kid, es muy educado.

El matrimonio Evans se miró sin creer en su totalidad aquellas palabras. Desde que habían llegado a esa ciudad, todo les parecía excéntrico, raro y dado vuelta.

Shibusen se alzó frente a ellos y Soul estuvo tentado en convertirse en guadaña para que Maka no tuviera que subir todos esos escalones, aunque aquello no estaba en el plan. Maka notó inmediatamente su preocupación, por lo que lo tranquilizó diciendo que no tenía problemas en subir la escalinata de su ex escuela.

Al llegar a la entrada de la enorme escuela, Kid se encontraba esperándolos con pose solemne frente a la puerta principal.

- Mamá, papá, él es Death the Kid, el hijo del director y uno de nuestros amigos más cercanos.

El joven Shinigami hizo una reverencia.

- Es un honor conocer a los padres de Soul. Espero que, tanto mi escuela como Death City, les sean de su agrado.

La mujer rubia se llevó una mano al pecho.

- Ay, pero que muchacho más educado. Es un placer conocerte a ti también.

- Si gustan, puedo darles un pequeño recorrido de las instalaciones – Kid se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar portando una sonrisa cortes.

- Muchísimas gracias – Haru y Mebuki emprendieron camino delante de Soul y Maka – Y dime Kid-kun, ¿tú eres un técnico o un arma de esta escuela también?

- Soy técnico y tengo dos armas. Liz y Patty Thompson.

Como si las hubiesen llamado, las hermanas aparecieron por el pasillo, ambas luciendo un vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo.

- Buenos días – saludó Liz – Ustedes deben ser los padres de Soul. Es un gusto conocerlos. Soy Liz Thompson y ella es mi hermana Patty.

- Buenos días.

- Que muchachitas tan corteses – sonrió Mebuki nuevamente - ¿Son guadañas como mi Soul?

- No, ellas son pistolas demoníacas. Las elegí para poder utilizarlas y, a la vez, lograr un balance, una simetría en batalla.

Maka y Soul compartieron una mirada de suspenso. Si a Kid se le ocurría comenzar a hablar de la simetría, no terminarían el día vivos.

- Pero no hablemos de mí, continuemos con el recorrido.

Suspiraron disimuladamente y continuaron caminando detrás de todos.

- Este es el salón de la luna creciente – explicó Kid.

- Es el salón donde estudiábamos cuando veníamos aquí – completó Maka entrando al mismo. Ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos gratos.

Ingresaron y Kid comenzó a explicar el porqué de la elección del nombre y aquella disposición de los bancos cuando Spirit irrumpió en el lugar.

- Oh, no sabía que había gente. Las clases comienzan 8.30.

- Papá – Maka se adelantó, soltando la mano de su novio - Ellos son los padres de Soul, Haru y Mebuki Evans. – Miró a sus suegros – Él es mi padre, Spirit Albarn, maestro de Shibusen y actual Death Scythe de Shinigami-sama.

- Es un gusto – saludó el pelirrojo estrechando las mano con ambos.

- Lo mismo decimos. Pero, ¿no es nuestro Soul-kun una Death Scythe también? ¿Por qué hay más de una?

- Bueno, el propósito de los alumnos que ingresan a Shibusen es formar una Death Scythe para alcanzar el grado máximo de aprendizaje y práctica. – Spirit fue quien explicó – En pocas palabras, todos en Death City intentan formar una Death Scythe, aunque es un trabajo bastante difícil.

- ¿Difícil? ¿No tienen que estudiar y hacer ejercicios? – quiso saber Haru. Ja, pobre ignorante.

- Las armas y los técnicos tenemos que conseguir 99 almas de huevos de Kishines y el alma de una bruja para poder convertirnos en armas de Shinigami – habló Patty, de pronto, con su tono de voz característico.

- ¿Almas? ¿Las consiguen, dicen? – la rubia volvió a asentir. - ¿Cómo?

La menor de las Thompson les regaló una sonrisa enorme.

- Las comemos.

Los Evans volvieron la vista horrorizada a su hijo quien les sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¡Hijo! ¿Has hecho eso?

- Bueno, soy una guadaña mortal. Es obvio que lo hice.

Maka le sonrió y se acercó.

- _Soul Eater_ – pronunció muy cerca de su boca

- ¿Soul Eater? – repitió el matrimonio.

- Así es como le decimos a Soul-kun en Death City – agregó Spirit. Los mayores cruzaron miradas perturbadas - ¿Quieren ir a visitar a Shinigami-sama? Aún no ha comenzado con sus actividades diarias.

Se retiraron del lugar y emprendieron marcha hacia la Death Room.

- Y cuéntenme, ¿Cuáles son las actividades diarias de Shinigami-sama? ¿Él es el director del colegio, no es así?

- Sí, pero también es el Dios de la muerte – explicó Kid – Mi padre se encarga de hacer nacer y morir a su antojo.

Los Evans estuvieron tentados a detener sus pasos y retroceder. Pero al ver que todos reaccionaban naturalmente a aquel comentario, decidieron continuar su recorrido, cruzando miradas nerviosas.

Estaban por llegar a la puerta de la Death Room cuando Tsubaki apareció frente a ellos.

- Ella es Tsubaki Nakatsukawa – presentó Soul a sus progenitores – Es una de nuestras mejores amigas. Tsubaki, ellos son mis padres, Mebuki y Haru Evans.

La espada hizo una reverencia y les sonrió cómo solo ella podía:

- Es un gusto conocerlos. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

- Oh, pero que muchacha más agradable – volvió a pronunciar Mebuki – Claro que sí, cielo. Y dime, ¿tú eres arma o técnico?

- Arma. Mi técnico es Black Star.

Haru miró a los alrededores.

- ¿Y dónde está ese muchacho?

- Arriba.

Ambos fruncieron el cejo y levantaron la mirada a tiempo como para saber que tenían que correrse del lugar si no querían ser aplastados por un cuerpo que caía libremente desde las vigas del cielo raso.

- ¡Yahoo! ¡Adórenme mortales, el gran Black Star ha llegado! – gritó una vez que puso sus pies en el suelo y sus manos en sus caderas. El matrimonio lo miró anonadado. - Oh, ¿ustedes son los viejos de Soul? ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Soy su Dios, Black Star!

Ambos asintieron quedos volviendo a mirar a Soul quien solo levantó sus hombros.

- Conozcamos a Shinigami-sama.

Abrieron la puerta de la Death Room e ingresaron por el extenso pastillo.

- Dime, Kid-kun – comenzó Haru – ¿Tu padre es igual que ti? Porque debo felicitarte por ese traje impecable que llevas puesto.

- Muchísimas gracias, la simetría ante todo. Pero no, mi padre es alguien que disfruta más la… comodidad, por así decirlo, usar un atuendo más suelto y acorde a su personalidad.

Volvieron a asentir y miraron al frente, encontrándose con una persona parada en el medio del pasillo.

- ¡Chrona!

Maka sonrió y se acercó a su amiga para tomarla de las manos y llevarla cerca de los Evans.

- Mira Chrona, ellos son los padres de Soul – presento – Haru-san, Mebuki-san, ella es Chrona Makenshi, una de nuestras mejores amigas.

- Makenshi Chrona – saludó la pelilila en una tímida reverencia – No se cómo lidiar con las presentaciones…

- Buenos días Chrona – saludó la mujer, no muy convencida por la apariencia y la actitud de la chica - ¿Tú también estudiaste aquí? ¿Eres técnica o arma?

La muchacha se hizo pequeña en su lugar.

- Chrona es ambas cosas – respondió Maka, en su lugar.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Ella tiene a su arma dentro suyo. – contestó Soul, colocándose a la par de ellos - ¿Quieren ver?

Antes de que contestaran, una masa salió del cuerpo de Chrona y se elevó por su espalda, formando un cuerpo con dos brazos y una cabeza. En tan solo unos segundos, Ragnarok miraba a todos de manera rápida.

- Dios… - se horrorizó Mebuki.

- ¡Ustedes malditos bastardos, le han enseñado a Chrona cómo mantenerme dentro! ¡Los voy a matar! ¡Los mataré a todos! ¡Inclusive a ustedes, aunque no sepa quiénes son!

Los Evans se echaron hacia atrás al ver cómo esa _cosa_ dirigía su tono de voz chillón hacia ellos también. ¿Qué demonios educaban en esa escuela? ¿Monstruos? Ya bastante tenían con que su hijo se transformara en un objeto mortal… ¿aparecerían más fenómenos?

- Guau, cuánta gente.

Una voz hizo que los Evans se giraran sobre si mismos solo para encontrar una persona que medía dos metros, tenía piel azul y un agujero en el medio de la frente.

Ahogaron una exclamación de terror cuando Sid pasó por su lado.

- Chicos, ¿vienen a ver a Shinigami-sama? ¿Tienen misión?

- Venimos a presentárselo a mis padres – respondió Soul.

- Etto, Soul, no creo que sea necesario… - dijo Haru sin despegar la mirada asustada del hombre azul – Debe estar muy ocupado, no queremos robar su tiempo… - si todos esos fenómenos estudiaban y trabajaban en esa escuela, ya no les interesaba conocer al director.

- En efecto, mi padre está muy emocionado por conocerlos – comentó Death the Kid con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

- Si, padres, sería descortés – continuó el Eater – Síganme por favor.

En vista de que todos los miraban expectantes y que no podrían escapar pronto de ese manicomio que la gente de allí llamaba escuela, continuaron su camino hasta llegar a un círculo estrado con una figura negra parada de espaldas a ellos, mirando un espejo enorme.

- Buenos días Shinigami-sama – saludó Soul – Vengo a presentarle a mis padres, Haru y Mebuki Evans.

- Buenos días – susurraron los mayores, intimidados por el atuendo y la altura del director.

Shinigami se dio vuelta y mostró su máscara tan peculiar.

- ¡Holiwisssss! ¡Mucho gustito en conocerlos! Soy el Dios de la muerte.

- Mu-muchas gracias por cuidar de S-Soul – la voz de Mebuki comenzó a fallar. El miedo comenzaba a afectar sus sentidos.

- ¡Pero si Soul es un encanto! ¿Saben que él es una de mis mejores Death Scythe? Él y Maka-chan hacen un estupendo equipo.

La Albarn sonrió y se acercó a su novio.

- ¿Acaso no están tan felices como yo de que van a ser padres? – continuó Shinigami, emocionado y con voz feliz – Estoy seguro que me van a hacer el padrino de ese pequeño, ¡ya tiene un lugar asegurado en Shibusen!

- Bueno, no creo que eso pueda ser posible – dijo Haru sin perder su tono de respeto – Soul y su familia se mudarán a Inglaterra para el nacimiento del bebé y luego se adecuarán a las tradiciones y la altura del apellido Evans.

De repente, la sala quedó en silencio. En un silencio que intimidó a los Evans.

- ¿Están diciendo que me van a quitar una de mis mejores guadañas?

La voz de Shinigami había cambiado por completo. Ya nada quedaba de ese tinte divertido y casual con el que los había saludado. Ahora se escuchaba dura y tremendamente seria.

- B-bueno, no lo vea de esa manera – se apresuró a decir Mebuki – Solo queremos tener a nuestro hijo y nuestro nieto más cerca.

- Mh, ya veo… - Shinigami volvió la mirada a los futuros padres – Soul-kun, ¿quieren tú y Maka-chan ir a vivir a Inglaterra?

- Claro que no – respondió el albino – nuestra vida ya está aquí.

El Dios asintió y miró nuevamente al matrimonio.

- ¡Es una lástima! ¡Soul-kun no se irá de Death City! Saben cómo es, hay que dejar que los hijos tomen sus propias decisiones…

- Con todo respeto, no creo que esto sea un tema que deba ser hablado en esta situación.

- Oh, claro que lo es. – se entrometió Kid, acercándose – Porque estamos hablando de nuestros amigos siendo alejados de nosotros. – Inmediatamente Liz y Patty se transformaron, intimidando a Haru y Mebuki.

- Porque estamos hablando de nuestra sobrina siendo alejada de nosotros – Chrona levantó su mano y Ragnarok viajó hacia ella, convirtiéndose en la espalda demoníaca. Black Star les sonrió desde al lado de Chrona, sosteniendo a Tsubaki en modo espada mítica.

- Porque es mi hija la que se quieren llevar – Spirit se acercó y convirtió su brazo derecho en la hoja de guadaña.

- Porque se quieren llevar a mi Death Scythe – terminó por agregar Shinigami, avanzando hacia ellos. Al verlo, los adultos retrocedieron completamente asustados por la situación, siendo acorralados por el grupo que se encontrada a su alrededor.

- Soul… - susurró Mebuki sintiendo cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar del horror – Soul, ¿Qué está pasando?

- Saben mamá, papá… nunca les mostré mi forma de guadaña mortal – Soul les enseñó su dentadura en una mueca de diversión insana y se transformó para caer directamente en las manos de Maka.

- ¿Por qué nos quieren alejar de aquí? –quiso saber la Albarn, sintiendo como su rostro se contraía en una expresión de burla y deje – Aquí es divertido… es halloween todos los días… nos comemos el alma de los demonios… No nos moveremos de aquí.

Ante la mirada completamente aterrorizada de sus suegros, Maka levantó la guadaña sobre su cabeza.

- Y si no se van en este preciso instante, lo lamentarán mucho. – sin siquiera ningún movimiento, el caza demonios se formó y la guadaña aumentó su volumen.

Eso fue lo último necesario para que el matrimonio gritara de horror y se abriera paso entre las demás personas para salir corriendo hacia el exterior de la Death Room.

Todos dentro del lugar los miraron irse corriendo y bajaron sus armas.

- ¡Y no vuelvan! – terminó por gritar Black Star logrando que todos rieran.

Las armas volvieron a sus formas humanas y festejaron entre ellos el éxito del plan. Estaban seguros de que no tendrían más noticias del matrimonio Evans; después de todo, si se atrevían a aparecer por allí otra vez, tendrían una muerte asegura en manos de los técnicos y las armas de Shibusen.

Maka pudo, al fin, suspirar de alivio:

- Gracias a todos – dijo, sonriéndoles – Realmente, no podría haberme ido lejos de ustedes.

Su padre se acercó para abrazarla y Soul les sonrió también.

- De verdad, gracias. Y a usted también, Shinigami-sama.

- ¡Pero no hay problema! – Exclamó el Dios - ¡Si estas cosas son divertidas!

Era la única vez que agradecía tener un director y Dios tan despreocupado.

- Ahora, chicos ya que están todos reunidos, tengo algunas noticias para ustedes.

Spartoi volvió a mirar al Dios de la muerte, expectante.

- Se trata del Kishin problemático.

La alerta del grupo entero se activó.

- Si bien todavía no sabemos por qué no se ha convertido en un Kishin completo, creemos saber sus planes.

- Y bien, ¿Cuáles son?

Shinigami-sama suspiró y miró con pesar a la pareja de futuros padres.

- Maka-chan, tal vez quieras sentarte. Esto no será nada lindo.

**.**

**Octavo capítulo (: A ver si llegamos a los 80 reviews :D**

**¡Les dejo muchos besos!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	9. Nombre

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos****.**

**El valor de lo importante**

Nombre

Todos se miraron entre sí.

- Usted debe estar bromeando – dijo Black Star, cruzando los brazos.

Shinigami-sama negó con la cabeza.

- No es seguro chicos, pero creemos que Red está detrás del bebé de Soul y Maka.

Los futuros padres bajaron la cabeza.

Red, como había sido nombrado el no Kishin, había levantado ciertas sospechas al percatarse de la criatura y decir que sería un "juego interesante". Stein y Sid habían comenzado a pensar en todas las características que Nygus les había dicho que podría llegar a tener el bebé y en cómo beneficiaría a cualquier bando, ya sea oscuro o Shibusen. Habían optado por pensar la futura peor situación y decidieron que la repentina atracción que Red había tenido hacia Maka se podría traducir a su capacidad de sentir que el bebé dentro de ella era especial.

- El Kishin no se ha movido de ciudad rombo, por lo que mandaremos una nueva expedición de investigación. Spartoi, nuevamente necesito su ayuda.

Soul abrió la boca dispuesto a comenzar a protestar cuando el Dios continuó hablando:

- Soul y Maka no irán. Stein y Spirit-kun tomarán su lugar.

Duda aclarada.

- Saldrán mañana a primera hora ¿entendido?

Los restantes del grupo asintieron.

- Soul-kun, como Spirit va a estar ausente, necesito que te quedes aquí como mi arma, por cualquier contratiempo que pudiera llegar a suceder.

El albino asintió ante sus obligaciones de Death Scythe.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer yo, Shinigami-sama? – quiso saber Maka.

Soul resopló. Obviamente, Maka no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

- Ahora que lo mencionas… sí, hay algo que necesitaría – Soul lo volvió a mirar con los ojos chispeantes de advertencia. El Dios lo ignoró – ya que Stein estará ausente por algunos días, ¿podrías encargarte de sus clases?

- ¿Yo? ¿Una maestra? – Maka se encontraba sorprendida. La idea nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza, aunque estaba más que segura de que poseía los conocimientos necesarios.

- Eso es perfecto – le dijo Tsubaki, a su lado – Eres muy inteligente y sabes cómo explicar la teoría. Hazlo Maka-chan.

La Albarn lo pensó por unos segundos. De esa manera, estaría ayudando, no se sentiría tan inútil y estaría allí en Shibusen, cerca de Soul, por si llegara a suceder algo.

- De acuerdo. Tomaré las clases de Stein-sensei.

- ¡Qué bien! – Se alegró Shinigami – Le diré que mañana traiga los temas de las clases que impartirás. Hoy es viernes ¿eh? Bueno, empiezas al lunes a primera hora, ¿te parece bien?

- Claro que sí. Espero poder ser de ayuda.

- Nadie más indicado que Maka para enseñar – agregó Death the Kid - ¿Alguna otra cosa, padre?

Tras su negativa, todos hicieron una reverencia y agradecieron nuevamente su ayuda para espantar a los padres de Soul. Acto seguido se retiraron de las Death Room.

- Podremos ir a patear ese asqueroso trasero de Kishin – se emocionó Black Star, golpeando sus puños entre sí.

- No te emociones tanto – le dijo Kid – La última vez que fuimos, poco pudimos hacer.

- ¡Eso fue diferente! ¡Su Dios no estaba preparado!

- Si, si, lo que sea… - murmuró Liz quitándole importancia - ¿Qué les parece si vamos al shopping y compramos cosas para la mini Eater?

- ¿Realmente quieres comprar cosas en esta situación? – Preguntó Maka mirando a la loca de su amiga – Mañana irán a enfrentarse a esa cosa ¿y tú piensas en comprar cosas de bebé?

- ¡Claro! ¡Es muy importante! A parte, no podemos estar llamándola "bebé" o mini-Eater para siempre, ¿han pensado en algún nombre?

Ambos padres negaron con la cabeza, para emoción de la pistola.

- ¡Vayamos a comprar un libro de nombres!

- Si no les molesta – comenzó Soul rascando su cuello – preferiría ir a casa y darme un baño. Tendré que estar en Shibusen por unos días y no es para nada cool estar incómodo.

- Soul tiene razón – respondió Kid mirando su reloj – Liz, Patty, vayamos a casa a preparar todo.

- Kiiiiiiiid – se quejó la mayor – Son las 10 de la mañana, tenemos todo el día para preparar todo…

Todos rieron y negaron con la cabeza.

Soul tomó la mano de Maka.

- Nos vemos por la tarde chicos.

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia su casa, hablando de trivialidades. Al llegar, Maka se quejó al tener que subir las escaleras hacia su tercer piso.

- Me duelen los pies – murmuró antes de sentarse en el sillón. Se quitó las zapatillas para ver sus pies hinchados. – Aaaaha, ¿por qué? Los pies se hinchan al final del embarazo…

Soul se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Quieres un masaje?

- No, gracias – negó ella – Si los tocas, me dolerán más. – Suspiró y lo miró por un largo tiempo – Hoy no dormiremos juntos…

- Es extraño separarse – comentó Soul como al pasar, sujetando un mechón de su cabello – Siempre andamos juntos.

- Todavía me pregunto cómo no te has aburrido de mi – bromeó Maka.

- Sí, yo me pregunto lo mismo… - murmuró él, cerca de su cuello, a punto de besar su piel.

- Idiota.

Soul le sonrió.

- Sabes que bromeo… y ahora, señorita Albarn… - la tomó en brazos al estilo princesa y se dirigió a la habitación que compartían – déjame despedirme de ti como se debe…

Maka sonrió y se acurrucó contra su pecho. No era como si se fuera lejos, a otra ciudad, pero las "despedidas" de Soul siempre eran bienvenidas.

.

Por la tarde, ambos aún se encontraban en la cama, abrazados, mirando el techo como dos tontos.

- Creo que deberíamos sacar las cosas de mi cuarto para instalar ahí el cuarto de la beba – comentó Maka, de la nada, trazando círculos sobre la cicatriz del pecho de Soul.

- Y tendríamos que ir pensando en algún nombre…

Comenzando a pensar sobre todo lo que les faltaba, les parecía que tenían un largo camino por recorrer: ropa, nombres, cuna, muebles, pañales, biberones… era mucho. Y en lo único que pensaban en ese momento era en seguir así, tan relajados como estaban.

- La semana entrante iremos a ver por muebles ¿quieres?

Maka le sonrió con emoción.

- ¡SI! – aunque su vida era bastante agitada, comprar para la bebé le hacía ilusión. No tanto como a Liz, pero sí quería ver vestiditos y trajecitos.

Soul besó su frente y se destapó dispuesto a ir al baño.

- Me iré a bañar, ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 5.30.

- Shinigami-sama me ha pedido que me presente esa noche en Shibusen así Spirit descansa en su casa.

- Haré algo para comer antes de que te vayas – Maka también se levantó pero, al apoyar los pies contra el suelo, emitió un sonido de dolor.

- Malditos pies…

Soul rió, volviendo sobre sus pasos para acostarla nuevamente.

- Podemos pedir algo, tú quédate acostada ¿ok?

Maka lo pensó por unos segundos y luego asintió. Se volvió a acomodar en la cama y recibió otro beso de su chico.

La ducha de Soul se alargó unos 20 minutos. Cuando, por fin salió de la regadera, secó su cabello frenéticamente y su cuerpo antes de atarse una toalla a su cintura. Fue en ese momento cuando lo escuchó:

- ¡Soul!

El chico se alarmó ante el grito.

- ¡Soul ven!

Salió corriendo del baño y entró a su habitación con el pulso acelerado.

- ¿Maka?

Su novia seguía acostada en la cama pero, a diferencia de antes, una sonrisa enorme se pintaba en su rostro. Al ver que estaba bien, el chico largó el aire contenido y se pasó una mano por su rostro.

- Mierda Maka, no me asustes de esa manera…

- Perdón – se disculpó ella, sin borrar la sonrisa – ¡Pero ven! ¡Se está moviendo!

El albino no pudo hacer más que contener una enorme sonrisa y acercarse para sentarse a su lado. Maka tomó su mano y la posicionó sobre la parte superior de su barriga, justo donde había sentido a la bebé moverse.

Tan solo cinco segundos después, ambos sintieron una nueva patadita en ese lugar. Y se miraron con los rostros encendidos de felicidad.

- Vas a ser muy fuerte – murmuró Soul antes de acercarse para besar el lugar donde había sentido la patada – Tan fuerte como mamá y papá.

Al sentir la voz de Soul, la bebé volvió a moverse dentro del vientre.

- Esto es tan cool – murmuró Soul, antes de volver a besar la piel.

- Tu eres cool, tu voz la hace moverse – dijo Maka, acariciando los cabellos de Soul, feliz de verlo tan ensimismado en su papel de padre.

- Pues vete acostumbrando pequeña, esta voz hará que te duermas todas las noches – comenzó a tararearla la melodía que había inventado en el piano y ambos continuaron sintiendo cómo la bebé se movía dentro del vientre de Maka.

- Parece gustarle – comentó la chica, emocionada. Era un sentimiento fascinante. Saber que allí había una persona y que era lo suficientemente grande y consiente como para reaccionar a sus voces era una de las cosas más gratificantes que había sentido en toda su vida.

Soul besó por última vez su piel y se levantó para cambiarse. El frío comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo.

- Será mejor que me cambie y vaya a Shibusen.

Maka se colocó una remera encima y se levantó a pesar del dolor de pies.

- Iré a preparar algo.

- Ya te dije que podemos pedir…

- No, quiero hacerte algo yo – ah, hacía mucho que no veía salir el lado orgulloso de Maka. La miró caminar fuera de la habitación y negó con la cabeza, comenzando a cambiarse.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, Maka estaba manejando hábilmente una sartén con un omelette dentro.

- Justo a tiempo – le dijo, colocando el jamón, queso y carne dentro de la tortilla para luego enroscarla y dejarla sobre el plato de Soul. Se preparó uno para ella, sin la carne, y tomó lugar al lado de su novio.

- Mañana a la mañana iré a pedirle a Shinigami-sama las cosas del profesor Stein. Tengo que ver si recuerdo la teoría de la resonancia.

- No seas tonta, Maka, eres una genio, no necesitas repasar nada. Todo está en tu pequeña cabecita.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento por el apoyo y prosiguieron a comer su cena improvisada. Veinte minutos después, Soul aprisionaba a Maka contra la pared en un beso nada inocente. Al separarse, juntaron sus frentes.

- Te veré mañana – saludó él, separándose. Maka asintió – Cualquier cosa que pase, llama a la Death Room.

- No pasará nada, Soul – lo tranquilizó ella – Solo leeré un poco e iré a dormir.

- Perfecto, nada raro – le pidió. Luego, se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de su vientre – Cuida de mamá, es algo atolondrada.

- ¡Hey!

Soul rió y colocó su mano sobre su barriga.

- ¿Entendido, pequeña?

Como si pudiera entenderlo, la niña volvió a patear, sacando nuevas sonrisas en los futuros padres.

- Es tan tierna – comentó Soul volviendo a pararse – Okey, bastante de cursilerías, no son cool. – Besó a Maka nuevamente – Te veo mañana.

- Claro, hasta mañana. Te amo.

- Yo te amo – y basta. Si eso seguía así no se querría separar de Maka. Ah, había que ver lo tonto que lo podía hacer el amor. Agitó su mano despidiéndose de ella y desapareció por la escalera que daba a la puerta principal de su edificio.

La Albarn suspiró y posó sus manos en su vientre.

- Parece que somos solo tú y yo esta noche…

Ante sus palabras, la bebé se movió otra vez, arrancándole la milésima sonrisa del día a Maka.

- Estás muy activa hoy – comentó al aire mientras entraba a su departamento – Veamos qué podemos leer…

Eran las 10.30 cuando Maka decidió cerrar el libro y dirigirse a la habitación para dormir. Se habían levantado temprano para espantar a los padres de Soul y, por más de que le haya gustado el resultado de ese plan, últimamente dormir era lo único que quería hacer. Que la hubieran despertado a las 7 de la mañana no había sido nada lindo, por más de que fuera por una buena causa.

Se despojó de sus ropas y se colocó una remera vieja de Soul. Su actual pijama le estaba quedando pequeño ante el aumento de peso, por lo que había optado por algo más amplio y cómodo.

- Me estoy volviendo gorda… - murmuró mientras se tapaba con la frazada. Se cambió de posición unas cuentas veces antes de quedar en una que relativamente la complacía y cerrar los ojos. Dos minutos después, se volvió a acomodar otra vez… y otra vez, y otra y otra…

- Demonios – se sentó en la cama, enfadada consigo misma. Respiro hondo y volvió a acostarse, intentando buscar una pose que realmente le fuera cómoda. Al no lograrlo, miró al techo.

Le hacía falta Soul. Usualmente, ella apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho y sus brazos la abrazaban por la cintura, brindándole el calor que necesitaba para saber que él estaba ahí y que no había nada más lindo que dormir acurrucada con el amor de su vida. Pero ahora estaba sola, en esa cama de dos plazas que parecía quedarle muy grande.

La habitación se iluminó de pronto y sus ojos volaron al espejo colgado en la pared. Había una llamada entrante. Si se comunicaban por ese medio, solo podía tratarse de…

Atendió rápidamente y, del otro lado del espejo, apareció la figura de su chico.

- _¡Hola Maka!_ – Lo saludó él, sonriendo con emoción _- ¡El espejo de Shinigami-sama es super cool! ¡Me siento como un Dios o algo así!_

_- _¿Quién eres? ¿Black Star? – Rió la chica - ¿Qué haces utilizando el espejo de Shinigami-sama?

- _Oh, lo que pasa es que él fue al baño y, bueno… aproveché la oportunidad para llamarte…_

- ¡Soul! – lo retó ella.

_-… y desearles buenas noches_.

- Aw – Maka se conmovió por el gesto tierno.

_- ¿Ya estás por irte a dormir?_

- En realidad, ya estaba acostada pero no puedo encontrar una buena posición.

_- ¿La mini Eater se anda moviendo y molestando? _

- Se ha movido mucho – rió ella – pero no es la razón por la que no puedo dormir. No me acomodo porque necesito el cuerpo de un hermoso cabeza hueca para estar cómoda. Me has malacostumbrado – lo riñó en broma.

- _Me alegro de que sea así_ – contestó él, enseñándole sus dientes – _Llamaba también por otra cosa. ¿El órgano está por ahí?_

Maka lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró sobre el escritorio de su novio. Asintió con la cabeza.

- _Perfecto. Préndelo y busca el botón que dice Track 1. Es una sorpresa para ambas. _

- Ok…

_- ¡Oh, ahí viene Shinigami-sama! Las veo mañana_ – saludó Soul atolondradamente.

- No te metas en problemas, tonto.

- _No lo haré_ – le guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad- _Te amo, adiós_.

- Adiós Soul.

La comunicación se cortó y ella prendió la luz del velador para tomar asiento frente al órgano. Buscó el botón de encendido y luego la tecla que le había indicado Soul. Al encontrarla, la apretó y rápidamente una melodía inundó la habitación. Era la misma melodía que el Eater había tocado el primer día que habían traído el instrumento. Era la canción de su hija.

Maka se mordió el labio inferior con emoción. ¿En qué momento la había grabado?

Sintió a su hija moverse dentro de ella y se acostó en la cama, acariciando su panza con cariño.

- Es tu canción, pequeña. Espero que te guste.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero estaba segura que fue gracias a la melodía que se escuchaba de fondo en esa noche de soledad.

.

Si bien había dicho que iría temprano a la escuela, terminó despertando alrededor de las 10.30 del día siguiente.

- Grr, y yo que quería saludar a los chicos antes de la misión –se indignó mientras se levantaba. Se cambió y desayunó rápidamente para emprender el camino al Shibusen. Agradecía que su colegio no quedara tan lejos, al parecer se había acostumbrado a que Soul la llevara en moto todas las mañanas.

El colegio se encontraba en silencio por ser sábado. Era relajante ver al Shibusen tan calmado. Caminó hacia la Death Room tarareando suavemente la canción de su hija y entró sin llamar. Dentro de la misma, Shinigami-sama y Soul se encontraban hablando con Death the Kid a través del espejo.

- _Estamos por llegar a ciudad rombo. La locura ya se siente en el aire. Avisaremos por cualquier cosa que pase_.

- Entendido Kid – respondió el Dios con su habitual buen humor.

- Tengan cuidado - pidió la guadaña.

La comunicación se cortó y ambos se percataron de la presencia de Maka.

- Buenos días Shinigami-sama – saludó ella.

- ¡Holiwis Maka!

Se acercó a su novio y dejó que la envolviera con los brazos.

- Hola Soul – le sonrió antes de besarlo y abrazarlo.

- Hola bonita ¿Cómo durmieron?

- Tu canción fue una gran ayuda.

- Me alegro, no podría perdonarme estar lejos de ustedes y que no se encuentren cómodas…

- Aww, son tan tiernos.

Ambos enrojecieron y se separaron rápidamente. Se había olvidado por un momento que el mismísimo Dios de la Muerte se encontraba a su lado.

- ¿Qué se sabe de los chicos? – quiso saber Maka.

- Estaban a punto de llegar a Ciudad Rombo. Y ya podían sentir la locura, pero aún no habían podido localizar el foco.

La chica asintió. Así que no habían podido encontrar a Red aún.

- Pero recién están llegando y Stein-kun y Spirit-kun están con ellos ¡Ah, no hay nada de qué preocuparse!

Había que ver lo despreocupado que podía ser Shinigami a veces.

- ¿Stein-sensei dejó las cosas para dar en sus clases?

- Si, si, están en el primer cajón del escritorio de la Sala del Cuarto Creciente. Ve a buscarlos.

Maka movió la cabeza y miró dubitativamente a Soul por unos segundos. El chico le devolvió la mirada. Shinigami-sama sonrió detrás de su máscara.

- Puedes ir con ella, Soul-kun.

Los dos sonrieron e, inmediatamente, volvieron a enredar sus manos para salir hablando amenamente de la Death Room. El Dios se enterneció.

- Aw, el amor en los jóvenes es tan lindo~

En su ex salón de clases, Maka estaba repasando las notas que le había dejado Stein. No era más que una hoja con los temas que tenía que dar y una lista de los animales que tenía a su disposición para diseccionar si quisiera. Sintió una gota rodarle por la sien.

- Stein-sensei nunca cambiará – se lamentó, sentándose sobre el escritorio.

- Tú serías muchísimo mejor profesora que Stein.

Ella suspiró.

- ¿Tú crees? Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza enseñar en Shibusen.

- Es porque somos un equipo muy bueno en lo que hacemos, no hay necesidad de buscar otra cosa.

- Pero con el nacimiento de la mini-Eater estaré un par de meses sin poder hacer misiones. Tal vez sea una buena oportunidad de ver esto como una posibilidad a futuro.

Soul recorrió su cuello con la punta de su nariz.

- Maka-sensei.

- Eso suena vergonzoso – Maka ocultó su rostro tras sus manos.

- Suena cool.

Se sonrieron y miraron a su alrededor. Ese lugar les traía tantos recuerdos hermosos. Toda su vida juntos se había reproducido dentro de ese salón, no podían estar más agradecidos porque el destino les hubiese permitido encontrarse.

- Esta noche tendré que volver a dormir sola… - se lamentó Maka, de pronto, torciendo el gesto.

Soul rió.

- ¿Acaso te has hecho adicta a esta guadaña?

- Eres un arrogante – ella lo golpeó suavemente – La melodía me ayudó a dormirme. Y parece que a la bebé le gustó también, no paraba de moverse. Es como si fluyera, tan tranquila…

Soul sintió su pecho inflarse de orgullo por su creación.

- Bueno, es una pieza tranquila, armónica, un aria.

- ¿Aria? – se extrañó la chica.

- Así es como se llama ese estilo de música – respondió Soul – Es diferente a lo que usualmente toco pero en las clases de piano me dieron varias piezas y pude aprender una gran variedad.

- Es hermosa – agregó Maka, mirando el techo del salón – "Una pieza armónica"... Armónica como nuestra resonancia.

Soul observó el rostro brillante de Maka y una sonrisa se fue extendiendo lentamente entre sus mejillas.

- Aria… Evans.

La Albarn lo volvió a mirar con los ojos brillándole de la emoción.

- Aria Evans – repitió suavemente, saboreando cada sonido.

- ¿Te gusta? – Soul tomó sus manos.

Maka se bajó del escritorio y lo abrazó, asintiendo con felicidad inigualable.

- Es perfecto.

.

Esa misma noche, Maka volvió al departamento sin ocultar la sonrisa de su rostro. Llevó sus manos al vientre y lo acarició con cariño.

- Aria.

La bebé dio una patadita y ella rió con ganas. Estaba comenzando a pensar que su hija realmente entendía las palabras cuando le hablaba.

- Veamos qué está haciendo la tía Chrona.

Se sentó en su sillón y llamó al departamento de su amiga.

_- ¿H-hola?_

- Hola Crona.

_- Maka ¿Cómo estás?_

- Bien, pero estoy sola en casa. Soul se ha tenido que quedar en Shibusen, quería saber si querías venir a dormir conmigo.

_- C-claro, sería genial._

- ¡Yei! Ven en una hora, prepararé la cena y elegiré una película.

- _Que no sea de t-terror…_

- Nop, no lo será. Te veo luego.

_- S-sí, bye bye._

Cortó la comunicación, feliz, y se levantó para ordenar un poco la casa. Aunque fuera una de sus mejores amigas, no le gustaba que vieran su casa echa un desastre.

.

- Esa película ha sido una mierda – se quejó Maka por quinta vez, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama de dos plazas. Chrona, a su lado, rió. Su amiga había dicho eso unas cuatro veces.

- Es porque tuvo más acción que romance.

- Una mierda. – volvió a decir la joven madre. Olvidando su enojo hacia el film, le sonrió con emoción a Chrona - ¿Sabes? La beba ya se mueve.

Su amiga sonrió y le puso una mano sobre el vientre, esperando que lo haga.

- Amor, ¿puedes moverte para la tía Chrona?

Y, casi al momento, una patadita se sintió a través de la piel. La expresión de Chrona se suavizó.

Maka sabía que Chrona se sentía extraña con el tema de su embarazo. Vivía repitiendo que no sabría cómo lidiar con un bebé, pero que no quería perderse nada de la vida de su sobrina. Después de todo, la espada aún estaba aprendiendo a detectar ciertos sentimientos, Kid se estaba encargando de aquello. Definitivamente, no comprendía en su totalidad lo que Maka podría llegar a estar sintiendo pero ver a sus amigos tan felices la hacía feliz a ella.

- Ya hemos elegido un nombre.

La pelilila subió su mirada, expectante.

- Aria. Aria Evans.

Chrona le regaló una sonrisa tenue.

- Es un nombre muy bonito – le dijo a su amiga – aunque me gusta decirle mini-Eater también.

- Puedes llamarla de la manera que quieras.

Chrona alejó su mano.

- Ragnarok quiere hablar contigo.

Maka frunció el cejo, sin comprender. Sin esperar respuesta, Chrona dejó salir a su arma por su espalda y el pequeño ser se irguió en el aire.

- ¡Hola tonta!

- Hola chibi-Ragnarok - se burló ella, arqueando las cejas.

- ¡No me digas así!

- Pero eres chibi – Maka adoraba molestar a Ragnarok, aunque desde que Chrona había aprendido a mantenerlo dentro de ella, no había tenido muchas oportunidades.

- Te mataré si me sigues diciendo así, Maka Albarn – amenazó el arma, agitando su puño en el aire. Era una imagen graciosa.

- Sí, ¿tú y cuantos más? – oh sí, adoraba molestarlo.

- Oe, Ragnarok, ¿para esto querías que te dejara salir? ¿Para molestar a Maka? – se indignó Chrona.

- ¡Tú cállate, idiota! – Le gritó enfadado - ¡Bastante tengo que aguantar contigo y con rayitas revolcándose sobre la mesa de casa!

El rostro de Chrona hirvió de vergüenza mientras Maka intentó opacar la risa detrás de sus manos.

- ¡Ragnarok!

- ¡Ahora no te hagas la tímida, Makenshi!

- Guau, Chrona, ¿sobre la mesa? ¿Quién lo hubiese dicho? – apremió Maka guiñándole un ojo al arma, compartiendo complicidad.

- ¿T-tú también? Basta Maka – se cubrió su rostro con sus manos y los otros dos echaron a reír.

Tras unos minutos más de risa y comentarios vergonzosos, Maka recobró la compostura.

- ¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablarme Ragnarok?

La mirada del pequeño ser bajó hacia su vientre:

- Vas a tener un hijo.

Maka sonrió.

- Una niña.

El arma asintió.

- ¿El dientes de piraña es el padre?

- ¿Acaso te has estado hablando con mi padre o ese apodo es universal? – Suspiró – Sí, Soul es el padre.

Ragnarok asintió y se inclinó sobre la cabeza de Chrona, obligándola a agacharse para llegar a tocar el vientre de Maka. La técnico se sorprendió por la acción.

- Este bebé… tendrá sangre negra.

La expresión de Maka se contrajo.

- ¿Cómo estás seguro?

- La sangre negra reacciona a otra sangre negra. La de Chrona está dormida cuando no es necesario utilizarla pero yo estoy compuesto por ella. Y tu bebé está reaccionando a ella.

La joven madre asintió bajando la cabeza, sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse. La sangre negra los había salvado muchas veces en batalla pero no estaba segura de querer eso para su hija también.

- No pongas esa cara de idiota – le pidió Ragnarok, alejándose – Puede controlarla desde pequeña para que nunca se active.

Maka frunció el ceño, prácticamente en shock.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Que puedes controlarla para que no se active ¿estás sorda, tonta?

- Claro que no, pero quiero saber cómo hacerlo.

- Bueno, ni siquiera yo se cómo hacerlo. Tal vez nazca con ella y nunca se active. Tal vez nazca y la locura se apodere de ella.

Los ojos de Maka se abrieron con horror al considerar la posibilidad de que su hija fuera consumida por la locura. Chrona golpeó la cabeza de Ragnarok.

- ¡No le digas esas cosas a Maka!

- ¡Pero son la verdad!

Albarn respiró profundo unas cuentas veces e intentó tranquilizarse. Tenía que pensar. ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudar a su niña? Miró a Ragnarok.

- ¿Tú puedes sentir cuando la sangre negra se activa?

- Si, idiota.

- Entonces te necesitaré cuando ella nazca. Si tú estás cerca y ella reacciona, tendré que buscar la manera de mantener su sangre dormida.

- No seas estúpida – soltó Ragnarok – Si me acerco y su sangre está dormida, la despertaré y será peor.

- Entonces ¿cómo sabré si su sangre despierta? Además, ¿no me acabas de decir que reacciona a tu tacto?

- Si, pero está dentro de ti, tonta. No es lo mismo. ¡Eres una idiota si te has olvidado de que tienes vibraciones anti-demonios! Si se encuentra dentro de ti, no hay problema. La cosa será cuando salga: continuarás estando cerca de ella pero no será lo mismo.

El rostro de Maka se iluminó.

- ¿Y si hereda mis vibraciones anti-demonios? ¿Si es capaz de alejar y controlar por sí misma la sangre negra?

- Eso será mucha suerte. Y es una posibilidad muy grande – dijo Ragnarok, asintiendo y cruzando sus pequeños bracitos. – Solo debemos rogar por eso.

Ambas chicas se miraron levantando una ceja.

- ¿"Solo debemos rogar por eso"? – Repitieron a coro -¿Qué acaso te interesa mi hija, Ragnarok?

- ¡C-claro que no! ¡Seguramente será idiota como tú!

Ellas rieron juntas, haciendo que el pequeño ser se avergonzara aún más.

- Estoy segura que Aria y tú serán muy buenos amigos. – comentó Maka acariciando su vientre.

- Aria… pero qué nombre tan… tonto – Ragnarok miró a otro lado y bufó. Obviamente, no estaba diciéndolo de verdad pero era demasiado orgulloso como para elogiar algo. – Bueno, ya dije lo que tenía que decir. Ahora las dejaré idiotas calentonas, una sobre la mesa y la otra embarazada.

Chrona volvió a enrojecer y Maka rió. Ya había aprendido a tratar con el arma de su amiga, ahora cada comentario le daba gracia.

- Gracias por la ayuda, Ragnarok. Realmente, eres un amor.

El arma enrojeció por completo y comenzó a sacudir sus brazos.

- ¡Y-yo no estaba tratando de a-ayudar, idiota! ¡S-Solo quería molestar! ¡Muérete!

Dicho esto, volvió a meterse dentro del cuerpo de Chrona. La pelilila negó con la cabeza.

- Kid y yo tenemos la teoría de que Ragnarok está enamorado de ti. Por eso te molesta tanto.

Maka rió, divertida.

- Soul intentaría matarlo.

Volvieron a reír y decidieron que ya era demasiado tarde como para seguir hablando. Se acomodaron bajo las sábanas y se miraron.

- Me alegro que hayas venido a dormir conmigo. Hace mucho que no hacíamos una pijamada.

- Gracias por haberme invitado. L-lo he pasado genial.

Se sonrieron y se dispusieron a dormir. Aunque ninguna de las dos tenía sueño…

- Así que… ¿cómo es Kid sobre la mesa?

- ¡Maka!

.

Entró al Shibusen sintiéndose algo nerviosa. Era su primer día como "sensei" y no estaba segura de cómo haría eso.

En medio del camino hacia el salón fue interceptada por Soul.

- Buenos días, amor – saludó Maka depositando un suave beso en los labios de su novio.

- ¿Cómo está la profesora más sexy?

- ¿Sexy? Estoy por convertirme en una ballena andante ¿y tú me dices sexy?

- Para mí siempre serás la persona más sexy del mundo.

- Sí, claro, seguro no dirías lo mismo después de que Blair se paseara frente tuyo.

Soul se separó de ella, frunciendo el cejo.

- ¿Te has levantado de mal humor?

Maka mordió su labio inferior y cerró los ojos.

- Perdón Soul, es que estoy nerviosa. Perdón. No sé qué demonios haré si estos chicos no me escuchan o se ponen revoltosos o…

La tenue risa de Soul la detuvo.

- ¿Has estado viviendo la mitad de tu vida conmigo y dices que no sabes qué hacer con chicos problemáticos?

- Guau – Maka volvió a abrazarlo – Es la primera vez que te llamas "problemático" y no cool…

- Soy ambos. Como un chico malo.

La chica revoleó los ojos justo al mismo tiempo que la campana sonaba en el pasillo. Soul apretó sus labios contra su frente y le sonrió de lado.

- Suerte. Te veré en el almuerzo.

Ella asintió y se giró para continuar caminando hacia el salón de la Luna Creciente. Antes de entrar, respiró hondo un par de veces y se adentró a aquel lugar lleno de ingresantes. La primera hora tocaba dar _Estudio de las Almas_ a los de primer año. Aún recordaba su primer año. Estaba tan perdida y tan atormentada por el pensamiento de elegir mal a su compañero que casi no había disfrutado sus primeros días en Shibusen.

Al ingresar al lugar, decenas de ojos se fijaron en ella.

Apretó los puños y sonrió tenuemente. Ella podía hacerlo. Podía hacer eso. Shinigami-sama le había dado esa tarea porque sabía que podía con ella. Solo tenía que tomarla como otra misión.

- Buenos días a todos – saludó levantando la voz, tal y como hacía cuando le gritaba a Black Star. _Eso_. _Visualiza una sala llena de Black Star's y será pan comido. _

- Disculpe, ¿y Stein-sensei? – preguntó una chica sentada en primera fila.

- El profesor Stein ha tenido que ir a una misión y Shinigami-sama me ha pedido que tome sus clases por un par de días. Mi nombre es Maka Albarn, es un gusto conocerlos.

Una chica sentada en la cuarta fila se levantó de un salto al oír su nombre.

- ¡¿Maka Albarn?! ¡¿De Spartoi?! ¡¿La que venció al Kishin Asura?!

Los murmullos comenzaron a extenderse por todo el salón y Maka se sintió intimidada por unos segundos.

- S-sí, soy yo. Es un gusto.

- ¡Es un honor! – gritó un chico rubio. - ¡Soy fan de usted y su Death Scythe!

- ¿Fan?

- ¿Albarn, la única persona que pudo hacer una Death Scythe en 10 años?

- Sí, es ella ¡es ella!

- Usted es una leyenda en esta escuela – una chica se estaba haciendo viento con su mano derecha – No puedo creer que esté frente a Maka Albarn. ¡Ahora puedo morir en paz!

La Albarn sintió una gota caer por su sien. ¿Fans? ¿Una leyenda? ¿En qué momento se habían convertido en una celebridad?

- ¿En donde se encuentra su Death Scythe, Maka-san?

La ojiverde intento recuperarse de su shock.

- Soul está con Shinigami-sama. La actual Death Scythe fue a la misión como arma de Stein-sensei y no podíamos dejar a Shibusen desprotegido.

- ¡Su arma es la mejor, Maka-san!

-¡Yo también soy guadaña!

- ¡Yo soy técnica de guadaña!

- ¿Podremos ver a Soul-san en algún momento?

La joven madre suspiró y levantó su brazo para llamar la atención. Al ver esto, todos callaron de repente. Maka tomó la palabra.

- Me alaga mucho que me vean de esa manera, de verdad, me siento muy halagada... pero esta hora se llama _Estudio de las Almas_, ¿Qué les parece si damos la clase y luego hablamos de lo que sea que quieran hablar?

Los ojos de los alumnos brillaron de emoción y Maka sintió un escalofrío por su espalda. Eso le saldría caro luego.

.

- Maka, ¿lista para ir a almor…zar?

De pronto, Soul se sintió extremadamente incómodo. ¿La razón? Toda la clase se había volteado a verlo y ahora lo observaba con un brillo insano en sus ojos.

- Etto… ¿hola?

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – El grito de las féminas no se hizo esperar - ¡Es Death Scythe-san! ¡Es él!

El arma sintió que debía escapar de allí. Rápido.

Buscó a su novia con la mirada y la encontró rodeada de alumnos que le hablaban animadamente. Se acercó a ella.

- Oye Maka, ¿Qué sucede?

- Ah, hola Soul. Te presento a la clase EAT de este año. Chicos, él es Soul Eater. Mi guadaña.

- Woooooooooooa.

Seriamente, aquellos chicos debían estar drogados o algo.

- Al parecer, tenemos fans – le dijo, enrojeciendo.

- ¿Fans?

- ¡Soul-san, yo también soy una guadaña, ¿podría firmar mi cuaderno?!

- Eh, claro…

- ¡No es justo, yo también quiero su autógrafo!

- ¡Y yo!

Pronto, el hombre se vio siendo atacado por miles de alumnos que querían su firma.

A su lado, Maka rió. Soul no había sido bendecido con el don de la paciencia hacia otras personas que no fueran ella. ¿Cómo saldría de esta?

Veinte minutos después, Soul tomó la mano de su novia.

- Bueno, si nos disculpan, llevaré a mi chica y mi hija a que coman algo.

Los alumnos lo miraron sin entender y volvieron a ver a su nueva sensei. Ella estaba usando un jean ajustado, unas botas y un abrigo bastante holgado, cosa que ocultaba su embarazo.

- ¿Está embarazada, Maka-sensei? – quiso saber una chica peliroja.

- Sí.

- ¡Guau, felicidades! ¿De cuánto?

- 5, casi 6 meses.

- Aww, que bonito ¿será niña o niño?

- Una niña. Se llamará Aria.

- ¡Kyaaaa, kawaii! ¡Felicidades, Maka-san, Soul-san!

- Gracias, gracias. ¿Nos dejarán ir a almorzar? – Maka lo golpeó suavemente.

- Los veré mañana, en la segunda hora.

- Falta mucho para mañana, señorita Maka – se quejó un chico rubio de ojos verdes, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo. Soul lo observó levantando una ceja. Su novia supo que era la señal que indicaba la retirada.

Comenzó a empujar a Soul hacia la salida mirando a sus alumnos por encima de su hombro.

- Lo se, pero bueno ¿Qué se le puede hacer? ¡Hagan su tarea!

Tras una afirmación general, la pareja se vio envuelta en el murmullo del pasillo. Soul tomó la mano de Maka para tirar de ella antes de que la locura de primer año volviera a aparecer.

- ¿Qué les sucede a esos chicos? – preguntó Soul, en voz alta, cuando llegaron a la sala para profesores, técnicos y armas superiores.

- Me pregunté lo mismo cuando entré al salón. Hasta me asusté un poco – respondió Maka sentándose en una mesa cercana al buffet. El lugar estaba bastante desolado, salvo por algunos maestros que almorzaban en una mesa alejada.

- ¿Qué es eso de que son nuestros fans? – Soul tomó un plato y comenzó a llenarlo con todo lo que veía en la mesa de comidas. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y tomó otro - ¿Qué quieres comer?

- Ponme algo de lasaña y puré de papas encima.

Su novio la volvió a ver con una expresión de asco en el rostro.

- ¿Qué? Tengo antojo de eso.

Depositó el plato frente a ella y tomó lugar a su lado.

- Ahora ¿Qué sucede con esos locos?

- No les digas así, Soul, son un amor – Maka sonrió con ternura – Me prestaron atención toda la hora y realmente se preocuparon y tomaron nota de todo lo que dije. Han participado en todas las preguntas y, si no entendían algo, me consultaban, ¡son un grupo perfecto!

Soul sonrió de lado, feliz de que su novia la hubiera pasado bien en su primer día de clases.

- ¿Y qué es eso de que son fans o no se qué?

- Al parecer, nos idolatran por haber vencido a Asura. Debo decirte que me han preguntando mucho por ti. Me he puesto algo celosa.

- ¿Tú te has puesto celosa? – Refunfuñó Soul – Eso es porque no viste como ese rubio te miraba. ¡Parecía querer comerte con la mirada! Estuve tentado a partirlo al medio.

- ¿Qué rubio? ¿Tsuda?

- Ah, resulta que sabes su nombre… - escupió el Eater con recelo.

- Claro que lo sé, es mi alumno. Uno muy bueno, a decir verdad. Ha respondido varias cosas que ningún otro sabía.

- Genial, un Mako

- ¡Maka-chop!

- ¡Au!, ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Por transformar mi nombre en masculino. Tsuda es un buen chico. Y me parece genial que se destaque en las clases.

- Obvio que te parece genial, es como tú a su edad. Lo que a mí no me parece genial es que te mire como te estaba mirando.

La Albarn intentó contener una sonrisa. Hacía mucho que no veía a Soul celoso. Bueno, según él, "nunca se había puesto celoso" pero no era lo mismo que decían todos sus amigos.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo me estaba mirando? – quiso saber Maka, solo para molestar un poco a su chico.

- Con esos ojos verdes moho y esa sonrisa de nene sabelotodo. Grr, le patearé el trasero.

La técnico se levantó de su lugar y obligó a Soul a arrastrar la silla más atrás para sentarse sobre sus piernas.

- Por más ojos verdes que pueda tener, sabes que prefiero mil veces el color rojo – susurró pasándole los brazos por su cuello para abrazarlo. Soul sonrió y pegó un lambetazo sobre los labios de Maka.

- Lo sé.

.

Al final de la jornada, ambos se dirigieron a la Death Room. Al parecer, Shinigami-sama tenía algo que decirles.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

- ¡Chicos!

Spartoi se giró y le sonrió a sus amigos. Maka avanzó feliz y aceptó el abrazo que Patty le ofrecía.

- ¿Qué tal les ha ido? – quiso saber Soul.

Black Star se irguió en su lugar.

- ¡Ese maldito Kishin ha temido a la gloriosa figura de Ore-sama y se ha escondido antes de que comenzáramos a luchar!

Soul lo miró con una ceja en alto.

- Osea… que no lo encontraron.

- No – se deprimió Tsubaki, bajando los hombros.

- Al parecer, Stein no ha podido encontrar al Kishin. O el Kishin se ha escondido muy bien. – Comentó Shinigami-sama tranquilamente – Eso refuerza mi teoría de que se interesó en Aria-chan, ¿por qué no se presentaría sino?

- ¿Aria-chan? – repitió Tsubaki, recuperando su usual buen humor y mirando a los futuros padres. Soul y Maka asintieron y los demás sonrieron, recuperando la felicidad.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Spirit, en cambio.

El Dios pareció pensarlos por unos segundos y suspiró.

- Nada.

- ¿Eh?

- No haremos nada. Si ese Kishin se niega a aparecer y no podemos encontrarlo con otra persona que no sea Maka-chan, tendremos que esperar a que aparezca por voluntad propia.

- Pero usted está diciendo que Red quiere a Aria – Soul avanzó unos pasos – ¿Eso significa que aparecerá…

- Cuando ella nazca.

Maka sintió cómo sus vellos se erizaban.

- Eso será peligroso.

- Es lo único que tenemos. Protegeremos a la niña – dictaminó Shinigami con voz firme – No dejaremos que nada le suceda, ténganlo por seguro.

Ambos padres asintieron.

Pero ninguno estuvo seguro de esas palabras.

**.**

**Y el nombre es Aria :D**

**¿Les ha gustado? Díganmelo en un review (:**

**¡Les dejo muchos besos!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	10. Sangre negra

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos****.**

**El valor de lo importante**

Sangre Negra

- Está claro que necesitan mi percepción de almas.

- Maka…

- No estoy diciendo que voy a ir, solo estoy pensando en voz alta…

- Maka…

- Pero no creo que Shinigami-sama llegue a ningún lado si continúa con estas expediciones…

- Oye.

- …poniendo en peligro la vida de todos. No quiero…

Soul suspiró y se llevó los dedos al puente de su nariz.

Como ambos ya sabían, la misión había fracasado. No habían podido encontrar a Red y él, al no sentir la presencia de Maka, no se había dignado a aparecer. Ahora la chica estaba obsesionada con buscarle una vuelta al problema, pero solo llegaba la conclusión de que tendría que ir ella a encontrarlo. Cosa que, por supuesto, no haría. Pero si no hacía algo, no llegarían a ningún lado. Aunque no quería poner en peligro a su bebé…

Y así había estado durante dos horas.

Soul, a su lado, solo la miraba. Había tratado de contradecirla un par de veces y solo había logrado que le encestara dos Maka-chops. Había intentado unirse a la conversación y había sido inútil. Había querido sacarla de sus pensamientos en voz alta y había logrado… nada.

Maka Albarn podía ser incomprensible a veces. Pero una Maka Albarn embarazada era… altos y bajos de humor. Ya no se metería entre sus palabras.

- ¿Tú que piensas Soul?

¿Ahora intentaba incluirlo?

- No estaba escuchando…

- ¿Por qué no escuchas lo que digo? – se enojó ella.

- Tú no escuchas lo que yo digo – contradijo Soul.

- Claro que sí. Pero omito lo que no creo que sea importante.

La guadaña levantó una ceja. Y luego se levantó del lugar.

- ¿A dónde vas? – quiso saber la chica.

- A cargarle nafta a la moto.

- ¿Puedes comprarme papas fritas?

- No creo que sea sano que comas esas cosas.

Maka lo miró con ojos de súplica y frunció los labios, sacando hacia fuera el inferior, dando una expresión de _por favor_, sabiendo que Soul no podía resistirse a sus caras.

- No me mires así – le rogó el otro. _Bingo_ – Últimamente estas comiendo mucha comida chatarra.

- Se llaman antojos – respondió ella, levantándose del sofá y tomando la mano de su novio – Si no me traes papas fritas, la niña nacerá con cara de papa frita.

- ¿Qué demonios?

La técnico asintió, colocando cara de situación.

- Esto de los antojos es algo serio.

- Oh cállate, tú solo quieres papas fritas.

- ¡Aria quiere papas fritas!

Al escuchar el nombre de su hija, sonrió de costado. Era fabuloso poder referirse a ella de esa manera. Suspiró y asintió.

- Bien, te traeré las condenadas papas.

- ¡Yei! – Maka aplaudió y lo besó rápidamente antes de volver a sentarse en el sillón y tomar su nuevo libro de maternidad.

Soul negó con la cabeza con expresión divertida y, acto seguido salió del lugar. Todo para complacer a sus chicas.

.

Unos días después, se presentaron en Shibusen a las 9 en punto. Tenían una cita con Nygus. El bebé ya tenía 6 meses y medio, por lo que ella había decidido hacer una serie de análisis para ver si la beba tendría sangre negra como el padre. Maka ya le había comentado a Soul la conversación que había tenido con Ragnarok, y ambos habían acordado tomarlo en cuenta pero asegurarse médicamente también. Por lo que esa mañana, ambos se plantaron tensos frente a la puerta de Shibusen.

Aunque se llevaron una gran sorpresa al entrar a la enfermería.

- Hola chicos.

La sangre se les heló y Maka y Soul cruzaron miradas asustadas al ver a Stein sentado en su pose característica. Sin entender qué sucedía, observaron a Nygus, preguntando con la mirada.

- El doctor Stein se ofreció a ayudarme en los estudios de la bebé. Y considerando el gran conocimiento que posee, decidí aceptar.

- Etto… ¿está… segura? – quiso saber Soul, inconscientemente acercando a Maka más cerca de su cuerpo. Extrañamente, había comenzado a sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la columna.

- Por favor – se entrometió Stein, desenvainando un pequeño bisturí – Me ofenden, saben que soy un excelente médico. Ahora Maka, acuéstate sobre la camilla… - le pidió con los ojos brillándole detrás de los anteojos. La joven madre no se movió por culpa del miedo.

- Ya guarde eso – le ordenó Nygus, señalándolo – Solo está asustando a Maka. Tranquila – le habló ahora a ella – Solo insertaremos una aguja en el útero y sacaremos una muestra de ADN para analizarlo.

- ¿Eso no dañará a Aria? – quiso saber Soul.

Los mayores pestañearon, ligeramente sorprendidos. Luego, se permitieron sonreír.

- ¿Aria? ¿Así se llamará su hija?

Los dos asintieron, con emoción poco disimulada.

- Felicitaciones, es un bonito nombre – ninguno sabía que Stein podía llegar a ser así de amable – Ahora, a lo nuestro… Respondiendo a la pregunta de Soul, no, no dañará a la niña. Estaremos monitoreando todo con el ultrasonido.

Asintieron y se dispusieron a acomodarse. Maka se subió a la camilla con ayuda de Soul y suspiró. Pensar que antes podía subirse sola, ahora se estaba transformando en un globo. Se acostó y levantó su remera.

- Primero veremos que todo esté bien, ¿si? – Nygus le colocó el ya tan conocido gel – Corrígeme si me equivoco pero estamos en el sexto mes de gestación ¿verdad?

- Seis meses y medio – asintió Maka, mirando la pantalla. Soul no tardó en tomar su mano.

En la pantalla apareció la imagen de su hija y no pudieron ocultar su sonrisa, como siempre sucedía. Stein, desde un costado, esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa. Cómo habían crecido sus alumnos.

- Stein, ¿listo?

En respuesta, el hombre se acercó al escritorio y tomó una aguja extremadamente larga. Al ver el objeto, Maka dejó salir un jadeo de desesperación y se agarró con más fuerza a la mano de Soul. El chico se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, intentando tranquilizarla.

- Será solo por unos segundos – dijo Stein, posicionando la aguja en el lugar donde Nygus le señalaba – Lo siento.

Insertó el objeto y Maka apretó los ojos, conteniendo el dolor. La enferma la miró, preocupada, pero en ningún momento dejó de dirigir al hombre.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron para mirar a Soul. El chico le sonrió conciliadoramente y acercó sus labios para besar su frente repetidas veces.

- Ya termina… - le susurró al oído tranquilamente.

En efecto, Stein deslizó la aguja fuera de la piel de Maka y se dirigió rápidamente detrás de las cortinas.

Nygus le sonrió y colocó una venda sobre el lugar en donde unas gotas de sangre se asomaban.

- Eso fue genial, Maka – comentó dejando la paleta a un lado y procediendo a secarle el gel – Ahora lo analizaremos para intentar descubrir las características de su hija.

- Sangre Negra, vibraciones anti-demonios, arma o técnico… ¿Qué será? – el retorcido sensei volvió con las manos en sus bolsillos.

- No queremos que nos digan si será arma o técnico – replicó Soul, ayudando a Maka a levantarse. – Queremos que ella misma lo descubra y nos diga.

Los mayores lo entendieron. Bueno, tendrían que haberlo imaginado.

- Entonces, seis meses y medio ¿eh? – Los padres miraron extrañados a Stein quien, al parecer, estaba intentando entablar una conversación - ¿Ya han comprado algunas cosas?

- No, nada aún – respondió Maka, sin entender por qué su profesor intentaba hablarles amenamente. El hombre asintió.

- ¿No le irán a comprar todo rosa, no?

- Claro que no – se negó Soul, rápidamente – No porque sea niña tendrá todo rosa.

- Me alegro. Esos estereotipos son molestos. Quisiera diseccionarlos.

Albarn se permitió sonreír y negar con la cabeza. Su profesor nunca cambiaría.

- Bien chicos, eso es todo. Los llamaremos cuando estén los resultados.

Tras los respectivos saludos, salieron de la enfermería. Maka podía notar la mirada preocupada de Soul sobre ella.

- Tranquilo, ya no duele – lo tranquilizó. Él movió la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres ir a ver por cosas?

La sonrisa de su novia lo deslumbró y le provocó risa. Quien diría que tendría una Liz interna escondida.

- ¡Vayamos de compras!

.

Las semanas pasaron y todo siguió su curso. Maka estaba entrando en el 7mo mes de gestación, portando un vientre mucho más abultado.

Ese día ambos se encontraban en la antigua pieza de ella. Soul, con ayuda de Kid y Black Star, había sacado todo y llevado al sótano de la casa de Kid. No había sido tarea fácil pero el Dios de Death City no había dejado que eso lo venciera.

Y ahora, Maka y Soul se encontraban en medio de una guerra de pintura.

- ¡Basta! ¡Tiempo fuera! – Maka no podía dejar de reír. Estaban pintando la habitación de su hija de un color naranja pálido y, de pronto, había salpicado sin querer el cabello blanco de Soul. Y eso era la perdición. Soul se lo devolvió y así comenzó aquella batalla que aún continuaba. Llegó un punto en que estuvieron completamente cubiertos de pintura y Maka decidió rendirse. - ¡Ya está! ¡Has ganado!

- Ahhh, eres una aguafiestas – se lamentó Soul, bajando su brocha lista para atacar.

- A este paso no terminaremos nunca – rió Maka, quien paseó su vista por la habitación. Aún les faltaba pintar una pared entera y se habían decidido a terminarlo ese mismo día para poder ir metiendo la cuña y las pocas cositas que habían comprado. No es que el cuarto fuera muy grande, era que su capacidad para distraerse era demasiada.

Escucharon el timbre y ambos se miraron antes de echar a reír. ¿Qué dirían sus amigos de verlos cubiertos de pintura?

Maka tiró la brocha sobre una hoja de periódico y fue a abrir la puerta. En el umbral, Spartoi la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Tarde de pintura? – Tsubaki fue la única que entró normalmente, sonriéndole con la ternura que la caracterizaba.

- Jaja, sí, estábamos intentando pintar el cuarto de Aria – se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Liz sonrió al escuchar el nombre de su sobrina.

- Me sigue encantando el nombre que eligieron – comentó antes de sentarse en el sofá.

Soul apareció en la escena.

- Guau, Soul, ¿te has sumergido en la pileta de la señorita pastel? – Black Star, como siempre, no podía evitar una burla hacia su mejor amigo.

- Si no quieres que te sumerja a ti también, no digas nada más – amenazó el albino señalándolo con la brocha que había llevado consigo.

- Será mejor que nos demos una ducha – señaló Maka – Iré primera.

- Ah, Maka, espera.

Miró a su novio. Soul simplemente se acercó, le levantó la remera y pasó la brocha por el estómago de ella. Todos rieron ante la acción, inclusive Maka.

- Eso fue innecesario – rió golpeando a Soul suavemente. – Ahora sí, vuelvo en un rato.

Se metió al baño. El Evans, mientras tanto, volvió sus rubíes a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué quieren tomar?

.

Correctamente aseados y limpios de cualquier rastro de pintura, todo el grupo se sentó a la mesa a merendar. Últimamente, esos encuentros se habían echo más frecuentes, dado a la falta de misiones. Los Kishines parecían andar muy perezosos esos últimos tiempos pero eso no haría que bajaran la guardia, ya sea con ellos o con Red.

Estaban riendo de una de las escenitas de Dios que Black Star siempre montaba cuando Kid notó cómo Chrona se llevaba una mano al pecho. Frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Chrona, estás bien?

La pelilila lo miró e intentó esbozar una sonrisa. Facción que no logró. En cambio, Chrona se contrajo hacia delante sujetando ahora su cabeza, dejando escapar un jadeo de dolor.

- ¿Chrona?

Maka se levantó del lugar, preocupada. Kid le pasó un brazo por la espalda, con la preocupación pintada en su rostro.

- Chrona, ¿Qué te pasa? – le rogó con voz de súplica.

Desde su posición, la Espada Demoníaca murmuró unas cuantas cosas que ninguno pudo entender.

Maka se acercó hacia ponerse al lado de su amiga.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Por favor, Chrona…

- A-aléjate.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Aléjate! – le gritó ahora levantando la cabeza, enfocando sus ojos ahora claros en su mejor amiga. Todos supieron qué sucedía. Estaba siendo invadida por la locura.

Soul se levantó e inmediatamente tomó a Maka del brazo para alejarla. La colocó detrás de su cuerpo por cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder.

- Argh, demonios… - la bruja comenzó a retorcerse en el lugar, claramente adolorida. Pareciera como si estuviera librando un tipo de guerra interna. Kid la envolvió con sus brazos e hizo que se apoyara en él.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – Liz estaba temblando.

- Oye Soul, viejo, ¿estas bien?

La pregunta de Black Star desvió la atención de la chica a la guadaña. Maka, desde su posición detrás de él, no pudo ver a qué se refería. Por lo menos, no hasta que Soul también se llevó una mano al pecho y cayó de rodillas, respirando entrecortadamente.

- ¡Soul!

Maka se colocó a su lado como pudo.

- N-no…

- Soul…

- ¡Vete!

La Albarn estaba a punto de negarse cuando sintió que era tomada por Tsubaki y Liz para ser alejada de su novio, hacia el otro extremo de la habitación en donde Patty se colocó delante de ella.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? – Se indignó, entre molesta y asustada- Soul está…

- Maka. – La voz de Black Star fue firme – Quédate donde estás.

- Pero…

- ¡Quédate donde estás! – Soul gritó esas palabras con dolor en su voz, cosa que le partió el alma a Maka.

Se hizo aún más pequeño sobre el suelo y sintió que le faltaba el aire. La cicatriz le ardía. Respirar ardía. Vivir era doloroso. Tomó su cabeza con sus manos y comenzó a golpearla contra el suelo, en un intento por hacer desaparecer ese dolor y concentrarlo en otra cosa.

¿Qué mierda le estaba haciendo la sangre negra? ¿Por qué se había activado? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sentía ganas de destruir, de matar, de asesinar a todos los presentes y comerse sus almas. Se escuchaba a sí mismo gritar, escuchaba a sus amigos gritar, escuchaba la sangre de Chrona resonar cerca de la suya… ¿Qué pasaba?

Entró corriendo a la pequeña sala y la música entrecortada del tocadiscos invadió sus oídos. Buscó por todos lados al pequeño monstruo y lo encontró sentado sobre el piano, muy tranquilo mientras miraba el techo.

- Tú…

Al escuchar la voz de Soul, el pequeño diablo se giró a verlo, claramente sorprendido.

- ¡Oh, Soul! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿A qué debo tan grata visita?

- ¡No te hagas el idiota conmigo! – le gritó encestándole un puñetazo que lo hizo volar hacia el otro lado del cuarto y estrellarse contra la pared, haciéndola añicos.

En tan solo dos segundos, lo tenía parado detrás de él y enfadado.

- ¡Oye mierda, ¿por qué me golpeas así?! ¡¿Acaso eres idiota?!

- ¡No me provoques, maldito hijo de puta! – Le gritó completamente fuera de sí - ¿¡Que mierda estabas pesando, activando la sangre negra de la nada!? ¿¡Eres un maldito imbécil!? ¡Mis amigos están ahí! ¡Mi novia está ahí! ¡**Mi novia embarazada**! ¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta!

Soul sentía sus manos temblar de la rabia. ¿¡Que mierda se creía ese diablo para activar semejante peligro cerca de sus amigos sin su autorización ni autocontrol!?

- ¡Deja de gritarme, maldito crío! ¡Yo no he activado nada! – se defendió el pequeño diablo, alejándose dos pasos. Soul estaba demasiado enojado, nunca lo había visto así.

- ¡¿Y quién más, sino?! ¡Tú eres el único que tiene ese poder sobre mí! ¡Te mataré! ¡Juro que te mataré! ¡Maka estaba al lado mío! ¡Eres un idiota!

- ¡Te he dicho que no fui yo! – el diablo puso toda su convicción en esa exclamación, ya que era la verdad.

Intentando recuperar el aliento, Soul respiró hondo un par de veces antes de mirarlo de reojo nuevamente.

- Si no has sido tú… ¿Quién mierda fue?

El pequeño ser eligió sus palabras cuidadosamente para no volver a alterarlo.

- La sangre negra reacciona a otra sangre negra. Lo más probable es que un ser con sangre negra ande cerca. Una sangre muy potente…

- Chrona estaba a mi lado, pero ella siempre está con nosotros y nunca ha pasado nada.

- La sangre de esa chica también estaba dormida. No ha sido ella, pero al estar compuesta totalmente de negro, esa chica lo habrá sufrido más que tú.

Soul intentó por todos los medios tranquilizarse un poco, aunque solo logró comenzar a pasear nerviosamente por la habitación.

- ¿Quién demonios pudo haber sido?

El diablillo tomó lugar sobre el piano nuevamente.

- ¿Algún enemigo? ¿Algún Kishin? ¿Alguna bruja?

Al escuchar la palabra Kishin, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue Red. Pero no podía ser. Red estaba en ciudad Rombo, no lo creía posible.

- Oye mierda, ¿la sangre negra se puede manejar a la distancia?

El ser rojo levantó una ceja al escuchar su "apodo".

- Sí, si se tiene el suficiente poder para hacerlo. Una bruja podría hacerlo. Un Kishin también podría. O alguna criatura con grandes cantidades de magia.

El Eater volvió a asentir, formulando en su cabeza una última pregunta.

- ¿Puedes hacer que pare?

- …

- La locura.

El diablo revoleó los ojos.

- Bien, intentaré hacer que pare.

El chico asintió.

- ¡Y la próxima vez no entres y me golpees sin motivo aparente!

Soul bufó y se giró para salir de la habitación hacia la oscuridad total.

Oía un llanto. Y estaba seguro de quién era.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró a sí mismo acostado en el suelo. Black Star se encontraba sobre él, sosteniendo sus manos con convicción. Sentía un gran ardor en su frente y la cicatriz le escocía. Al ver que estaba reaccionando, el técnico suspiro de alivio.

- Oye, viejo ¡no nos asustes de esa manera!- le gritó acusatoriamente. Luego, se corrió de su lugar y dejó libre sus manos. Se sintió débil.

Con la poca fuerza que tenía, se incorporó del suelo para mirar la situación. Inmediatamente, su mirada desenfocada y borrosa viajó desesperadamente hacia cada rincón de la habitación, buscando a Maka.

- Maka…

Black lo tomó del hombro y señaló con la cabeza el sillón. Soul se giró sobre sí mismo para ver a su novia. A su novia cubierta de lágrimas e hipando por los sollozos, mirándolo con dolor. Intentó levantarse para acercarse pero las piernas le fallaron por lo que Maka optó por acercarse.

Se arrodilló a su lado con dificultad por el embarazo y le tocó el rostro con las palmas de sus manos, pasándole a su arma su onda de alma, cálida aunque poco estable.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Soul en un susurro, llevando su mano derecha hasta ponerla sobre la de ella. Maka asintió pero el llanto le impidió hacer la misma pregunta. En vez de eso, se estiró para abrazar a Soul y acunarlo contra ella, como queriendo grabar en su recuerdo su tacto y hacerse la idea de que no había ido a ningún lado. Soul también la envolvió en sus brazos – Perdón por asustarte…

Maka volvió a asentir sin separarse.

Después de un tiempo prudencial, separaron sus cuerpos. Maka había dejado de llorar. Soul depositó un suave beso en su frente.

Black Star se acercó a él y lo ayudó a levantarse.

- Viejo, tienes una cara horrible. Será mejor que te recuestes.

Los tres caminaron hacia la habitación de Soul y entraron. Dentro, la situación era tensa.

- ¿Cómo están? – quiso saber Maka, hablando por primera vez, con una voz temblorosa.

Liz suspiró y volvió a mirar a su técnico. Soul reparó en el estado de Kid y abrió los ojos con horror.

- Kid, ¿Qué demonios te pasó? – preguntó atolondradamente.

Recién en ese momento, el Shinigami se percató de su presencia.

- Oh, que bueno que despertaras Soul.

Ciertamente no le había contestado la pregunta. Aunque se contestaba por sí sola.

El traje de Kid estaba completamente perforado por cortes limpios a lo largo y ancho de la tela. La piel del chico, usualmente pulcra y perfecta, se encontraba cubierta de cortes y de sangre negra. Una de las lastimaduras, la del cuello, no dejaba de sangrar aún.

- Kid…

Kid simplemente levantó los hombros y volvió a mirar a Chrona, durmiendo en la cama.

- Solo… me ha lastimado un poco. Nada grave.

- ¿Un poco? – repitió Liz con enfado. Kid la miró con reprobación.

- No iba a soltarla. Sabes bien que no iba a soltarla – replicó firmemente - ¿Con qué cara podría mirarla en el futuro si ella supiera que me alejé cuando más me necesitaba?

Y eso fue todo lo que dijo. Ninguno habló nuevamente. Black Star ayudó a Soul a acostarse al lado de Chrona en la cama y la habitación se hundió en un profundo y lúgubre silencio.

- Debería curarte la herida que tienes ahí – le dijo Tsubaki a Soul.

- ¿Qué herida? – Se llevó la mano a la frente para corroborar, efectivamente, que había sangre –roja- resbalando por su rostro. – Ah. No, está bien, atiende a Kid.

- Yo estoy bien – replicó el Shinigami. Posó su mirada ámbar en su amigo - ¿Qué les sucedió?

La guadaña dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

- No tengo idea. El demonio en mi interior me ha dicho que no ha sido él. Que podría haber sido otra sangre negra activa rondando por la zona.

- ¿Chrona? – preguntó Kid, frunciendo el ceño.

- No, no Chrona. Su sangre también se activó por culpa de… lo que sea que lo hizo. – Miró a la chica durmiendo a su lado - ¿Cómo está? Su cuerpo es pura sangre negra y, bueno... la habrá tenido peor que yo.

- Bueno… todavía no despierta pero… - Tsubaki calló de pronto.

- Pero estaba bastante alterada – completó Kid – Tuve que utilizar toda mi fuerza para que no se lastimara… como tú.

Entonces, esa herida en su frente que Tsubaki curaba en esos momentos se la había hecho él mismo.

- ¿Cómo fue que terminaste con tantos cortes? – quiso saber Soul.

Kid acarició uno de los cabellos de su novia.

- Bloody Needles – respondió simplemente.

Soul cerró los ojos cuando el doloroso pensamiento de que él también podría haber lastimado a Maka lo invadió. Si no fuera por sus amigos… no sabía que habría sucedido.

- Será mejor que la lleve a casa.

Kid acató la atención de todos al levantarse y tomar el cuerpo de Chrona en brazos. Hizo unas muecas de dolor al rozar sus heridas pero solo hizo que la tomara con más fuerza.

- Liz, Patty, vamos.

Las hermanas, sin decir nada, se apresuraron detrás de su técnico y desaparecieron por la puerta. Tsubaki terminó de curar la herida de Soul y éste suspiro sonoramente.

- Será mejor que me vaya yo también.

- ¿Qué?

Maka se veía totalmente desconcertada. Su novio la miró con expresión compungida.

- No se… no… si me quedo, podría volver a… no quiero hacerte daño – terminó por decir, al sentir como su voz temblaba.

La Albarn negó con la cabeza.

- No… no quiero que te vayas.

- Maka-chan – Tsubaki fue la que habló. Pareció dudar de lo que iba a decir – Si Soul piensa que es mejor… tal vez debería dormir con nosotros hoy.

- ¡No! ¡No quiero!

Soul dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada. Justo ahora a Maka se le daba por dejar salir su lado rebelde.

- Maka… - su voz era una súplica – Por favor, no empieces.

- No empiezo nada. No quiero que te vayas. Te necesito aquí conmigo, maldición – las lágrimas hicieron presencia.

El Eater negó con la cabeza, levantándose lentamente para no marearse. Caminó hasta su lado y le tomó el rostro. Abrió la boca varias veces antes de que alguna palabra saliera de ella.

- No… no se como decir esto… No me siento cómodo quedándome hoy… no confío en mí. Por favor, por hoy… solo, no llores…

Maka apretó los puños y mordió su labio inferior con impotencia. Unos eternos segundos después, asintió con la cabeza. Soul sonrió y la abrazó suavemente, aún temiendo de sí mismo.

- Solo un día – le susurró ella.

- Entendido – se separó y besó sus labios con cuidado. Luego, caminó hacia la salida seguido de Black Star y Tsubaki.

Maka quedó allí, de pie en su habitación, apretando los puños. Sintió una mano en su hombro. Volteó la cabeza para mirar a su mejor amiga con sus ojos cargados de lágrimas. A Tsubaki se le encogió el corazón por verla así.

- ¿Quieres que me quede a pasar la noche?

La respuesta de su amiga tardó en llegar. Es más, nunca se presentó en palabras. Simplemente asintió de forma queda y se acercó para aceptar el ofrecimiento de un abrazo por parte de Tsubaki.

Ambos hombres observaron la imagen desde la puerta antes de girar y salir del departamento.

- Oye viejo – lo llamó Black Star, cuando ya se encontraban caminando hacia su casa - ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres quedarte con…?

- No – la respuesta de Soul fue firme – No quiero… lastimarla. No… - apretó sus puños.

El otro asintió y, sin decir nada más, apoyó su mano en su hombro, dándole a entender que ahí estaba para lo que necesitara. Soul se permitió sonreír levemente, olvidando sus demonios por un momento. Realmente, amigos como ellos solo podían encontrarse una vez en la vida.

.

Tsubaki sacudió suavemente el hombro de Maka. La chica abrió los ojos y la miró a través de sus jades con ojeras. Su amiga le sonrió amablemente.

- He hecho el desayuno.

Maka asintió y se incorporó en la cama.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 8.30.

- Tengo que ir a Shibusen, a las 10 tengo clases con la clase Eat.

Tsubaki se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí y descansas? No tienes buena cara.

- Pero los chicos tienen examen la semana que viene y faltan 3 capítulos…

- Maka – la espada la tomó por los hombros – Ayer pasaste por algo bastante… perturbador. Shinigami-sama entenderá si le explicas. Piensa en ti.

- Yo estoy bien – replicó ella tranquilamente – En serio, solo estoy preocupada por Soul. Pero estoy bien. Iré a dar clases.

Tsubaki sabía perfectamente que intentar contradecir a su mejor amiga era una misión imposible, por lo que asintió y le sonrió:

- Bien. Ahora ven, se va a enfriar el desayuno.

Maka le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó para ir detrás de Tsubaki. Apoyó sus pies en el suelo y se paró. Al instante, sintió una punzada en su cabeza y en su estómago. Volvió a sentarse y se llevó las manos a la sien.

- Argh, mierda…

Fue un dolor efímero, que inmediatamente se dispersó. Frunció el entrecejo. Tal vez Tsubaki tenía razón… no, tenía que ir a dar clases. Respiró hondo un par de veces y volvió a pararse con éxito para cambiarse y desayunar.

.

En el departamento que Tsubaki y Black Star compartían se encontraba sumido en un total silencio. Bueno, silencio opacado gradualmente por los ronquidos de Black Star. A su lado, Soul estaba sentado sobre el futón, pensando.

Le había dado vueltas al asunto toda la noche, sin llegar a nada en concreto.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo su autocontrol, su racionalidad? No le encontraba una explicación lógica al hecho de que su sangre y la de Chrona reaccionaran de esa manera.

Hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas y suspiró de exasperación. Debía hablar con Chrona para preguntarle si sabía algo, o con Ragnarok. Tal vez sabían algo, tenían información que él desconocía como las cosas que le dijeron a Maka sobre la sangre negra que podría tener su hija.

Pero se sentía totalmente inseguro de volver a su lado. Temía volver a descontrolarse y lastimarla. Argh, de tan solo pensarlo se le encogía el corazón. Sabía que Maka lo necesitaba, que la había asustado y se había ido, dejándola perturbada. Pero si la sangre negra volvía a alterarse… no, no, no podía estar cerca de Maka. Le había jurado que sería solo un día pero dudaba mucho volver a su casa ese día.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Inmediatamente, se encontró a sí mismo enfundado en el traje negro a rayas blancas. El pequeño diablo lo miró con rencor.

- Evans. ¿Cuál es la razón de tu visita? ¿Otra paliza?

Soul ignoró el tono de odio en que esas palabras fueron pronunciadas y se sentó en el banquillo del piano.

- Tengo que pedirte algo.

El ser levantó una de sus finas cejas.

- Luego de golpearme, ¿tienes el descaro de venir a pedirme algo?

Mantuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, desafiantes a cualquier gesto del otro. Soul no iba a dejar que ese maldito virus se negara a una petición suya, después de todo, él era el que dominaba en ese cuerpo y su conciencia. O eso era lo que le gustaba pensar.

Al ver que su guerra de miradas no iba a ningún lado, el diablo suspiró levantando sus largos brazos.

- ¿Qué quieres, Evans?

- Tú puedes advertir cuando mi sangre negra se activa ¿verdad? – Tras su asentimiento, continuó – Te pido que me avises cuando esté por consumirme.

- ¿Quieres que te avise con anticipación cuando la sangre negra se active?

Soul asintió.

El diablillo pareció pensarlo por unos segundos. Luego, asintió levantando los hombros.

- Supongo que tendré que hacerlo.

El Eater mantuvo su mirada fija en él.

- Otra cosa. Es una duda. – El ser lo incitó a hablar con un gesto desinteresado con la mano – Maka tiene vibraciones anti-demonios. Me ha salvado varias veces de ser consumido por la locura. ¿Por qué… por qué no ha podido evitarlo esta vez?

- ¿A parte de que te estabas dando topes contra el suelo y sus amigos la alejaron de ti por miedo a la que la destrozaras? – Soul frunció el entrecejo con dolor – Bueno, ella está embarazada. Y, si el bebé tiene sangre negra, sus vibraciones estarán dirigidas principalmente a lograr que su bebé no enloquezca.

Soul pasó saliva, con miedo.

- ¿Cuándo nazca… enloquecerá?

El diablo hizo una reverencia exagerada.

- ¡Querido Soul, no tengo idea!

La guadaña se vio tentado a golpearlo nuevamente. Parecía que le hacía gracia hablar tan superficialmente de las personas más importantes de su vida.

- Pero ella te lo dijo ¿verdad? – Continuó el diablo – Que tal vez herede sus vibraciones anti-demonios.

Soul bajó la cabeza, rogando porque así sea. Suspiró.

- Eso es todo – dijo caminando hasta la puerta – Avísame si llega a suceder de nuevo.

- Claro, claro – comentó el diablo sin importarle mucho – Nos vemos pronto, Evans.

- Espero que no.

Y salió de la pequeña sala.

.

.

No vio a Maka en todo el día. Él sabía que esa mañana también tenía que ir a Shibusen a dar clases, ya que Stein se encontraba fuera con Spirit y los chicos parecían estar más a gusto con los métodos de enseñanza de Maka que con las disecciones que el sensei loco proponía todos los días.

Él se presentó ante Shinigami-sama para cumplir su función como Death Scythe y el Dios le preguntó sobre su estado. Al parecer, la noche anterior, había visto a Kid completamente lastimado y le había obligado a contarle que le había sucedido. Su hijo le explicó todo y se retiró junto con el cuerpo dormido de su novia a su habitación, sus armas siguiéndolo luego.

Soul le contó todo también: lo que había pasado, cómo se sentía al respecto, lo que había hablado con el diablillo y su plan de alejarse de Maka por otro par de horas. Shinigami entendió e insistió en que fuera a casa y se quedara descansando de momento. Marie se encontraba en Shibusen, por lo que una Death Scythe aún estaría junto a él. La guadaña le agradeció profundamente. No se sentía con el suficiente autocontrol como para ver el rostro de Maka y mantenerse alejado.

- Soul… - Shinigami lo detuvo a medio camino a la salida – Se que tienes sentimientos encontrados pero creo que, esta noche, deberías volver a tu hogar. Tu familia te necesita.

Apretando los labios, el chico no dijo nada más, sino que continuó su camino a la salida. Aún no estaba seguro de lo que haría.

.

- ¿Estarás bien sola?

Era la tercera vez que Tsubaki le preguntaba eso.

- Ya te dije que sí. Anda, ve, que Black Star terminará matándome por arrebatarle a su novia por tanto tiempo. – Maka la empujó hacia la puerta.

Por lo menos parecía más animada que en la mañana.

La espada se plantó en la puerta.

- Me llamas por cualquier cosa ¿sí? A cualquier hora.

- Gracias Tsubaki – le sonrió Maka – Por todo. Gracias.

- ¡No es nada! ¡Todo por ti y mi sobrina! – por decimocuarta vez posó sus manos en el vientre de Maka y esperó a que Aria pateara. Al sentirlo, sonrió con ternura. – No puedo esperar a que nazca. Será hermosa.

Por los ojos de Maka cruzó un pequeño destello de tristeza aunque no lo tradujo en sus facciones. Cuando su hija nazca, ese monstruo intentaría venir por ella.

- Bueno, Maka, te veo mañana por la mañana.

- Claro, shopping con las chicas, lo recuerdo – rió la joven madre – Nos vemos.

- Adiós.

Cerró la puerta y suspiró. Sería una noche en compañía de su hijita.

Dos golpes se escucharon en la puerta. Maka sonrió.

- Tsubaki ¿Qué te olvidas…te?

Soul estaba parado en el umbral, con una expresión compugnida y ojos tristes.

- Soul…

Se rascó la nuca.

- He tocado porque olvidé las llaves anoche.

Maka frunció el cejo.

- ¿Solo has venido a buscar las llaves?

Los ojos de él se clavaron en los suyos.

- No… solo explicaba por qué toqué… vengo a quedarme.

Ella dejó escapar el aire contenido y se estiró para abrazarlo, logrando que él hiciera lo mismo. Aspiró el aroma de su blanco cabello y sonrió emocionada. Aún si había sido solo un día, lo había extrañado horrores.

Se separó y tomó sus manos para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

- Bienvenido a casa, mi amor.

Sus brazos volvieron a apresarla en un abrazo mientras su boca comenzó a danzar sobre la de ella, en un compás de perfecta sincronización.

Aún se sentía inseguro sobre sí mismo y dudoso de quedarse con su novia a solas pero todos tenían razón: Maka lo necesitaba y él la necesitaba a ella. Quería dormir a su lado y sentir a su hija moverse. No quería perderse nada, ni siquiera un día. Aunque estuviera temeroso de su forma de actuar, se controlaría por cualquier medio y se daría el lujo de abrazar a Maka toda la noche.

Cuando recuperó la lucidez, descubrió que estaban en su cuarto y que Maka estaba desabrochándole la camisa con lentitud.

- Maka… - murmuró entre los besos, luchando contra sí mismo para alejarse.

- ¿Mh?

- ¿No… no te lastimaré?

Ella negó con la cabeza y besó su mejilla.

- Necesito hacerte saber que te amo y que no tienes porque sentir miedo conmigo.

Terminó por quitar su camisa y la dejó caer en el suelo. Las manos de Soul actuaron solas y deslizaron la remera de ella por sobre su cabeza. Bajó la mirada, inspeccionándola con los ojos brillándole del amor.

La hizo retroceder y la acostó suavemente en la cama para tomar lugar a su lado. Tomó sus labios nuevamente y terminaron de quitarse las prendas que faltaban en medio de una guerra de besos que hizo que el ambiente se caldeara.

Cuando sintió un dolor punzante en su miembro, Soul volvió a separarse y mirar a Maka a los ojos. No estaba seguro. Su embarazo era muy avanzado. ¿Qué pasaba sí…?

- No pasará nada – Maka pareció leerle el pensamiento al momento que tomó su rostro entre sus manos. – Te amo.

- También te amo.

Ella le sonrió y se giró sobre el colchón, pegando su espalda al pecho de Soul. Giró su cabeza hacia un lado y ese fue el ángulo perfecto para que su novio capturara sus labios una vez más. Con movimientos suaves, Soul tomó la pierna de Maka y la hizo hacia adelante, dirigiéndose hacia su entrada.

Un jadeo escapó de los labios de ambos cuando se sintieron uno. Era un sentimiento que ninguno dejaría de disfrutar nunca. Y tal vez esa era la última vez que hicieran el amor antes de que su hija naciera.

Soul comenzó a moverse, primero despacio, luego más rápido y profundo, desatando un suspiro tras otro tanto de su boca como la de Maka.

La abrazó, apoyó su cabeza en su cuello y se maravilló de ser uno con ella. Tal y como el día en que habían dado vida a su hija; tal y como la primera vez que habían hecho el amor, aquella noche de goteras en la cual tuvieron que dormir en el suelo del living porque sus cuartos estaban húmedos y tal y como todos los días sabía que lo haría por el resto de su vida.

Delante de él, Maka le sujetó la cintura cuando sintió que llegaba al cielo y, tres estocadas luego, Soul la estrechó contra sí, dejando salir un gemido de satisfacción.

Quedaron quietos, cansados y jadeantes. Se levantaron mínimamente para desacomodar las sábanas y meterse bajo ellas. Inmediatamente, se abrazaron otra vez.

- No te vuelvas a ir, por favor – le rogó Maka, ocultando su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Soul. Él le acarició el cabello y negó con la cabeza.

- No podría. No podría volver a alejarme de ti.

Maka sonrió y depositó un suave beso en su piel.

- Te amo.

- También te amo. Eres todo.

Tras esas simples palabras, el sueño los venció.

.

Maka despertó alrededor de las 02.30 de la madrugada. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Soul y caminó descalza hasta el baño. Una vez que tiró la cadena, se miró al espejo e intentó sonreír. Ahora que Soul había vuelto, se sentía completa otra vez.

Estiró la mano para llegar al interruptor de la luz pero no pudo hacerlo. En cambio, su mano viajó rápidamente hasta su estómago, sintiendo el mismo dolor que la había invadido esa mañana. Retrocedió dos pasos y se sentó sobre la tapa del escusado, intentando regularizar su respiración. Otra ola de dolor. Se inclinó hacia adelante y volvió a apretar su vientre. Un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza.

- Por favor, amor, aún no es tiempo de nacer… - susurró asustada, sintiendo un nuevo retorcijón.

Y así como vino, el dolor se fue. Maka quedó con la respiración agitada, sentada sobre el wáter. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Una contracción? Bajó la mirada y no vio signos de que se le hubiera roto la fuente ni nada por el estilo. ¿Sería un simple dolor de estómago?

Expulsando el aire, se levantó lentamente para volver a la cama. Miró a Soul desde la puerta. ¿Lo despertaba? Se veían tan a gusto durmiendo. Se acostó a su lado y se abrazó nuevamente a él. En la mañana le diría y, si a él le parecía, irían de Nygus. Ahora solo quería escuchar su armonioso latido como nana para ayudarla a recuperar el sueño.

.

Soul abrió los ojos suavemente, preguntándose qué hora era. La luz del sol lo estaba molestando, tendrían que haberse acordado de cerrar las cortinas antes de dormir. Sus ojos se posaron en el reloj encima de su mesa de luz y se alarmó inmediatamente.

- Mierda… - masculló destapándose y saltando de la cama.

Tanto movimiento terminó por despertar a Maka.

- Mh… ¿Qué pasa?

- Me he quedado dormido – respondió él, mientras saltaba por la habitación, intentando ponerse más rápido los pantalones – Tenía que estar con Shinigami-sama a las 8 y ya son las 9.30.

Maka rió suavemente y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada, cerrando los ojos para volver a dormir.

- Ya me voy. Te amo – Soul se acercó y besó su cabello antes de salir corriendo fuera de la habitación.

Sin responderle, la técnico volvió a sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños…

…hasta que sintió una mano que la zarandeaba.

Abrió el ojo derecho para ver quién era. Tsubaki le sonreía amablemente.

- Sabía que te ibas a quedar dormida, por eso te vine a buscar.

- Mh, ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó desperezándose.

- Las 10.30. ¿Quieres desayunar? Liz y Patty están con Kid en Shibusen pero se desocupan a las 11 así que tenemos tiempo.

- Claro, desayuno… - murmuró aún dormida.

La espada rió y salió de la habitación para comenzar a hacer la comida. Maka se destapó y se levantó de la cama, aún sintiendo mucho sueño. Hizo dos pasos hacia el ropero cuando aquel maldito dolor la obligó a frenar de golpe y agacharse, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas. Sintió el malestar extenderse por todo su cuerpo y dejó escapar un jadeo desesperado.

Aquello no era solo un dolor que iba y venía. Aquello era algo. Algo _malo_.

Sintió cómo el pánico se apoderaba de ella y cómo un calor subió por su cuello cuando otra punzada la hizo estremecerse de dolor y volver a sentarse en la cama.

Aria.

El nombre de su hija resonó en su mente y apretó fuerte sus labios. No dejaría que le pase nada.

No lo haría.

- ¡TSUBAKI!

.

- ¿Alguna noticia de Stein y Spirit? – preguntó Soul.

- Están volviendo de la misión en México. La Death Scythe de allá es un poco mal llevada, no hace muy bien su trabajo – replicó Shinigami como si fuera una causa perdida.- Entonces, Kid, ¿tomas la misión de Egipto?

- Si, lo haré – respondió su hijo – Mañana Liz, Patty y yo partiremos hacia Egipto.

Las heridas de Kid habían sanado completamente, aunque ser un Shinigami había ayudado mucho. Soul no había tenido oportunidad aún de preguntarle qué había sucedido con Chrona pero figuró que podían hablar esa tarde, café de por medio.

Sus planes se vieron opacados cuando una figura entró corriendo a la Death Room, rompiendo la paz que se sentía en el aire.

- ¿Black Star?

El asesino intentó recuperar el aliento. Al parecer se había echado una carrera bastante larga. Cuando se vio en condiciones de poder hablar, buscó con la mirada a su amigo albino. Soul, lo miró, expectante.

- ¡Soul, viejo, tienes que ir al hospital! ¡Maka está mal!

**.**

**:O ¡More Drama!**

**El próximo capítulo viene el próximo Viernes, salidito para el finde :)**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	11. Sustos y un baby shower extraño

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos****.**

**El valor de lo importante**

Sustos y un Baby Shower lleno de personajes

La actividad física no era su fuerte. Él era una guadaña, un arma. Maka era la que hacía todo el movimiento, era esa la causa de sus perfectas piernas, admiradas por todos en Death City. Pero cuando Black Star pronunció esas palabras, las piernas de Soul reaccionaron por sí solas, llevándolo al hospital en menos de tres minutos.

Entró corriendo, visualizando a Chrona en la recepción. Al momento en que se acercó corriendo, la chica estiró su brazo, señalándole un pasillo.

- Habitación 13.

Siguió la dirección de su amiga y encontró rápidamente la puerta. Irrumpió en la habitación, asustando a Tsubaki.

- Soul… - murmuró la espada bajando la vista hacia su amiga.

Maka estaba acostada bajo las sábanas, de lado, echa un ovillo mientras las lágrimas le rodaban por el rostro. Su expresión se había contraído por el dolor y sus manos viajaban eventualmente desde su estómago hasta su rostro para intentar acallar el llanto. Tsubaki se encontraba sentada a su lado en el colchón, acariciándole el cabello, algo pálida para su gusto. Estaba muerta del miedo.

- Maka.

Se acercó rápidamente y su amiga le dio lugar. Su novia no dejó de llorar ni abrió los ojos antes su voz.

- Mi vida, ¿Qué sucede? – quiso saber, asustado, tomando el lugar de Tsubaki y quitándole el cabello que se le pegaba al rostro por las lágrimas.

- M-me duele… - balbuceó ella, tomando la mano de Soul. – Tengo m-miedo…

- Todo estará bien – refregó su espalda y miró a Tsubaki - ¿Dónde está Nygus?

- Una enfermera dijo que la había llamado. Esta viniendo.

En ese momento, el arma de Sid entró a la habitación, sorprendiéndose levemente por la escena.

- ¿Maka? – se acercó rápidamente y tomó su brazo para tomarle el puso - ¿Qué pasa, Maka?

- Me duele – respondió ella, abrazándose el vientre – Es como si me estuvieran clavando algo. Tengo miedo, mi bebé…

- Tranquila Maka, te revisaré.

Tsubaki se retiró de la habitación, dándole privacidad al médico y la pareja. En medio de muecas de dolor, Maka se acostó sobre su espalda para dejar que Nygus la revisara. La médica negó con la cabeza:

- No has roto fuente. Iré a traer un aparato que monitoreará el dolor para ver si son contracciones…

- ¿Contracciones? ¿Va a nacer? ¡Recién tiene 7 meses! – se alarmó Soul.

- No es seguro, vuelvo en un segundo – salio a toda prisa y la mirada aguada de Maka se posó sobre su novio.

- Tengo miedo. – repitió. Soul pudo sentir cómo le temblaba el pulso.

- Tranquila, todo estará bien. Nygus descubrirá qué pasa. Tranquila.

Aunque siguiera repitiéndole eso, ni él mismo podía creérselo. Maka no era una persona débil o alguien que llorara a causa de un dolor físico. Aquello debía ser verdaderamente fuerte. Y aún más horrible considerando que su bebé de 7 meses se encontraba dentro del lugar donde dolía. Se estaba asustando mucho, no sabría que haría si a su bebé o a su novia les pasaba algo.

Nygus volvió con una máquina en una mesa con rueditas. Colocó unos parches sobre el vientre de ella y la prendió. Le pidió que extendiera el brazo para colocarle un suero, con eso disminuiría el dolor. El efecto fue casi instantáneo, Maka se secó las lágrimas con dedos temblorosos.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – quiso saber con el ruego pintado en la voz.

- Tendré que hacerte un análisis de sangre para ver – la médica sacó una jeringa de su bolsillo – La última vez que hicimos un ultrasonido no he notado nada malo en su bebé. Puede que sea un problema tuyo.

- ¿Aria está bien?

- En un momento lo veré. Primero – le sacó una pequeña cantidad de sangre y, luego sí, sacó el gel para proceder a hacerle el ultrasonido – Si no llega a ser Aria, tendremos que abarcar varias opciones sobre lo que podrías tener.

- ¿Opciones? – preguntó Soul.

- Sí. Un dolor de esta magnitud puede representar apendicitis, cálculos o una infección. Si fuera apendicitis, y roguemos que no lo sea, será complicado de tratar contigo embarazada. Una operación sería demasiado riesgosa… pero primero descubramos qué es antes de pensar en lo peor.

Paseó la paleta por el vientre de Maka y ambos fijaron su vista asustada en la pantalla. Allí se veía a su bebé, un poco más grande que la vez pasada, pero ellos no eran los médicos, no sabían ver si había algo malo. Y Nygus no decía nada, solo examinaba la imagen en silencio. Soul la miró expectante mientras Maka apretaba los ojos, queriendo evitar que las lágrimas continuaran resbalando por su rostro.

La daga suspiró.

- Todo se ve bien. Aria no es el problema. Por lo tanto, no son contracciones.

Los padres dejaron escapar el aire contenido y cruzaron miradas agradecidas.

- Eso nos deja sabiendo que el problema es tú cuerpo, Maka. – se levantó de la banqueta y le hizo señas a Soul para que tomara la paleta. Él le hizo caso, sin entender.

- ¿Puedes sostenerlo ahí? Tengo que ir a llevar la sangre al laboratorio y, después de este susto, no creo que estén listos para dejar de ver a su hija.

Soul le sonrió levemente, agradeciéndole mentalmente. Tenía toda la razón. Nygus abandonó el lugar no sin antes apretar un botón para que los latidos del corazón de Aria inundaran el silencio.

Maka pudo respirar aliviada, dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada.

- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? – Soul dejó de ver la pantalla por unos segundos y la volvió a mirar.

- Ya no duele tanto – contestó ella, pasándose la mano por el rostro – Me asusté mucho…

- Dímelo a mí – replicó la guadaña, sonriéndole de lado – Nunca corrí tan rápido en toda mi vida.

- Perdón por asustarte – le dijo la Albarn, algo avergonzada por su llanto ante el dolor.

Él negó con la cabeza y sus ojos rojos encontraron nuevamente la imagen del monitor. Maka también la miró y suspiró.

- No puedo esperar a tenerla en brazos – comentó en voz alta.

- Yo tampoco.

Se oyeron dos golpes y la puerta se abrió para dar paso al rostro preocupado de Tsubaki.

- Chicos, ¿Qué pasó?

- Ven – le dijo Soul, corriéndose de su posición. Detrás de Tsubaki, entraron Black Star, Kid, Liz, Patty y Chrona. Los futuros padres se dieron el lujo de reír al ver la habitación abarrotada.

- Digan hola a Aria – les dijo Soul – Aria, ellos son tus tíos.

El grupo entero fijó la mirada en la imagen del monitor y ninguno pudo evitar sonreír. Era una sensación espectacular. Aquella beba formaría parte de sus vidas muy pronto y todos ya estaban completamente enamorados de ella. Sería muy importante, la cuidarían con su vida, tanto como los propios padres.

Liz no pudo evitar que un sollozo de emoción escapara de sus labios. Kid, a su lado, sonrió y la envolvió en sus brazos. Sí, escuchar los latidos de esa personita era muy emocionante para ellos.

- Ya quiero que nazca – comentó Patty, sentada al lado de Maka.

Todos coincidieron con su comentario.

.

- Chicos, tengo el resultado – dictaminó Nygus, entrando al cuarto – Oh, cuánta gente.

Todo Spartoi había vuelto los ojos hacia ella.

- ¿Necesita que nos retiremos? – indagó Kid, siempre tan solemne.

- Eh, no, quédense, después de todo son buenas noticias.

Miró a su paciente.

- No tienes apendicitis, sino una infección estomacal. Gracias a tu dolor, pudimos detectarla antes que se haga severa. Te recetaré unos medicamentos y quedarás como nueva.

Patty aplaudió ante la noticia y todos rieron.

- Podrás ir a casa esta tarde – continuó la médica – Y estoy harta de decirte que descanses. Deja las clases de Shibusen, podrás retomarlas cuando Aria haya nacido.

Maka asintió y se despidieron de Nygus. Inmediatamente, Liz levantó las manos al aire.

- ¡No pudimos ir al Shopping!

Todos rieron.

- Podemos hacer un baby shower – propuso Tsubaki.

- ¡Si!

- Chicos, no es necesario…

- ¡Claro que si! – Maka observó a Patty, extrañada - ¡Tengo decenas de regalitos para mi sobrina, será la oportunidad perfecta para dártelos!

- Ay, Patty, no quiero que gasten tanto…

- ¿Por qué no? Kid es rico – señaló Black Star. Tsubaki lo golpeó suavemente.

- Lo cierto es que no es molestia, chicos – agregó el Shinigami. – Nos hace felices regalarles cosas para Aria. Después de todo, esa pequeña estará con nosotros todos los días.

Soul y Maka compartieron una mirada emocionada y rieron. Nunca podrían contra sus amigos.

.

- ¿Quieres comer algo en especial? – preguntó Soul, abriendo el refrigerador para encontrarse con su interior casi vacío.

- No tengo mucha hambre – respondió Maka desde el sillón en donde hojeaba un libro que no recordaba tener – Si quieres, podemos pedir una pizza.

Su novio levantó sus hombros.

- Me parece bien.

Tocaron la puerta dos veces y Soul fue a abrir. En el umbral se alzaba la figura de Spirit.

- ¡Makita!

Entró corriendo y se arrodilló frente a su hija, tomándola de las manos. En esa sola acción, ambos pudieron reconocer al Spirit de años atrás, aquel hombre que se empeñaba en proteger a su hijita querida contra cualquier "lobo".

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Cómo está mi nieta?

Maka rió suavemente y se deshizo de su agarre.

- No pasa nada papá, tu nieta está bien y yo también.

Invitándolo a sentarse a su lado le explicó todo lo que había sucedido esa mañana. Spirit terminó indignado, argumentando que siempre llegaba tarde cuando su hija más lo necesitaba. Maka rió, entendiendo. Últimamente, con la aparición de Red, no solo su padre sino también las otras Death Scythes habían tenido más trabajo del normal. Soul era un caso especial porque Shinigami tenía en cuenta que Maka estaba embarazada y que necesitaba a su novio allí y no en misiones lejos de Death City.

- Bueno, me alegro que ya estés bien. Y que dientes de piraña haya estado contigo.

Soul resopló ante el apodo. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

- Papá – comenzó Maka con un tono de voz de advertencia – Tendrías que ir llamando a Soul por su nombre; después de todo, él es el padre de tu nieta y mi novio. Y tu _yerno._

- ¡Makitaaaaaa, noooooo! No me digas que ahora te vas a casar con él, papá no puede aguantar tantas emociones juntas…

Los menores echaron a reír ante la escenita. Spirit podía llegar a ser muy entretenido. Sobre todo porque habían aprendido que, casi todo lo que decía sobre oponerse a su relación, era broma.

- ¿Quieres quedarte a comer? – le preguntó Soul, caminando hasta el teléfono – Pediremos pizza.

- ¿Puedo? – los ojos azules de Spirit brillaron ante el ofrecimiento y el corazón de Maka se oprimió. ¿Acaso pensaba que le iba a decir que no? ¿Tan feliz era con esa simple invitación?

- Claro que puedes, papá, siempre podrás estar con nosotros. Cuando quieras.

El hombre sonrió con emoción.

- Entonces… ¿puedo venir a vivir con ustedes?

- Joder, no.

.

- Soul…

Sintió cómo su cuerpo era sacudido y abrió los ojos lentamente. El reloj de su mesa de luz dictaba las 3.45 de la madrugada.

- Soul…

- ¿Mh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó somnoliento, dándose vuelta en un intento de rapidez. Ella rió y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Recuerdas aquel chocolate que Chrona me regaló la semana pasada?

- Maka, ¿Me has despertado a las 4 de la mañana para hablar de un puto chocolate?

- En realidad… - gracias a la luz de la luna pudo ver cómo desviaba su mirada - … tengo antojo de ese chocolate.

Antojo. La palabra activó la alarma de Soul. Eso quería decir que él…

- ¿Puedes ir a comprármelo?

_Mierda._

- Son las 4, ¿Dónde conseguiré un kiosco abierto? – quiso saber él, haciéndose la idea de que tendría que abandonar la cama pronto si no quería un Maka-chop.

- Death Shop está abierto las 24 horas.

- Eso está al otro lado de Death City.

Maka hizo un puchero y juntó sus manos.

- Porrrrrfaaaaaaaa….

¿Cómo podría resistirse a ella?

Se destapó y buscó sus zapatos aún con la luz apagada.

- Bien, bien…

- ¡Eres un amor! – Maka lo abrazó por unos segundos – Recuerda, el que tenía masita oreo dentro.

- Si, lo recuerdo – se colocó una campera bostezó - ¿Dónde había dejado las llaves de la moto?

- Creo que en el bolsillo de tu campera de cuero.

Efectivamente, allí estaban.

- Ya vengo.

- Gracias – la sonrisa de Maka era deslumbrante. Hizo que Soul sonriera también. Si un simple chocolate la hacía así de feliz, no dudaría en comprarlo. Ni aunque fueran las 4 de la madrugada.

Andaba por las calles desiertas de Death Scythe. El puto Death Shop quedaba muy lejos para su gusto pero, por suerte, ya tenía el bendito chocolate en el bolsillo de su pantalón y podría ver de nuevo la hermosa sonrisa de Maka.

Al doblar una esquina, una persona cruzó corriendo la calle y Soul clavó los frenos delanteros. Gracias a su gran equilibrio, ni él ni su amada moto fueron a parar al suelo pero la persona había caído al asfalto por el susto.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Estás bien? ¡Deberías tener más cuidad- ¿Chrona?

En respuesta, la chica solo ahogó un sollozo.

- Chrona, ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó bajándose rápidamente y arrodillándose a su lado - ¿Te he golpeado? ¿Quieres ir al hospital?

- ¡Chrona!

Ambos miraron hacia la derecha. Kid venía corriendo por la calle. Al parecer, había corrido unas cuantas cuadras, su aspecto siempre simétrico y pulcro estaba completamente desarreglado y su respiración, muy acelerada.

La chica se sacudió de los brazos de Soul y se levantó, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos.

- ¡Te dije que te alejes de mí! – le gritó a Kid, sorprendiendo al albino. ¿Qué pasaba allí?

- No, por favor… no ha sido nada…

- ¿¡Nada!? ¡Deja de decir eso! – sus ojos se habían vuelto claros, lo que no podía augurar nada bueno. - ¡Aléjate de mí!

Dicho esto, continuó corriendo en dirección contraria. Kid, por su parte, quedó parado frente a Soul con la mirada envuelta en la tristeza.

- Oe, Kid, ¿Qué sucedió?

Suspiró y se sentó en el cordón de la acera, escondiendo sus manos entre sus piernas.

- Ella… nosotros… demonios.

Soul corrió su moto del medio de la calle y se sentó a su lado. Su amigo no se veía nada bien.

- Hemos roto – explicó lentamente. Soul abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido. – Ella… bueno, el día que… que la sangre negra se activó… despertó en mi casa y me vio…

El albino torció el gesto, recordando el estado deplorable con el que había salido de su casa aquel día.

- Se puso como loca. Comenzó a llorar y a gritar que era un monstruo… intenté decirle que todo estaba bien, que estaba bien pero… ni siquiera me dejó acercarme.

Hizo una pausa en donde negó con la cabeza, sin mirar a Soul.

- No quiero que piense que es un monstruo. Yo… yo la amo, Soul – fijó sus ámbares en su amigo y, en efecto, la guadaña pudo ver aquel sentimiento – Hace un rato fui a su casa para arreglar las cosas pero no ha querido saber nada conmigo. Tiene miedo de lastimarme otra vez. Por eso ha salido corriendo…

No continuó. En cambio, volvió a hundir su rostro entre sus manos y mantuvo esa posición por un rato. Se lo veía genuinamente desesperado.

Aunque no estaba en el lugar de Kid, entendía la situación. Él había sentido lo mismo con Maka. Había sentido la necesidad de alejarse.

Soul colocó una mano en su hombro.

- Entiendo que no quieras que piense que es un monstruo… pero dale espacio. Cuando me sucedió, necesité alejarme de Maka por un rato bien largo. Sentía terror de que la sangre negra se volviera a activar y… en todo caso, no la presiones. Sabes que ella también te quiere pero tiene miedo. Deja que ese miedo pase.

- Pero ella siempre ha estado sola – continuó Kid – No quiero que se sienta sola otra vez. Yo siempre estaré para ella pero si se aleja…

- Es porque lo necesita – completó Soul – A Chrona tampoco le gusta la soledad pero todos necesitamos un poco de ella a veces. Ya verás como podrán hablar en unos días.

Kid suspiró y asintió lentamente.

- En todo caso, puedo hablar con ella. Ya sabes… me ha sucedido lo mismo… y… yo tampoco quería estar cerca de Maka pero… bueno, ya sabes como terminó eso.

El shinigami sonrió levemente y se levantó del cordón.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? – preguntó Soul, copiándolo.

- No, caminaré. Necesito pensar. Y tú ¿Qué haces a las 4 de la mañana dando vueltas por Death City?

- Antojo de Maka – explicó mostrándole el chocolate.

Kid rió suavemente.

- Suerte. Te veo mañana.

- Claro, amigo. Tú tranquilo que todo se solucionará.

Agitando sus manos, se separaron para volver a sus respectivos hogares.

Guardó la moto en el garaje y subió hasta su piso. Cuando abrió la puerta, descubrió a Maka sentada en el sofá, con el teléfono pegado al oído.

- ¡Ha vuelto! – Le gritó a quien fuera que estaba del otro lado – Perdón por la molestia Tsubaki. Adiós. ¡Soul!

Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y avanzó hasta que sus brazos encontraron el cuerpo de Soul.

- ¿¡A donde estabas!? – le gritó, denotando un tono de voz bastante alterado. - ¡Te tardaste mucho, tenía miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo!

La envolvió con sus brazos.

- Perdón, es solo que me crucé con alguien en el camino. Mira, aquí está tu chocolate.

Le extendió el dulce y los ojos de Maka brillaron. Depositando un beso en los labios de Soul, sonrió y procedió a abrirlo.

- ¿Con quien te encontraste?

Soul pasó una mano por su cintura y la guió al dormitorio.

- Ven, vamos a acostarnos y allí te cuento.

.

Abrió los ojos y enfocó su mirada rubí en el techo. Suspiró y las imágenes de la situación de la madrugada invadieron su mente. ¿Cómo estaría Kid? Buscó a Maka con su mano y no la encontró a su lado en la cama. ¿Qué hora era?

El reloj dictaba las 10.45. Gracias al cielo que era sábado.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina. Allí hacía más calor, aunque ese verano en Death City no estaba siendo tan horrible como los anteriores, en donde te derretías y no te apetecía hacer nada.

Maka estaba sentada en la mesa sujetando una taza de café con rostro pensativo. Ni siquiera se había percatada de su presencia. Se sentó a su lado, despertándola de su ensoñación.

- ¿Aun estas pensando en eso?

Ella bajó la vista hasta su taza. Aún sin hablar, aquello había sido una afirmación.

La noche anterior le había comentado lo que había sucedido con Kid y Chrona. Se mostró bastante triste, después de todo, ella entendía lo que Kid sentía. Pero Chrona era… muy susceptible. Había estado mucho tiempo sola, creyendo que su alma se transformaría en Kishin. Y ahora esto. No quería que su amiga estuviera mal o que, como había dicho Soul, pensara que era un monstruo. Era lo mismo que le había sucedido a su novio y no pensaba que fuera un monstruo por eso. Pero eso era diferente. Soul era distinto; él contaba con muchísima más autoestima y sabía de más que sus amigos estaban con él. Chrona era distinta, porque aún luego de pasar tantos años con ellos, la cicatriz de Medusa aún estaba latente.

Soul le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- Ellos le resolverán. Kid no es de los que se rinde fácilmente.

Maka asintió y se recostó sobre su cuerpo. Rogaba que arreglaran ese asunto rápido, no le gustaba ver a sus amigos tristes.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? – Soul cambió totalmente de tema, en un intento de subirle el ánimo - ¿Nos quedamos en la cama como dos amebas?

Escuchó una suave risa.

- No te rías. Nygus dijo que tienes que descansar.

Por primera vez, no tuvo ganas de contradecirlo. Terminó de tomar su café y sonrió levemente.

- Está bien. Amebas todo el día. Pero sobre el sofá, con películas y con tu órgano.

- Concedido. – se levantó y le ofreció una mano como caballero. Sería un "día ameboso"

.

- ¿Qué hay de esa?

Maka ladeó su cabeza, pensativa.

- Es muy… pastel.

Soul rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza y continuó mirando alrededor. La tienda departamental tenía mucha variedad de cunas y amoblamiento para bebés pero de tanto que tenían se habían terminado mareado y no llegando a ninguna decisión. Había mucho de dónde elegir y muchas cosas bonitas. Tampoco querían gastar más de la cuenta, aunque el dinero no les faltaba. Después de todo, Spirit les había dicho que les quería regalar la cuna, que ellos tan solo la eligieran. Y en eso estaban, dando vueltas desde hacía una hora.

Soul vio una cuna algo apartada de las demás. La estructura era blanca y el acolchado dentro era de un rosa fuerte con pequeños puntos distribuidos –simétricamente, diría Kid-. Era muy bonita.

- Oye Maka, ¿esta?

Caminaron hasta colocarse a su lado y la miraron detenidamente. Mientras más la miraban, más les gustaba.

- Definitivamente será esta – asintió ella, emocionada. Al fin se habían decidido, allí dormiría su hija.

Soul miró el precio.

- Está en buen precio, podemos comprarla y luego le decimos a tu viejo que nos de algo que necesitemos.

- Vamos a herir sus sentimientos – rió Maka – El realmente quiere regalarnos la cuna.

- Ok, entonces – Soul colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos y sonrió – Iré a decirle al vendedor que nos aparte esta cuna. Ahora… ¿armarios?

La técnica sonrió y asintió. Aunque estaba algo cansada, las compras para su hija le encantaban, más si tenían comprar cosas grandes como un armario o un cambiador. Y ya habían visto varios muebles que les habían gustado. Así que…

Al terminar las compras, ambos salieron de la tienda departamental de la mano, satisfechos. Con aquello dentro del cuarto solo faltaba la ropa, algunos juguetes y, bueno, su hija. Comprarían algo de ropa luego de comer algo.

Estaban por sentarse a comer en su restaurante de comida rápida favorita cuando el celular de Soul comenzó a sonar. Intentó encontrarlo rápidamente pero no pudo. Aún no se acostumbraba a tener un celular, ya que anteriormente nunca había necesitado tener uno. Ahora, con todas las preparaciones para la llegada de Aria y sus horarios distintos en Shibusen la cosa había cambiado, por lo que Soul había comprado uno para cada uno. Era una llamada de Kid:

_- Hey Soul, ¿por donde andan?_

- Estamos en el centro comercial, a punto de comer. Compramos la cuna y luego compraremos ropa.

_- ¡La cunaaaaaaaa, que emocióoooooooooooooooooon!_

El albino alejó el celular de su oído por culpa del grito de Liz.

- Sí, sí, ¿Qué sucede, de todos modos?

_- Ah, llamaba para invitarlos a comer a casa. Si aún no comenzaron, vengan_.

Soul bajó el celular.

- ¿Quieres ir a comer a casa de Kid?

Maka levantó los hombros y asintió despreocupadamente.

- Ok, en un rato estamos allí.

_- ¡Yei, los esperamos!-_ Liz fue la encargada de cortar la comunicación. Guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y tomó la mano de su novia.

- Creo que Patty le está contagiando la hiperactividad a su hermana – se lamentó Soul.

- ¿O será Black Star? – rió Maka, acariciando su vientre mientras salían del enorme edificio. La casa de Kid quedaba a unas cuadras de allí. Muchas veces agradecían que todo les quedara medianamente cerca.

Mientras caminaban envueltos en un silencio agradable, Soul elevó su vista al cielo despejado de Death City y suspiró.

- ¿Pasa algo? – quiso saber Maka, apretando su mano un poco más.

Soul posó sus rubíes en ella.

- Estoy pensando en comprar un auto.

El comentario descolocó un poco a Maka pero no por eso se apresuró a responder cualquier cosa. También miró el cielo y meditó por unos momentos. Soul continuó:

- Nos sería muy útil. La beba nacerá en otoño y no podemos ir paseándola por Death City cuando haga frío. A parte, podríamos ir a Shibusen en carro, sería más práctico que mi moto, sin contar que no podremos llevar a Aria en moto.

- Claro que no – concordó ella rápidamente. Asintió un par de veces – El único problema sería dónde los vamos a guardar.

- Hay un garage en alquiler en el edificio de al lado.

Maka le miró sonriéndole con sorna.

- Lo tienes todo fríamente calculado.

Soul levantó los hombros y mantuvo su pose cool por unos momentos con una sonrisa arrogante bailando en sus labios:

- Claro que si, ¿por quien me tomas?

Rieron suavemente cuando llegaron al porche de la mansión Death. Tocaron timbre, esperando a que alguien les abra. Segundos después, el rostro de Kid se asomó por la abertura.

- Oh, hola chicos.

- Hola Kid.

El Shinigami abrió la puerta y ellos entraron tranquilamente. Tranquilidad que no les duró mucho.

- ¡Sorpresa!

Soul y Maka observaron boquiabiertos la sala de su amigo. O lo que quedaba de ella.

La sobria decoración simétrica había sido reemplazada por serpentinas, flores, globos, papeles, carteles y ¿jirafas? Ja, esa Patty. Aún con todos los ornamentos rosas y blancos, Kid se había asegurado que todo esté acomodado simétricamente. En la mesa de té había snacks de todo tipo y, en el medio, un pastel gigante con glasé de todos colores.

Alrededor de los sillones se encontraban todos sus conocidos, mirándolos y riéndose de sus caras de sorpresa. Todos estaban ahí: Tsubaki, Black Star, Chrona, Liz y Patty, Spirit, Stein, Nygus-sensei, Sid, Marie-sensei, ¡inclusive Shinigami-sama!

No había que ser un genio para adivinar qué pasaba allí.

- Bienvenidos a su baby shower – recitó Kid, sonrojándose en el proceso. ¿Por qué lo habían elegido a él para decir aquello?

Maka se llevó las manos al rostro y se tapó la boca por la emoción. Soul aún continuaba algo shockeado.

- Aaaaaaaah, ¿no van a decir nada? – Se quejó Black Star, tirándose sobre el sillón y colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza - ¡Después de todo lo que el Dios ayudó!

- Tiene razón, digan algo – rió Liz desde su lugar.

Soul abrió la boca para agradecer pero Maka se adelantó a él, extendiendo los brazos con los ojos anegados en lágrimas

- ¡Ay, no puedo creer que hicieron esto por nosotros! ¡Alguien, necesito un abrazo! ¡Kid, tú eres el que está más cerca! – dicho eso tomó el flacucho cuerpo de su amigo y lo apretó entre sus brazos. Todos rieron ante la reacción. Soul se rascó la nuca.

- Todos, de verdad, gracias. – dijo con voz algo queda, denotando su emoción.

- ¡Pero no se queden ahí, vengan! – Les gritó Patty - ¡Hice galletas de jirafas!

Se sentaron en los sofás tras saludar a todos y se las arreglaron para comer y hablar amenamente. Habían elegido la casa de Kid justamente por lo espaciosa que era y no había problema con la ubicación de nadie.

Comieron hasta hartarse, rieron recordando anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños, de la época de Asura, de cuando se recibieron de técnicos en Shibusen y de cómo fueron contratados ese mismo día. Soul y Maka miraron a su alrededor y no pudieron sentirse menos que bendecidos por los amigos que la vida les había dado.

Luego de varias horas de tonteo y unos cuantos golpes a Black Star, Liz se paró delante de la pareja. Pareciera que ella era la coordinadora o algo así.

- Muy bien, padres. – Pronunció con un tono de voz que parecía no augurar nada bueno - ¡Hora de los regalos!

Ambos parpadearon un par de veces.

- ¿Regalos? – Repitió Maka – Pero esto ya es demasiado…

- ¡Bah, no se quejen mortales! ¡Solo abran las manos y reciban los presentes del Dios!

- ¿Sabes? Eres muy ruidoso – se quejó Chrona, negando con la cabeza.

Maka enfocó la mirada en su amiga. Se veía bien pero aún no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella sobre lo que había sucedido aquella noche. El día siguiente Kid había partido a Egipto con sus armas y Chrona había sido enviada a una misión en Nashville. De eso ya eran tres semanas, ¿se habrían reconciliado? Porque, que Chrona estuviera allí, no significaba eso; solo que no quería perderse el baby-shower de su sobrina.

- Esto es de parte de Black Star y mía – dijo Tsubaki, acercándose a ellos y extendiéndole una cesta de mimbre adornada con un lazo rosa.

- ¡Agradezcan a su Dios por su grandeza!

- Gracias, chicos, de verdad, pero no era necesario – intentaba agradecer Maka mientras Soul tomaba la cesta y la colocaba en el suelo para desenvolver el tul que la rodeaba y ver el interior. Maka mordió su labio inferior y se llevó una mano al pecho - ¡Awwww! ¡Que lindo!

Comenzaron a sacar las cosas de adentro, había mucha ropita de variados modelos, talcos, toallas bordadas, una salida de baño adorable, una manta hermosa y varios peluches.

Soul sacó un peluche y miró a su amigo, con una media sonrisa:

- Estoy seguro que lo has elegido tú.

- Claro que lo he eleg- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Un Dios no anda mirando esas cositas infantiles!

Tras una risa general, Soul volvió a envolver el regalo.

- Gracias chicos – Soul tomó la cesta y la colocó a un lado, para que no se ensuciara.

- ¡Ahora nosotros! – gritó Patty, levantándose de un brinco del sillón. Salió corriendo del lugar ante la mirada perpleja de los futuros padres. Kid y Liz se colocaron juntos cuando Patty volvió empujando un cochecito de cuatro ruedas en tono de rojos y grises con un infaltable lazo en la manija.

Maka los miró con la boca abierta de la impresión.

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí! – Se emocionó Liz aplaudiendo - ¡Les hemos comprado el coche que les había gustado!

- ¡Pero era caro! – se lamentó Maka, sintiéndose mal porque hubieran gastado tanto.

- No quiero ser altanero ni nada pero, hola Maka, soy rico – comentó Kid como si fuera la obviedad más grande del mundo.

- Eso no lo justifica – reprochó Soul.

- ¿Les gusta o no? - se enfadó Patty de pronto, haciendo que todos sientan un escalofrío subir por su espina dorsal.

- Claro que sí, Patty – Maka abrió los brazos en un claro mensaje de que quería un abrazo. Inmediatamente las hermanas se apresuraron hacia ella y la abrazaron sonriendo. Estaban muy felices de que les hubiese gustado el regalo y no hubiesen hecho un reproche muy largo. Conociendo a Maka, podrían esperar eso.

Chrona se levantó lentamente de su asiento y se acomodó al lado de Maka con dos paquetes en sus manos.

- Este es de mi parte, para que guarden todos sus recuerdos – le dijo a su amiga, extendiéndole un paquete cuadrado. Abrieron el envoltorio y se encontraron con un álbum para bebés, de aquellos en donde pones fotos y fechas de sus primeros pasos y primeras palabras. Era muy delicado y en la tapa estaba grabado el nombre de su hija.

Maka se tapó la boca y luego abrazó a su amiga. Nunca había pensado que Chrona pudiera lidiar con comprar regalos tan bonitos.

- Y este es de parte de todos los senseis y mía – dijo a continuación, extendiéndole a Soul una caja. Él la desenvolvió y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver una cámara filmadora de última generación.

- Esto habrá salido una fortuna – murmuró, sacando el aparato de la caja y revisándolo por todos lados.

- Pff, éramos muchos y no sabíamos que darles – rió Sid, quitándole importancia con un movimiento de manos – A parte, necesitaban algo para capturar los recuerdos que pondrán en el álbum.

- Muchísimas gracias – les sonrió el futuro padre, guardando la cámara con mucho cuidado. Algo le decía que él y ese aparato se volverían amigos inseparables.

- Yo no tengo el regalo aquí – dijo Shinigami-sama con su tono de voz siempre tan infantil - ¡Pero espero que les venga bien una dotación de pañales por un año!

El grupo entero se echó a reír y Maka asintió, feliz.

- ¡Su regalo será un salvavidas, gracias Shinigami-sama!

Según cosas que habían reído en revistas, un bebé podía utilizar alrededor de 4 pañales por día. Y eso era realmente un golpe a la economía. Los pañales habían sido un buen regalo.

Como Spirit ya había quedado en regalarles la cuna, con el Dios de la muerte terminaban los regalos. Cortaron el pastel y sirvieron un poco de té cuando se hicieron las 6 de la tarde. Dándole un suave apretón de manos a su novia, Soul se levantó del lugar, ganándose todas las miradas del lugar. Se rascó la nuca.

- Etto… solo quería agradecerles por todo, ya saben, la fiesta y los regalos. Y, más allá esto, por estar con nosotros en esta etapa. – Miró a su novia y suspiró – Como saben, estábamos bastante perdidos sobre el tema de ser padres y todo eso. Pero gracias a ustedes, fuimos aprendiendo y seguiremos haciéndolo. Así que… gracias. Aria tendrá unos tíos locos de remate y un abuelo algo atolondrado con un corazón de oro, pero por sobre todas las cosas: tendrá gente muy valiosa a su alrededor.

Un sentimiento de alegría se extendió por todos al escuchar aquellas simples palabras; Liz y Tsubaki inclusive aguantaron las lágrimas un poco. Maka sintió cómo Chrona tomaba su mano y la volvió a ver para descubrir que también parecía a punto de llorar. Se abrazaron entre ellas mientras Spirit se acercó para abrazar a Soul, quien también sintió un nudo en su garganta cuando sintió todo ese amor y esa aceptación.

Nunca había sentido este apoyo en toda su vida. Su infancia había sido horrible, siempre había pensado que nunca tendría la posibilidad de cambiar su vida. Pero allí estaba, rodeado de un montón de personas que se interesaban por su bienestar y por el de su familia. Realmente, estaba muy agradecido. Con la vida. Con el destino. O lo que fuera. Maka y él criarían a esa niña sabiendo que el camino no siempre sería fácil, pero nunca dejarían que le falte el amor y la contención. Haría todo lo que sus padres no habían hecho con él de pequeño. La amaría más que a su vida.

Aún secándose las lágrimas, Tsubaki rió.

- Aún hay 7 pizzas en el horno.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Más comida?!

- ¡Traigan, el Dios acabará con todo!

- Dios, sí que eres un asimétrico ruidoso…

Esos eran sus amigos. Aquellos que le habían dado un baby shower lleno de personajes y le habían sacado una sonrisa al pensar en el futuro.

Era muy afortunado.

**.**

**¿Saben qué? Queda muy poquito para que nazca la pequeña princesa Eater ;)**

**¡Les dejo besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	12. Es hora

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos****.**

**El valor de lo importante**

Es hora

- Muy bien chicos, es la última vez que la verán ahí adentro. La próxima, la tendrán en sus brazos. – Nygus les sonrió con calidez.

Se encontraban en la última consulta mensual. Maka tenía 8 meses y una semana, lo que significaba que, en tan solo tres semanas, recibirían a su hija.

Tras imprimir dos fotografías, apagó el aparato y limpió el vientre de Maka. Soul la ayudó a sentarse en la camilla y tomó lugar a su lado.

- Ahora, hablemos un poco – dijo la médica, apoyándose contra el escritorio, frente a ellos - ¿Han hablado sobre el parto? ¿Qué quieren? ¿Normal o cesárea? ¿Soul estará dentro de la habitación o no?

- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – quiso saber el albino. De ninguna manera dejaría a Maka sufriendo ahí, sola.

- Bueno, he visto hombres que no resisten la presión y se desmayan; lo que causa problemas al crear distracciones tanto para la madre como para el médico.

- No voy a desmayarme. No soy un marica – continuó la guadaña, casi ofendiéndose. Después de haber luchado contra Kishines, ahora venían a insinuarle que era mejor que se quede fuera de la sala de parto por miedo a que _se desmayara_. Pfff.

- Entendido. Estarás con ella. ¿Y quieren parto normal o cesárea?

En la consulta anterior, habían hablado sobre los pro y los contra de cada uno. Ambos procedimientos estaban bien, por lo que unas noches atrás se habían sentado en su casa a hablar al respecto.

- Bueno… - comenzó Maka – Hablamos al respecto y decidimos que queremos parto normal.

Nygus asintió, concordando con su decisión.

- Me lo imaginaba viniendo de ti Maka. No te preocupes, el dolor no se compara con las lastimaduras que tuvieron luego de Asura. Aunque Stein se desilusionará mucho; prácticamente me rogó que lo dejara hacerte la cesárea si eso era lo que elegías.

Soul pasó saliva. Gracias a Shinigami-sama que habían elegido parto normal.

- ¿Es un intento de aliento? – rió la chica, comenzando a sentir los nervios de toda madre primeriza. Aunque ninguno mayor al pensamiento de Stein abriéndola con un bisturí. ¡Eso nunca! ¡Elegiría sufrir toda la vida un parto natural a eso!

- Si, algo así. No te preocupes, me ocuparé muy bien de ti. Estarás muy cómoda y, cuando llegue el momento, solo lo dejaremos ser.

Ambos asintieron.

- Otra cosa…

El semblante de la médica cambió totalmente al sacar una hoja del expediente de Maka. Inmediatamente se preocuparon.

- Respecto al análisis que les hicimos para determinar qué cualidades tendrá…

Asintieron. Se sintieron algo mal cuando cayeron en la cuenta de que prácticamente se habían olvidado de la existencia de aquel examen. Simplemente, habían decidido guiarse por las palabras de Ragnarok.

- ¿Qué salió? – apremió Soul, comenzando a sentir impaciencia.

La médica torció el gesto y negó con la cabeza.

- Nada.

Fruncieron el ceño y se miraron entre sí.

- ¿Cómo que "nada"?

- Stein no ha podido descubrir nada – respondió, extendiéndoles la hoja. Se veían varios datos y posibles cualidades pero, al lado de cada una, había un signo de pregunta. – Dice que ha analizado la sangre y es… normal. Ni sangre negra, ni vibraciones anti-demonios, no tiene nada…

- Eso es bueno ¿verdad? – instó Soul.

La mujer suspiró audiblemente.

- En realidad, no se si lo sea. El estudio tampoco muestra sangre de arma ni de técnico.

La hoja resbaló de la mano de Maka por la impresión.

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso? – se alteró. ¿¡No era ni arma ni técnico!?

- Como he dicho: Stein no lo sabe. Nunca ha visto algo así en toda su vida. Pero tenemos la teoría de que un gen puede haberse metido en el medio y causar esto.

- ¿Un gen?

- Sí. Veamos… Maka-chan, tú vienes de un padre arma y una madre técnico; tienes ambos genes dentro de ti. En cambio Soul-kun, viene de un gen de arma, que es de donde sacó su poder cómo guadaña, pero sus padres no tienen sangre especial. Al nacer como arma, Soul "usó" el gen del arma, pero el otro ha quedado en su organismo. Si el gen normal que quedó en él es más fuerte que el gen de arma, que por lógica, ambos llevan, la beba nacerá sin ser ni arma ni técnico.

Asintieron lentamente, asimilando la información. Entendiéndola, sí, pero no por eso sintiéndose bien por ello. Realmente, habían pasado muchas noches discutiendo por si sería arma o técnico y lo orgullosos que estarían cuando lo descubriera. El hecho de que no fuera ninguno de los dos… bueno, los ponía tristes. Aunque, por otro lado, su hija no se metería en todas esas peleas peligrosas que ellos mantenían con los Kishines, lo que era un alivio.

- No pongan esa cara – pidió Nygus al ver que se habían quedado callados – Puede que sus cualidades despierten cuando sea mayor. No pierdan la esperanza.

Tras un asentimiento, concluyeron la consulta. Soul ayudó a Maka a bajar de la camilla.

- Ok chicos, disfruten sus últimas semanas con la panza porque alrededor del 10 del mes que viene, serán padres.

Se despidieron de Nygus y caminaron fuera del hospital central de Death City inmersos en un silencio tenso, cada uno hundido en sus propios pensamientos, aunque ambos supieran cuáles eran.

Al arribar a su casa, Maka se sentó inmediatamente en el sillón y suspiró, pasando sus manos por su vientre. Soul tomó lugar a su lado y se acomodó para posicionar sus manos sobre las de su novia.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, la Albarn decidió hablar.

- ¿Estas desilusionado?

Soul tardó unos segundos en responder.

- Un poco.

- Yo también.

Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Soul y cerró los ojos. Aún si no fuera arma o técnica, la amaría con todas sus fuerzas. A parte, siempre existía la posibilidad de que sus aptitudes despertaran mediante su crecimiento.

- ¿A qué hora venían los chicos? – preguntó la guadaña, sin moverse, sintiéndose cómodo en su posición mientras sentía a su pequeña moverse dentro de Maka. Pensar que en pocos días la tendría moviéndose entre sus brazos…

La puerta se abrió de un golpe que los sobresaltó a ambos.

- ¡No sufran más, el maravilloso Ore-sama ya está aquí! – exclamó Black Star colocándose en su pose de héroe.

- Lo juro, hay veces que me dan ganas de matarte – le dijo Maka con total naturalidad, como si le estuviera comentando sobre el clima.

- Concuerdo – pronunció Liz empujándolo para que se corriera de la puerta. Sus amigos pasaron al departamento y tomaron lugar en los sillones.

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo les ha ido en la consulta? – preguntó Chrona.

- ¡Fotos, fotos!- Patty aplaudió emocionada. Maka sonrió y le extendió las imágenes del ultrasonido.

- Nacerá cerca del 10 – explicó Soul – Por parto natural.

- Falta tan poco…. – Liz estaba en su propio mundo de emoción.

- ¿Algo va mal? – quiso saber Kid, llamando la atención del grupo. Sus amigos se extrañaron y negaron con la cabeza – Entonces, ¿por qué tienen esa cara?

Maka volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Soul y clavó la mirada en el suelo. Soul les contó los resultados de los exámenes. Al terminar el relato, todos mantuvieron la seriedad, inclusive Black Star. Ellos también habían protagonizado largas horas de peleas acerca de qué sería su sobrina, nunca se habían imaginado que, tal vez, sería una persona "normal".

- Eso significa que no correrá peligro luchando contra Kishines – aportó Tsubaki, en un intento de subirles un poco el ánimo. Notando la intención, Soul y Maka le regalaron una media sonrisa triste y asintieron; tendrían que aferrarse a ese pensamiento para sentirse mejor.

- ¡Bueno, será mejor que pongamos manos a la obra! – Exclamó Black Star de pronto, levantándose del lugar, volviendo a poner su pose de Dios - ¡Esa cuna y esos muebles no se armarán solos!

Tras un acuerdo general, se levantaron perezosamente y caminaron hacia la pequeña habitación en donde se encontraba todo desarmado.

Estuvieron toda la tarde entre medio de muebles, comida y algo de griterío. Poco a poco el tema de la sangre se fue olvidando.

.

- Faltan dos semanas para el 10, llevo el conteo en mi almanaque – comentaba Liz, completamente feliz mientras estaban sentadas en el banco al lado de la cancha de basket. La mayor de las Thompson tenía una mano en el vientre de Maka y sentía, contenta, como la beba se removía constantemente. – Estas quedando chica, Maka, esta nena quiere salir.

- Tienes razón – rió ella. Miró su estómago - ¡Ya quédate quieta un rato! – le pidió en tono de broma.

Los demás se encontraban en la cancha, jugando un partido de basket, muy inmersos en el juego. Excepto Chrona, ella no había aparecido ese día.

Días luego de su baby shower había podido hablar con ella. La había abrazo mientras lloraba y se descargaba, repitiendo una y otra vez que era un monstruo por haber lastimado a Kid de esa manera. Y Maka había llorado con ella, sintiéndose identificada por la situación. Le había explicado que ella no era un monstruo y cómo se había sentido ella y cómo, aún con la sangre negra, le había rogado a Soul que se quedara. Si bien había necesitado un día, había vuelto a su lado y era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer con Kid. Él también estaba sufriendo. Tal vez ese dolor era mayor a todas las lastimaduras que le había causado y Chrona solo entendió eso cuando Maka se lo contó en primera persona.

Kid y Chrona habían hablado y decidido volver a estar juntos, aunque el miedo de Chrona aún no se esfumaba, por lo que eventualmente decidía pasar algunas tardes sola, calmándose.

- Se está haciendo tarde – dijo Kid acercándose a ellas – Será mejor que vayamos a casa.

Todos concordaron. Black Star ayudó a Maka a pararse y picó dos veces su vientre con cariño. Ella le sonrió y caminó hasta tomar la mano de Soul.

- Bueno, supongo que nos veremos mañana – saludó Tsubaki, acomodándose su colita.

- ¡Bye bye! – Patty agitó sus brazos, aún emocionada por su victoria.

Maka estaba a punto de saludar cuando sintió una opresión clavarse en el centro de su pecho. Sin poder evitarlo, llevó su mano a su pecho y jadeó con miedo, sujetándose de Soul para no caer.

- ¡Maka!

El grupo se asustó ante su respiración rápida y su rostro pálido.

- Maka, ¿Qué pasa? Dime, por favor – rogó Soul, tomándola de la cintura con la intención de volver a sentarla en el banco.

Ella en cambio miró a su novio y negó con la cabeza.

- Transfórmate.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡TRANSFÓRMATE, YA!

- ¡Colitas!

Spartoi completo sintió su alma caer el suelo al sentir aquella voz detrás de ellos. Giraron su cuerpo violentamente solo para ver la insana figura de Red posicionarse a pocos pasos de ellos, sonriéndoles con diversión. Soul se colocó delante de Maka, temblando de ira, sin creer lo que sus ojos veían. No, no, no, eso no podía estar pasando, ¡maldición! ¡No podía estar pasando!

Sus amigos se transformaron y colocaron en posición de batalla delante de Maka. Aunque ellos también temblaban levemente.

- ¡Te encontré colitas! – se emocionó el pre-Kishin aplaudiendo como si fuera un niño pequeño. - ¡Juega conmigo!

- Transfórmate – le ordenó Maka a Soul en el oído.

- ¿Qué demonios estás pensando? – El Eater no se movió de su posición ni un segundo, ni despegó su mirada atenta del monstruo que tenía frente – No puedes pelear…

- Tú, hazlo. Si intenta algo, por lo menos tengo que defenderme. Transfórmate.

El chico podría jurar que sentía ganas de llorar ahí mismo. ¡Eso no les podía estar pasando a ellos! Tras unos segundos de deliberación en donde nadie se movió, Soul transformó su cuerpo en guadaña. Red, sonrió, emocionado:

- ¿Jugarás conmigo?

- No – contestó Maka intentando que su voz no sonara cortada.

- Jo, ¿por qué no? – hizo un puchero. Luego, abrió sus brazos y levantó los hombros – Bueno, si no juegas conmigo, yo jugaré contigo.

En un rápido movimiento, saltó del lugar y se dirigió directamente a donde estaba el grupo. Se colocaron en posición de batalla y Black Star saltó para arremeter contra él mientras que Kid se quedó en el suelo, protegiendo a Maka.

Red esquivó un golpe de la espada mítica y tomó las sombras que intentaban sostenerlo para golpear al técnico contra el suelo.

- ¡Black!

- ¡Colitas!

Maka hizo dos pasos atrás y el filo de la guadaña golpeó contra sus brazos. Era demasiado duro. Kid, espalda a espalda con su amiga, comenzó a dispararle, mientras ella maniobraba a Soul en su lugar, intentando que ninguna de las cintas que la habían sujetado la vez anterior se aceraran a ella. Si esta vez la tocaban, estaba perdida.

Black Star se recuperó rápidamente y arremetió contra Red, quien sacó un par de cintas extras y lo tomó de los pies. Siendo más rápido que él, Black se escabulló con su velocidad y se las arregló para descargar su onda de alma contra él, logrando tirarlo al suelo.

- ¡Death Canon!

La explosión no se hizo esperar y el humo cubrió toda la cancha de fútbol. Kid y Black Star se colocaron a la par de Maka, recordando lo que había pasado la última vez que habían tenido una explosión en el campo de batalla con esa cosa.

Cuando el humo se disipó, Red se encontraba nuevamente sobre sus piernas. Y lucía mucho más enojado.

- ¡Dejen de golpearme, malditos gusanos! – les gritó, manipulando sus cintas para que se transformaran en miles de agujas. Los tres jadearon de desesperación, bajando un poco sus armas. No había manera de que esquivaran ese ataque. - ¡Tomen, por no jugar conmigo!

Impulsó sus agujas en su dirección y lo único que pudieron hacer fue protegerse, Black Star y Kid colocando su cuerpo delante del de Maka.

- ¡Shinigami-chop!

De un momento a otro, se escuchó una voz gruesa y otra explosión. Abrieron los ojos para encontrarse con Shinigami mirando en dirección a donde salía el humo de esa segunda explosión.

- ¿Están bien? – preguntó el Dios volviendo la vista a sus ex alumnos. Los tres asintieron. – Váyanse de aquí. – les ordenó antes de volver la vista a su enemigo. Despegó de su lugar y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lugar donde Red había sido eyectado.

Soul volvió a tomar forma humana y pasó sus manos por la cintura de Maka, completamente preocupado.

- ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió suavemente, aunque sintió una punzada en su vientre.

- ¿De donde demonios ha salido? No pude detectarlo hasta que estuvo a nuestro lado – las hermanas Thompson también habían vuelto a su forma de mujeres, al igual que Tsubaki, quien venía sujetando a Black Star.

- Eso fue horrible – murmuró Liz completamente en shock y asustada.

Se sorprendieron al ver que Shinigami volvía a su encuentro. Ya no se veía al maldito de Red.

- El maldito ha huido. He incrementado la barrera de Death City, no podrá entrar sin que me percate.

- Oh, eso es maravilloso – expresó Maka con alegría forzada.

Todos volvieron a verla, extrañados por el tono de voz que había usado. Ella levantó los hombros.

- Hey, no me miren así. Es que se me acaba de romper la fuente y no quería a ese monstruo dando vuelta cuando estuviera teniendo a mi hija.

La normalidad con la que dijo aquellas palabras los dejó pensando por unos segundos hasta que, efectivamente, mirando brevemente las piernas de Maka confirmaron lo que ya les había dicho.

Soul afianzó el agarre a su cintura y una sonrisa temblorosa bailó en su rostro.

- Es un poco antes… - murmuró, comenzando a asustarse.

Maka negó con la cabeza y colocó su mano en su mejilla.

- Ya es hora.

**.**

**:D Recibimos un bebé en el próximo capítulo, eaea! :D **

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	13. Aria

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos****.**

**El valor de lo importante**

Aria

- ¡Abran paso! ¡Abran paso! ¡La magnífica sobrina de Ore-sama va a nacer! ¡Insignificantes mortales, hagan su inútil cuerpo a un lado para dejar pasar a la niña que verá como Yo sobrepaso a los Dioses!

- ¡Por amor a Dios, estamos en un hospital, cállate! – le gritó Liz golpeándole en la cabeza con su bolso.

- ¡El mundo tiene que enterarse que mi sobrina va a nacer!

- Si no dejas de gritar, tu sobrina no va a conocer a su tío – masculló Kid regalándole una mirada amenazadora.

- Nyajajaja, ¡pequeña mortal, atienda a la mujer que dará a luz a mi sobrina!

La enfermera delante de él parpadeó dos veces, sin saber qué decir.

- Discúlpelo, está demasiado emocionado – se justificó Tsubaki sintiendo algo de vergüenza – Mi amiga acaba de romper fuentes.

La mujer asintió y miró a la pareja de joven padres que estaba detrás de ellos. Eran muy jóvenes y aún así, se veían muy tranquilos.

- Bien. Felicidades – sonrió conciliadoramente, extendiendo un brazo hacia Maka - ¿Necesitas una silla de ruedas?

- Ehm, no, estoy bien así – enrojeció la Albarn.

- Ok, vengan por aquí. Te internaremos y llamaremos a tú médica ¿si?

Llevaron a Maka a una habitación bastante amplia, cerca del ala de maternidad. Mientras sus amigos fueron echados al pasillo, se colocó la horrible y deprimente bata de hospital y se acostó en la cama. La enfermera les hizo algunas preguntas y anotó las respuestas en una planilla.

- Muy bien, iré a llamar a Nygus. Creo que está en el hospital así que en un momento estará aquí.

- Gracias.

Tras una sonrisa, se despidió de ellos y sus amigos volvieron a entrar. Black Star tenía un chichón gigantesco en su cabeza.

- A ver si con eso dejas de gritar aquí – Liz se cruzó de brazos, enfadada.

Patty se sentó al borde de la cama, a los pies de Maka.

- Que emoción, ya va a nacer. – comentó mientras balanceaba sus pies.

- Es algo antes, ¿Segura que estás bien? – preguntó Soul, aún preocupado. Aún faltaban dos semanas para la fecha estipulada para el parto. Tal vez Red había desencadenado algo.

De pronto, cayó en la cuenta de algo. Cuando él y Chrona se habían juntado a hablar, habían llegado a la posibilidad de que Red estuviera detrás de todo eso. Pero ¿por qué no se había activado la sangre negra cuando lucharon hace unos momentos?

- Oye Maka – la llamó. - ¿Has enfocado tus vibraciones en mí cuando luchamos con Red? Me resulta extraño que la sangre negra no se hubiera activado.

Ella se rascó la mejilla.

- Sí, enfoqué todo mi poder en ti. ¿No te pasó nada, verdad?

Soul cambió su expresión por una más triste.

- ¿Puede ser eso lo que hizo que rompieras fuente? Quiero decir… hiciste mucho esfuerzo y… yo…

- Soul – lo frenó ella, sujetando su rostro con sus dos manos – Aria va a nacer porque tiene que ser así. De eso hablamos hace unos días ¿si? De que queríamos parto natural porque queríamos que ella decida cuando estaba lista para nacer. No es culpa de nadie.

El joven padre asintió y le tomó una mano para darle un pequeño apretón.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a Nygus.

- Vaya, vaya, parece que esa pequeña es algo impaciente – dijo amenamente como saludo.

- ¡Más le vale ser cuidadosa! ¡Después de todo, es la sobrina de Ore-sama!

- ¿Tú no estabas desmayado o algo así? ¿Cuándo despertaste? – se lamentó Liz, provocando la risa de todos.

- No te preocupes Black Star, cuidaremos de ambas. Ahora, si pudieran salir, podría revisar a Maka.

En una estampida algo desordenada, sus cinco amigos salieron de la pieza dejando solo a los involucrados en el asunto.

- Es muy bonito que tengan tanto apoyo – comentó Nygus colocándose unos guantes. Revisó a su paciente por unos segundos y asintió, quitándose los guantes desechables. – Tienes tres centímetros de dilatación. Y ya sabes, hay que esperar a que sean 10. Cuando el dolor sea más fuerte, te daré algo para calmarlo ¿si? – Maka asintió – Ahora solo hay que esperar. En un rato vendré de nuevo a ver cuánto avanzó. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?

Negaron con la cabeza. Por el momento, no necesitaban saber nada en especial.

- Ok, llámenme si necesitan algo. Las enfermeras de aquí también están a su disposición. Nos vemos luego.

Salió del lugar y, nuevamente, la figura de Tsubaki se asomó por la puerta.

- Chicos, iremos a bañarnos. Volveremos al rato. – explicó Tsubaki. - ¿Quieren que les traigamos algo?

- Sí – respondió Maka, señalando su campera para que Soul se la acercara - ¿Podrías pasar por casa y traer el bolso de Aria? Ya está preparado, sobre el cambiador de su habitación. Y tráeme algo de ropa para cuando salga, ¿si?

Le extendió la llave de su departamento y su amiga la sujetó, guiñándole un ojo.

- Claro, traeré algo bonito y pequeño para ti. Ya no serás "una ballena" como te decías a ti misma.

Maka enrojeció y se despidieron de ella agitando su mano.

Ya solos, se volvieron a mirar respirando hondo. Y se sonrieron con felicidad.

- Después de nueve meses, nacerá hoy – Maka acarició su vientre con ternura. Sería la última mañana sintiéndose pesada, enorme y nada sexy. Sería la última mañana antes de tener a su pequeña en brazos y presumirla a todos.

Se hizo a un lado en la cama en un claro mensaje de que quería que Soul se sentara a su lado. El albino no lo dudó ni un segundo antes de acomodarse y poner su mano sobre su vientre. Disfrutando esos momentos de silencio, se sorprendieron pensando que ya no tendrían tantos como esos, en donde la tranquilidad y la serenidad los rodeara a ambos. Porque ya no serían solo ellos dos. Serían padres. Sus responsabilidades cambiarían completamente, así como su rutina también lo haría. Aunque nada les importaba. Ya ni siquiera les importaba el hecho de ser padres con 19 y 20 años. No era algo que hubiesen elegido pero había sucedido y de ninguna manera habrían hecho algo contra su bebé. Aunque fueran jóvenes, sabían que ya amaban a su hija con toda su existencia.

- Será mejor que le avisemos a Spirit – comentó Soul, de pronto. Maka se sobresaltó al recordar a su padre. ¡Se había olvidado completamente de él! Él sacó su celular del bolsillo y marcó el número de su suegro.

_- ¿Hola?_

- Hola Spirit – respondió Soul, colocando el altavoz para que su novia también pudiera oír.

- Hola papá.

_- Hola mi vida. Soul. ¿Qué pasa, chicos? _

- Queríamos avisarte que tu nieta ha decidido adelantarse. Estamos en el hospital – dijo Maka, extendiendo una sonrisa enorme por su rostro.

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Ya!? ¡Va a nacer! ¡Hey, va a nacer! _

Pareciera que se lo estaba diciendo a él mismo y a otra persona pero no podían escuchar a nadie más al otro lado de la línea.

_- Ya voy para allá_ – les dijo atolondradamente mientras se escuchaban varios ruidos de sillas y cosas que se movían. Se oyó un golpe – _Auch, mi pieeeee. ¿Necesitan que les lleve algo?_

- Por ahora no. – contestaron.

_- Bien, nos vemos en unos minutos. _

- Sí, adiós.

Cortaron la comunicación sin borrar sus sonrisas. Ese Spirit nunca cambiaría. Se notaba a la legua que su hija y, ahora, su nieta eran todo para él. La alegría de Maka se fue desvaneciendo de a poco al comenzar a pensar en algo. Miró a Soul y él se percató.

- ¿Qué pasa, hermosa?

Maka se tardó en contestar, eligiendo muy bien en sus palabras.

- Solo… estoy triste… porque tal vez te gustaría que tu familia reaccionara como Spirit…

Ante la mención de sus progenitores, Soul chaqueó la lengua y la atrajo en un abrazo suave.

- Tonta, no estés triste. Mis padres no me importan. Mi familia son ustedes y solo quiero que estén bien.

La chica apretó sus labios y asintió, devolviéndole el abrazo, aunque no creyendo del todo sus palabras. ¿Qué hijo no querría que su padre se alegrara por el nacimiento de un nieto? Soul era muy fuerte, pero ella podía ver a través de esa fortaleza. Y no era verdad que sus padres no le importaban, eso era un pretexto que él se había impuesto y luchaba por creer. Pero para eso estaba ella. Y estaba Aria. Para hacerle olvidar todo ese dolor y darle otra perspectiva de familia.

Escucharon dos golpes en la puerta y se separaron al momento que el cuerpo de Spirit entraba a la habitación. Lo miraron sorprendidos, con la boca abierta.

- ¿¡Cómo has llegado tan rápido!? – quiso saber Soul, completamente anonado. No hacía ni dos minutos que habían cortado su comunicación y su casa quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras del hospital. ¿Acaso había corrido hasta ahí?

- Estaba en un café, a una cuadra de aquí – respondió. Luego, se acercó a su hija y le envolvió en sus brazos, colocando su mentón sobre la coronilla. – Bien, Makita, ha llegado el momento.

Maka asintió comenzando a emocionarse. Recordó el día que le había dicho de su embarazo y su reacción negativa. Y luego una película de recuerdos pasó por su cabeza al recordar todo el apoyo que les había brindado a lo largo de esos nueve meses. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió orgullosa de que ese fuera su papá. Imperfecto como era, él fue el encargado de criarla y no quería que pensara que había hecho algo mal siendo que había entregado toda su juventud por educarla.

- Te quiero papá – pronunció desde su posición, sintiendo cómo los brazos de Spirit la sujetaban con más fuerza.

- Yo también, mi vida. Yo también.

Desde un sillón alejado, Soul miraba la escena con una sonrisa. Siempre había tenido cierto recelo con Spirit, ya que era el causante de la desconfianza que Maka había tenido sobre él cuando se habían conocido. Pero ese día, muchos años después, podía apreciar a Spirit por lo que era: una muy buena persona, que se desvivía de amor por su hija.

Spirit tomó a Maka por los hombros y la alejó suavemente para mirarla a los ojos. Ella frunció el cejo. ¿Por qué se había puesto así de serio?

- Maka… hay algo que tengo que decirte.

El tono formal de sus palabras alertó tanto a Maka como a Soul, quien se levantó del sillón y se acercó también, preocupado.

- No se si hago bien con esto, no quiero que te alteres, no es bueno…

- Papá, solo dime – lo frenó ella. ¿Qué sucedía? Su padre no era así. ¿Había pasado algo malo?

El mayor se alejó de ella y suspiró, dejando un gran lapso de silencio antes de comenzar a hablar:

- Hay alguien ahí afuera que quiere verte.

La chica asintió y levantó los hombros.

- Claro, no hay problema, ¿Quién es? - _¿Será que tiene una novia y quiere presentármela? Pero no me la presentaría el día del nacimiento de su nieta, no tiene lógica…_

Sin decir nada más, Spirit abrió la puerta de la habitación y asintió para que quien sea que fuera ingresara al lugar.

Maka sintió que le faltaba el aire y, de golpe, sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas. Se llevó las manos a la boca sin ser capaz de despegar su mirada de la persona que tenía enfrente. De la persona de la cual había heredado sus ojos.

- Mi vida – sonrió Kami antes de avanzar y aprisionarla entre sus brazos, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas – Mi Maka…

- ¡Mamá! – las pequeña manos de Maka se aferraron a la remera de su madre y echó a llorar descontroladamente. Su madre. Realmente era su madre quien la estaba abrazando. ¡Su mamá! Cuantas veces había soñado con ese momento, con ese abrazo. Cuantas noches había llorado por querer verla, cuantos días la había extrañado. Cuantas veces la había odiado también, por no estar con ella cuando tenía un mal sueño o cuando se caía y se lastimaba la rodilla. Por no estar cuando necesitaba un consejo sobre Soul o por no estar para abrazarla cuando se había enterado de su embarazo. Y ahora que estaba allí, simplemente… todo lo malo parecía desaparecer para dejar solo la imagen de que su madre la estaba abrazando y llorando a la par de ella.

Temblando, ambas se separaron y miraron sus rostros cubiertos de lágrimas. Y echaron a reír como dos desquiciadas.

- Estoy tan feliz – susurró Maka con voz entrecortada - ¿Q-que estás haciendo aquí?

- ¿Que qué hago aquí? – Replicó Kami, pasando sus manos por su mejillas – No podía perderme el nacimiento de mi nieta…

El rostro de Maka se iluminó.

- ¡Sí recibiste mi carta!

- Claro que si, mi amor. Solo que me llegó cuando estaba en África y venir desde allá tomó un tiempo. Aunque me la mandaste cuando tenías 8 meses, ¿por qué no me escribiste antes?

La menor levantó los hombros, sin responder con honestidad que no había querido molestarla en sus viajes.

- ¿Y porqué llegaste antes? Aún faltaban dos semanas…

- Pues decidí venir antes para ayudarte con todo lo que pudiera. Pero esta pequeña se ha adelantado. – comentó feliz, acariciando el vientre de Maka, sintiendo a la beba moviéndose dentro.

- Aria, ella es la abuela. – le habló Maka a su estómago. Kami mordió su labio inferior.

- Aria… Evans. – tras decir el apellido de Soul, lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró mirando todo desde un sillón, al lado de Spirit. Al ver que su suegra lo observaba, se levantó y caminó hacia ella. Pero, antes de que pudiera presentarse correctamente, los brazos de Kami lo envolvieron en un abrazo maternal. Le correspondió al instante. – Muchas gracias por haber cuidado tan bien de mi pequeña.

Soul sonrió y asintió. Se separó y pudo apreciar más de cerca los mismos ojos verdes de Maka.

- Maka me ha hablado mucho de ti en sus cartas. ¡Si supieras las cosas que me contaba!

Levantó una ceja y le echó una mirada acusatoria a su novia, quien solo enrojeció y fijó sus ojos en el cielo raso.

- Es un placer conocerla, Kami – dijo Soul en cambio.

- Igualmente querido – respondió ella. Spirit se acercó por detrás y colocó una mano en el hombro de su yerno.

- ¿Qué te parece si dejamos que tengan una charla de chicas?

Concordó. Después de todo, hacía años y años que no se veían, seguramente tenían mucho que contarse.

Soul se acercó a Maka para tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Aún no duele tanto – respondió ella, hablándole con voz suave para tranquilizarlo. – Puedes ir a dar una vuelta. Ve a casa a bañarte si quieres.

- Estás loca si piensas que abandonaré este lugar – rió Soul depositando un beso en su frente – Te veo en un rato.

Los hombres abandonaron la habitación y Kami tomó asiento al lado de Maka.

- Realmente atrapaste uno muy bueno – halagó, refiriéndose a esa pequeña muestra de cariño. Las mejillas de su hija se colorearon. Kami suspiró con melancolía. Viendo lo grande que estaba su pequeña… se arrepentía aún más de no haberla llevado con ella.

.

- ¡Soul!

Sus rubíes se enfocaron en Black Star y Tsubaki. Se sentaron a su lado en las sillas de la sala de espera; la espada puso sobre sus piernas el bolso de Aria.

- Aquí está lo que pidieron.

- Gracias Tsubaki – Soul lo puso en la silla a su lado.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Quién está con Maka? – preguntó su mejor amigo.

Soul miró el techo.

- Su mamá.

- ¿¡Qué!?

Les contó cómo había sido la aparición de Kami y la escena que se había desatado. Spirit y él habían decidido darles un espacio para que pudieran hablar tranquilas pero, en esos momentos, el padre de Maka había ido a conseguir algo para almorzar. Hacía una hora que ambos las habían dejado.

- Supongo que Maka-chan habrá necesitado mucho a su mamá en su embarazo. Es un alivio escuchar que está aquí – comentó Tsubaki.

- Sí… - aún así, Soul no se sentía del todo bien con la llegada de Kami. No lo malinterpretaran, él amaba ver a su novia feliz y sabía que la llegada de su madre había conseguido alegrarla muchísimo pero, con Kami allí, el pensamiento de que Maka preferiría estar en la sala de partos con su madre no abandonaba su mente. Después de todo ¿Quién no querría que su madre lo acompañara en aquel momento tan importante, conteniéndola, sabiendo qué decir? Él era un tonto en hacer sentir bien a las personas, ¿Qué haría cuando Maka comenzara a sentir dolor?

- Oye Soul, no pareces muy feliz – Black Star lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh? No, claro que estoy feliz. Hace mucho que no la veía y me encanta ver a Maka feliz…

- ¿Pero?

El Eater miró a su amiga.

- No hay ningún "pero".

- Claro que lo hay – negó ella, tomando su mano con confianza para darle apoyo. – Está bien, no te obligaremos a decírnoslo pero si es algo que te molesta, confía en nosotros.

Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió. Sus amigos eran los mejores.

.

- Estuvo muy bonito. Algún día tendrás que venir conmigo – terminó de contar Kami.

- Claro, vamos algún día – respondió Maka, acomodándose mejor en la cama. Estaba incómoda. Y el dolor había aumentado considerablemente.

Kami notó el rostro contraído de su hija y acarició su cabello.

- ¿Cómo va ese dolor? – preguntó suavemente, recordando brevemente el día en que Maka había nacido y cómo le había dolido a ella. Aunque todo había valido la pena al escuchar el primer llanto de su hija.

- Bastante molesto – replicó Maka cerrando los ojos cuando sintió otra contracción. Apretó la mano de su mamá y unió sus labios con fuerza.

- ¿Quieres que llame a alguna enfermera? ¿O a tú médico?

- ¿Podrías llamar a Soul? – dijo ella, en cambio, volviendo a removerse en la cama para adoptar otra posición.

Kami la miró por unos segundos y sonrió suavemente. Pensar que, aún con dolores de parto, su hija sentía que necesitaba a su novio a su lado antes de cualquier enfermera con medicamentos.

- Iré a llamarlo – dijo. Se levantó de la habitación y salió no sin antes darle un beso en su frente. Caminó hacia el área de las sillas y encontró a su yerno hablando con dos chicos más.

- Soul.

Al oír su nombre, el arma se paró de un salto y caminó hacia ella rápidamente.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?

Kami señaló la habitación con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Ve, te necesita.

Sin más, Soul la esquivó para dirigirse rápidamente a donde se encontraba Maka. Kami lo vio irse con un rostro sonriente, agradecida con la vida por haber colocado a tan buen chico en el camino de su hija.

.

- ¿Maka?

La chica aún se encontraba removiéndose incómoda sobre la cama cuando su novio entró en la habitación. Se sentó suavemente a su lado y acarició su cabello.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Me está doliendo – respondió ella suspirando. – Mucho.

- ¿Quieres que llame a Nygus?

- Aún puedo soportarlo. Solo… quería estar contigo.

Soul sonrió y le hizo señar para que se adelantara en la cama. Sin entender, Maka le hizo caso y rió al ver cómo su novio se sacaba las zapatillas y se sentaba detrás de ella, haciendo que apoyara su espalda contra su pecho. Suavemente, comenzó a masajear sus hombros.

- Mm, genial… - murmuró dejando su cabeza caer contra el hombro de él.

Soul mordió su labio inferior sin dejar de mover sus dedos.

- Maka… - comenzó tentativamente, como dudando sí decir lo que estaba pensando – Tú… aún me quieres contigo cuando nazca la beba ¿verdad?

Ella se giró para verlo, sin entender.

- Claro que sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – se extrañó.

- Es que… tu mamá... yo pensé que preferirías… bueno…

- ¿Estar con ella? – completó Maka.

- Si.

- Juro que te pegaría con un Maka-chop si tuviera un libro cerca.

Soul arqueó las cejas ante su contestación.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Sí, ella es mi mamá pero hace años que no la veía. Prácticamente es… una extraña para mí. Y tú eres la persona que amo, que me acompañó durante todo este tiempo y el padre de mi hija. Por más desalmado que pueda sonar, nunca elegiría a mi madre por sobre de ti.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, Soul la abrazó y apoyó su barbilla en su hombro. Maka siempre sabía qué decir para hacerlo sentir el tipo más afortunado de la tierra.

.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y ambos enfocaron la mirada en la persona que entró.

- Hola – saludó Chrona, tímidamente.

- Hola Chrona – Maka intentó sentarse mejor en la cama pero no pudo, en cambio, extendió una mueca de dolor por su rostro.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Sobrevivo – rió la chica. Soul la invitó a acercarse más a la cama. Chrona se paró a su lado y se sostuvo el brazo izquierdo, en su típica pose.

- Perdón por no haber venido antes. Me he quedado dormida y Kid me ha llamado hace media hora.

- No hay problema, lo importante es que ya estás aquí. – apretó sus labios cuando sintió otra contracción, más fuerte que la anterior.

- Solo entré para desearte suerte. Todos estamos ahí afuera. Nos quedaremos hasta que nazca.

- Gracias Chrona – sonrió Maka. Tomó la mano de Soul – Me hace feliz que todos estén aquí para apoyarnos.

La chica se sonrojó levemente y asintió. Segundos después, Nygus ingresó a la habitación.

- Hola Chrona – saludó. Ella le devolvió el saludo en voz baja – Bien, Maka, veamos cómo vas.

Tras agitar la mano en despedida, la espada demoníaca se retiró del lugar dándoles privacidad.

Nygus les sonrió conciliadoramente.

- Guau, has avanzado un montón. 7 centímetros. Calculo que en una hora estarás lista.

Maka asintió y contrajo una mueca.

- Me duele.

La médica asintió y sacó medicación de su bolsillo.

- He preparado esto. No aliviará el dolor del todo pero lo reducirá considerablemente por un rato.

Tras colocarle la inyección, tiró la usada y anotó unas cosas en la misma planilla que había sostenido la enfermera al momento de su internación.

- Volveré en una hora. Váyanse preparando.

Pasaron saliva, nerviosos y asintieron. Los nervios comenzaban a hacer mella en sus mentes.

- Solo hay que esperar... – comentó Soul.

Maka respiró hondo.

- Solo hay que esperar.

.

Soul volvió a acariciar su cabello ahora desatado cuando sintió que Maka volvía a apretar su mano con fuerza. Hacía poco más de una hora que Nygus se había ido y el efecto del medicamento poco a poco iba quedando pequeño ante los horribles dolores que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Maka apoyó su frente contra el hombro de Soul, apretando los labios, reprimiendo los gemidos de dolor. ¿Quién le había dicho que la batalla contra Asura había sido peor que eso? ¡Le había mentido de la peor forma!

En un sillón pegado a la pared, Kami se refregaba las manos con miedo mientras Spirit movía su pierna cruzada nerviosamente. Era su primera vez siendo abuelos y el miedo de que algo saliera mal siempre estaba presente.

- Ah, maldición… - Maka sintió los brazos de Soul rodearla ante otra ola de dolor.

- Tranquila, mi amor, respira…

Ni siquiera él podía creer lo bien que estaba reaccionando. Aunque todo fuera una simple fachada. Aunque por fuera declarara tranquilidad, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios por dentro. Pero no dejaría que eso se viera, tenía que tranquilizar a Maka, no alterarla aún más.

Finalmente, Nygus apareció por la puerta junto con otras dos mujeres. Se colocó los guantes y les dirigió una mirada apaciguadora:

- Bueno, traigamos a este bebé al mundo.

Spirit y Kami se levantaron y caminaron hasta su hija. Cada uno beso su frente suavemente y le dijo que la querían con todo su corazón. Maka les regaló una pequeña sonrisa antes que salieran del lugar.

Era hora de conocer a Aria.

- ¿Lista Maka?

La técnico asintió y miró a su novio en busca de aliento. Soul besó sus labios y le regaló una de esas sonrisas que dicen "todo va a estar bien". Se sujetó fuertemente a su mano e hizo lo que Nygus le indicó. Empujó con fuerza.

Más allá del dolor físico que sintió en ese momento, el sentimiento de estar trayendo una vida al mundo la invadía por completo. Soul y ella habían formado una vida y se harían cargo de ella con amor y dedicación. Le darían todo lo que necesitara, intentarían ser buenos padres ¿Realmente podrían ser buenos padres? Sus familias estaban bastante rotas después de todo. Aunque aquello era un gran motivo para tomar esas experiencias y aprender de los errores, para no cometerlos, para no dejar que las equivocaciones los destrozaran.

Amaba a Soul más que a nada en esa vida. Él era la única persona con la que se veía a sí misma teniendo hijos y envejeciendo, y el hecho de estar dando a luz a su pequeña sintiendo la onda de alma de su novio era una de las cosas más bonitas que había sentido en sus 19 años de vida.

Tras un último grito de dolor y un apretón aún más fuerte al agarre de Soul, todos en la habitación –y fuera de ella- lo oyeron. El sonido de un llanto desgarrador que amenazaba con destruir el silencio y la paz del hospital; aunque para Soul y Maka fue el sonido más perfecto que podrían haber escuchado.

- ¡Bienvenida! – rió Nygus colocando a la beba sobre el estómago de Maka y limpiándola suavemente, ella aún aturdiendo a todos con su llanto. Ambos –ahora- padres pudieron apreciar el cuerpito de su hija y ninguno impidió que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. - ¿Soul? – la médica le extendió una tijeras y, con dedos temblorosos, Soul cortó el cordón para que pudieran llevarla a pesarla y vestirla. – Felicidades chicos, es hermosa.

Maka se llevó una mano al rostro, intentando inútilmente secar sus lágrimas. Soul se acercó a ella y besó sus labios repetidas veces. Dentro de sí sentía una felicidad inalterable e inagotable. No podía creer lo _cool_ que se sentía el comenzar a ser padre.

- Te amo – le susurró a su novia, juntando sus frentes, ambos sollozando de felicidad.

- Te amo, Soul. Te amo tanto…

Minutos después, una de las asistentes se acercó con el bultito envuelto en una frazadita rosa y lo acomodó suavemente en los brazos de Maka.

- Felicidades – dijo, sonriéndoles emocionada – 3.200 kg, es saludable y hermosa.

- Gracias – balbuceó Maka sin poder apartar la vista de su hija. Soul, a su lado, tampoco quitaba sus rubíes de su pequeña. Era tan chiquita… su piel sonrosada y lisa, su tierna naricita, el poco cabello claro que se asomaba por debajo de un pequeño gorrito. La joven madre volvió a sollozar.

- Es perfecta, Soul, mírala. – Su novio no pudo estar más de acuerdo – Hola Aria, bienvenida al mundo. Mamá y papá están tan felices con tu llegada…

Como si pudiera reconocer su voz, la pequeña recién nacida abrió lentamente sus ojitos. Ambos contuvieron el aliento. Eran preciosos. A simple vista, eran los ojos de Maka pero, si mirabas mejor, había pequeñas motas de color rojo cerca del iris. Una perfecta combinación de ambos.

Soul mordió su labio inferior y pasó su dedo suavemente por la mejilla de su hija, quien ya no lloraba, sino que se dedicaba a mirar a sus padres con curiosidad.

- Muchas felicidades – volvió a decir Nygus al acercase luego de haberles dado su pequeño momento de privacidad – No dejes pasar mucho tiempo antes de alimentarla Maka, una recién nacida necesita comer cada dos horas aproximadamente.

- ¿Puedo hacerlo ahora? – sonrió ella, ilusionada. Su médica asintió. Con movimientos lentos e inexpertos, Maka se desabrochó la parte superior de su bata de hospital y acercó a su pequeña a su cuerpo. La acomodó delicadamente y, dos segundos después, Aria ya estaba prendida a ella, con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados, parecía bastante a gusto. Soul pensó que no podía haber imagen más hermosa que esa.

- Volveré dentro de un rato. Iré a chequear a otros pacientes – colocó la mano sobre el hombro de Soul y asintió con convicción – Estoy orgullosa de ustedes chicos.

Al salir Nygus de la habitación, ingresaron Spirit y Kami con los ojos brillando de la emoción. Al visualizar a la familia tan junta, las benditas lágrimas que rodearon a todos durante todo el santo día aparecieron nuevamente.

- Amor… - Kami se acercó a paso rápido para colocarse a la par de su hija. Besó su frente con cariño y luego bajó la vista a su nieta – Pero mira qué hermosa es…

Mientras ambas observaban a Aria aún comiendo, Spirit se puso a la par de Soul y pasó un brazo por sus hombros. Los ojos enrojecidos de Soul lo volvieron a mirar y esbozaron una sonrisa. A pesar de todos los altos y bajos en su relación, todo se reducía a eso: felicidad.

Oportunamente, Aria se separó de su madre, satisfecha. Maka la apoyó suavemente contra sí misma y palmeó su espalda. Todos rieron al oír el provecho. La chica miró a su novio y él entendió inmediatamente. Con movimientos inexpertos, acomodó a su pequeña en los brazos de Soul y amoldó mejor su mantita.

La emoción volvió a invadir a Soul. Era la primera vez cargando a su hija y era la sensación más cool que había sentido en su vida. Pensar que había formado vida con Maka… Aria era de ellos dos, solo de ellos dos. Era lo único que, en toda su vida, se sentiría como correcto. Ella y Maka eran lo único que valía la pena en su vida. Lo único que protegería con su vida y lo único que amaría por siempre.

La familia Albarn contuvo una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Soul tan ensimismado con su hija. Era una imagen encantadora. Para Maka, una de las más bonitas de toda su vida.

Los abuelos se mantuvieron por un rato más en la sala, disfrutando a la pequeña, turnándose para cargarla hasta que ambos cruzaron miradas.

- Bueno, iremos a habar con Shinigami-sama y comunicarle la noticia. Se alegrará mucho. A parte, seguramente quiera hablar con Kami – señaló Spirit. Su ex esposa asintió.

Maka respiró hondo y asintió suavemente. Luego de tantos años, volvía a ver a sus padres juntos. No se estaban gritando, no estaban peleando y ella no estaba llorando encerrada en su cuarto. Parecían llevarse… bien. Como si fueran una familia. Era una vista extrañamente _pacífica_.

Saludaron a los nuevos padres y salieron del lugar. Soul miró a su novia con rostro serio.

- ¿Estas bien? – quiso saber. Maka supo que no estaba preguntando por su salud.

- Lo estaré. – asintió ella suspirando y esbozando una sonrisa cansada. Se veía algo pálida pero el brillo de sus ojos no se había opacado.

Soul besó su frente y se sentó más cerca de ella. En sus brazos, Aria abrió la boca en un bostezo muy tierno que hizo que ambos rieran.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y la cabeza de Kid se asomó.

- ¿Podemos pasar?

Maka y Soul sonrieron y asintieron. Ahí comenzaba lo divertido.

Sus amigos entraron murmurando entre ellos, emocionados. Inmediatamente hicieron una ronda alrededor de ellos, curiosos por conocer a la nueva integrante del grupo.

- Aria, ellos son tus tíos. – Soul se inclinó para que pudieran ver bien a su hija y ese fue el detonante para que todos sonrieran. Nuevamente, Tsubaki y Liz comenzaron a lagrimear, Patty abrazó a Maka con amor. Inclusive Chrona amenazaba con llorar.

- Genial, otra chica en el grupo, lo que necesitábamos – comentó Black Star en broma, haciendo que todos rieran. La verdad era que él estaba más que encantado con la pequeña.

- Entonces ponte en campaña de traer un varón al grupo, Black – bromeó Soul a lo que Tsubaki se sonrojó por completo.

Solo Tsubaki se atrevió a sujetar a Aria. Todos los demás tenían sus ciertos miedos. Era tan pequeña y frágil y estaban seguros que Soul les partiría el cuello si hacían siquiera algún movimiento en falso con ella. Pero no lo podían culpar. Era perfecta, hermosa.

- Bienvenida a Spartoi- saludó Tsubaki cuando la tenía en brazos, acariciando sus pequeños deditos – Caíste en un grupo de puros locos. Pero todos te amamos.

Definitivamente, la nueva miembro de Spartoi iba a tener a todos enamorados por un buen rato.

Una hora después, decidieron dejar a la pareja sola. Aún sonriendo y hablando con los demás, el rostro de Maka se notaba muy casado, lo mejor sería que la dejaran acostarse un rato.

Una enfermera entró en la habitación con una cuna con ruedas, amarilla.

- Aquí tienen. Va a tener que quedarse hasta mañana en el hospital así que les traigo su cuna para que acuesten a la pequeña.

- Gracias.

Cuando ambos quedaron solos nuevamente, Maka dejó escapar un extenso suspiro.

- Tendrías que descansar un poco. – recomendó Soul, algo preocupado por su rostro pálido.

- Estoy bien, pero de a ratos me mareo.

- Duerme un rato, entonces.

Maka mordió su labio inferior y asintió.

- Ok, pero antes dámela así la alimento de nuevo.

Pasó la beba a los brazos de Maka y ella volvió a desabrocharse el ambo. Mientras su beba comía, ajena al mundo que la rodeaba, la Albarn miró a su novio. Él levantó una ceja.

- ¿Qué?

Maka extendió una sonrisa burlona.

- Te pusiste a llorar.

Soul enrojeció y desvió la mirada.

- Cállate.

Ella volvió a reír y luego adoptó una mirada tierna.

- Me encantó. Y también cómo estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo. Gracias.

- No seas tonta, nunca te dejaría sola. Y nunca me hubiese perdido el nacimiento de mi hija.

- Lo se – estiró la mano que le quedaba libre y tomó la Soul, tal y como el había hecho todo el día. – Te amo.

- Awww, ella es tan tierna – se burló él acercándose para besar sus labios – También te amo.

Disfrutaron de unos momentos más de cursilerías. Después de todo, acababan de ser padres, se sentían más enamorados que nunca y la única presente allí era Aria, quien estaba muy feliz comiendo, ajena a sus besos y palabras llenas de miel.

Diez minutos luego, Soul acostó a Aria dormida en su cuna y Maka se acomodó mejor en la cama.

- Despiértame en dos horas – pidió, ya adormilada.

- Si no te despierta ella antes – rió el chico, observando cómo Aria comenzaba a moverse nuevamente. No estaba completamente dormida.

Antes de poder contestar, Maka ya estaba dormida. Soul rió en silencio. Se notaba a la legua la agotaba que estaba. Besó su frente y acercó una silla para sentarse al lado de la cuna. Parecía que su princesa se había dormido. _Parecía_ era la palabra clave, ya que tan solo unos minutos después, Soul la vio contraer el rostro, en una expresión molesta, como si estuviera llorando en silencio. Le dio algo de gracia.

La levantó de la cuna y la apoyó contra su pecho, sosteniendo su pequeña cabecita, acomodándola para que esté cómoda. En un tono de voz bajo y cariñoso comenzó a tararear su canción. Se maravilló al ver que su teoría funcionaba: casi al instante, Aria dejó de contraer el rostro y volvió a cerrar sus exóticos ojos.

- Que buena niña…

Se sentó en un sillón y la acunó en sus brazos. Era perfecta. Simplemente perfecta.

Dos golpes se escucharon en la puerta y Soul miró inmediatamente a Maka. No parecía haberse despertado por el ruido. Se levantó cuidadosamente y asomó su cabeza por el espacio abierto. Abrió los ojos, completamente sorprendido.

- ¿¡Wes!?

- Hola. –

Su hermano estaba exactamente igual a cuando se había ido. Tal vez algunas arrugas más en su rostro pero, más allá de eso, completamente igual. Como una versión mayor de él mismo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Soul, aún manteniendo la voz baja.

El hombre se rascó la nuca sin saber muy bien cómo ordenar lo que quería decir.

- Papá y mamá me contaron.

La guardia de Soul se levantó.

- ¿Están aquí?

- No, no, no – Wes agitó sus manos y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces – Solo… me contaron hace unas semanas que serías padre y… quise venir a verte. Parece que he llegado justo. – comentó, bajando la mirada hacia su sobrina.

Aún así, Soul no sonrió.

- ¿Por qué? Hace años que no hablamos, pensé que… pensé que no te importaba.

Wes levantó sus cejas, claramente sorprendido.

- Claro que me importas, Soul, eres mi hermano pequeño. Si bien hace mucho que no nos vemos, sigues siendo la persona a la que ayudaba a subirse a la encimera para alcanzar el tarro de galletas.

Soul sonrió levemente al recordar aquellos retazos de infancia. Apartando las comparaciones que sus padres siempre hacían entre ellos, Wes se había preocupado por ser un buen hermano mayor y se lo había demostrado muchas veces.

Al ver que el silencio se había instalado entre ellos, Soul abrió la puerta por completo.

- ¿Quieres pasar?

- No quiero molestar – dijo Wes mirando a Maka dormida.

- Si hablamos despacio, no se despertará.

Tomaron asiento en el sofá entre una atmósfera algo incómoda. Después de todo, hacía años que no hablaban, no sabían como empezar. Wes decidió tomar la delantera. Sonriendo, llevó su dedo índice hasta la pequeña nariz de Aria.

- Es hermosa, Soul, felicidades.

Sin poder evitarlo, el Eater se llenó de orgullo. Que su hermano, a quien él siempre había admirado de pequeño, le dijera una cosa tan bonita era realmente gratificante.

- ¿Quieres sostenerla?

Tuvo que contenerse de reír al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de Wes.

- Sí quiero pero… ella es tan… yo…

- ¿Tan qué?

- ¡Pequeña! Y yo soy…

- Ah, ya cállate y tómala, no seas marica. – le colocó a la bebé en brazos y Wes, estático, la sostuvo contra su cuerpo. Era una imagen graciosa. Su hermano tan asustado por su sobrina. Al pasar los minutos, pareció acostumbrarse y el miedo disminuyó considerablemente. Ahora solo sonreía.

Alzó la vista hacia su hermano y lo vio embelezado mirando a su hija. Se le notaba en los ojos que esa pequeña ahora era su vida.

- Soul… - sus ojos se encontraron – Lo que hicieron papá y mamá estuvo mal. Se nota que eres feliz. No dejes que arruinen tu felicidad.

Él apretó los labios y asintió, decidido. No dejaría que nada en el mundo arruinara su felicidad.

Estuvieron alrededor de una hora hablando, tiempo que Aria pasó en los brazos de su tío sin siquiera despertar. En un momento dado, oyeron un suspiro y volvieron sus ojos rojos hacia la cama, en donde Maka estaba despertando. Tardó unos segundos en recuperar completamente la lucidez, fue allí cuando vio que su novio no estaba solo.

- Hola. – saludó extrañada. No conocía a esa persona.

- Hola. – no conocía a esa persona y esa persona estaba sujetando a su bebé. Eso la hizo despertar por completo y caer en la cuenta de todo el parecido que compartía con Soul.

- Maka, él es mi hermano, Wes.

Ella asintió. Era bastante obvio, solo que ella aún estaba algo adormilada.

- Espera – se incorporó rápidamente en la cama, sintiendo sus manos comenzar a temblar - ¿E-eso quiere decir q-que tus padres están aquí?

- No, no – Soul se levantó y caminó hasta su lado para tranquilizarla. – Wes vino solo. Quería conocerte a ti y a Aria. Mis padres están en Inglaterra.

Maka asintió, respirando hondo para calmar su inesperada preocupación. Le sonrió al hermano de su novio, recordando todo lo que él le había contado a lo largo de su relación. Si bien siempre habían estado bajo el ojo crítico de sus padres, esos dos habían sido bastante unidos en su infancia.

- Es un placer Wes.

- Lo mismo digo, Maka. – Se paró para acercarse a la cama – Etto, Soul, ¿puedes agarrarla?, se me ha dormido el brazo…

Rió melodiosamente y tomó a su pequeña para acostarla sobre la cama, al lado de Maka. Ella sonrió y acarició su rostro, colocándose de costado para verla mejor. Era una imagen perfecta. O eso fue lo que pensó Soul, quien sacó su celular e hizo uso de su cámara última generación para capturar el retrato de las dos dueñas de su vida. Y luego sacó otra y otra y otra foto. Aria con Wes, con Maka, con él, sola, durmiendo, bostezando. Sí, se estaba haciendo adicto a eso.

- Oh, memoria llena – se quejó Soul como un niño pequeño enfadado. Maka rió ante su actitud.

- En mi campera está mi celular. Continúe con él, señor fotógrafo profesional.

- Oye, olvidé decirle a Black que traiga la cámara que nos dieron en el baby shower.

- ¿Tuvieron un baby shower? – indagó Wes.

- Sí, bastante extraño, en realidad… generalmente se regalan cosas como ropita y juguetes… ellos nos dieron un cochecito, una cuna, pañales por un año y una video cámara.

- ¿Necesitan algo más? – Wes miró el suelo, algo avergonzado- No he podido regalarles nada.

- No es necesario – sonrió Maka, negando con la cabeza.

- En realidad… - comenzó Soul, llevándose una mano al mentón – Sí hay algo… aunque será algo difícil.

- Nada es difícil para Wes Evans – replicó el hombre de forma segura y Maka entendió finalmente de donde sacó Soul su actitud _cool_.

La dentadura peculiar de Soul se dejó ver. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

.

- Bienvenida a tu casa.

Soul mantuvo la puerta abierta para que Maka pudiera pasar con la bebé en brazos. El ambiente del departamento se sentía algo frío, tendrían que prender la calefacción al mínimo.

Pensar que habían abandonado su hogar dos días antes pensando que simplemente irían a jugar un partido de basket y volverían a almorzar. Resulta que volvieron con una beba.

Soul puso el asiento que les había regalado Kami esa mañana sobre la mesa y Maka acomodó a Aria dentro, cuidando de taparla bien con la frazada. Al no sentirse en los brazos de su madre, abrió los ojos y la buscó con la mirada.

- Eres tan hermosa, mi vida – Maka sentía que no se podía alejar de ella ni un segundo. Se sentaron en el sillón y la giraron para que los mirara aunque no sabían si lo estaba haciendo en realidad. Nygus les había dicho que los primeros meses, los bebés raramente veían figuras nítidas, sino que sus ojos seguían las cosas y personas que se movían pero sin verlas claramente. Aunque a ellos les fascinaba pensar que los estaba mirando; aún así, los ojos de Soul eran fácil de recordar.

Sin tener mucho interés en su alrededor, Aria volvió a cerrar los ojos y se acurrucó para volver a dormir.

- Oye, perezosa, no nos ignores – rió Soul, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Maka.

- Estos días serán medianamente tranquilos. Lo único que hacen los bebés recién nacidos es dormir, comer, llorar, ensuciar el pañal.

- Espera que Black Star comience a estar cerca. Va a volverse hiperactiva.

Maka rió, apoyándose en el cuerpo de Soul.

- Le enseñaré a golpear a Black Star con un chop.

- Claro que no, esa técnica mortal no pasará de generación en generación.

Volvieron a reír, sintiéndose completamente en armonía. Sentían que sus corazones sincronizaban como nunca antes, se sentían tan completos… era una emoción prácticamente indescriptible.

Soul tomó el mentón de Maka y giró su rostro para acariciar la nariz de su novia con la suya. Y se preparó para ser la persona menos _cool_ del mundo.

- Gracias. Por hacerme tan feliz. Primero tú y ahora Aria… son todo lo que necesito. Te amo.

Maka sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones al oír tales palabras de parte de Soul. Su chico se hacía ver como alguien super _cool_ –y definitivamente lo era- pero esos momentos en donde Soul dejaba caer sus barreras y se mostraba así con ella, eran momentos que atesoraba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Soul y pegó sus frentes.

- Gracias a ti. Eres el único que se preocupó por mí, que me amó y me aguantó aún con todos esos Maka-chops. Siempre has sido tú y lo serás por siempre. Te amo. A ti y a Aria. Son todo para mí. Te amo, Soul.

Y mientras su nena estaba en el mundo de los sueños, se besaron y abrazaron con todo el amor acumulado en ese tiempo, pensando que nunca se habían sentido tan completos en su vida.

**.**

**Ah, este capítulo es bastante parecido a una pileta de miel o algo así XD ¡Pero ya tenemos a Aria en la historia! ¿Llegaron a imaginársela? Aaaaaaaaaaaah, me hace acordar a cuando vi a mi sobrina por primera vez. Casi muero del amor, esa gorda sí que es perfecta**** :)**

**NO PUEDO CREER QUE SOUL EATER HAYA TERMINADO :( HE LEÍDO EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO CON UNA SONRISA Y LÁGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS. PORQUE, PARA ALGUNOS SON DIBUJITOS ANIMADOS; PARA MI, ESTE ANIME ES UNA DE LAS POCAS COSAS QUE ME HACE REIR TODOS LOS DÍAS :)**

**SOUL EATER (L) POR SIEMPRE, MI FAVORITO (: **

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me cuentan en un review? :)**

**¡Les dejo besos enormes! **

**Hikari x Takeru**


	14. Plenitud

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos****.**

**El valor de lo importante**

Plenitud

- Es hora de dormir, princesa. – Soul tomó a su hija y la levantó en el aire para sonreírle. Aria se llevó la mano a la boca y luego rió al ver que su papá le sacaba la lengua repetidas veces.

Maka ingresó a la habitación y se topó con la particular escena.

- Aw, te ves tan _cool_ haciendo eso – se mofó, cruzándose de brazos, apoyando su hombro contra el umbral de la puerta.

- Cállate, a ella le gusta – se defendió Soul, bajándola y acunándola en sus brazos.

Su novia levantó las manos en señal de inocencia y caminó hacia él para tomar a su pequeña y alimentarla. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras Soul abría las frazadas.

- ¿Tendríamos que traer otra frazada para ella?

Miró dentro de la cuna y vio que solo había una fina.

- Si, mejor trae otra. Si tiene calor, le sacamos una, pero es mejor que no pase frío.

Asintiendo, Soul salió de la habitación para ir a la de Aria y tomar una cobija extra de su pequeño mueble para la ropa. El cuarto había quedado genial. Con ayuda de sus amigos y sus familiares habían logrado acomodar todo de forma funcional, incluso poner unos cuantos adornos por ahí. Aunque actualmente Aria no estuviera usándolo.

La pequeña ya tenía dos meses. Dos meses en los cuales Soul y Maka descubrieron la emoción y la responsabilidad de ser padres y en donde descubrieron lo que era dormir poco por la noche. Más allá de todo, eso no les causaba gran problema. Ellos acostumbraban a dormir poco, ya sea por actividades extracurriculares de Shibusen o actividades "_extracurriculares_" en su relación. La cosa era que había noches en donde se quedaban hasta las 3 de la madrugada jugando a las cartas o mirando una película o tomando café, esperando que la pequeña se dignara a dormirse. Había otras noches en donde solo la acunaban y le tocaban su canción y Aria caía dormida al instante. Obviamente, había días y días. Pero desde su llegada, Aria no había traído más que alegría a su casa y al grupo.

Maka terminó de alimentarla y le hizo provecho. La acostó en su cuna, ubicada al lado de la cama matrimonial que compartía con Soul, y la tapó correctamente para que no se deshiciera de la manta como usualmente hacía. Durante el primer mes de vida, Aria había dormido con ellos en la cama matrimonial, ya que a Maka le aterrorizaba la idea de que se llegara a ahogar en medio de la noche o no la escuchara si se quejaba, aunque estuvieran a cinco pasos de su cama. Ahora que la pequeña tenía dos meses, comenzaron a acostarla en la cuna, sino nunca lograrían que duerma sola.

Soul prendió el órgano e hizo sonar la grabación de su canción, en tono bajo para que los vecinos no se quejaran. Se colocó detrás de Maka y la abrazó por la cintura, mirando a su hija por encima de su hombro.

- Vamos, cierra los ojos y ve a dormir – murmuró la chica, acariciando su pequeña cabecita cubierta por cabello claro. Como tenía muy poco aún no sabían si terminaría siendo blanco o rubio pero cualquiera quedaría perfecto con sus ojos y su tono de piel, igual a la de Soul.

Al ver que la nena hacía caso a sus palabras y se adormilaba cada vez más, ambos sonrieron. Era una beba tan buena, casi nunca les causaba problemas. Al parecer, había heredado la tranquilidad de su padre.

Apagaron la luz y se acostaron en la cama, abrazándose a los dos segundos. Maka acostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Soul y sonrió de placer al sentirse delgada otra vez. Pensar que por tantos meses no había podido dormir de esa manera por su vientre…

- Buenas noches – saludó Soul, apagando el velador. Maka levantó su cabeza y lo besó con ternura.

- Buenas noches, amor.

No tardaron nada en conciliar el sueño. Ambos se sentían cansados. Cansados, sí, pero aún así, se sentían total y completamente plenos.

En esos dos meses habían comenzado a comprender y ayudar a Aria a vivir. Habían aprendido mucho con y de ella.

Soul sabía que Aria adoraba que su mamá la cargara luego de darle el pecho, caminando por toda la habitación, tarareando la que ya sabía que era su canción. También sabía que a su hija le encantaba la voz de Maka: cada vez que le decía algo en tono alegre, sonriéndole con felicidad, Aria agitaba sus bracitos y les regalaba a ambos una hermosa sonrisa sin dientes, la sonrisa más linda que habrían visto en toda su vida. Además de eso, Soul sabía que, a la hora de dormir, le gustaba que Maka la acunara entre sus brazos, acostada, para poder sujetarse a su ropa y así impedirle alejarse de ella por si se le ocurría dejarla en la cuna para hacer alguna otra cosa. Sí, Aria tenía sus propios trucos, era bastante testaruda. Así como Maka. Sí, Aria amaba a su mamá.

Maka sabía que Aria prefería estar con Soul luego de cenar. Esa era la hora en donde Soul se sentaba delante del televisor y miraba algún programa random. De vez en cuando, hablaba con su hija, explicándole cosas del programa que, obviamente, la pequeña no comprendía. Aún así, amaba escucharla reír cuando Soul le hablaba en "tono tonto", como ella le decía. También sabía que, a la mañana, luego de haberla alimentado, Aria no volvería a dormir a menos que la colocaran sobre el pecho de Soul. De esa manera, el latido y la respiración acompasada de su novio dormido la tranquilizaría lo suficiente como para que volviera a concebir el sueño. Además de eso, Maka sabía que Aria adoraba que su papá la tomara y la apoyara contra su pecho, tarareándole su canción cuando era él quien la dormía; así, ella podría acomodar su cabecita contra el hombro de Soul y se sentiría segura al escuchar la onda de alma de su papá. Más allá de todo, la hermosa princesa Eater era bastante tranquila y _cool_. Así como Soul. Sí, Aria amaba a su papá.

Todo el mundo les había dicho que, naturalmente, una bebé recién nacida preferiría estar siempre con su mamá. Aunque esa regla no se aplicaba a ellos. Ambos tomaban todas las responsabilidades sobre su hija equitativamente. Bueno, Soul no podía alimentarla pero, apartando eso, los dos estaban con ella por igual y ella los quería a los dos por igual.

Shinigami les había dado tres meses libres de misiones para que pudieran disfrutar la paternidad. Y luego de eso había murmurado algo sobre cuando Kid se dignaría a darle nietos. Ja, Kid con hijos. Serían los príncipes de la simetría.

Alrededor de las 4 de la mañana, un lloriqueo comenzó a escucharse, provocando que Maka se girara en la cama. Se destapó suavemente y prendió el velador para caminar hacia la cuna. Aria le devolvió la mirada con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

La joven madre sonrió y la levantó de la cuna para abrazarla con cuidado. Luego se sentó al borde de la cama y se subió la remera para alimentarla. No le importaba en lo absoluto que la despertara en medio de la noche, el amor cegaba cualquier sentimiento de molestia por no poder dormir. Para volver a dormirla, la acunó en sus brazos y caminó por la habitación, meciéndola suavemente. Para las 4.30 sus ojitos ya se encontraban cerrados. La acomodó en su cuna otra vez y la tapó antes de volver a la cama y apagar el velador. Ahora sí, seguramente dormiría hasta la mañana.

.

Se escucharon dos golpes en la puerta y Maka fue abrir luego de poner el libro sobre la mesa.

- Hola Maka-chan – saludó Liz, seguida por su hermana.

- Hola chicas. ¿Todo en orden?

- Todo aburrido – replicó Liz negando con la cabeza – Casi no tenemos misiones y aguantar a Kid todo el día con su locura simétrica… no, gracias.

El Shibusen estaba de vacaciones, por lo que las misiones se habían reducido considerablemente. Aún tomaban las más importantes, pero también era un descanso para los técnicos que se habían dedicado a proteger Death City durante todo el año.

- ¿Y donde está la gorda? – quiso saber Patty, emocionada. A Maka aún le daba risa el apodo cariñoso.

- Vengan – dijo y se llevó un dedo a sus labios, en señal de silencio. Caminaron hacia su habitación y Liz y Patty asomaron la cabeza para ver la escena: Soul durmiendo en medio de la cama matrimonial con Aria acostada sobre su pecho, cubierta por una cobija verde, también durmiendo. Almohadones alrededor de ellos, por las dudas.

- Son tan tiernos – susurró Liz sonriendo.

Liz era la más "enamorada" de su hija. Adoraba vestirla y sostenerla y picar tiernamente sus cachetes, ahora más gorditos. Era una tía completamente ensimismada con su sobrina.

Patty, por otro lado, era la más divertida. Le cantaba y "bailaba con ella". Nadie entendía muy bien sus bailes pero cada vez que la tenía en brazos, Aria reía por un buen rato.

Ahora, su técnico era otro tema. Cada vez que Kid la sostenía, Aria se mantenía seria, mirando su rostro con total concentración, sin alejar sus ojos de los de Kid. Era tal la fascinación que tenía con los ojos de Kid que Soul comenzó a ponerse celoso.

- Nygus dijo que el primer color que los bebes distinguen es el amarillo – había comentado Maka – A Ari-chan le deben gustan los ojos de Kid por el color, es por eso que lo mira tanto.

- Grr – Soul desvío la mirada – Si no fueras tú, Kid, ya te la hubiese quitado. No quiero que mire a ningún hombre de esa manera.

Y allí había sido cuando Black Star tuvo la genial idea de meterse y gritar "¡Aria está enamorada de Kid!". Soul casi lo deja inconciente en el suelo. Sí, el celoso papá no quería ni siquiera acercar a su pequeña a otros hombres que no fueran ellos y su abuelo.

Oh, Spirit era algo completamente diferente. Se presentaba varios días de la semana en su casa. Cada vez que iba, les llevaba comida y aún más ropita para Aria. Siempre que podía la tenía en brazos, hasta le leía, aún siendo conciente de que no lo entendería por nada del mundo. Spirit había prometido ser un buen abuelo y realmente lo estaba cumpliendo. Había dejado de visitar cabaret tras cabaret; antes de caer en la tentación, prefería presentarse en la casa de su familia y dormir a su nieta.

Kami había tenido que marcharse a las dos semanas del nacimiento de Aria. Su trabajo la demandaba en unas ruinas de Argentina y tuvo que volver inmediatamente. Se había ido no sin antes prometer que volvería a visitarlos cada seis meses; de ninguna manera podría perderse la vida de su nieta; no cometería el mismo error que con su hija.

Pero esa mañana, Liz y Patty se habían presentado en casa de Maka para tomar unas medidas. Liz había empezado un curso de costura y confección, solo para mantenerse algo alejada de Kid y de su simétrico amor por Chrona. Ahora que todo el malentendido de la sangre negra había sido olvidado, se mostraban más enamorados que nunca y eso a la soltera de 24 años no le gusta nada. ¡Vamos! ¡Su técnico, _Kid_, tenía más romance en su vida que ella! Grrr, la sacaba de quicio. Aunque no tenía malas intenciones: ella era feliz si su técnico era feliz. Pero no era justo, ¡ella también quería un novio!

Su hermana le había aconsejado concentrarse en otra cosa y, considerando su amor por la moda, decidió hacer un curso de confección. Ahora estaba como loca haciendo vestidos y remeras y polleras para todas, inclusive para la pequeña Eater.

- ¿Cuál es tu proyecto esta vez? – rió Maka, levantando los brazos mientras Liz medía su busto.

- No lo se pero quiero hacerte algo sexy para celebrar que has vuelto a tu peso anterior al embarazo ¡eres una envidia Maka, tu hija solo tiene 2 meses y tú estás como una modelo!

- ¡Y con más delantera! – agregó Patty, tirándose sobre su sillón.

Bueno, había que admitir que su busto había crecido pero eso solo era porque estaba amamantando. Cuando esa etapa se terminara, volvería a ser la pecho plano que todos conocían.

- ¿Para qué algo sexy? Casi nunca salimos de casa.

- Se acerca el comienzo de clases en Shibusen y no pueden no ir a la fiesta inauguración – advirtió la pistola, agitando el metro con una mirada de advertencia - ¡Les prohíbo que no vayan!

- Iremos, iremos. Black Star ya ha retado a Soul a un concurso de alcohol o algo.

- "¿Quién toma más sin desmayarse?" Es una tradición – rió Patty

- Soul sabe que si se desmaya, no entra a casa a la noche – comentó Maka recordando dos años antes. Ella y Kid habían tenido que arrastrar –literalmente hablando- a Soul hasta el departamento y lo habían dejado tirado sobre el sofá. Había sido algo bastante penoso. Pero la resaca del día siguiente había sido digna de un premio.

- Oh, claro que lo se.

Las tres se giraron a ver a Soul, quien apareció por el pasillo aún en ropas de dormir, completamente despeinado, sujetando a Aria aún dormida entre sus brazos.

- Ya no puedes hacer esas cosas. Eres padre ahora – Liz también lo señaló en pose de advertencia.

- Lo se, pero sabes que Black Star no dejaría de molestar a menos que le dijera que aceptaba el estúpido concurso. A parte, si él termina desmayándose, Tsubaki lo matará.

- Yo lo mataré – replicó Maka – Tsubaki no tiene porqué soportar todas las cosas idiotas que Black Star haga.

- Es el amor…

Patty extendió los brazos y Soul sonrió de lado. Con cuidado de no despertarla, acomodó a Aria en los brazos de su amiga y ella sonrió, acunándola. Patty simplemente adoraba a su sobrina. Aprovechó para ir al baño y cambiarse, por lo que desapareció de escena.

Liz terminó su trabajo anotando las medidas de Maka y tomó asiento al lado de su hermana para apreciar a la pequeña Eater.

- Pareciera que los cachetes la están consumiendo – comentó acariciando su piel suave. Maka rió con gracia, tenía razón. Aún así, las mejillas de su hija eran hermosas. Y enormes.

- ¿Han desayunado? ¿Quieren que haga algo? – preguntó la Albarn.

- Un café vendría bien – agradeció Liz, acostándose contra el sofá. – Cuando despertamos Kid estaba en medio de su ritual de simetría diario y no quisimos quedarnos a verlo. – Su rostro parecía exhausto de tan solo pensarlo.

- Sale un café, entonces. ¿Patty?

- Con esto ya estoy bien, gracias – respondió sin dejar de ver a Aria. Era adorable verla tratándola tan amorosamente.

Maka asintió y caminó hasta la cocina. Puso el agua a calentar y sintió una punzada en la sien. Se llevó una mano a la frente y frunció el cejo, esperando que el dolor pase rápido. Debería desayunar algo, seguramente esa era la razón por la que le dolía la cabeza.

Estaba por poner los huevos a freír cuando sintió un par de brazos enrollarse en su cintura y el aliento de Soul golpear su cuello.

- ¿Haces el desayuno? – preguntó antes de repartir suaves besos en su piel.

- Aún no empiezo, ¿quieres algo en especial? – se giró en el lugar y besó a su novio por primera vez en el día. Soul negó con la cabeza. Lo que sea que Maka hiciera estaría bien para él.

Cuando sintió su cuerpo libre, continuó con su tarea.

- ¿Tienes que hacer algo en especial hoy? – quiso saber mientras iba y venía en la cocina. Si mal no recordaba, le había contado que debía hacer algo ese día pero no recordaba qué. Seguramente se lo había dicho cuando ella estaba media dormida.

- Por la tarde tengo que ir a la Death Room. Shinigami me llamó para hablar sobre clases de gimnasia o algo así, no escuché muy bien.

- ¿Darás las clases en Shibusen? – al tener el café listo, le alcanzó una taza a su novio. Le emocionó pensar que Soul también comenzaría a dar clases en el colegio, estarían cerca y podrían turnarse con el cuidado de Aria.

- Eso creo. No se, no me imagino como un profesor.

- Serás un profesor _cool_…

Soul sonrió de lado y la sentó sobre sus piernas.

- Si tú lo dices. Luego no vengas quejándote que las ingresantes me miran demasiado…

- Ah, no lo haré, arrogante – se mofó ella aunque sabía que era mentira. Se sentiría de por más celosa si viera a alguna regalada hablarle a su chico.

Escucharon un llanto desde el living y los intentos desesperados de Patty y Liz por calmar a Aria. Ambos rieron con ganas. Sus amigos siempre se desesperaban en demasía cuando comenzaba a llorar, a veces les daba culpa reírse de ellos por no saber qué hacer. Pero era gracioso.

- Ve a ver, ya voy con el café – replicó Maka levantándose de su puesto. Soul salió de la cocina y Maka preparó el café para ella y su amiga. Una mañana como cualquier otra.

.

La puerta del departamento se abrió y dio paso a la joven Death Scythe. Desde su puesto en el sillón, Maka rió y giró a su hija sosteniéndola de sus costados.

- Mira quien viene ahí, ¡es papá!

Soul dejó su campera sobre el individual y, con una sonrisa enorme, avanzó hasta su hija y la tomó en brazos, levantándola en el aire.

- ¿Te has portado bien, princesa? – la simple respuesta fue un berrinche ruidoso y Aria agitando sus brazos emocionada. – Sí lo has hecho, buena niña…

La acomodó contra su cuerpo mientras se sentaba al lado de Maka, aceptando su beso.

- ¿Qué te dijo Shinigami-sama? – preguntó ella, impaciente como siempre.

- Era lo que dijiste. Quiere que de _Entrenamiento corporal_ para la clase EAT de este año. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Seré maestro!

Contra todo pronóstico, Soul parecía bastante emocionado con la idea de ser profesor.

- Ya dije, te irá genial – aseguró la Albarn, brindándole tranquilidad. Nadie mejor que Soul para esa clase. Bueno, Black Star también podría llenar el espacio aunque él clamaba que un Dios no podía dar clases. Eso sería compartir su "sabiduría" y de ninguna manera haría eso.

Aria subió la mirada, reclamando atención. Soul le sonrió y besó su frente.

- Tu papá es Death Scythe y maestro de Shibusen. ¿Serás igual a mí?

No tenía ni idea de qué le estaba diciendo su papá pero el tono de voz era alegre, por lo que la mini Eater solo sonrió y se removió en sus brazos, provocando ternura en ellos. Aquella era una beba feliz.

.

Se escucharon golpes en su puerta. Soul atendió y descubrió que eran Tsubaki y Black Star.

- Hola mortal – saludó él, chocando puños con su amigo. Tsubaki lo saludó normalmente.

Soul aun no se acostumbraba a no vivenciar más las entradas triunfales de su amigo. Un día, Black Star había entrado tumbando la puerta y gritando como siempre y, un segundo después, Aria quien hasta ese segundo dormía pacíficamente en su asiento, despertó por el susto y lloró desgarradoramente. Mientras Maka intentaba calmarla, Soul golpeaba al técnico, obligándole a prometer que no entraría más de esa manera.

Y, aún con su ego y con su orgullo, su amigo no había entrado nunca más escandalosamente. Ahora tocaba la puerta, como las personas normales. Porque él no lo quería demostrar tan abiertamente pero no quería hacer nada para incomodar a Aria. Por el contrario, adoraba a aquella pequeña "máquina de llanto y berrinches" como la llamaba a veces. Aunque nunca lo admitía en voz alta; cuando la levantaba, se le veía en los ojos. La quería mucho.

- ¿Qué haces, Soul? – quiso saber el técnico, tirándose a la ancho en el sillón.

- Estaba buscando una película pero no hay una mierda en la televisión a la mañana.

Tsubaki se sentó al lado de su novio, frente a la pequeña Eater quien estaba tranquilamente sentada en su asiento.

- Hola hermosa – saludó con su usual carácter dulce, acariciando su cabello. – La tía vino a verte.

La espada ya había agarrado la costumbre. Al principio, le hablaba para que Aria recordara su voz y quién era ella. Luego de un rato, sí la sostenía en brazos.

Soul rascó su nuca, aún parado frente a ellos.

- ¿Pueden cuidarla por unos momentos? Maka no se siente bien, iré a ver si necesita algo.

- ¿Qué le sucede?

- Anoche tenía fiebre y le dolía la cabeza. Aún está acostada.

Black levantó su pulgar.

- Ve tranquilo, que el Dios cuidará a tu hija.

Sonriendo, la guadaña asintió y se adentro por el pasillo hacia su habitación. El lugar se encontraba en penumbras aunque se podía ver claramente la fina figura de Maka acurrucada debajo de las sábanas. Se subió a la cama y se acostó a su lado, abrazándola por la espalda. La sintió moverse y pegarse aún más a él.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Soul suavemente.

Maka se dio vueltas bajo las sabanas y sacó los brazos fuera para abrazarse a su novio.

- Mejor – murmuró, todavía algo adormilada – Ya no me duele tanto la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga el desayuno?

- No tengo hambre…

- Pero tienes que comer algo.

- Amor, no tengo hambre… - ella y su testarudez.

Soul suspiró y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

- Puedo ir a comprarte algo a la farmacia. Creo que ya no tenemos pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

- Eso sería genial, gracias...

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos. Las caricias de Soul en su cabello comenzaron a dormirla de nuevo mientras que su respiración tibia hizo cosquillas en el cuello de su novio, logrando que él también cerrara los ojos por unos momentos, disfrutando la tranquilidad.

- ¿Dónde está Aria? – preguntó de pronto Maka, abriendo sus ojos otra vez.

- Con Tsubaki y Black Star – respondió él, abrazándola más fuerte – Duerme…

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces. Maka volvió a caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido inmerso en la tranquilidad de la compañía de Maka, se separó de ella suavemente para volver al lado de sus amigos y su hija.

Al entrar en el living, tuvo que reprimir una risa. Y era que, generalmente, Tsubaki era la que sostenía a Aria cuando se ponía inquieta. Por alguna razón, por su onda de alma o vaya a saber por qué, la Eater se sentía a gusto cada vez que estaba en los brazos de su tía. Pero en ese momento, la pequeña beba se encontraba siendo sostenida por los musculosos brazos de Black Star.

La tenía sentada sobre una de sus piernas, tomándola con cuidado por sus costados, para que Aria lo mirara a él.

- …es por eso que tu tío es el Dios más grande que hay en toda la tierra- le explicaba a lo que la niña escuchaba con atención, sin desviar sus ojitos de los de Black Star.

Tsubaki lo miraba completamente enternecida. Soul tomó lugar a su lado.

- ¿Ya le está lavando el cerebro? – inquirió en broma, en voz baja para no interrumpir el monólogo de su mejor amigo. Tsubaki rió suavemente.

- Parece que le gusta, Aria terminará siendo seguidora de "el Dios más grande que hay en toda la tierra"

- Shinigami-sama me amparé, por favor no – bromeó Soul con tono de voz desesperado. – Pero, a pesar de todo, se ve estúpidamente bien con un bebé – codeó a su amiga levantando las cejas repetidamente, solo para lograr que Tsubaki se sonrojara. ¿A quien quería engañar? Él y todo Spartoi sabía que la espada estaría mas que emocionada por formar una familia. Tal vez no en esos momentos, pero sí en un futuro. Y es que Tsubaki amaba demasiado a Black Star.

Se levantó del sillón chequeando tener la billetera en su bolsillo.

- ¿Quieren venir conmigo a la farmacia? ¿O se quedan aquí cuidando de ella?

- Vayamos – respondió Black Star dejando a la pequeña en brazos de su novia – Tsubaki puede quedarse cuidando a la sobrina de Ore-sama tan bien como cuidará a nuestros futuros hijos.

La espada rió y acarició la cabecita de la beba.

- Puedes llamar a Maka por cualquier cosa – dijo Soul.

- No será problema.

- Muy bien, la farmacia queda solo a dos cuadras de aquí así que volveremos pronto.

- Di adiós a papá – Aria miró a Tsubaki y luego a Soul quien le guiñó un ojo. Abrió la boca en una sonrisa enorme que hizo que los tres rieran.

Ya fuera de la casa, caminando a la par, Black Star colocó sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

- Tu hija es lo más cool del mundo, Soul.

Soul no pudo hacer menos que sonreír para sí mismo. Que el Dios más grande de todos dijera eso significaba mucho para él.

- Gracias Black. Estoy seguro que tus hijos también serán cool.

- Claro que sí, ¡serán los hijos de un Dios!

Obviamente tenía que saltar con algo así. Black Star nunca cambiaría.

.

Tres golpes en la puerta distrajeron a Maka de su planificación para la primera clase del grupo EAT de ese año. ¿Quién podía ser? Eran las 9 de la mañana. Black Star y Tsubaki estaban de misión y, para esa hora, Kid debía estar en medio de su ritual de simetría diario. ¿Chrona? ¿Spirit?

Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza por la abertura, por las dudas. Y sonrió, emocionada.

- ¡Wes!

- Hola Maka.

Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su cuñado. Por más de que fuera el hermano de Soul, aún no se acostumbraba a ver una versión más grande de su novio. Ambos eran tan atractivos, Wes solo le hacía agradecer al cielo por haberle mandado un reporte de cómo sería Soul cuando creciera. Simplemente ardiente.

- Cuanto tiempo – murmuró Maka, invitándolo a sentarse frente a ella en el sillón individual.

- Dos meses – sonrió él – Lamento haber venido sin avisar pero acabo de llegar. Solo dejé las cosas en el hotel y vine a verlos.

- ¿Qué te trae a Death City? Oh, disculpa mi torpeza, ¿puedo ofrecerte algo? ¿Café, té?

- Café estaría bien. – la chica se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar con la infusión – Vine porque fui contactado por la dirección de Shibusen para participar en la inauguración del año lectivo. Ustedes, los de Death City, se toman muy en serio el comienzo del año en la escuela – se burló el hombre, recordando la invitación formal que le habían hecho.

- ¿Participar? ¿De qué manera? – inquirió Maka desde la cocina.

- En la orquesta, siendo el violín principal.

- ¡Eso es genial!

- Estaba esperando que Soul aceptara tocar el piano conmigo…

- Etto… no creo que eso pase… - comentó Maka, apareciendo nuevamente con dos tasas de café. Le extendió una a su cuñado y otra la colocó frente a ella. Wes suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

- ¿Aún sigue sin tocar?

- Oh, no, él toca – asintió la Albarn tomando un sorbo de su bebida – Lo conocí porque lo escuché tocando el piano en una sala de Shibusen. Y cuando hacemos la cadena de resonancia… es una técnica que une nuestras almas con las de nuestros amigos para aumentar el poder… él toca el piano para hacer que resonemos mejor.

Aquello pareció sorprender gratamente a Wes.

- Y también… compuso una canción para Aria.

Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió entre las mejillas de Wes.

- ¿Compuso una canción? ¿Una de sus creaciones oscuras?

Maka rió.

- En realidad, compuso un aria… es por ello que nuestra hija se llama así.

Nuevamente, la sorpresa se pintó en el rostro de su cuñado. Pero la gratitud comenzó a fluir dentro de su cuerpo. El cambio que Maka y sus amigos habían hecho en su hermano era tremendamente positivo, no creía tener suficiente vida como para agradecerles. A ella y ahora a su sobrina. Un aria… nunca había oído a su hermano tocar melodías dulces. El hecho de que hubiera compuesto un aria implicaba muchísimo.

- ¿Puedo oírla?

La chica se acomodó mejor en el sofá.

- Tendrás que preguntarle a Soul.

Él asintió y terminó su tasa de café.

- Y bien – dijo de pronto, rompiendo ese ambiente de melosidad que se había formado - ¿Dónde está el perezoso de mi hermano?

- El perezoso está durmiendo – replicó Maka, depositando su tasa de café sobre la mesa – Junto con la perezosa, ¿Quieres ver?

Wes levantó una ceja, interesado. Siguió a Maka por el pasillo hasta una habitación y le señaló el interior, en donde Soul y Aria dormían tranquilamente, una sobre otro. Ella adoraba mostrarle a todo el mundo esa imagen, porque para ella, era la escena más perfecta que había presenciado en toda su vida. Ver a las dos personas por las que vivía estar tan en paz y juntas… era lo único que la hacía sentirse plena. Ya no eran las batallas, ni ganar misiones, ni ser la mejor… ahora eran solo ellos dos. Soul, sosteniendo a su hija, mientras la dormía o la hacía reír.

- Mira eso… - murmuró Wes, completamente encantado. – Parecieran estar en un completo estado de plenitud.

Maka sonrió, otorgándole la razón en silencio.

.

- Vamos princesa, quédate quieta – le rogó Soul por quinta vez. Como respuesta, Aria sonrió y movió aún más sus piernas regordetas. Parecía que lo hacía a propósito. El albino suspiró y volvió a tomar los cancanes.

- Soul, ¿Aria ya está lista?

- Casi – respondió él, mirando a su pequeña sugestivamente. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa divertida. Ya tenía un hermoso vestidito blanco puesto, cortesía de Liz, pero no se dejaba colocar los cancanes blancos que iban sobre el pañal. – Aria…

Por fin pudo colocarle la prenda. Luego, le puso unos escarpines y la levantó para acomodarle la ropa. Aria lo miró con ojitos inocentes.

- No me mires así luego de que te moviste tanto, princesa Eater.

Estaba preciosa. El vestidito era blanco con adornos en rosa, haciendo juego con una campera. Se llevaría todas las miradas del lugar. La sentó sobre sus piernas y ella se sujetó el vestido y lo levantó. La sonrisa de Soul se borró.

- Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, ni ahora ni cuando seas mayor, ¿entendido? – le dijo señalándola acusatoriamente. Aria simplemente hizo burbujas con su saliva y soltó la tela.

- Maka, ¿estás lista?

- Lista

Subió la vista solo para dejar caer su mandíbula. Maka había estado cambiándose en su habitación mientras él batallaba por cambiar a su hija en la suya. Ahora, Maka había aparecido frente a él con un vestido verde, largo hasta el suelo, que combinaba con sus ojos. Era ajustado en la cintura y más suelto en las piernas, mostrando su perfecta figura, envidiada por muchas tanto antes como después del embarazo. Estaba hermosa, radiante, su cabello estaba suelto al natural, estaba perfecta.

- ¿Qué? – quiso saber ella al ver cómo Soul no dejaba de mirarla.

- Estás… cool.

Maka se apoyó en una pierna y colocó sus manos en su cadera.

- ¿Cool? ¿Solo eso dirás?

Soul rió y se levantó para caminar y tomarla de la cintura.

- Estás hermosa, perfecta.

Las mejillas de Maka se colorearon.

- Eso está mejor. – Replicó, besándolo y volviendo a ver a su hija - ¡Y tú, serás la más hermosa de toda la fiesta! – exclamó, levantándola en el aire antes de acomodarla en sus brazos. Como contestación, Aria volvió a levantar su vestido.

- Te dije que no hagas eso – volvió a decir Soul, acariciando su nariz.

- A papá no le gusta que te muestres así –rió Maka, sujetando el bolso de la pequeña - ¿Vamos?

Fue en ese momento en que Maka se dio tiempo para apreciar lo apuesto que estaba Soul con su traje negro y su camisa verde haciendo juego con su vestido. Juraba que podría comérselo ahí mismo.

- Te estás sonrojando, pervertida – se mofó Soul, apagando la luz de la habitación – Podemos hacer todo eso que te estás imaginando cuando volvamos.

Maka sonrió y bajó la mirada, negando con la cabeza. Oh, claro que lo harían.

Wes entró en la casa sin siquiera tocar. La Albarn parpadeó dos veces.

- ¿Wes? Pensé que para esta hora ya tendrías que estar allá.

- Oh, sí, pero vine a traerle a Soul algo que me había pedido.

Sin entender, miró a su novio quien estaba mostrando sus peculiares dientes en una sonrisa malévola.

- Genial Wes.

- ¿De qué habla? – quiso saber ella, sin comprender nada.

- Ya verás. Vamos. – la empujo suavemente para que saliera de la casa. Cerró todo y bajaron los tres pisos hasta llegar a la calle, en donde los esperaban un lujoso auto clásico de los 80.

La boca de Maka se abrió de sorpresa y volvió a mirar a los dos Evans. Ellos, por el contrario, admiraban el auto como si fuera la recompensa a 2 millones de dólares. Aunque, honestamente, el precio debía estar por allí cerca.

- ¿De donde demonios han sacado esto? – gritó Maka asustada porque hayan hecho alguna "cosa rara".

- Tranquila, es mío – le respondió Soul, guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Tuyo? ¿Qué demonios?

- Maka, no te preocupes – le dijo Wes, tomando a la pequeña Aria y abriendo la puerta trasera, dejando ver un asiento de bebe – El auto es de nuestro padre, yo simplemente, lo traje a Death City.

- ¡Su padre va a matarlos! – gritó comenzando a perder los estribos. ¡Lo habían robado! ¡No podía creer que se lo habían robado a su padre, a uno de los millonarios más respetados del hemisferio occidental!

- Mi padre no hará nada, el auto está a mi nombre – replicó Soul, tomando su mano y guiándola al asiento delantero. – Cuando éramos pequeños, compró uno para cada uno y los puso a nuestro nombre. Si tuviera problemas legales, no podrían quitárselo porque estaban a nuestros nombres. Solo tomé lo que es mío.

Maka aún no salía de su asombro. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y lo observó desde dentro. Era precioso. Se notaba que era antiguo pero estaba perfectamente cuidado. Sus asientos de cuero, sus partes originales. ¿Realmente era de Soul?

- ¿No tendrás problemas con él por esto? – quiso saber, estremeciéndose. Lo menos que necesitaban era que sus padres se presentaran nuevamente en su casa.

- Nah – le quitó importancia él, encendiendo el auto al corroborar que su pequeña estaba correctamente sujeta a su silla en el auto. - ¿Vienes con nosotros Wes?

- Tengo el mío – sonrió, señalando un auto con características parecida a ese estacionado unos metros más allá en la acera. – Nos vemos allí.

- Como quieras.

Se dirigieron a Shibusen, la cual se veía claramente desde su casa, iluminada de la manera en que estaba, dejando claro que esa noche allí había fiesta. ¡Y que fiesta! La combinación de Kid con Liz no era nada buena para el salón de Shibusen: el técnico con su locura simétrica y la pistola con su locura por el descontrol… podían esperar cualquier cosa para esa noche.

Un balet los estaba esperando en la entrada ¿Desde cuando tanta formalidad? Sabían que su director era algo estrafalario pero ¿un balet para estacionar los autos? La gente de Death City apenas tenía autos, ¡o sea! La ciudad era puras escaleras. Sin contar las velas posicionadas en cada escalón hacia arriba. Sofisticado.

- ¿Por qué tanta preparación? – Pensó Soul en voz alta – Solo esta comenzando el nuevo año lectivo ¿Qué demonios…?

Al llegar a la entrada del lugar, se encontraron con Death the Kid acompañado por Chrona y sus dos armas.

- ¡Bienvenidos a la inauguración del año lectivo de Shibusen! – los saludó con énfasis como a todos los otros invitados.

- ¿Por qué tanta emoción, Kid? – preguntó Maka mientras intentaba bajar un poco el cabello levantado de Aria.

- No lo se, mi padre se esmeró muchísimo con esta fiesta. Da igual, me dejó acomodar el salón de forma simétrica, así que no me quejo.

- Nadie se queja – comentó Tsubaki, quien llegó detrás de la pareja, vistiendo un vestido negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Liz había hecho un muy buen trabajo vistiendo a todas para ese evento, inclusive a Aria.

- ¡Pero mira que hermosa se ve la princesa Eater! – exclamó Liz, avanzando hasta Maka para apreciar mejor su creación en el cuerpo de su sobrina - ¡Estás hermosa!

Tomó a Aria y le sonrió, complacida. Le quedaba perfecto. Además de ser hermosa de por sí, la niña se llevaba el premio a la mejor vestida y a la más adorable.

- ¡Si, si, dejen de mirar a Aria y miren a su Dios, quien se puso un traje!

Todos rieron al volver la vista a Black Star reclamando por atención. ¿Qué podían decir? Una típica fiesta de Shibusen.

Entraron al salón y admiraron la decoración. Kid realmente se había esmerado con los adornos y la posición de las mesas. La banda, los estrados, todo se veía realmente bien y… bueno, simétrico.

- Mi padre dará el discurso en quince minutos. Pueden disfrutar de la comida y la bebida mientras tanto.

- ¡Sí, comida! – Black Star tomó a Soul del cuello del sacó y rápidamente lo arrastró hasta el bufet ubicado al otro lado del salón. Maka sintió como una gota rodaba por su sien. Sí, una típica fiesta de Shibusen.

- ¡Maka!

Al oír su nombre, se giró y encontró a una pareja que le resultaba conocida. Gabe le sonreía amablemente, tomado de la mano de Patty.

- Hola Gabe – sonrió la Albarn, palmeándose el hombro mentalmente. Sí que había hecho un buen trabajo uniendo a esa pareja. - ¿Cómo va todo?

- Más que bien – respondió acercándose a ella luego de que Patty lo soltara y corriera hacia su hermana. – Muchas gracias por… bueno, ya sabes.

- ¡Fue un placer! ¡Los dos son baterías sin final! Me alegro que todo resultara.

- ¿Y bien? Quiero conocer a la princesa Eater. Patty no hace más que hablar de ella.

- Pues ahí viene – señaló Maka, viendo cómo Patty tiraba de su hermana para que fueran a mostrarle a Aria a su chico. Liz le pasó la beba a su one-chan y ella la sostuvo con orgullo.

- ¡Gabe, ella es Aria Eater!

El chico le sonrió a la beba.

- Pues tenías razón, es hermosa – alabó acariciando su pequeña cabecita. – Felicidades Maka.

- Gracias Gabe. – sintió una sonrisa enorme extenderse en su rostro. Aún no se acostumbraba a que la gente le hiciera cumplidos por lo linda que era Aria. Ella era la madre, obviamente no podía ir por la vida con el ego hasta las nubes pero sí, si le preguntaban: su hija era endemoniadamente bella.

- ¿Y por donde anda Soul? – preguntó Liz, quien tomó lugar a lado de Maka cuando Gabe y Patty se enfocaron en una charla que giraba en torno a la pequeña en sus brazos.

- Por ahí, con Black Star… allá – señaló con la cabeza cuando los encontró al lado del bar de bebida libre. Soul veía con una gota rodando por su sien como Black Star se empinaba una botella entera de cerveza en menos de quince segundos. – Argh, lo mataré. – murmuró formando un puño con su mano. ¿¡Por qué Tsubaki tenía que soportar a ese idiota!?

Liz posó la vista en su hermana y suspiró.

- No es justo, hasta Patty tiene un novio… ¡Maka, quiero un novioooooooooo!

La Albarn rió y paseó la vista por el salón, mirando alguna posible oportunidad para su amiga. Si ya había jugado a ser la doctora corazón una vez ¿por qué no dos?

Al momento en que encontró al indicado, sonrió con malicia. Oh, eso podría ser útil…

- Ven Liz – dijo, tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella para llegar al otro lado de la habitación, en donde se encontraba la banda. Al encontrarse con su cuñada de frente, Wes dejó el violín preparado a un lado y se acercó – Wes, no creo que conozcas a Liz Thompshon. Ella es una de mis mejores amigas. Liz, él es Wes Evans, el hermano mayor de Soul.

La mujer enarcó una ceja mirando a Maka, descubriendo qué quería hacer allí. Aún así, extendió la mano para estrechar la de Wes.

- Un gusto, Wes.

El Evans tomó su mano y, en vez de apretarla, la llevó hasta sus labios para depositar un suave beso en el dorso. Eso hizo que Liz bajara la guardia.

- El placer el mío, Liz.

- Ah… si… hehe…

Maka ahogó una risa y fue dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás, para alejarse "disimuladamente". Recorrió el salón con la mirada para buscar a alguien con quien hablar. Vio varias caras conocidas pero ninguna hizo brotar sus ganas de hablar con alguno. Vio a Gabe y Patty bailando entre la gente y arqueó las cejas. ¿Y Aria? Utilizó su percepción de almas y la encontró en la entrada junto con las almas de sus amigos. Caminó hacia allí, esquivando algunos de sus alumnos, los cuales la saludaban con énfasis. Encontró a Kid y Chrona aún recibiendo a las personas que llegaban y Tsubaki, a su lado, también saludaba con Aria en brazos, lo que lograba que muchos se detuvieran y la miraran asombrados, queriendo saber si el bebé era de ella.

- ¡Maka-sensei!

El grupo EAT del año anterior estaba arribando en conjunto a la fiesta. Se acercaron emocionados a hablarle, preguntarle cosas y halagarla por su vestido.

- Sensei – pronunció Shizuku, llevándose las manos al rostro para cubrirse la boca - ¿Ella es su hija?

Todo el grupo volvió la vista a Tsubaki quien sonrió y se acercó para depositar a la beba en brazos de su madre.

- Pues sí, ella es Aria – presentó Maka, sentándola entre sus brazos para que la pudieran ver. Un extenso "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" se esparció por todo el grupo mientras las chicas empujaban para acercarse aún más.

- ¡Es preciosa!

- ¡Un amor!

- Felicidades, Maka-sensei.

- ¡Mira su vestido, Kawaii!

La Albarn sonrió y bajó la vista a su hija, quien no comprendía nada pero aún así miraba a todas aquellas personas raras que tenía delante. Al ver tanto énfasis, la pequeña sonrió y se levantó el vestido. Maka echó a reír, al igual que sus alumnos.

- ¿Qué te dijo papá? – murmuró como reproche. En ese momento, notaron que las luces del salón se habían suavizado. El discurso de Shinigami-sama estaba a punto de comenzar. – Será mejor que entremos, chicos.

Se acomodaron en medio del salón, cerca del estrado en donde la imponente figura del director llamó la atención de todos. Luego de unos segundos de anticipación, el Shinigami levantó una palma, emocionado:

- ¡Buenas, buenas, holis a todos, bienveniiiidos!

Los aplausos y gritos llenaron el lugar, Shinigami era un director bastante popular. El ente negro dio dos saltitos en su lugar y se puso serio dando paso al silencio expectante de su discurso.

- ¡Okey!, ¡No tengo mucho que decirles, excepto: disfruten! – exclamó. Por el rabillo del ojo todos vieron cómo Kid se golpeó la frente, su padre siempre tan despreocupado – ¡Ah, sí, hay algo que me gustaría decir!

El salón se mantuvo atento, nadie se movió. Shinigami-sama extendió su palma y señaló a Soul, quien se sorprendió enormemente.

- Soul-kun y Maka-chan, ¿quieren subir a presentar a alguien?

Maka sintió su rostro arder de vergüenza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Shinigami-sama? Buscó a su novio con la mirada quién se la devolvió confundido. Detrás de él, Killik le dio un empujón para que caminara hacia el estrado, ya que era incómodo: todos en el salón estaban mirando en su dirección. Black Star estuvo a punto de gritar algo sobre que por fin los ojos de todos estaban sobre él pero Ox logró callarlo en el momento indicado.

Con pasos inseguros, Soul comenzó a atravesar la multitud, esquivando algunos alumnos que golpeaban sus hombros en señal de apoyo y emoción. Pronto, una gran cantidad de aplausos se oyeron cuando vieron a ambos, técnico y arma, subir al lado de Shinigami y Kid. El salón entero se vio ensordecido por un extenso "aaaaaaaaah" al notar a Aria en brazos de Maka.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Soul se rascó el cuello y se colocó al lado de su novia.

- Etto... buenas noches. Gracias por haber venido… para aquellos que no nos conocen, soy la Death Scythe Soul Eater y ella es Maka Albarn, mi usuaria. Y ella – sonrió enternecido y señaló a su hija quien, ajena a todo, se chupaba su puño – Es Aria. Nuestra hija.

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Otra horda de aplausos se hizo escuchar en Shibusen acompañados de otros gritos. Maka se sonrojó violentamente y bajó la mirada hacia Aria. La niña miró a su madre y abrió la boca en una enorme sonrisa divertida.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Seguido de la sonrisa, se volvió a levantar el vestido frente a todos. Soul palideció. Kid intentó no reír detrás de él.

Shinigami intervino en la presentación.

- Bienvenida a Shibusen, Aria-chan – saludó él, agachándose para quedar a la altura de la pequeña. Contra todo pronóstico, Aria no se asustó ni comenzó a llorar ante la presencia imponente del director, sino que lo miró con sus enormes ojos verdes cargados de curiosidad. Shinigami agitó su cabeza, emocionado. - ¡Adorableeee! ¡Bien, que comience la fiesta!

Cuando todo el mundo comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, Kid se acercó a ellos y tomó a su sobrina.

- Lo has hecho muy bien, bonita.

- ¿Tú sabías que haría eso? – preguntó Soul, pasando sus dedos para despeinar su cabello.

- En realidad no, pero mi padre está muy emocionado con Aria. No me extrañó para nada. Aunque, a juzgar por la reacción, todo Shibusen ha quedado encantado con su hija.

Maka le sonrió a su pequeña e hizo un puchero con los labios para que ella riera. ¿Quién no quedaría encantado con ella? Si era perfecta.

**.**

**Escribir sobre bebes me hace tener ganas de tener uno. ^^ Aunque mis padres me matarían… Y tendría que conseguir un padre primero… Ah, creo que el hijo queda para el futuro XD**

**¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? :) Comenten en un review, please :)**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	15. Misiones

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos****.**

**El valor de lo importante**

Misiones

Cuando Shinigami-sama los llamó esa mañana a través del espejo de las Death Room, ambos supieron que solo podía tratarse de una sola cosa: misión.

Juntaron todo lo necesario para su hija y se dispusieron a ir a Shibusen. Aria, quien estaba dentro de su asiento, miraba a sus padres ir y venir con curiosidad hasta que Soul se puso frente a ella y la levantó.

- Vas a ir a Shibusen otra vez, princesa. ¿Estás lista?

Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, sujetaron el bolso de ella, algo de abrigo y partieron a destino en el auto. Mientras abrochaba el cinturón del asiento de Aria, Maka no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Sabes? Jugué a ser Celestina otra vez.

- Sigo sin saber quién es… - replicó Soul desde el asiento del piloto.

- Tienes que leer más literatura española.

- Si, eso no va a pasar… y ¿Quién es Celestina?

- Era una mujer que unía parejas para ganar dinero. – explicó Maka.

- ¿Y jugaste a ser Celestina porqué… - dejó la oración sin terminar mientras arrancaba el auto.

- Liz se sentía sola. La emparejé con Wes. – ella infló su pecho de orgullo como si hubiese logrado la paz mundial.

Soul la volvió a ver, extrañado.

- ¿Con mi hermano? ¿Por qué con mi hermano?

- ¡Oye, son perfectos! Ambos altos, atractivos y charlatanes. Pueden ser perfectos y complementarse o pueden ser un desastre y odiarse. El tiempo dirá.

Llegaron a Shibusen y los tres comenzaron a subir la escalinata.

- Si despiertas sangre de técnico – comenzó a hablar Maka a Aria en sus brazos – Subirás esta escalera todos los días y vendrás a esta escuela junto con tu compañero. Y mamá llorará mucho cuando ese día llegue.

- No la hagas crecer tan rápido – le pidió Soul – Disfrutémosla así como bebe. Si crece, tendré que ponerme atento con los chicos. – terminó sonrojándose.

- Serás igual o peor que mi padre – rió Maka al entrar al establecimiento.

Reconocieron a algunos de sus alumnos y los saludaron con la mano. Algunos otros se detenían para mirar a Aria y balbucear lo hermosa que era. Todo Shibusen estaba enterado de la hija de la técnica de guadaña Maka Albarn y la Death Scythe Soul Eater, la habían "presentado" en la inauguración del año lectivo. Era una celebridad, tal y como sus padres.

Entraron en la Death Room unos minutos más tarde, encontrándose dentro a Shinigami-sama y a Spirit.

- Wozu, wozu ~ ¿Cómo están, chicuelos? – saludó Shinigami con su usual voz y actitud positiva.

- Buenos días Shinigami-sama.

- ¿Cómo está la pequeña Ari-chan?

Maka rió y sentó a su hija entre sus brazos para que mirara a su director. Aún con 3 meses, Aria era bastante liviana y tomaba muy bien la cosas que sucedían a su alrededor. Ni siquiera se había asustado por la presencia imponente de Shinigami sino que, cuando él la había sostenido en la palma de su mano, la pequeña no dejaba de reír.

- Chicos, necesito su ayuda con un problema que nos ha estado molestando desde hace unas semanas. – al ver que sus exalumnos asentían, continuó rápidamente – Hay una bruja que vive en un oasis en las afueras de Death City. Está asustando y devorando almas de viajeros que cruzan el desierto para venir aquí. Necesitamos que la exterminen. Se lo pediríamos a Black Star o Kid pero ambos están de misión y Chrona está ayudando a Marie-sensei.

- No hay problemas – respondió Soul, colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos, adoptando su posición cool – Nos comeremos su alma en menos de cinco minutos.

Soul y Maka cruzaron miradas y bajaron sus ojos hacia Aria.

- ¿Con quién podemos dejarla? – preguntó Maka en voz alta.

- ¿Crees que Nygus o Sid tengan mucho trabajo?

- Nygus probablemente sí pero no se si Sid tiene algo de experiencia en cuidado de bebes.

- Pueden dejarla con Spirit-kun – recomendó Shinigami, metiéndose en la conversación. Maka lo miró, sorprendida:

- ¿No hay problema con eso? Él está trabajando después de todo.

- ¡Ningún problema! – le quitó importancia el Dios moviendo sus manos – Después de todo, ningún lugar más seguro que la Death Room con una Death Scythe que, casualmente, es el abuelo de esa ternura.

Maka sonrió y tomó el bolso del suelo. Caminó hasta su papá y él la miró con los ojitos brillándole de la emoción.

- ¿Podrías cuidarla?

- Makitaaaaaaa, claro que siiiiii – Spirit estaba más que emocionado con la idea de pasar tiempo de calidad con su nietita. Tomó a Aria de sus brazos y la acomodó para que viera a todos. - ¿Te vas a quedar con el abuelo Spirit?

Soul también se acercó.

- Acabo de darle de comer pero si tiene hambre, prepárale una botella ¿si?

- Claro, no hay problema – sonrió él.

- Mamá y papá vuelven en un rato ¿si, amor? – Maka acarició su cabello desordenado y besó su frente con cariño – Se buena niña.

Soul acarició su nariz.

- Nos vemos en un rato, princesa.

Aún así, pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que ambos pudieran despegar la vista de su hija y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida con un sentimiento oprimiéndoles el pecho. Era la primera vez que se separaban de Aria al mismo tiempo por un período de tiempo relativamente considerable. Se sentían algo inseguros de dejarla allí pero Shinigami-sama había sido muy generoso con ellos y su tiempo de licencia. Si ahora los necesitaban, lo menos que podían hacer era decir que sí a las misiones. Aunque eso no quitaba el sentimiento de tristeza al dejar a su pequeña por primera vez.

- Vayamos rápido – musitó Soul tomando su mano al notar su tristeza – Así volveremos pronto con ella.

Maka asintió y respiró hondo. Al llegar a la terraza, Soul transformó su cuerpo y Maka se subió en él, volando a toda prisa hacia el lugar indicado por Shinigami.

Una hora después, la batalla había terminado y ambos se encontraban aún parados al lado del oasis, mirándose entre sí. Estaban poco a poco recordando el sentimiento de totalidad que los invadía cada vez que derrotaban a un Kishin o a una bruja y los estaba haciendo sonreír, emocionados.

- ¡Eso fue tan cool! – alagó Soul de pronto, mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia el suelo para luego convertirse en guadaña nuevamente.

- ¿Has visto su cara cuando nos vio? ¡Casi muere del miedo!

- Era tan débil que hasta tengo pena por ella.

- ¡Y que lo digas! Jajaja

La pelea en sí no había sido nada difícil -¡por favor, la bruja prácticamente se había rendido al verlos!- pero el camino les había demandado mucho tiempo. Media hora después, los dos estaban caminando hacia la Death Room nuevamente, de la mano, aún comentando con emoción lo que estaban sintiendo al volver al ruedo con las misiones.

Al ingresar a la sala, Shinigami-sama y Spirit los volvieron a ver.

- ¡Misión completada, Shinigami-sama! – exclamó Maka con énfasis.

- Bien, chicos, estaba seguro que ustedes podrían con ella.

La Albarn sonrió orgullosa y se acercó a su padre. Su pequeña, en brazos del mismo, la volvió a mirar chupándose el puño.

- Hola mi amor, ¿nos extrañaste? - Aria contuvo una sonrisa y se movió en brazos de su abuelo por lo que su madre rió y la tomó en brazos para besar repetidamente sus cachetes regordetes. - ¡Mamá te extrañó!

- Es una niña tan buena – halagó Shinigami dejando escapar un largo suspiro – Quisiera que Kid me diera un nieto también…

- ¿¡Cómo!?

La voz histérica de Death the Kid llenó la totalidad de la habitación y todos voltearon a verlo paralizado parado, frente a la plataforma del centro. Su boca se mantenía abierta y sus ojos enormes ante lo escuchado.

- ¡Quiero nietos, Kiiiiiiiiid! – se quejó el Dios de la Muerte, como si fuera un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche.

- Padre, yo decidiré eso…

- ¡Pero Kiiiiiiiid!

- ¡Sí, Kid! – Todos miraron a Patty, quien se sujetó al brazo izquierdo de su técnico - ¡Quiero otra sobrina, un bebé en la casa!

- ¿Tú también Patty?

- Lo más probable es que Kid necesite no uno sino dos hijos – agregó Soul pensando en lo loco que se pondría Kid si tuviera un solo hijo. El uno no era un número simétrico.

- ¡Gemelos, eso es perfecto! – continuó Patty con su emoción.

- Ustedes están locos… - se lamentó Liz golpeando su frente.

- ¿Q-qué sucede a-aquí?

La pequeña figura de Chrona habló desde la entrada de la Death Room. Al sentir la vista de todos sobre ella, se sujetó el brazo izquierdo en señal de incomodidad.

- No me miren así, no se cómo lidiar con ello…

- ¡Chrona! - Kid se apresuró hasta su novia y sujetó sus manos con súplica - ¿A ti no te importaría tener gemelos, verdad?

- ¿Q-qué? - Chrona comenzó a temblar.

- ¡No puedo tener hijos asimétricos, Chrona! ¡Tengamos dos bebés!

- ¡Basta Kid! ¡Maka-chop! – Maka le encestó un golpe a su amigo, el cual quedó tirado en el suelo lamentándose con dolor. - ¡No molestes a Chrona, la estás poniendo nerviosa!

- Pero Maka… necesito dos hijos… uno sería asimétrico…

- ¡Ya cállate! ¡Aria es una sola y aún así la adoras!

A la sola mención de su sobrina, Kid se levantó y miró a la pequeña. Aria, como siempre, quedó encantada con los ojos de su tío. El Shinigami no pudo hacer más que sonreír con ternura.

- Ven aquí, pequeña asimétrica – replicó Kid extendiendo sus brazos para sujetar a la beba. – Eres la beba más asimétricamente simétrica que puede existir…

El grupo entero ladeó la cabeza, intentando averiguar qué podría llegar a querer decir con esas palabras. Tal vez, algo parecido a… "eres la beba más imperfectamente perfecta" o algo así… bah, no sabían, ni tampoco llegarían a conocer la mente intrincada de Kid por lo que lo dejaron ahí.

- N-no me imp-portaría…

De pronto, la tímida voz de la Makenshi se escuchó llamando la atención de todos. Chrona enrojeció y clavó la mirada en el suelo.

- No me importaría tener dos bebes, Kid…

Los ojos ámbar del Shinigami se encendieron de felicidad y caminó hasta ella para besar sus labios, acción que la hizo enrojecer aún más. Soul, desde su lugar al lado del Dios y su suegro, se colocó las manos en los bolsillos.

- Kid se ve bien con un bebé – murmuró, solo para alimentar más la idea de Shinigami.

- Se verá mejor con dos. – acotó el ente negro, sonriendo por debajo de su máscara.

.

Tenían misión. Otra vez.

- Soul, ¿estás listo? – quiso saber Maka mientras colocaba una camperita color blanca en el torso de su hija.

- Si, sí – su novio apareció por el pasillo junto con el bolso de Aria. - ¿Ustedes?

Maka levantó a su pequeña y besó su frente antes de sonreírle.

- Listas.

Se dirigieron al auto, pensando vagamente que aquello se estaba volviendo una rutina.

Desde aquella primera misión de la bruja y el oasis, Shinigami los había estado llamado una vez por semana para que completaran otros trabajos. Una misión por semana estaba bien, por ahora, considerando que también daban clases en Shibusen y debían depender de Spirit o Tsubaki para cuidar a su hija. Aunque ellos no podían estar más felices de volver a hacer misiones, el sentimiento de ganar y comer el alma de un huevo de Kishin era algo que siempre les había fascinado. Experimentarlo de nuevo luego de tanto tiempo era como un adicto con una recaída, queriendo más y más.

Llegaron a Shibusen, se presentaron en la Death Room y recibieron las órdenes, como era usual. Esta vez, debían ir a un barrio fantasma en una de las áreas alejadas de Death City para combatir un pre-Kishin que hacía escándalo y atacaba a los que vivían cerca.

Colocaron a Aria en los brazos de Spirit tras besarla y mimarla por unos minutos. Aún amando su trabajo, todavía no se les hacía menos difícil dejar a su pequeña en brazos de otras personas que no fueran ellos. Cada segundo que estaban lejos la extrañaban horrores.

- ¿Déjame adivinar? – Dijo Spirit al momento en que Maka le dio el bolso – ¿Ya le diste de comer pero si tiene hambre le preparo una botella?

La muchacha sonrió. Siempre le repetía lo mismo.

- Papá y Mamá vuelven en unos minutos ¿si, amor? – se dirigió a su pequeña, quien la miraba de una forma inusualmente seria. – Te amo.

- Buena suerte, chicos – agregó Shinigami-sama con su usual buen humor.

Ambos asintieron, estando confiados de que esa misión sería pan comido.

Dieron media vuelta para caminar hacia la salida de la Death Room cuando, tan solo segundos después, un llanto desgarrador cortó el aire. Soul y Maka cruzaron miradas confundidas antes de volver la vista hacia su hija y sentir que el corazón se les hacía trizas.

Aria se encontraba removiéndose en los brazos de Spirit, con múltiples lagrimitas rodando por sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus pequeños bracitos extendidos hacia ellos, agitándolos mientras continuaba llorando desesperadamente.

Podía ser una beba de 4 meses pero no era tonta. Ella sabía que cuando la dejaban con el abuelo Spirit y con esa persona vestida de negro, papá y mamá desaparecían por un rato. Y ella no quería eso.

Maka pudo sentir que sus ojos se aguaban levemente antes de volver corriendo para tomar a su hija en brazos y abrazarla contra su cuerpo.

- Shh, tranquila, mi amor, acá está mamá…

La pequeña se calmó notablemente al sentirse otra vez en los cálidos brazos de su madre. Con algunos últimos hipidos, se sujetó a la campera de Maka con convicción antes de acomodarse mejor y enterrar su carita bajo su cuello.

La joven madre se mordió el labio inferior y miró el rostro triste de Soul. La acunó entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, tarareando su canción, siendo aquello lo único que se oía en todo el lugar, ya que los hombres habían quedado en silencio ante la escena.

Quince minutos después consiguió que Aria se durmiera. Con un gran pesar en el corazón, separó su manito de su buzo y la colocó suavemente en los brazos de su padre, con cuidado para no despertarla. Tomó aire profundamente y volvió sobre sus pasos para unirse a Soul y caminar rápidamente hacia la salida de la sala.

Ya afuera, en la terraza, Maka se llevó las manos al corazón.

- Eso me ha roto el alma – murmuró con tristeza, sintiendo cómo Soul la abrazaba sin decir nada, aunque sabiendo que él se sentía de la misma forma – No quiero que sienta que la estamos abandonando…

- Ella no sentirá eso – le aseguró Soul, separándose para limpiarle una lágrima rebelde que escapó de sus jades – Ven, vamos rápido y terminemos con esto para intentar volver antes que despierte.

Maka asintió, recobrando la compostura, antes de tomar a su novio convertido en guadaña y subirse a él para dirigirse a su campo de batalla. Necesitaban terminar con eso rápidamente.

.

Ingresaron a la Death Room rápidamente y casi corrieron el extenso pasillo hasta llegar a la plataforma del centro.

- ¡Holiwis chicos~!

Al escuchar a Shinigami, Tsubaki se dio vuelta y sonrió. Acomodó a Aria en sus brazos para que viera cómo Soul y Maka caminaban hacia ellos.

- Mira, Ari, son papá y mamá… - le susurró a la niña, quien en esos momentos, aplacaba unos sollozos. Sus ojitos estaban rojos de tanto haber llorado.

Soul caminó hasta su amiga y tomó a su pequeña en brazos para besarla varias veces en sus cachetes, feliz de tenerla al fin con él.

- Hey, princesa, ¿nos extrañaste? - la acomodó contra su pecho, en la posición que ella le gustaba tener con él y bajó la mirada solo para ver cómo Aria acomodaba su cabecita contra su cuello y cerraba sus ojos, sintiéndose en paz finalmente. Maka acarició su cabello, lamentándose por ver el contorno de sus ojos rojos. Se notaba que había llorado y mucho. – Misión cumplida, Shinigami-sama.

- Gracias chicos. – el Shinigami usó un tono de voz realmente cargado de agradecimiento – Se que no habrá sido fácil separarse de ella luego de lo que pasó, así que… gracias.

Ninguno replicó. No era necesario. Al fin volvían a estar con su hija y no se despegarían de ella en un buen rato. Al notar su silencio y rostros acongojados, Tsubaki enredó sus dedos en los de su amiga.

- Son unos buenos padres. Es por eso que ella no se quiere separar de ustedes. Los ama, no se preocupen…

Maka asintió, regalándola una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- Gracias por cuidar de ella, Tsubaki-chan.

- Sabes que es un placer, yo la adoro. A parte, Spirit tuvo que ir a rellenar unos papeles con Stein-sensei y para mí no es ninguna molestia cuidarla, aún si llora porque extraña a sus padres.

- ¿Qué tuvo que ir a hacer mi padre? – le preguntó Maka a su director.

- Necesitamos que él y Stein vayan a una misión en dos días y es afuera del país, por lo que tenemos que ver que todo esté en orden.

Todos asintieron. Aria comenzó a quejarse en brazos de Soul, logrando que volvieran a verla.

- Será mejor que la alimente – comentó Maka, tomando el bolso – Vamos a la sala del almuerzo.

Tsubaki y Soul asintieron. Saludaron a Shinigami y caminaron hablando tranquilamente hacia la sala para técnicos y armas superiores. Al ser las 11 de la mañana estaba bastante vacía, por lo que Maka tomó asiento en cualquier lado antes de levantarse la remera y acercar a su bebe contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Dónde está Black Star? – quiso saber Soul, sentándose al lado de su novia.

- Anoche volvimos de una misión a las 4 de la madrugada y todavía está durmiendo. Vine a Shibusen para dar el reporte de la misión y me encontré con esta belleza llorando en brazos de Spirit.

Maka acarició la pequeña mejilla de su hija y sonrió con melancolía.

- Fue horrible, Tsubaki. – Dejó salir la joven – Cuando nos estábamos yendo a la misión, comenzó a llorar y estiraba sus bracitos hacia nosotros… nunca había estirado los brazos para que la carguemos ni nada… me partió el corazón.

Tsubaki no supo qué decirle. Al entrar a la Death Room, se había sorprendido enormemente al escuchar tales gritos. Nunca la había oído llorar de esa manera. Realmente los extrañaba.

- Pero ahora ya estamos contigo otra vez – susurró Maka bajándose la remera y besando los regordetes cachetes de su hija antes de hacerle el provecho. – Mi gorda hermosa…

Soul no pudo hacer más que mirarlas enternecido. Las amaba, las amaba más que su vida.

- Bueno, supongo que Black Star despertará con hambre. ¿Quieren venir a casa a almorzar con nosotros? He comprado casi 10 kilos de carne para esta semana.

La pareja cruzó una mirada sorprendida.

- ¡10 kilos! ¡Eso es mucha carne!

- Etto… estamos hablando de Black Star. – replicó Tsubaki como si fuera algo obvio.

Ok, sí, tenía razón.

Juntaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la salida del Shibusen. A medio camino, una alumna los interceptó en el camino.

- ¿Soul-san?

El albino frenó y se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con una de sus alumnas de _Entrenamiento corporal_. Al momento en que los ojos de Soul se encontraron con los de la chica, un pronunciado sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Maka levantó una ceja.

- ¿Si, Karin?

- Etto… Shinigami-sama me ha mandado a buscarlo. Dice que tiene que hablar con usted.

- Ah… okey. – Se giró para mirar a las mujeres – Las alcanzaré luego de pasar por la Death Room. No dejen que Black Star se coma todo.

- Me encargaré de eso – respondió Tsubaki, sonriendo con amabilidad como siempre.

Maka se acercó intentando ser disimulada y se acercó al oído de su novio.

- ¿Y tú te quejabas de Tsuda?

Soul le regaló una sonrisa arrogante y la tomó de la cintura.

- Tú. Toda la vida, solo tú.

Sintió que derretía y colocó una sonrisa tonta en su rostro antes de sonrojarse un poco. Su novio era perfecto, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Besó sus labios y le guiñó un ojo antes de comenzar a caminar a la par de la adolescente quien aún se encontraba refregándose las manos en señal de nerviosismo.

- ¿Quién iba a decir que eres una chica celosa, Maka? – se mofó de su amiga.

- ¿Qué? Y-yo no soy celosa – replicó la ojiverde en un claro intento de negar lo innegable. Acomodó mejor a Aria entre sus brazos y caminó a la par de su amiga hasta su casa.

Pero Soul no apareció en toda la tarde.

.

Cuando Maka y Aria llegaron a su casa alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, encontraron a Soul sentado en el sillón, con el rostro pensativo y las manos entrelazadas bajo su mandíbula.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? – se enfureció Maka, dejando a su beba cuidadosamente sobre el asiento de la mesa de té – Te estuvimos esperando toda la tarde pero no apareciste. Al final tuvimos que comer sin ti, porque nadie podía aguantar los gritos de Black Star y su hambre de Dios y no se qué más. ¿En dónde te habías metido, eh?

Soul suspiró y bajó su cabeza para hundirla entre sus brazos.

- Maka, ven, tengo que decirte algo.

El tono de voz con el que había dicho esas palabras hizo que Maka pase de estar enojada a preocupada en tan solo un segundo. Se acomodó rápidamente a su lado y recién allí pudo reparar en el rostro angustiado que su novio tenía.

- Soul, ¿está todo bien?

- Mas o menos… -murmuró él, sin mirarla. Su vista estaba fija en su hija quien miraba los alrededores sin importarle la situación.

- Bueno, me estás asustando, ¿Qué sucede? – apuró Maka sintiendo su voz temblar. ¿Por qué, de pronto, sentía que algo no andaba bien?

La guadaña mantuvo el silencio por unos segundos más hasta que finalmente volvió a mirarla, sus ojos aún dudando sobre lo que quería decir.

- ¿Recuerdas que esta mañana Shinigami-sama dijo que tu padre había ido con Stein a firmar unos documentos? – Su novia asintió con la cabeza – Bueno, es para una misión en México. Debían ir a ayudar a las ciudades capitales a borrar algunos huevos de Kishines, ya que la sede del DWMA de allí no está cumpliendo con su trabajo.

Hizo una pausa para reordenar las ideas.

- Resulta… bueno, resulta que tu padre no tiene los papeles del pasaporte al día y le es imposible salir del país sin ellos. Así que…

Maka comenzó a asentir lentamente, rogando al cielo que no fuera lo que ella estaba pensando.

- Así que Shinigami-sama me ordenó acompañar a Stein en la misión, en vez de enviar a tu padre.

La joven sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, así como un peso comenzaba a oprimir su pecho, impidiéndole hablar o respirar correctamente.

- ¿T-te… te irás a México? – corroboró con un hilo de voz.

Soul suspiró nuevamente y, muy a su pesar, asintió. Maka mordió su labio inferior.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

- La misión no tiene límite de tiempo pero Shinigami-sama me ha dicho… tres semanas, como mínimo.

Un jadeo desesperado escapó de los labios de Maka al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. No tenía que reaccionar de esa manera, tenía que pensar calmadamente antes de llegar a soluciones apresuradas. Intentó respirar profundo.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? – quiso saber.

- No podemos sacar a Aria del país. – negó Soul, recordando que él también había hecho la misma pregunta. "_¿Puedo llevarlas conmigo?"_ Le había casi implorado a su ex director, recibiendo una negativa como respuesta antes de la información de que Aria necesitaba papeles especiales para abandonar el país. Además de que no era seguro. En Death City ambos tenían a Spirit o sus amigos para cuidar de ella si necesitaran niñera. En México, solo estarían ellos tres y Stein. Si algún peligro se llegaba a mostrar, la presencia de Maka y Aria solo empeoraría las cosas.

- ¿Por qué tú? – volvió a preguntar Maka, pensando que no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar el llanto.

- Querían enviar una Death Scythe, por eso iban a mandar a tu padre… después de él, el que sigue en el rango soy yo.

Demonios, se le estaba haciendo extremadamente difícil explicarle a su novia que se iría por tres semanas –o por más tiempo, inclusive- y evitar desmoronarse ahí mismo ante el pensamiento que no besaría a Maka o tomaría a su hija en brazos por tanto tiempo. Había veces que odiaba su trabajo como Death Scythe.

La Albarn asintió otra vez, bajando la cabeza para que Soul no viera sus ojos.

- ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Mañana por la noche.

Esbozó una sonrisa triste.

- Eso es muy pronto.

Soul tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente.

- Demasiado pronto…

Levantaron la mirada para observarse por unos segundos. Tres semanas. Nunca habían estado tanto tiempo separados. Desde que se habían convertido en compañeros a los 13, el mayor tiempo que habían estado el uno sin el otro fue un solo viaje en donde Maka había ido con su padre a una ciudad vecina para ver una estúpida obra de teatro. El viaje había durado 4 días y, aún así, les había parecido una eternidad. Cuando volvieron a verse, no se separaron por tres días mínimo. Pero ahora Soul se iba por _tres semanas_. Era muchísimo tiempo. ¿Qué haría Maka a la noche, cuando necesitara los brazos de su novio para concebir un buen sueño? ¿Qué haría cuando Aria quisiera a su padre para dormir sobre él por las mañanas? ¿Cómo manejaría las clases en Shibusen? ¿Cómo haría para no morir extrañándolo?

Soul levantó su pulgar para acariciar la suave mejilla de Maka.

- Prometo intentar volver lo más pronto que pueda.

Ella asintió, convencida de aquellas palabras. Porque sabía que Soul tampoco se quería separar de ellas.

Miraron a su hija quien, ajena a sus problemas y preocupaciones, se había dormido en su sillita. Soul acalló otro suspiro antes de tomarla en brazos y levantarse para caminar hacia la habitación de la pequeña. Maka lo siguió de cerca. Se sorprendió al ver que la cuna estaba ubicada en medio del cuarto.

- ¿Por qué has movido la cuna aquí? – preguntó con curiosidad, pensando en que no habían hablado sobre sacarla de su habitación.

- No te preocupes – respondió Soul, depositando a su niña sobre el colchón y tapándola con cuidado – Solo… no quiero traumarla.

Dicho eso, se giró rápidamente para tomar la cintura de Maka en un firme agarre mientras sus labios se encontraban y comenzaban a moverse sobre los de ella en perfecta sincronía. Ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello, apretándose contra su cuerpo mientras sentía cómo Soul la iba guiando hasta su dormitorio.

.

No sabían muy bien qué hora era pero debía ser tarde. Las luces de la calle ya se habían prendido.

La última vez que habían tenido noción del tiempo, las ajugas del reloj marcaban las 3.25 de la tarde. Era la hora en donde habían dejado en su hija durmiendo y ellos se habían encerrado en el dormitorio para una despedida dulce y a la vez amarga.

Se encontraban en un estado de ensoñación y de tranquilidad, demasiado cómodos bajo las sábanas, con sus piernas enredadas entre sí y sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo en una perfecta sincronización, tal y como habían tenido unos minutos antes. Soul se abrazó aún más al pequeño cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos, maravillándose ante la sensación de, al fin, haber vuelto a ser uno con Maka. Desde el nacimiento de su hija, no habían encontrado momentos para hacer sus almas resonar y su partida solo había sido como la mejor excusa. Después de todo, ambos se extrañaban en ese sentido.

- Tendría que ir a chequear a Aria… - murmuró Maka, sabiendo que debía hacerlo, pero sintiéndose extremadamente cómoda al tener el pecho de Soul como almohada.

- Ella está durmiendo – contestó Soul en el mismo estado de tranquilidad. – Es una buena niña…

Maka suspiró y se levantó levemente para apoyarse en su brazo izquierdo. Se miraron a los ojos.

- Te voy a extrañar mucho. – susurró despacio para evitar que el nudo se volviera a formar en su garganta.

- También yo, te extrañaré mucho… a ambas… - el Eater volvió a abrazarla, grabando en su mente la sensación del roce de la cálida piel de Maka – Dios, me harás tanta falta…

La Albarn se inclinó para besar sus labios con ternura.

- Te amo.

- También te amo.

Quitando el hecho de que Soul tenía que irse de misión al extranjero, era una escena perfecta, prácticamente memorable…

- ¡Mortales, su Dios está aquí!

…evadiendo el hecho de que Black Star irrumpió en su habitación sin previo aviso.

Al ver la escena, el asesino ladeó su cabeza, rascándose la sien.

- Esto es como un deja vu…

- ¿Nadie te ha enseñado a tocar la puerta? – se enfureció Maka, subiendo más las sábanas para cubrir su desnudez.

- ¡Su Dios ha tocado la puerta! ¡Pero nadie le ha abierto!

Por encima del hombro de Black Star, se asomó la cabeza de Kid.

- Hola pervertidos.

- ¿Pervertidos? ¡Estamos en nuestra propia casa! – se quejó Soul, estirándose para tomar sus bóxers del suelo. - ¿Se puede saber qué demonios están haciendo aquí?

- Vinimos de visita. – respondió simplemente Kid. – Padre me ha contado de tu viaje y pensamos en pasar la tarde entre todos así mañana te enfocabas solo en tu familia.

Era un plan interesante. Y algo de buen humor no le vendría mal, siendo que tendría que separarse por esos locos durante tanto tiempo.

- Ya vamos. Cierren la puerta.

- Jooo, ¿por qué cerrarla? – se quejó Patty apareciendo detrás del otro hombro de Black Star.

- Eso sí es una pervertida – replicó Maka sintiendo su sonrojo quemarle el rostro.

- ¡Ya! ¡Salgan! – les pidió Soul lanzándoles una almohada, logrando al fin que cerraran la puerta.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, volvió a mirar a Maka, quien lo observaba acostada desde la cama, con la sábana cubriendo la mayor parte de su cara. Lo único que podía apreciar eran sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- Adiós tranquilidad.

Ella rió.

- La historia de nuestra vida.

.

Al entrar a la sala, encontraron a sus amigos acomodados como si estuvieran en su casa. Básicamente… como siempre. Aria estaba en los brazos de Liz, quien la sostenía de los costados y la mantenía "parada" sobre sus piernas mientras Patty le cantaba una canción inventada sobre jirafas y ¿pistolas?

Maka se acercó por detrás a Chrona y la tomó de los hombros antes de susurrarle.

- Cuidado con aquellas dos. Quieren un bebé en la casa de Kid a toda costa.

Su amiga no supo qué responderle, simplemente comenzó a refregarse las manos en actitud nerviosa. Maka no pudo hacer más que reír. Sabía que Chrona no estaba lista para ser madre. Bueno, ella tampoco se había sentido lista cuando recibió la noticia pero había tenido que aceptarla y aprender a la fuerza. A diferencia de Tsubaki, ni ella ni Chrona tenían instintos maternales o la infinitica paciencia con la que trataba a los otros- léase en letras mayúsculas BLACK STAR- pero, para Maka, Chrona era todo un tema.

Lamentablemente, su amiga había tenido una infancia digna de pesadillas. Medusa la había tratado horriblemente y eso había dejado grandes secuelas en la mente y el corazón de Chrona; era algo que todos sabían, hasta el idiota del "Dios". Aún con cuatro meses, Chrona todavía no había sujetado a Aria, argumentando que no sabía lidiar con bebes, aunque todos sabían que se moría por tenerla en sus brazos, lo podían ver en sus ojos. Era como si algo la detuviera. Maka sospechaba que era el pensamiento de "ser un monstruo", como se había denominado tras el episodio de la sangre negra. Por más de que se lo negaran una y otra vez y por más de que la incitaran a tomar a la pequeña Eater, ella negaba con la cabeza fervientemente, como si aquel fuera el peor plan del mundo.

- Entonces… ¿Cuándo tienes que irte, Soul? – quiso saber Liz, cambiando a Aria de posición y sentándola sobre sus piernas.

- Mañana por la noche. – respondió con pesar, tomando asiento en un sillón individual, sujetando la cintura de Maka para sentarla sobre él.

Liz dejó escapar una mueca de desagrado y acarició el cabello despeinado de Aria.

- Tres semanas es mucho tiempo – replicó Kid, acomodando su espalda contra el sillón – Padre no se ha puesto a pensar en que ya no son tú y Maka solamente.

- En realidad, Shinigami-sama me ha pedido disculpas – explicó la guadaña jugando con las puntas del cabello suelto de su novia – Aunque es mi trabajo y no tiene porqué disculparse, se sintió mal por alejarme de mi familia. Pero es algo necesario.

- Bah, estoy segura que les patearás el trasero y volverás en dos días – comentó Patty con una sonrisa enorme, golpeando la pierna de Soul con su pie.

- Es la idea.

- "¡Sí, papá, acaba con todos!" – exclamó Liz, tomando los bracitos de Aria y agitándolos en el aire, causando la risa de todos. Al verlos tan animados, la beba también echó a reír, emocionada.

Soul intentó no desmoronarse ahí mismo. Aún no sabía cómo iba a hacer para no morir por pasar un día sin ver eso: esa perfecta y hermosa sonrisa sin dientes. Solo rogaba al cielo que la misión fuera relativamente fácil, para adelantar su regreso. A tal punto de su vida, no estaba muy seguro de poder pasar tres semanas lejos de Maka y Aria.

.

- ¿Ya tienes todo listo? – revisó Maka, hurgando en la maleta de su novio.

- Creo que si, como sea… - a Soul no le podía importar menos. Stein pasaría por él en cualquier momento y, para él, su prioridad número uno era seguir cargando a su hija, quien debatía sobre dormirse o no en los brazos de su padre.

Maka se les unió en la sala y se apoyó contra la pared al ver la imagen, una sonrisa amarga extendiéndose por su rostro. Era una escena hermosa. Dios, cómo lo extrañaría.

Se acercó a él y tomó lugar a su lado, mirando el rostro adormecido de Aria. Ninguno sabía muy bien qué decir. Tampoco querían hacer de aquello una larga y dolorosa despedida. La noche anterior habían tenido una de sus usuales despedidas y se habían dicho lo suficiente como para dejar las palabras a un lado y disfrutar de sus últimos momentos juntos.

Ella le acarició el rostro.

- Prométeme que me llamarás todos los días.

- Sabes que lo haré.

- No podría resistir el no saber si te pasó algo…

- Maka, nada va a pasarme – la calmó – Soy la Death Scythe más cool que existe y tengo que volver a casa para que me den Maka-chops y me despierten con llantos a la noche. ¿Perderme de eso? Ni loco.

Logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa que él mismo acompañó con una propia. Lo menos que necesitaban ahora era que Maka comenzara a atormentarse a sí misma acerca de las posibilidades de que algo saliera mal y ella no estuviera allí para ayudar.

Se escucharon dos golpes en la puerta, aunque eso no impidió que se dejaran de ver a los ojos, sintiendo sus almas resonar con esa sola acción.

Cuando los golpes se volvieron más constantes, Maka atendió, dejando ver en el umbral la imponente figura de Stein. Parecía algo enfadado por el tiempo que lo habían hecho esperar pero, obviamente, no iba a decir nada. Después de todo, no entendía lo que sus alumnos podrían estar sintiendo.

- Hola chicos... etto, Soul, vamos ya sino perderemos el tren. – dicho esto, se dispuso a esperarlo en la puerta de calle para darles privacidad.

La guadaña suspiró y pasó a Aria a los brazos de Maka con cuidado de no despertarla. Sujetó su maleta y la empujó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir del departamento, tomó a Maka por la cintura y besó sus labios.

- Volveré pronto.

- Claro, cuídate. – susurró ella, con un hilo de voz.

- Ustedes también cuídense. Te amo. – volvió a tomar sus labios y, luego, depositó un corto beso en la cabeza de Aria. – Adiós princesa.

Para no continuar con esa tortura, simplemente sujetó su maleta y desapareció por el pasillo sin mirar atrás. Si veía una vez más el rostro triste de Maka no creía ser capaz de continuar con la idea de irse de misión a otro país y alejarse de ella por tres semanas. Era mejor hacerlo rápido.

Al escuchar el portazo desde la calle, Maka supo que estaba sola: Soul se había ido y no volvería en tres semanas. Bajó la mirada hacia su hija dormida y acarició su mejilla con un dedo.

- Hasta que papá vuelva, solo seremos tú y yo, mi amor.

.

Se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a Shibusen. Terminó de alimentar a Aria y procedió a cambiarla con ropa liviana. Últimamente, estaba haciendo más calor que de costumbre, algo raro considerando que estaban en invierno. Pero en ese momento no tenía el tiempo suficiente como para ponerse a pensar en el clima ¡llegaría tarde!

Se cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se echó el bolso de Aria en el hombro mientras tomaba a su beba en brazos. Dio dos pasos hacia la puerta y fue allí cuando cayó en un pequeño detalle: ¿cómo bajaría el cochecito hasta la calle?

Miró sus manos completamente llenas y pensó. O eso intentó. Aria comenzó a removerse, molesta, lloriqueando sus quejas. Maka empezó a acunarla mientras intentaba pensar… bueno, tendría que hacer malabares. Ya vería cómo lo lograría.

- ¿Maka? - La voz de Kid la sobresaltó. Su amigo se encontraba en la puerta, mirándola sugestivamente al notarla tan desorientada. - ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Kid! ¡Qué bien! Sostenla mientras bajo el coche y cierro todo ¿sí? Ya estoy llegando tarde y Shibusen no queda muy cerca que digamos…

- ¿De qué hablas? Yo te llevo – respondió el chico, tomando a su sobrina – Para eso he venido. Soul me pidió si no le hacía el favor de llevarte a Shibusen mientras él no estaba.

- ¿Qué? N-no, no, no. Hoy voy tarde pero, si no, puedo ir perfectamente caminando. No quiero que te molestes tanto por mí.

- Hablas como si realmente pensaras que es molestia – replicó el Shinigami indignado – Ahora, cierra el coche y vamos.

Tras asentir, se apresuró a plegar al coche que le habían regalado y lo levantó. Era super liviano. Fuera de la casa, Liz se encontraba de piloto en un auto negro, con su hermana a su lado.

- ¡Buenos días Maka! – saludó Patty tan animada como siempre, casi olvidando que eran las 8 de la mañana.

- Chicas, ustedes también – se lamentó Maka, sintiéndose culpable por hacer que sus amigos se levantaran tan temprano siendo que ellos no tenían la obligación de presentarse a esas altas horas de la mañana – Lo lamento, no quiero ser molestia.

- Cierra el pico Maka – le ordenó Liz, mirándola por el espejo retrovisor. – Sabes que no es molestia.

Tras guardar el coche en el baúl, Kid subió al auto al lado de su amiga y le pasó a su hija. Teniendo todo listo, emprendieron camino hacia Shibusen. Tal parecía que, después de todo, sí tendría que aprender a manejar. Aunque le daba miedo siquiera mirar el costoso auto que Wes le había traído a su novio. Terminaron llegando a tiempo, subiendo los escalones a toda prisa, haciendo malabares entre todos con el bolso, el coche y la beba, quien no se percataba de nada al estar quejándose en brazos de Patty.

Cuando, por fin, llegaron a la puerta del salón donde Maka tenía que dar la primera clase, se dieron el lujo de respirar profundo unas cuantas veces.

- ¡Lo hicimos! – se emocionó Patty, saltando en el lugar.

Maka expulsó todo el aire mientras se paraba derecha. Fue en ese momento en que notó que se había olvidado de un pequeño detalle. Dejó escapar un lloriqueo y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared.

- ¿Maka?

- Olvidé las guías para las clases de hoy. – se lamentó, aún golpeándose la cabeza.

- No necesitas guías – replicó Liz, alejándola de la pared – Sabes que tienes todo el conocimiento ahí dentro, no necesitas de papeles.

Ella asintió e intentó convencerse mentalmente que lo que decía Liz era verdad. Era Maka Albarn, la top 10 de su generación, la comelibros de la escuela, no necesitaba notas. Sonrió y volvió a asentir, más segura de sí misma.

- Bien, ahora…- volvió a mirar a Aria. Se paralizó y las ganas de volver a golpearse contra la pared la invadieron. ¿¡Cómo había olvidado ese otro no tan insignificante detalle!? ¡Soul no estaba! ¿Quién cuidaría a Aria? Se lamentó en voz alta - ¿Qué haré contigo? – preguntó, tomándola de los brazos de Patty.

- Podemos cuidarla Maka, no tenemos misiones hoy. – ¡Kid al rescate!

La Albarn se mordió el labio. Estaba abusando de la amabilidad de sus amigos. Pero realmente lo necesitaba.

- Juro que no les pediré nada más en un mes – replicó Maka al momento en que el Shinigami tomaba a su hija – Esta noche veré que hago con ella durante las clases, así que será por hoy.

- Por mí, que sea para siempre – dijo la mayor de las hermanas, estirando un dedo, sonriendo cuando Aria lo sujetó y lo balanceó delante de ella – Sabes que es un gusto cuidarla.

Maka asintió con pesar. No le gustaba dejarle su hija a otras personas, ni aunque fueran sus amigos o su padre. Sentía que se desprendía de un pedazo de su corazón cada vez que no la tenía cerca. Y no era que desconfiara de sus amigos pero nadie podría cuidarla tan bien como ella o Soul.

Pero Soul no estaba y necesitaba su ayuda..

Apretó los labios y se apuró internamente. Todos los alumnos ya estaban dentro de la clase, no podía tardar más.

- Serán dos horas ¿sí? Muchas gracias, chicos, de verdad. – se acercó y besó la frente de su pequeña – Te veré en un rato, mi amor. ¿Sí? Te amo.

Se metió al salón y la puerta se cerró detrás de ella. Kid y las hermanas decidieron ir a la Death Room para matar el tiempo. Ya verían que harían para entretener a la princesa Eater mientras su madre trabajaba.

.

Maka entró en su departamento en silencio, por el contrario de Black Star quien se chocó la mitad de los muebles mientras hacía malabares para meter el coche y el bolso de su sobrina sin tirar ninguno de los dos. Al dejar el bolso sobre el sofá y el carrito a salvo en el suelo, colocó su típica pose de Dios y sonrió:

- ¡Vean, mortales, estos simples objetos no pudieron con Dios!

- Shh, no grites Black, Aria está durmiendo – lo reprendió Tsubaki, ingresando después de él. El peliazul se tapó rápidamente la boca y buscó con la mirada a Maka para ver si había despertado a la beba. No lo había hecho, ella seguía plácidamente dormida en los brazos de su madre, quien no dejaba de mirarla seriamente, sin decir nada.

- Maka-chan, ¿está todo bien?

Ella levantó la cabeza.

- Si, ¿por qué?

- No… - Tsubaki tenía un sexto sentido y sabía que algo no estaba bien. Pero si su amiga no se sentía lista para contárselo, no iba a presionarla - …por nada. Bueno, Black y yo nos iremos. Hoy es día de limpieza.

- Siempre podemos limpiar mañana…

- No te zafarás de esta – amenazó la espada en un tono de voz que le puso los pelos de punta.

- ¡Por eso digo que tenemos que ir a limpiar!

Maka sonrió de lado. Al fin Tsubaki estaba poniendo los puntos en ese hombre con complejo de Dios.

- Cualquier cosa que necesites, siéntete libre de llamarnos – dijo su amiga antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta – Nos vemos.

- Adiós chicos, gracias por la ayuda.

Tras un último saludo, la puerta se cerró y el silencio invadió el departamento. Maka volvió a bajar la mirada para posarla en el rostro dormido de su hija y suspiró audiblemente.

Había sido un día de mierda.

La clase no había salido como ella había querido, por su estúpido olvido. Al buscar a sus amigos y a su hija, la encontró llorando desconsoladamente en brazos de Kid quien ya no sabía qué hacer para calmarla. A la tarde, sus amigos tuvieron que salir en una misión, por lo que tuvo que dar clases con Aria sentada a su lado en el coche. Cabe aclarar que la pequeña no estaba de buen humor y la clase terminó convirtiéndose en ella enseñando mientras acunaba a su hija frente a todo el grupo NOT.

Acarició la suave mejilla de su hija con ternura. No era su culpa. Ella solo era una beba que necesitaba atención y cariño, no que la andaran llevando y trayendo alrededor de un lugar que no conocía con gente que no eran sus padres. No la podía culpar por haber estado quejosa durante toda la tarde siendo que ella misma tenía ganas de darse la cabeza contra el muro otra vez.

Era difícil sin Soul.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar sobre la mesa del televisor. ¡Así que ahí estaba! Con todo lo que había sucedido aquel día, llegó a pensar que lo había perdido. Atendió sin reconocer el número. ¿Podría ser Soul?

_- Hola Maka._

Era Soul.

El simple hecho de escuchar su voz la hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Soul!

- _Guau, sí que te alegra oírme_ – rió la guadaña desde el otro lado. - _¿Cómo está todo por allá?_

Intentó obviar el día horrendo que tuvo y puso su mayor empeño en contestar un muy creíble:

- Todo tranquilo. Aburrido, como todos los días. ¿Tú? ¿Qué tal México?

_- Hemos llegado muy rápido. Pensé que tomaría más tiempo. Es todo tan… normal. No se, pensé que iban a haber plantas rodadoras y tabernas y cantinas_.

- Te has quedado en el tiempo – rió Maka, acostándose a lo largo del sillón, acomodando a su hija sobre ella. – México es una ciudad normal, como cualquier otra.

_- Ahora la sé, esperaba más emoción. Igual, estaremos aquí solo esta noche. Mañana limpiaremos este lugar y nos moveremos a otro. Si nos apuramos, podremos volver antes de tres semanas_.

Maka mordió su labio inferior.

- Nada me gustaría más.

_- ¿Cómo se está portando la princesa Eater? _

- Ella… está bien. Hoy se ha portado bien – comentó Maka, opacando un suspiro – Te extraña… Al igual que yo.

- _También las extraño. No puedo creer que solo ha pasado un día y ya las extrañe tanto. Espero que no te cause problemas, ya sabes… a la mañana está acostumbrada a dormir sobre mí. Que el cambio de rutina no la afecte o algo así…_

- Nos las arreglaremos – respondió la joven antes de que se le escapara el comentario de que esa mañana ni Liz, ni Kid, ni Patty pudieron calmarla de su ataque de llanto al no sentir la onda de alma de su papá. Lo que menos quería era hacerlo sentir mal.

Hablaron durante un largo rato, hasta que la beba despertó y comenzó a moverse sobre Maka, claramente disconforme con la pose.

- Aria ha despertado. Será mejor que la bañe y la alimente antes de que se haga más tarde.

_- Claro, ¿te viene bien que te llame mañana a esta misma hora?_

- Es perfecto.

_- Bien. Entonces ya me iré a dormir. El loco de Stein quiere levantarse bien temprano para buscar huevos de Kishines y animales exóticos nocturnos para diseccionar._

- Dile que lo arrestarán si llega a atacar algún animal en peligro de extinción.

- _¡Ya lo he hecho, pero es Stein, no me hace caso!_

Rió suavemente antes de cambiar el teléfono de oído.

- Te amo Soul.

Escuchó un largo suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

- _También te amo, Maka. No puedo esperar para volver_.

- Tampoco nosotras.

_- Entonces, te llamo mañana_.

- Ajá. Cuídate mucho, por favor.

- ¡_Estás hablando con la cool Scythe, Soul Eater! ¡Yo no necesito cuidarme_!

- Oh, cállate arrogante y vete a dormir.

_- Bueno, bueno, hablamos mañana_ – rió Soul.

- Sí. Que pases buenas noches.

- _Ustedes también, las amo_.

La comunicación se cortó aunque eso no hizo que Maka despegara el auricular de su oído. Una nueva queja de su hija la hizo volver a la realidad y pestañear varias veces para alejar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Depositó el celular en la mesa de té, sacudió su cabeza e intentó sonreír.

- Bien, mi vida, vamos a tomar un baño.

Intentó sonreír para que su hija no la viera llorar.

.

Si aquel primer día se había sentido una mierda; al final de la semana, Maka tenía ganas de cortarse las venas.

Durante toda la semana había ido de acá para allá, cargando a su pequeña, quien no dejaba de llorar y quejarse. Podía jurar que, en sus 4 meses de vida, nunca había llorado tanto. Le partía el corazón verla así… el corazón y la cabeza.

Sus amigos hacían todo lo posible por ayudar pero ninguno sabía muy bien qué hacer cada vez que Aria lloraba cuando veía que su mamá se alejaba para dar clases. Las cosas no podrían seguir así por mucho tiempo. Inclusive, cuando daba clases, sus mismos alumnos se ofrecían para sostenerla e intentar dormirla. Ellos estaban más que felices con la presencia –quejosa- de Aria. Después de todo, era la hija de la Death Scythe de Shinigami-sama quien estaba ahí con ellos en su clase; todo un acontecimiento. Pero para Maka no era el ambiente más apto para dar clases.

Y así, la semana había llegado a su fin.

Maka se tiró en el sillón de Kid y se tapó los ojos con su antebrazo, intentando apaciguar el dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien, Maka-chan? – inquirió Tsubaki, antes de alcanzarle una taza de té.

- Lo estaré – respondió ella, tomando un sorbo y acurrucándose aún más en el sofá. Tener un rato libre era ameno. Aria se encontraba con Liz y Patty en la cocina mientras ella y su amiga estaban sentadas en el living. Kid y Chrona perdidos en algún lugar de la casa – Doy gracias al cielo que la semana se ha terminado.

- Pareces aturdida – rió la espada, tomando lugar a su lado - ¿Es duro sin Soul-kun?

Maka intentó esbozar una sonrisa, aunque no lo logró. ¿Duro? Era horrible. No sabía cuánto más podría soportarlo.

Vio a Patty pasar hacia su habitación cargando a su pequeña y rió. Esas hermanas realmente querían un bebé en esa casa. Se decidieron por ir a ayudar a Liz a la cocina, ya que la pistola creía que lo hacía bien pero varias veces quemaba los bordes de las pizzas. En efecto, estaba teniendo algo de problemas con maniobrar las pizzeras.

- Si me quiero casar, tengo que aprender a controlar la cocina. La familia Evans es muy estricta, según me dijeron.

- ¿Familia Evans? – Maka levantó una ceja - ¿Ya te estás casando con Wes?

La pistola rubia enrojeció mientras volvía a cerrar el horno.

- Tengo que agradecerte Maka, Wes es un amor. ¡Es tan considerado! Y tiene dinero… - Tsubaki echó a reír. Claro, era Liz. Pero ambas se alegraban de que tuviera a alguien para tomar en cuenta, ya no adoptaba la "actitud Chrona" y se sentaba en una esquina a llorar y lamentar su mala suerte en el amor.

- ¡Onee-chan está enamorada~! – canturreó Patty ingresando a la cocina, saltando y aplaudiendo.

- Tu no hables, ese Gabe te tiene tontita –se mofó la mayor.

- No digas ese Gabe como si fuera un desconocido – comentó Tsubaki – Estuvo muchos años con nosotros en nuestra clase.

- Saben que yo solo tengo ojos para gente que es más alta que yo.

Una risa general se extendió por la cocina. Que lindo era compartir un momento tranquilo entre amigas.

- ¡Oigas, su Dios tiene hambre, ¿cuándo piensan alimentarlo?!

- Ten paciencia, Black – pidió Tsubaki, tomando su mano para calmarlo. – Faltan diez minutos.

- ¡Es mucho tiempo! ¡Su Dios va a morir de hambre!

- No seas exagerado, simio asimétrico – ordenó Kid golpeándolo en la nuca – Hemos tenido que aguantar tus gritos toda la semana.

- ¡Es porque mi hombre, Soul, no está para confabularse conmigo!

- ¿Confabularse? – Rió Maka - ¿Quién iba a decir que conocerías esa palabra?

- Black Star ha expandido el vocabulario.

- ¡El otro día me ha dicho como se dice jirafa en ingles! – comentó Patty, emocionada.

- ¿Sabes ingles?

- ¡Ore-sama lo sabe todo!

- ¡Si lo supieras todo, hubieses aprobado todos los tests del colegio!

- Es porque esos test no saben nada – replicó el hombre con complejo de Dios.

- Claaaaaaaro, "los test no saben nada" – replicó Death the Kid en tono de burla.

Todos volvieron a reír. Cuando el ambiente se mermó, Liz y Tsubaki se dispusieron a sacar las pizzas. Maka volvió a mirar a Patty.

- Patty, ¿Dónde está Aria?

- Estaba con Kid.

Miraron al Shinigami.

- Esta arriba, en mi habitación.

- ¿¡Sola!?- se horrorizó la Albarn.

- No, Chrona está con ella.

Cruzaron miradas expectantes y Maka fue la primera en apresurarse hacia la pieza de su amigo, seguida de todos.

Al llegar a la pieza, la joven madre tembló ante la manija. Chrona tenía sangre negra. Técnicamente, su bebé también. ¿Y si…?

Abrió la puerta de golpe y entró sin siquiera dudar. Casi pudo sentir su sangre helarse por la expectativa.

Chrona estaba sentada sobre la cama de Kid, vestida solo con una camiseta enorme del Shinigami. Lo inusual era su mirada fija, posada directamente sobre Aria, quien a su vez la observaba con curiosidad. Chrona estaba cargando a Aria, y la miraba con algo parecido a fascinación. La cosa era… que Ragnarok también la miraba.

Ragnarok.

Sangre negra.

Maka sintió que le costaba respirar de pronto. Aunque ninguno de los tres pareció verse afectado por la entrada de ella y la de todos los demás.

Pasaron algunos segundos en que Spartoi solo se dedicó a ver esa imagen en silencio. En cierto modo, era bastante perturbadora, considerando el pasado de Chrona. Estaba sosteniendo una nueva vida, algo que ella había destrozado anteriormente con sus propias manos.

Sintiendo una presencia, la vista de Ragnarok se giró hacia ellos. Y luego levantó un bracito.

- Felicidades, tonta fea, eres la desdichada madre de una mocosa con vibraciones anti demonios.

Maka se llevó una mano al rostro, aunque eso no pudo esconder del todo su sonrisa aliviada. Su pequeña, con vibraciones anti demonios. Podría controlar la sangre negra. Y el hecho de que Ragnarok estuviera afuera y Aria solo lo mirara con curiosidad solo afirmaba aquello.

Chrona posó sus enormes ojos lilas en sus amigos y sonrió, así como pocas veces la habían visto sonreír, apretando a Aria contra su cuerpo.

- ¡Mira Maka, al parecer sí se lidiar con tu bebé!

Más de uno echó a reír por el comentario. Maka, en cambio, se acercó y se sentó a su lado, emocionada. Que su mejor amiga al fin fuera capaz de interactuar con su hija era un sentimiento emocionante.

Aria miró a su madre.

- Al fin la tía Chrona fue capaz de agarrarte – le dijo, acariciando su cabecita. La pequeña Eater sonrió y agitó sus brazos, excitada. Fue una imagen muy tierna. Para Maka y para Kid. Por razones obvias.

.

Los golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su estado de tranquilidad. Miró la hora, extrañada. ¿Quién iría a su casa a las 10.30 de la noche?

Se levantó de la cama, algo asustada. Que la llamaran o fueran tarde a su casa no era una buena señal. Tal vez si fuera un adolescente común y corriente sí, pero ellos no eran normales. Solo podía significar una cosa: Algo andaba mal.

Caminó hacia la puerta con miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar del otro lado. ¿Serían noticias? ¿De Soul? No, no, no.

Atendió con una mano temblorosa y espió por la abertura. Pasó saliva, nerviosa.

- ¿Papá?

- Hola Maka.

- ¿Qué sucede? – quiso saber ella, corriéndose para dejarlo pasar. Su padre se adentró en la casa en silencio. Un silencio perturbador.

- ¿Estabas durmiendo? – preguntó Spirit, rascándose la nuca.

- No, solo estaba acostada. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué has venido? – jugó con sus dedos, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho -¿Ha pasado… algo?

Spirit frunció el entrecejo, sin comprender.

- Papá, ¿le ha sucedido algo? ¿Por eso no me ha llamado? – al ver que los ojos de su hija comenzaban a aguarse, entendió por fin a qué se refería. Levantó las manos, rápidamente.

- ¡No, no! ¡No le ha pasado nada a Soul! Stein se ha comunicado a través de un espejo con Shinigami porque están viajando y ninguno tiene señal. No les ha sucedido nada malo.

Maka respiró aliviada y llevó sus manos al pecho. Gracias al cielo.

- No me asustes así – le pidió caminando de vuelta hacia su habitación. Su padre la siguió. Se subió otra vez a la cama. Spirit no pudo contener una sonrisa al ver a Aria dormida sobre el lado de Soul, envuelta en un sweater. Rió ante ello.

- ¿Por qué mi pequeña nietita está envuelta en eso?

Maka sonrió, mirando a su hija.

- Estaba bastante inquieta. Luego de la cena, acostumbra a estar con Soul. Así que la envolví en uno de sus sweaters y así se calmó.

El hombre asintió y sentó al lado de su hija.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué has venido a casa?

Desvió la mirada hacia el cielo raso, sin saber muy bien cómo comenzar.

- Vine porque… estoy preocupado por ti.

Ella ladeó su cabeza, sin entender.

- ¿Por qué?

El hombre torció el gesto.

- Es que… te he visto bastante… diferente estos últimos días.

Maka se acomodó mejor sobre el colchón.

- ¿Diferente?

- Sí, has estado… callada. Tú no eres así.

Ella dejó escapar una risita.

- Papá, que esté callada no significa que te tengas que preocupar.

- No, no así. – replicó él – No me refiero a callada a que no hables… bueno, sí pero… no… argh, no se cómo decirlo. ¿Te sucede algo?

- No, nada – respondió bajando la vista para ver que su hija no se hubiera destapado.

- Makita, soy tu papá, no me mientas.

- No te estoy mintiendo. Estoy bien.

Spirit bufó. La característica más particular de Maka era ser testaruda. ¿Cómo podría esperar que su hija le dijera así de la nada lo que le pasaba? Porque sabía que le pasaba algo.

Antes de seguir preguntando sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta, se decidió a hacer algo. Envolvió a su hija en un abrazo y colocó su cabeza sobre su coronilla. Sintió a Maka tensarse entre sus brazos.

- Papá…

- Puedes contarme, está bien.

- Pero papá…

- Maka.

- No me pasa nada… - intentó separarse del agarre.

- Claro que sí.

- Ya suéltame.

- No. Lo haré cuando me digas que te pasa.

- Te golpearé, ¿lo sabes?

- No me importa.

Escuchó a la chica suspirar y rendirse a sus intentos de alejarse. Spirit acarició su pelo tranquilamente.

- Maka…

- Por favor, papá, solo… suéltame – le rogó con voz ahogada.

Bingo.

Se negó a hacerlo; en cambio, la sujetó más fuerte.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Sintió una de sus manos femeninas cerrarse en un puño contra su campera. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar casi imperceptiblemente.

- Ya no puedo más, papá. – dijo con voz ahogada. Spirit frunció sus labios. Estaba llorando.

- Tranquila, Maka.

- N-no. Es que no puedo… yo… es demasiado. Siendo que… ya no puedo. – El llanto comenzó a hacerse más audible – Aria y… y Shibusen. Y las clases… Tengo sueño… y estoy cansada… y Aria llora. Aria llora porque quiere a su papá. Pero él no está… y ella está triste. Y yo lo extraño… y lo necesito…

Continuó acariciando su cabello, en orden de calmarla.

- Makita, te dije que esto no sería fácil. Un hijo no es cosa simple…

Maka negó con la cabeza y se separó de él para verlo con los ojos cargados de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué? No… Aria no es el problema. Nunca podría quejarme de ella. – Contestó – Yo solo… extraño a Soul. Yo… nunca podría hacer esto sola… ¡No se que habría hecho si Soul no quería ser padre y m-me dejaba! ¡No hubiese podido! ¡Ella lo necesita! ¡Yo lo necesito! Solo… papá, lo extraño tanto…

Volvió a refugiarse en sus brazos, llorando otra vez. Su padre la estaba abrazando. Ella sentía debilidad por los abrazos. Siempre que Soul o alguien de confianza la abrazaba, Maka se sentía lo suficientemente confiada como para dejarse llevar por la tristeza y llorar.

Spirit, por otro lado, comprendía medianamente lo que podía estar sintiendo. De pequeña ella, Kami y él también tenían que salir de misión y la dejaban a cargo de sus amigos. Era difícil separarse de ella. Y, cuando Kami se fue, Maka sufrió muchísimo. Obviamente, un hijo necesitaba a sus dos padres con él. Ver a su hijita sufrir porque Aria no tuviera a su padre con ellas lo hacía recordar la tristeza que sentía cada vez que Maka necesitaba a su mamá.

- Soul es fuerte. Estoy seguro que volverá pronto – intentó confortarla, aunque supiera que las palabras no eran suficientes como para alejar su angustia – Él también las extraña mucho.

Maka asintió, concordando. Las veces que había hablado con él, se había desvivido diciéndole que las extrañaba a más no poder. A ambos les rompía el corazón estar separados.

La separó de su cuerpo y le secó las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

- No llores más. Me tienes a mí. Para lo que necesites, no importa lo que sea. No estás sola, si no puedes… no dudes en llamarme.

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias papá.

Tal y como el día que su hija había nacido, se sintió orgullosa de que ese fuera su padre.

- Bien, basta de llorar y a dormir. Mañana hay escuela y tus alumnos no te quieren ver triste.

La Albarn asintió y se tapó mejor, pasando sus palmas sobre sus mejillas para eliminar todo rastro de lágrimas.

- Papá… - murmuró, bajando la mirada y jugueteando con sus dedos - ¿Podrías… quedarte a dormir con nosotras?

Él sonrió y le despeinó el cabello.

- Claro, Makita, nada mejor que pasar tiempo con las dos mujeres de mi vida.

.

Spirit fue el primero en despertar al otro día. Faltaban quince minutos para que el despertador sonara pero la costumbre lo hacía abrir los ojos todas las mañanas a las 7.00. Sin siquiera levantar su cabeza de la almohada, sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa.

Maka y Aria aún dormían, acurrucadas una cerca de la otra; su hija abrazando protectoramente a su nieta, aún envuelta en el sweater con esencia a Soul. Era una imagen gratificante y pacífica, una de las más perfectas que había visto en toda su vida.

Decidió hacerle el desayuno. Después de todo, ya no tenía el gusto de mimar a su hija cuando quisiera. Ahora tenía a alguien más que la consentía cuando quisiera.

Cuando sonó el despertador Maka abrió los ojos, pensando que esa mañana se sentía un poco mejor que la mañana anterior. Después de todo, su padre sí tenía algo parecido a un sexto sentido. Miró a Aria, quien aún dormía.

La tomó en brazos y besó sus mejillas con efusión.

- ¡Despierte mi amor, ya es de día!

La beba abrió los ojos levemente para mirarla por unos segundos y luego volver a cerrarlos para dormir nuevamente.

- Eres una perezosa – rió Maka, acunándola contra su cuerpo, sin ganas de levantarse aún. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo quedarse en cama con su hija, mimándola.

- Buenos días – saludó Spirit, entrando a la pieza con una bandeja de desayuno.

- Buenos días, papá.

Dejó la bandeja sobre la cama y sujetó a su nieta para levantarla en el aire.

- ¡Despierta princesa! ¡Ya es de día! Vamos, despierta y mira al abuelo.

Aria volvió a abrir los ojos e hizo caso al pedido de Spirit. El hombre se enterneció. Maka sonrió antes de morder una tostada. Le encantaba ver a su papá ensimismado con la Eater .

- ¿A qué horas tienes que estar en Shibusen?

- A las 8.30 empieza mi clase.

- Iré con ustedes, entonces. Tengo que llenar unos papeles a media mañana pero puedo cuidar a Aria hasta entonces.

- Gracias papá, llamaré a Kid para avisarle que no me venga a buscar.

Tras haberle avisado a su amigo y haber desayunado correctamente, tomó a Aria para cambiarla. La pequeña se rió en todo momento, le fascinaba que la cambiaran. Luego de colocarle una camperita con orejitas la levantó y sopló su carita, logrando que hiciera un adorable puchero.

- Hermosa – murmuró feliz, antes de sentarse en la mecedora para alimentarla. Spirit observaba desde la puerta, aliviado porque su hija se veía mucho más tranquila que la noche anterior.

Partieron hacia el colegio alrededor de las 8.10 y se encontraron con Black Star y Tsubaki abrazados en la entrada.

- ¡Busquen una habitación! – le gritó Maka, recordando la frase que había usado su amigo erase una vez en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Liz.

- Mira quién habla – replicó Black, acercándose para saludarlos. Cuando Soul tuvo que aceptar esa misión, Shinigami-sama le había pedido por favor que diera las clases de _Entrenamiento corporal_, sino sería una hora que los alumnos tendrían libre ya que no había nadie que pudiera llenar el cargo. Tras berrinches sobre el hecho de que tendría que compartir su grandeza, aceptó a regañadientes y se puso en marcha con las clases. Maka pensó: Pobre alumnos, los compadecía. Black Star los iba a hacer correr cinco vueltas a Death City mientras gritaba lo grande que era, como mínimo. Esos chicos amarían a Soul cuando volviera.

Dejó a Aria en manos de su padre y se dirigió a dar su clase. Se encontraba de mejor humor y eso se reflejó en la clase notablemente. Todos notaron que su sensei estaba menos alterada, aunque no por eso habían dejado de admirarla.

Salió de la sala de luna creciente con una sonrisa en el rostro, hablando con dos de sus alumnas. Por fin se sentía bien consigo misma. La charla con su padre realmente la había ayudado.

Caminó hasta la Death Room para preguntarle algo a Shinigami-sama. Sus alumnos habían comentado que los chicos de la clase NOT tenían entrenamiento especial o algo así. Si era así, tendría tiempo libre hasta las 2 de la tarde, podía organizar una comida con sus amigos.

A medio camino, una ráfaga de viento pasó por su lado, logrando volar su cola de cabello hacia atrás. Al darse vuelta pudo ver que eran Black Star y Killik corriendo hacia la salida de Shibusen. Arqueó las cejas, ¿Qué habría pasado?

Pidió confirmación a Shinigami y efectivamente, tenía el horario libre hasta las dos. Era tiempo de buscar a su hija y preguntarle a Tsubaki si no quería comer con ellas.

Tsubaki estaba en la biblioteca, ayudando a Sid a acomodar los libros. Ella amaba limpiar, usualmente se ofrecía a ayudar a mantener el orden en algunas habitaciones de Shibusen.

- ¡Tsubaki, hagamos algo! – exclamó emocionada.

- ¿Maka? ¿Y tus clases? – inquirió su amiga, sorprendida.

- Tienen entrenamiento especial. Estoy libre hasta las dos.

- Eso es perfecto. Podemos ir a comer a algún lado.

- Sí, hagamos eso – sonrió Maka – Vamos a buscar a Aria a la oficina de mi papá y vayamos.

Saludaron a Sid y caminaron en dirección a la oficina de su padre. Sí, Spirit tenía una oficina ¿para qué? Casi siempre estaba en la Death Room, realmente lo consideraba algo innecesario. No habían llegado al pasillo de la oficina cuando se encontraron a la Death Scythe caminando en su dirección.

- Maka, ¿no tenías clases ahora? – se extrañó.

- No, la clase que me toca tiene entrenamiento. Iremos a comer por ahí, ¿Dónde está Aria?

Spirit colocó sus manos en los bolsillos.

- Cuando tuve que ir a presenciar un duelo entre unos alumnos de tercero, se la di a Black Star. Era peligroso llevarla conmigo.

- ¿Black Star? – preguntó Maka, frunciendo el cejo – Acabo de verlo pasar corriendo hacia la salida de Shibusen con Killik. Y no estaba con Aria.

- ¿Y con Shinigami-sama? – preguntó Tsubaki.

- No, después fui a la Death Room a preguntarle por mi clase y Aria no estaba con él tampoco – ya hacia el final de la oración, Tsubaki y Spirit pudieron notar como la voz de Maka temblaba - ¿Dónde está mi hija?

Tsubaki la tomó por los hombros.

- Tranquila Maka, tiene que estar en Shibusen.

- ¿Con quién? – replicó ella, ya sin disfrazar su preocupación - ¡No hay nadie aquí! ¡Kid y las chicas no están! Ni esta con mi padre, ni con Black Star, ni con Shinigami, ni contigo… ¿¡Donde está mi hija!? – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Encuéntrala con tu percepción de almas. – le ordenó su padre con voz temblorosa.

Maka asintió aunque no estaba segura de poder lograrlo. Es decir, en ese momento, ni siquiera podría controlar el temblor de sus manos y la sensación de miedo dentro suyo ¿cómo buscaría un alma tan pequeña?

Cerró los ojos, enfocándose en su hija. En su alma pequeñita y cálida. En su carita de paz cuando la dormían. En sus ojitos verdes con motas rojas. En su hermosa sonrisa sin dientes y la manera en que hacía puchero cuando le soplaban el rostro. No la veía… no la sentía… no la encontraba…

Abrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

No estaba ahí.

No estaba en Shibusen.

**.**

**Presiento que me odiarán en el próximo capítulo :/ Y agradézcanme, fue un record de 32 hojas en un solo capítulo :P**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	16. Miedo

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos****.**

**El valor de lo importante**

Miedo

- No la encuentro. No está. ¡No está en Shibusen!

- Maka, tranquila. – su padre hacía lo mejor por calmar a su hija y opacar su propio sentimiento de desesperación y culpabilidad. Si no fuera por él y ese estúpido duelo eso no estaría pasando; Maka no estaría tan desesperada por el paradero de su beba.

- Vayamos con Shinigami-sama – Tsubaki la tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la Death Room. En medio del camino, vieron a Killik caminando junto con Fire y Thunder.

- ¡Killik! – Maka se soltó del agarre de su amiga y corrió para alcanzar al otro integrante de Spartoi - ¿¡Donde está Black Star!?

- Wow, tranquila, Maka ¿Qué pasa? – se extrañó el chico, tomándola por los hombros.

- Aria… Black Star… ¿Dónde está? – rogó volviendo a llorar. Su amigo se asustó.

- ¡N-no llores! Etto.. Black Star y yo fuimos a separar una pelea… bueno, más que eso, él se metió en la pelea… etto, no sé donde está, salió corriendo después. Dijo algo sobre… creo que… el patio trasero, creo.

Sin necesitar escuchar nada más, echó a correr hacia el bosque de entrenamiento. Mientras más se acercaba al lugar, comenzó a percibir la débil onda de alma de Aria. Sollozó de desesperación. Apresuró el paso cuando salió al jardín trasero. Continuó corriendo por entre los árboles hacia el límite de bosque, desde donde se podía ver todo Death City. Ahora podía sentir el alma de su hija fuerte y clara. Pero no estaba sola. Estaba con…

Emergió del bosque y frenó lentamente su corrida al encontrar a la persona que sostenía a su hija. Se cubrió la boca con una mano y aguantó el llanto, conteniendo el alivio.

Aria, ajena a la preocupación de su madre, dormía plácidamente entre los brazos de Soul, quien la acunaba sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Desde lejos se podía ver que sus labios de movían, tal vez cantando la canción de ella, tranquilamente, para que su princesa continuara descansando.

Maka respiró hondo un par de veces antes de acercarse lentamente. Detrás de ella, Tsubaki y Spirit frenaron su carrera de golpe y miraron la escena, también sintiendo un gran alivio.

Se paró al lado de su novio y Soul, finalmente, levantó la mirada. Sus ojos centellaron de emoción ante la vista de su novia, pero ese sentimiento se apagó inmediatamente al ver que estaba llorando.

- ¿Maka? – se alarmó, levantándose de la muralla en donde estaba sentado.

Sin poder decir nada, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y se abrazó a él, echando a llorar descontroladamente.

Soul sostuvo el peso de su hija con un solo brazo y le rodeó la cintura con el otro, preocupado. Podía sentir las lágrimas de su novia mojarle la remera.

- ¿Amor?

Tuvo que pasar un largo tiempo hasta que los sollozos se detuvieran lo suficiente como para que pudiera hablar claramente.

- M-maldición… gracias al cielo… - balbuceó, intentando secarse las lágrimas.

- Oye, no te has puesto así por verme – aseguró él, tomando su rostro y apartando su humedad - ¿Qué sucedió?

- Aria… - murmuró Maka, volviendo la vista a su hijita dormida – Y-yo… no sabía dónde estaba… La dejé con Spirit y él se la dio a Black pero lo vi salir corriendo y yo… no sabía dónde estaba mi hija, Soul… - se sintió tentada a echar a llorar otra vez.

El Eater abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, queriendo decir algo.

- Pero le dije a Black Star que te avisara que la tenía yo. – El llanto de su novia solo le confirmó el hecho de que no le había dicho nada – Demonios, voy a matarlo. – masculló entre dientes.

- Estaba t-tan asustada…

- Lo sé – Soul volvió a abrazarla. Nunca le había pasado a él pero estaba seguro que él también enloquecería si no encontrara a su bebé. – Perdón, mi amor.

- Estoy tan feliz que hayas vuelto – le dijo con el rostro enterrado en su cuello.

Soul sonrió y la separó para mirarla a los ojos.

- Estoy feliz de estar de vuelta. No aguantaba otro día alejado de ti.

Maka asintió, emocionada, acercándose para unir sus labios. Se sentía completamente aterrorizada y feliz por dentro. El sentimiento agrio aún no se iba… pero finalmente estaba con Soul, con el amor de su vida.

.

- ¡Imbécil!

- ¡Auch, Soul, ¡¿por qué demonios golpeas al gran Ore-sama?!

- ¡Maka-chop!

- ¡Ay, Maka! ¡Tsubakiiiiii, diles que dejen de golpearmeeeee!

- No lo haré. Te lo mereces.

- ¿Qu-? ¡Tsubakiiiiiiii!

- Seriamente, tus niveles de imbecilidad llegan hasta el cielo – replicó Liz, llevándose una mano al rostro.

Black Star miraba a todos confundido. Y es que, encima de haber alterado a Maka de aquella manera, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho mal. Realmente, ese chico tenía un problema en la cabeza.

Tras haberle dado su merecido al asesino, Maka suspiró y acarició los cabellos despeinados de su hija. Soul, a su lado, negó con la cabeza. Nunca más le confiaría algo de suma importancia a su mejor amigo.

Patty se levantó del sillón con el celular en la mano.

- Bueno, iré al cine con Gabe. Nos vemos al rato.

Liz asintió y también se paró.

- Iré a hablar con Wes a mi habitación, privacidad por favor.

- Nadie quiere saber qué hablas con mi hermano – Soul colocó cara de asco.

- Hey, no seas así, cuñado. – le sonrió a su amigo y saludó a todos antes de perderse por las escaleras. Tsubaki tomó a su novio por el collar de la camisa y lo arrastró hacia la puerta.

- Nosotros también nos vamos. Nos vemos mañana chicos.

- ¡Extrañen a su Dios mientras no esté!

Soul revoleó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Black Star siempre sería Black Star.

Se acercó al oído de su novia y sopló suavemente, ocasionándole un escalofrío por la columna vertebral.

- También tendríamos que irnos – replicó Soul con voz tersa – Tengo planes para nosotros.

Maka supo exactamente a qué se refería. Enrojeció al instante y fijó la mirada en él. No se podía imaginar lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

.

Soul dejó escapar un largo suspiro de satisfacción y pasó sus manos por su cabello levemente humedecido por el sudor. Sin importarle el calor, Maka continuó abrazada a su torso, dibujando figuras con su dedo índice. Ninguno decía nada, después de la resonancia que habían logrado minutos antes, todo estaba dicho. Simplemente se habían extrañado demasiado.

- ¿Tienes que ir a clases mañana? – quiso saber ella, utilizando su codo para soportar su peso y mirar a su novio.

- Shinigami me ha dicho que podía quedarme en casa. – respondió él, atrapando su fina cintura en un abrazo. – Tendremos todo el día para nosotros.

- ¿Cómo sabes que yo tampoco tengo que ir? – preguntó Maka, sorprendida.

- Me he asegurado de todo – Soul sonrió de lado y se volvió a posicionar sobre ella para descender y besar su cuello – De mi no te salvas.

La Albarn mordió su labio inferior con gusto y enterró sus dedos en el cabello de él. Round 4.

.

No se escuchaba nada. Y, justamente, esa fue la razón por la que Maka abrió los ojos. Porque no se escuchaba nada.

Enfocó sus ojos en el reloj, frunciendo el cejo. Eran las 4.30 y Aria aún no había llorado ni nada. Eso sí que era extraño.

Se estiró para tomar la camisa de Soul del suelo y se la colocó antes de caminar hasta la habitación de su hija. La luz del velador continuaba iluminando suavemente el lugar. Se acercó a la cuna y encontró a Aria completamente dormida. Maka torció el gesto, indecisa ¿Qué hacía? ¿La despertaba? No comía desde las 10 de la noche y tampoco había querido comer mucho. Le daba lástima despertarla, se veía tan calma pero siempre podía volver a dormir.

La levantó cuidadosamente y besó su frente.

- Amor, despierta y come un poco ¿sí?

Al apoyar su mano en la espalda de Aria, frunció el cejo. Estaba totalmente empapada.

Pasó sus dedos por debajo de su blusa y mordió su labio inferior. Su pequeña nunca había traspirado así. La acostó en el cambiador y comenzó a sacarle la ropa para ponerle algo seco. Su temperatura corporal era alta, lo que la hizo preocuparse aún más. A Aria no parecía importarle, es más, se había vuelto a dormir.

Tras cambiarla con algo seco, la atrajo nuevamente hacia su cuerpo y se levantó la remera.

- Ari, come algo. Después vuelves a dormir…

Pero la beba no tenía ni la más mínima intención de despertar.

- Aria…

La obligó a despertar y la acercó a su pecho. Se negó a comer, cerrando la boca y los ojos, revolviéndose en los brazos de Maka. Ella suspiró y suavemente metió su dedo meñique en su boca, logrando que abra sus labios y acercándola a su pezón. Casi al instante, se prendió de Maka, sujetando su remera como siempre hacía. La joven madre sonrió.

- Así me gusta, hermosa.

Aunque fue muy rápido para hablar. Casi al minuto, Aria se separó de ella tosiendo por haberse ahogado. Maka palmeó su espalda con suavidad e intentó que volviera a succionar. No lo logró, Aria había vuelto a cerrar su boca y a negarse fervientemente.

La Albarn volvió a besar su frente, aún más preocupada. Tenía fiebre y no quería comer. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? Caminó hasta su habitación y miró a Soul dormido prácticamente destapado. Bajó los hombros y miró a su beba dormida entre sus brazos.

- Soul. – lo llamó suavemente.

El hombre no se inmutó.

- Soul…

Su voz llegó a sus oídos y vio cómo se giraba en la cama, buscándola con la mirada. Al no encontrarla a su lado, miró la puerta y la encontró allí, con el rostro contraído en preocupación. Prendió el velador y se pasó una mano por el rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Aria tiene fiebre. – le dijo bajando la mirada hacia su niña.

Eso fue suficiente como para despertarlo. La misma expresión se formó en el rostro de Soul.

- Ven.

Maka se trepó a la cama a su lado y depositó a Aria en el medio de ellos dos. Soul hizo lo mismo que su novia hacía unos minutos y palpó el cuerpito de su hija, frunciendo los labios al sentir su temperatura.

- No quiere comer tampoco – agregó Maka jugando con sus dedos de forma nerviosa.

Soul dejó escapar su aire.

- ¿Qué hacemos?

- No se. No… se. – el Eater sintió pena al ver la expresión de su novia.

- Tranquila – le dijo, besando su frente - ¿Por qué no llamamos a tu papá y le preguntamos? Tal vez tenga algún consejo.

Ella asintió ante la idea y se estiró para tomar su celular de su mesa de luz. Marcó unos cuantos números y volvió a mirar la hora. Llamar a alguien a las 5 de la mañana no era lo mejor pero realmente no sabían que hacen.

_- ¿Maka?_

- Hola papá.

_- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien_? – la voz de su padre inmediatamente sonó preocupada.

- Eh… si, pero Aria tiene fiebre y no quiere comer. Y ni Soul ni yo sabemos qué hacer…

_- ¿Qué tanta temperatura tiene?_

- No se, no tenemos termómetro.

Se produjo un pequeño silencio.

_- Intenta bajarle la temperatura con paños, no muy fríos. E intenta hacer que coma otra vez. ¿Hace cuanto que no come?_

- Desde la diez.

Aria tosió un par de veces y luego empezó a llorar desgarradoramente. Soul la levantó del colchón y se paró para pasearla por la habitación, refregando su espalda, sintiéndose mal por ella. Aquella tos había sonado con catarro y la garganta dolía mucho cuando era así. Su pobre nena de seis meses estaba enferma y él, como muy idiota, no tenía idea sobre qué hacer.

Maka mordió su labio inferior, mirándolos ir y venir.

- ¿Papá, algo más?

_- No se me ocurre nada más, Makita. Llévenla a una consulta a primera hora de la mañana, Nygus sabrá que darle. _

- Bueno. Muchas gracias. Perdón por despertarte.

_- Por favor, Maka, puedes llamarme a cualquier hora. Más si es por mi nieta ¿Quieres que vaya a su casa?_

- No, estaremos bien, gracias – respondió ella. – Te llamaré más tarde. Adiós.

- _Adiós Maka._

Cortó la comunicación y Soul se sentó a su lado otra vez, Aria ya más calmada.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- Que intentemos bajar su temperatura con paños y que coma.

- Iré a buscarlos – dijo Soul y le pasó a la beba para abandonar la habitación. Maka echó su pelo hacia atrás y se descubrió el pecho para acercarla.

- Aria, por favor, come. – le rogó sin resultado. La pequeña simplemente se negaba a abrir la boca.

Cuando Soul volvió las encontró batallando. Aria se movía frenéticamente y Maka intentaba abrirle la boca con su dedo. Al no tener éxito, bajó su remera y acomodó a su hija en sus brazos otra vez. Si ella quería dormir, pues que durmiera. No se le ocurría qué más hacer.

La guadaña humedeció un pequeño pañuelo y lo pasó por la nuca de la beba.

- ¿Esto es lo único que podemos hacer? – pensó Soul en voz alta, triste por no saber cómo manejar la situación.

Maka suspiró y besó nuevamente la frente de su hija. Al parecer, todavía tenían mucho que aprender sobre el arte de ser padres.

El resto de la noche se la pasaron cuidado a la pequeña. Ella dormía tranquilamente, ajena a la preocupación de sus padres pero ellos estaban asustados ante lo desconocido. Maka había leído varios libros sobre maternidad y bebes y le aterraba la idea de que algo serio pudiera estar pasándole a su bebé. Aria ya tenía seis meses y lo único que podía pensar cuando alguien le preguntaba cual era su edad era _"seis meses, la edad en donde el 7% de los bebés fallecen a causa de 'Muerte súbita'. _Era horrible pensar de esa manera pero ella era tan chiquita y frágil, cualquier cosa era horrible de pensar. Para eso estaban ellos, para cuidarla con su vida. ¿Acaso no estaban haciendo un buen trabajo? Siempre se percataron de abrigarla bien, de no sacarla de noche, de taparla bien con sus frazadas, ¿por qué se había enfermado?

Sintió cómo Soul le acariciaba la mejilla y se sobresaltó. Él le regaló una mirada tranquilizante.

- Todo estará bien. Es nuestra hija, después de todo.

Maka mordió su labio inferior y asintió, arrimándose más al cuerpo de su novio, Aria durmiendo plácidamente entre sus brazos. Sería una larga noche.

Cuando la mañana llegó, Maka y Soul despabilaron al mismo tiempo. Habían descansado casi nada pero la noche en vela había rendido sus frutos: la temperatura de Aria había bajado considerablemente.

- Despierta amor – le dijo la Albarn incorporándose en la cama y apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Tomó a su beba y se destapó para amamantarla, rogando que esa vez sí quisiera comer.

Aunque no mucho, Aria se alimentó por un rato antes de hacer provecho y comenzar a revolverse inquieta en los brazos de Maka.

- Ya, ya, no te pongas histérica, acá esta papá – rió Maka antes de que Soul tomara a su hija y la acomodara contra su cuerpo, Aria calmándose instantáneamente al sentir la onda de alma de su padre.

- Llamaré a Nygus para preguntarle si podemos ir – dijo la técnica tomando el celular.

Acordaron una cita en una hora, en Shibusen y se pusieron en marcha para acomodar todo. Unos minutos más tarde, estaban entrando a la enfermería con su hija en brazos.

- Hola chicos. – como siempre, la enfermera los recibió con una sonrisa cordial.

- Hola sensei.

- ¿Qué le anda pasando a esta hermosura? – quiso saber, tomando a Aria y acostándola sobre la camilla.

Pasaron a explicarle los hechos de la noche anterior y la médica revisó a la infante. Para alivio de ambos padres, era un simple resfriado. Dado que las estaciones estaban cambiando, el cuerpo de los bebés era más susceptible a las enfermedades que el de los adultos pero, con el descanso adecuado y un poco de medicina, lograrían que no se tornara más grave y se recuperaría en pocos días. Les dio el frasquito con el remedio y se despidieron de mejor humor. Ahora todo lo que tenían que hacer era ir a su casa y mimar a su hija.

.

La puerta del departamento se abrió suavemente para dar paso a Tsubaki y Black Star. Ni siquiera se habían detenido para tocar la puerta, ese lugar era ya como su casa.

- Hola chicos – saludó Maka desde su lugar en el sillón, acostada a lo largo, cubierta por una manta. Aria durmiendo plácidamente sobre el pecho de su madre, acurrucada bajo su cuello.

- Vinimos a visitarlos, Shinigami-sama dijo que hoy no tuvieron que trabajar porque los grados inferiores fueron de campamento.

- Si, primero y segundo están no se donde. Es mejor así, podemos quedarnos en casa.

Black Star se sentó frente a ella y se inclinó hacia adelante para ver a su sobrina.

- Oye perezosa, no duermas frente a la presencia de un Dios de tal magnitud como Ore-sama.

Maka bajó su vista hacia Aria quien ni se inmutó ante las palabras del asesino.

- "No me molestes tío Black, que estoy enferma" – murmuró la madre, suavemente, acariciando su cabecita.

- ¿Enferma? – se preocupó Tsubaki, tomando lugar al lado de su novio. - ¿Por qué?

Maka les relató la pasada noche en vela mientras continuaba acariciando suavemente el cabello blanco de su hija. Tsubaki sintió pena por la pequeña y Black Star, sorprendentemente, no dijo nada parecido a "la curaré con mis poderes de Dios" o algo así sino que les ofreció su ayuda en todo lo que necesitaran. Su amiga se los agradeció con una sonrisa.

La charla fue interrumpida por la entrada de Soul cargando varias bolsas del supermercado.

- Oh, hola chicos.

- ¿Qué hay, Soul?

Dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina y volvió para colocarse en cuclillas al lado de su novia.

- ¿Y? – indagó con sus rubíes clavados en su hija.

- Ya no tiene nada de fiebre pero su apetito aún no ha regresado del todo.

Suspiró con pesar y se inclinó para besar los cabellos que la pequeña había heredado de él.

- Vamos princesa, mejórate. – le susurró antes de volver a la cocina a acomodar todo. Tsubaki lo siguió con la mirada, una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Soul podía clamar ser cool y todo lo que quisiera pero en temas relacionados a su familia, la apariencia de chico cool ya no importaba.

Desde su lugar, Black Star pudo ver que Aria comenzó a hacer gestos de molestia y a moverse incómoda. Maka se incorporó en el sillón y la acomodó mejor pero eso no hizo que se tranquilizara sino que comenzara a llorar con más fuerza.

La Albarn revisó su temperatura pero no había subido ni nada. Se levantó y comenzó a arrullarla, caminando por la habitación.

- ¿Qué te pasa, amor? – susurró besando su coronilla. Casi como respondiendo a su pregunta, Aria se sujetó de la remera de Maka y comenzó a tirar de ella, todo sin dejar de llorar. La madre sonrió aliviada y se levantó la prenda. Al instante, su hija de prendió de su pecho y comenzó a succionar con rapidez. Al fin había recuperado el apetito.

Se volvió a sentar en el sillón y la acomodó para que estuviera más cómoda. Tsubaki sonrió nuevamente y Black Star simplemente desvió la vista, algo sonrojado. No creía conveniente mirar esa escena tan íntima entre su mejor amiga y su hija, mayormente si había un pecho de por medio.

Soul apareció con varias tazas de café y algunos dulces y se detuvo al ver la escena. Al momento en que sus ojos encontraron los de su novia, ambos sonrieron aliviados. Dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y tomó lugar a su lado.

- Muy bien princesa – halagó acariciando su cabeza. Su hija ni se inmutó, simplemente continuó comiendo con los ojos cerrados y sus puñitos sujetos a la remera de Maka.

Su pequeña era fuerte. Un resfriado no era nada. Después de todo, era hija de ellos.

.

Maka no pudo evitar pensar que esa mañana hacía mucho calor. Se levantó el cabello con un broche y se hizo viento con una revista. Bajó la mirada hacia su hija quien aún continuaba acostada sobre ella, muy tranquilamente comiendo. Acarició su mejilla con amor. Había pasado una semana desde que la habían llevado de Nygus y ya estaba completamente recuperada y regalando sonrisas deslumbrantes; Gracias al cielo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Maka le golpeó suavemente la espalda y rió al escuchar el "burff". Le hizo cosquillas en la panza y la acomodó contra ella.

- ¿Lista para ir a dormir con papá? – le preguntó levantándose de su lugar. Al mismo tiempo escuchó dos golpes en la puerta. Se extrañó. ¿Quién podía ir a su casa un sábado a las 8 de la mañana?

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, convencida de que encontraría a Tsubaki o Chrona del otro lado, preguntándole si querían hacer algo para matar el tiempo.

Nunca pensó estar tan equivocada.

Y era que del otro lado de la puerta no había una sino cuatro personas que lograron que sus sentidos y alertas se dispararan. Intentó cerrar la puerta pero no se lo permitieron y ella, al estar utilizando una mano para sujetar a Aria, no pudo aplicar la fuerza necesaria como para lograr su cometido. En cambio, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos antes de proteger a su pequeña en un abrazo y dejar que su mirada se transformara en odio y determinación pura.

- ¿Por qué nos cierras la puerta en la cara? – preguntó una mujer rubia extremadamente hermosa con un tono de desdén.

- ¿Qué demonios quieren? – escupió Maka, destilado rencor en cada palabra.

- ¿No es obvio? – Quiso saber Haru Evans fijando sus ojos rojos en el bultito que descansaba entre sus brazos – Queremos a nuestra Evans.

.

**¡Los padres de Soul, round 2! ¿Me odian o qué? **

**Les prometo que en el próximo capítulo habrá más acción. Más allá de que soy un asco escribiendo peleas, metí a un Kishin en la historia y tengo que hacerlo… bueno, hacer algo -.-**

**Perdón por la tardanza, tenía este capítulo en mi notebook en otra ciudad. Ahora sí, mientras más reviews tenga más rápido podrán enterarse de qué pasó con Maka y los padres de Soul. Esmérense! ;)**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Hikari x Takeru **


	17. Un segundo

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos****.**

**El valor de lo importante**

Un segundo

Nadie se movió.

Los Evans no dieron ni un paso más, mientras que Maka se encontraba estática, alejada de ellos.

- ¿Su Evans? – repitió la Albarn con odio.

- Como ya sabrás, Maka, esa niña lleva sangre Evans. Por lo cual tenemos derecho a…

- ¡No tienen derecho a nada! – le gritó Maka, retrocediendo un paso más. Eso no le podía estar pasando, no ahora que se encontraban perfectamente felices ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí, intentando romper su familia? - ¿Quiénes se creen que son para venir aquí y decir "nuestra Evans" con tanta libertad?

- Bueno, somos los abuelos de esa criatura…

- Por favor, ustedes no han sido ni padres para Soul y ahora vienen con esta mierda. Váyanse de una vez.

- ¡No permitiré que nos faltes el respeto! –exclamó Mebuki comenzando a enfadarse.

- ¿Yo? ¡Ustedes son lo que irrumpen en mi casa luego de lo que intentaron hacer! ¡Ella no es _su_ Evans! ¡Es mía! ¡Mía y de Soul! ¡Soul _Eater_!

Haru suspiró, enojado.

- Hay algo que no estás entendiendo – replicó con fuerza mientras amagaba a caminar hacia ellas. En respuesta, Maka extendió su brazo izquierdo e hizo aparecer una hoja de guadaña allí. Protegería a su hija, aun de sus abuelos de sangre. No dejaría que le hicieran nada. Era torpe siendo arma pero era lo único que se le ocurría para asustarlos.

Aunque el plan no salió cómo esperaba. En vez de asustarlos a ellos, los hombres uniformados del fondo sacaron pistolas inmediatamente y les apuntaron. Guardaespaldas, seguramente.

Al ver los cañones dirigirse a ellas, Maka palideció y desactivo su guadaña, volviendo a proteger a su pequeña, muerta de miedo.

- ¿Qué creen que hacen, imbéciles? – Les gritó Haru, girándose hacia ellos completamente enfadado - ¡Ahí hay un bebé! ¡Bajen esas armas!

Al instante, los hombres obedecieron. El matrimonio volvió a ver a la chica que tenía frente a ellos y sintió pena al verla tan asustada, protegiendo con tanta convicción a su hija. Ver que alguien te apuntara no era fácil pero Maka podía soportarlo. Ahora, ver que te apuntaban con la persona más importante de tu vida en tus brazos… eso sí era escalofriante.

Haru levantó un brazo.

- Maka…

- ¡Soul!

El matrimonio parpadeó, sorprendido. Maka volvió a retroceder dos pasos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¡Soul!

Inmediatamente, escucharon pasos apresurados y algunos golpes secos. El albino apareció por el pasillo, agitado, solo vestido con boxers. Ese grito lo había hecho morir de miedo.

- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡Están bien!?

Analizó a su novia e hija con la mirada para ver que no estuvieran lastimadas. Maka asintió con la cabeza y señaló la puerta. Recién en esos momentos, Soul se percató de las personas que había irrumpido en su casa y su reacción fue la misma que la de Maka.

Se colocó frente a ellas y transformó su brazo derecho en guadaña. ¿¡Qué mierda hacían sus padres ahí otra vez!? Nuevamente, los hombres levantaron las armas y les apuntaron, logrando que Maka soltara un gemido de desesperación y se hiciera pequeña en el lugar y que Soul se arrimara más a ellas.

- ¡Ya les dije que bajen esas malditas armas! – volvió a gritar Haru, ya harto, volteándose y cerrando la puerta del departamento, dejándolos afuera.

El silencio se instaló en la habitación. Silencio que oportunamente se vio corrompido por Aria. La pequeña estaba reclamando no estar en los brazos de su padre siendo que ya había comido y que era de mañana. ¿Por qué no sentía la onda de alma de su papá?

Soul volvió a la normalidad su brazo y tomó a Aria cuidadosamente. La nena se calmó inmediatamente y se hizo un bollito contra su cuerpo. Haru y Mebuki miraron la escena sin producir una sola palabra, ambos invadidos por el mismo sentimiento.

Tras calmar a su hija, la fría mirada del Evans se posó en los que se hacían llamar sus padres.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperan para irse?

Mebuki suspiró sonoramente.

- No nos iremos a ninguna parte. Primero tienen que escuchar lo que tenemos para decir.

- No nos interesa escuchar nada – la cortó Soul - ¿Acaso ya han olvidado lo que nos hicieron pasar la última vez que vinieron? Quiero que se larguen ya de mi casa.

- Repito: no nos iremos.

Soul bufó, molesto. Claro, de algún lado había sacado su propio orgullo.

- ¿Para qué mierda han venido? – preguntó la guadaña nuevamente, ya sin ese tono amenazador. No ganaría nada alterándose excepto alterar a Maka y a Aria también.

- Venimos a hablar.

- Si intentarán convencernos de que…

- No. Solo hablar – Mebuki fue clara.

Soul los escaneó con la mirada y dudó por unos segundos. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? Miró a Maka, quien se mantenía al margen aunque cerca de él. Ella no supo qué hacer tampoco. Ninguno de los dos quería a esas personas allí, ¿por qué tendrían que escuchar lo que tenían para decirles?

- Por favor. – agregó Haru al ver que los menores estaban debatiendo con la mirada si echarlos o matarlos ahí mismo.

La pareja suspiró y volvió a cruzar miradas. Si solo querían hablar, tal vez tuvieran que descubrir sobre qué. Después de todo, si intentaban algo, no dudarían en reaccionar de la peor manera.

Les indicaron que se sentaran sobre el sillón doble mientras ellos tomaron lugar en el individual, Maka sentada en el apoya brazos. Soul se acomodó y dejó que Aria se removiera hasta adoptar una posición cómoda, luego cerró los ojos para volver a dormir.

- Hablen – les ordenó con poco tacto.

Sin embargo, el matrimonio se tomó su tiempo para ordenar sus ideas. ¿Cómo iban a abordar a alguien que no quería ni verlos? Solo esperaban que creyeran en sus palabras.

- Bueno, primero que todo… - comenzó Mebuki con voz calma – Felicidades.

Maka levantó una ceja. ¿Por qué la amabilidad justo ahora?

- Segundo… lo lamentamos.

Aunque pensaron que aquello podría haber causado algo en ellos, ni Soul ni Maka reaccionaron a sus disculpas, por lo que prosiguieron:

- Fuimos egoístas e idiotas y antepusimos el apellido al concepto de familia que ustedes querían formar. Y nos disculpamos.

- ¿Por qué? – indagó Soul.

Haru rascó su nuca, con vergüenza.

- Bueno… Wes tuvo bastante que ver. Cuando le contamos de nuestra… ehm, visita, se sorprendió porque ibas a ser padre. Y se enojó mucho, y nos gritó que te dejáramos en paz, que demasiado daño te habíamos hecho ya.

- Nunca quisimos hacerte daño – se apresuró a decir Mebuki – Siempre quisimos lo mejor para ti. Lo que pasó fue que, tanto tú como nosotros, teníamos diferentes miradas sobre "lo que sería mejor para ti". Nosotros queríamos que fueras un Evans reconocido, respetado, con dinero y tú querías…

- Libertad.

Ambos apretaron sus labios y asintieron.

- Y realmente lo lamentamos. Nunca quisimos hacerte creer que no te queríamos, hijo.

Soul sintió cómo Maka colocaba una mano sobre su hombro. Ella más que nadie sabía que cualquier tema relacionado con sus padres era demasiado delicado para él. Solo una vez se había quebrado frente a ella, desesperado por la indiferencia de ellos, y había jurado que nunca lo haría de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué ahora? – Quiso saber Soul, la inseguridad sonando en sus palabras – Tuvieron años y años para venir a decirme esto. ¿Recién ahora se dan cuenta?

- Lamentablemente, somos ciegos y egoístas.

- Me alegro que lo noten. Eso nos lastimó mucho a Wes y a mí.

- Lo sabemos – murmuró la mujer. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas – Hijo, te amamos. Aún luego de que te fuiste y de que todo se puso horrible entre nosotros… sigues siendo nuestro hijo, te seguimos amando como el primer día que llegaste a nuestras vidas.

Maka apretó aún más el agarre, volviéndolo a la realidad. Si eso seguía así, terminaría llorando y eso no sería nada cool. Solo esperaba que sus padres entendieran una cosa:

- No esperen que todo se solucione solo porque vinieron a decirme esto – replicó sin quitarles la vista de encima – No esperen que empecemos a ser la familia feliz que Wes y yo nos merecíamos.

- Claro que no. Solo… queremos empezar a hacer las cosas bien con ustedes. Con Wes, contigo y con Maka. – La vista aguada de la mujer se desvió hacia la joven madre – Lamentamos haberte asustado y también lo que pasó hace unos meses. Nos dieron un susto de muerte, eso fue horrible, pero entendimos que lo hacían para protegerse a sí mismos y proteger a esa beba. Así que… perdón.

La Albarn no supo muy bien qué contestar. Esas personas habían causado muchísimo dolor en el amor de su vida y habían logrado hacerles pasar un rato bastante perturbador. Esas cosas no se olvidaban con facilidad… pero si Soul estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, ella haría el esfuerzo también.

Miró a su novio con la esperanza de que él sí supiera cómo reaccionar. Soul, en cambio, tenía los ojos fijos en Aria dormida. Ninguno supo qué decir para romper el silencio. Al cabo de unos momentos, la guadaña suspiró:

- No será fácil… perdonarlos… pero lo intentaré.

Haru asintió, sintiendo que se quitaba el peso del mundo de sus hombros.

- Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, hijo. A nosotros mismos nos llevó nuestro propio tiempo darnos cuenta de que estábamos equivocados. Tal vez, si nunca lo hubiésemos visto, seguiríamos encerrados en nuestras ideas equivocadas.

Maka frunció el ceño.

- ¿Si nunca lo hubiesen visto? – preguntó sin entender.

El hombre asintió y sonrió, sacando de su bolsillo un objeto cuadrado y chato. Era una tablet. Buscó algo en ella y luego la giró para mostrársela. Ni Soul ni Maka pudieron detener la sonrisa involuntaria que se posó en sus labios.

En la pantalla se veía una foto que habían tomado hacía un mes. Habían ido todos al parque y se lo habían pasado genial. En la imagen se podía ver a Soul, riendo a carcajadas, acostado sobre el pasto, sosteniendo a Aria en el aire sobre él. La pequeña con una sonrisa enorme y encantadora, usando la camperita que Maka había hecho para darle a su novio la noticia de que estaba embarazada. Al ver cómo estaba vestida su hija, Soul se había colocado la misma campera. Todo Death City había quedado encantado al verlos. Era una foto perfecta, en donde ambos se veían en un perfecto estado de felicidad.

- Mira esas sonrisas – comentó Mebuki, disfrutando de la imagen. Nunca se cansaría de ver esa foto. – Son tan radiantes, están tan felices. Y nosotros intentamos arruinar eso… lo lamentamos con todo el corazón.

Maka sonrió de lado, creyendo por primera vez en sus palabras.

Haru continuó pasando las fotos. Había imágenes del día del nacimiento de Aria, de su primer baño, con Maka, con Soul, con Wes. Y la última fue la favorita de Maka, aquella imagen que a ella le encantaba presumir: Soul durmiendo con Aria estirada sobre él. Esa imagen era la perfección pura.

- Wes nos hizo abrir los ojos – dijo Haru, dando a entender que habían conseguido todas esas fotos porque Wes se las había pasado.

- Wes es un buen hermano – comentó Soul, sonriendo levemente. Tendría que agradecerle más tarde.

Maka se levantó de su lugar, ganándose las miradas de todos los Evans.

- Iré a cambiarme, sigo en pijama – le dijo, agachándose y depositando un beso en los labios de Soul. El chico pudo asegurar amarla aún más. Lo conocía como la palma de su mano. La técnica se retiró sonriendo levemente: su novio y sus padres necesitaban un momento a solas.

Cuando ella desapareció por el pasillo, el albino miró a sus padres solo para encontrarlos mirando fijamente a la personita que descansaba entre sus brazos. Hizo lo mismo y sonrió antes de besar la coronilla de su hija.

- Aria. – Pronunció Mebuki, levantándose y tomando el lugar de Maka para poder apreciar mejor a su nieta – Es hermosa.

Soul asintió. Para él, su hija era lo más perfecto de ese mundo.

Haru se colocó del otro lado y colocó su mano en el hombro de Soul.

- Felicidades.

- Gracias – respondió el menor levantando la vista, luchando porque sus ojos no se nublaran con lágrimas. ¿Cuántas veces su subconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada y le había hecho desear e imaginar esa escena? Ni podía recordar ya las veces que se había encontrado fantaseando sobre sus padres conociendo a su nieta.

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo se siente la paternidad?

Soul mordió su labio inferior. No estaba muy seguro de poder ponerlo en palabras.

- Es inexplicable lo que siento cuando la veo. – respondió simplemente, comenzando a pasar sus dedos suavemente por los finas hebras blancas de su hija. – Ella es… todo. Total y completamente todo.

Sintió a su madre apoyar su barbilla sobre su cabeza y abrazarlo suavemente.

- Te amo, Soul – le murmuró con voz ahogada. Para ese momento, Soul ya no puedo soportar las lágrimas. Sin decir nada, correspondió su abrazo antes de que su padre se les uniera.

No iba a esperar que las cosas fueran perfectas de allí en adelante pero su vida se había hecho un poco más luminosa y perfecta.

.

- Aún no me acostumbro. – murmuró Soul contra el cabello de Maka luego de depositar un cálido beso. Ella rió en voz baja.

- Yo tampoco pero… no se, me encanta.

Spartoi se encontraba en el parque, aprovechando el hermoso día soleado. Y, en esos momentos, nuestra pareja miraba a sus amigos, más específicamente a Chrona.

La bruja estaba acomodada entre las piernas extendidas de Kid, él apoyado contra un árbol y ella contra su pecho, ambos sonriendo al notar que Aria, en brazos de Chrona, también sonreía con esa simple acción. Era algo hermoso de ver. Sorpresivamente, Makenshi había avanzado mucho en cuestiones de su personalidad y ahora se animaba a sostener a Aria mucho más tiempo.

Maka rió al recordar la expresión desencajada de Soul al ver que, una vez que tuvieron que cumplir una misión en uno de los barrios de Death City, Aria estiró sus bracitos hacia Chrona y ella la sujetó con una sonrisa enorme.

Su novia se encargó de contarle la reciente interacción de ambas, aunque eso no alejó una pequeña molesta de la mente de Soul. "¿Y la sangre negra?" Justo en ese momento, Ragnarok había salido de la espalda de Chrona y le había gritado lo mismo que a Maka aquella noche: "¡Felicidades idiota, eres el desdichado padre de una mocosa con vibraciones anti demonios!" Aunque había obviado el insulto, se encontró igual de feliz que su novia al ver a su hija y su amiga interactuar. Ya era hora después de todo.

Pero ese día era como cualquier otro. Black Star corría detrás de Patty, quien se negaba a darle el balón y se lo pasaba a Tsubaki, quien tampoco se lo cedía a su novio. Su divina presencia se estaba volviendo loca. Liz leía una revista sobre "la suerte según tu signo" pura basura asimétrica, según Kid quien se encontraba muy entretenida con su novia y sobrina.

Una brisa calma sopló por los cabellos de Maka y ella sonrió, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de Soul. Era un día hermoso.

Hasta que pasó.

De un momento a otro, Aria comenzó a llorar y Chrona volvió la mirada confundida a Maka. Si no le había hecho nada, ¿por qué ahora lloraba desconsoladamente?

La Albarn estaba por levantarse para buscar a su hija cuando lo sintió. Su cuerpo se paralizó y su respiración se volvió forzosa. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar como nunca antes y su interior se llenó del más puro pánico que un ser humano puede sentir. No. No podía ser. Tenía que estar mal. Eso no…

Al ver que su novia no reaccionaba, Soul se levantó y tomó su mano.

- Maka ¿pasa algo? – Fue entonces cuando notó su palidez - ¿¡Maka!?

Entonces, interrumpiendo cualquier oportunidad de respuesta, una explosión bloqueó el sonido de las aves y la risa de sus amigos y todo se volvió oscuro por el humo.

Los brazos de Soul se enredaron inmediatamente en su cuerpo y la lanzaron contra el suelo para protegerla con su cuerpo. Dos explosiones más se escucharon en la cercanía y el corazón de ambos se encogió aún más.

Sin siquiera esperar que el polvo se disipara, se pusieron de pie en estado de desesperación.

- ¡ARIA!

Ya no escuchaban a su pequeña llorar. Lo único que se oía eran los gritos de horror de los habitantes de Death City, acompañados por algunas explosiones más. Los ojos de Maka se llenaron de lágrimas.

Ni bien el polvo se dispersó, Soul y Maka buscaron desesperadamente a sus amigos y a su hija. Ninguno pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio al ver que Kid había protegido a Chrona con su cuerpo, quien, a su vez, había abrazado protectoramente a la beba. Aria, por su parte, miraba todo asustada pero ya sin llorar.

Maka corrió a su encuentro y tomó a su hija, ella inmediatamente sujetándose de su remera con miedo. Acarició su cabeza para tranquilizarla y susurró en su oído un par de palabras mientras se pegaba al cuerpo de Soul con el corazón desbocado.

- ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? – quiso saber Liz, tomando a su hermana de por la muñeca para impedir que se alejara de ella y Kid.

Casi como respuesta a aquella pregunta, en menos de un segundo, la locura se expandió por todo el lugar y tanto Kid como Maka sintieron que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones.

- N-no… no puede ser…

- ¡Te encontré!

En lo que dura un latido, Red apareció detrás de Tsubaki y sonrió con uno de esos gestos que siempre hacían dudar de la salud mental de alguien.

- ¡Colitas!

Soul tomó a Maka y la alejó rápidamente de allí, colocándose delante de ella. Tsubaki y las hermanas de transformaron inmediatamente, Ragnarok hizo lo suyo trasladándose a la mano derecha de Chrona. El albino, en cambio, no supo qué hacer. No podía pensar con claridad, ni siquiera podía respirar correctamente. Sabía lo que significaba, que esa cosa horrorosa estuviera allí. Sabía exactamente lo que significaba.

Volvió su mirada a su hija entre los brazos de su novia y su corazón dolió.

Aria.

- ¡El juego ha empezado! – exclamó Red con emoción, levantando sus brazos y haciendo que miles de cintas se expandieron a lo largo y ancho del parque.

El cielo se volvió negro y el aire se volvió pesado, casi doloroso. Un puñado de sentimientos negativos recorrió el lugar e hizo enloquecer a todos. No por la locura misma sino por los pensamientos de lo que podría llegar a suceder... Cómo podían morir... Cómo Aria podía ser llevada por ese monstruo... Cómo Aria podía morir en manos de ese monstruo.

La pequeña lucecita de Spartoi era el blanco del ser más oscuro que vivía en el mundo en ese momento.

Maka apretó su agarre y mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, sintiendo cómo la piel amenazaba por cortarse. Pelearía. Pelearía por su pequeña aunque tuviera que morir.

Tomó a Soul por la camisa y él asintió, aún sin volver la vista hacia ella. No se rendirían antes sin dar batalla. Eso no se quedaría así.

El cuerpo de la Death Scythe tomó forma de arma mortal y voló a la mano derecha de Maka. Era una imagen que causaba perturbación y, a la vez, orgullo en todos. Maka Albarn estaba manejando un arma demoníaca con su mano derecha y con su brazo izquierdo sujetaba a su hija de siete meses con una determinación sorprendente pintada en el rostro. Ninguno podría olvidar aquella escena en lo que les quedaba de vida.

El no Kishin llevó sus dedos hacia su boca y los mordió, aún más emocionado que antes.

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Jugarán conmigo! – Dejó escapar una risa seca - ¿Qué les parece si jugamos a "quien tiene el bollito"? – Sus oscuros ojos se clavaron en Aria y un brillo maléfico se hizo ver – Lo tienes tú… pero ¡ahora lo tendré yo!

Todo lo demás fue un borroso.

Su delgaducho cuerpo saltó en dirección a Maka quien se corrió ágilmente, Kid tomando su lugar, apuntándole exactamente en el torso con su Death Canon. Black Star saltó desde detrás de él y cortó las cintas que sobresalían desde su espalda.

Gracias a la explosión de la técnica de Kid, Red salió volando hacia atrás con Black Star colgado en su espada, preparado para cortar su cabeza con el modo espada mítica. Pero, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Red lo tomó de una pierna y lo lanzó en dirección a uno de los pocos edificios que quedaban en los alrededores.

- ¡Black Star!

Ni bien los pies del Kishin tocaron el suelo, su cuello se giró violentamente hacia la derecha solo para ver cómo Chrona agitaba a Ragnarok en el aire, dejando salir una estela de poder violeta.

- ¡Screech alfa!

El ataque dio de lleno en la contextura de Red y lo mandó a volar hacia una pila de escombros. El aire nuevamente se llenó de polvo y aumentaron su posición de ataque, sin saber desde dónde podría salir.

Las cintas volvieron a aparecer por todo el lugar y se dirigieron hacia cada uno. Maka se las ingenió para cortarlas sin que llegaran hacia ellos, mientras que Chrona hizo lo suyo con las que se dirigían a ella y Kid. Aunque todo lo demás fue muy rápido para su nivel de velocidad.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Red desapareció y todos mantuvieron su alerta. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, la Albarn dejó escapar un jadeo de temor al notar cómo había aumentando las ondas de locura, haciéndole difícil el hecho de encontrarlo y concentrar sus vibraciones en la sangre negra de Soul al mismo tiempo.

Y, entonces, casi sin que lo pudiera notar, su presencia oscura estaba detrás de Maka. El Eater palideció al sentir la locura intentar penetrarlo.

- ¡Maka, atrás!

Inmediatamente, giró su cuerpo para clavar la guadaña en el torso de Red, aunque no pudo hacer nada contra su velocidad. Uno de los brazos del Kishin se estiró para tomar a Aria pero Maka giró su cuerpo nuevamente, protegiéndola, logrando solo que las uñas afiladas del monstruo causaran una herida profunda en su costado.

- ¡Maka, aléjate! – le pidió Kid.

En un segundo, Chrona estaba detrás del Kishin, reteniéndolo con todas su fuerzas. Maka dio dos saltos hacia atrás y bajó la vista hacia su herida, sangraba demasiado.

- ¡Death Canon!

Una nueva explosión hizo resonar el ambiente, lo que le dio tiempo a Maka para formar el caza demonios. El volumen de la hoja de Soul aumentó y ella afianzó el agarre hacia las dos personas más importantes de su vida. No sabía si lograría hacer la técnica correctamente pero lo intentaría.

- ¡Apártense! – les ordenó a sus amigos, quienes se dispersaron hacia los costados, refugiándose.

Acompañado con un grito, Maka ondeó la guadaña y disparó la técnica, la cual tomó desprevenido a Red. Nuevamente, el humo invadió el espacio, sin permitirles ver nada.

Aria se sujetó a la campera de su madre aún más asustada que al principio.

- ¿Terminó? – quiso saber Soul dubitativo, con miedo.

- ¡Aún no!

Las cintas volvieron a emerger de la nube de humo y tomaron a todos por sorpresa. Lo más horrible fue que se dirigieron a la familia pero cambiando su objetivo: se enredaron en el asta de Soul y Maka perdió el equilibrio al sentir el tirón.

- ¡No! – Gritó desesperada, haciendo fuerza para que su arma no sea separada de ella - ¡Suéltalo!

- ¡S-suéltame Mak-ka! – ordenó Soul con voz entrecortada, sintiendo cómo perdía el conocimiento ante la locura.

- ¡No te soltaré!

- ¡Entonces!

Las sogas volvieron a emerger y se dirigieron a ella nuevamente. Giró su cuerpo nuevamente y escondió a su hija detrás de ella, solo logrando mil cortes en su cuerpo y sentir cómo su brazo izquierdo se relajaba y comenzaba a doler intolerablemente. Su aliento se cortó. Fue en menos de un segundo que su cuerpo dejó de funcionar correctamente. Aquel momento en donde entendió que Red había quebrado su brazo… aquel que sostenía a Aria.

Su extremidad se deslizó y cayó en peso muerto al lado de su cuerpo. Así también como Aria. Pero antes de que golpeara el suelo, los brazos de Red la tomaron contra su cuerpo y se impulsó hacia el cielo en un movimiento rápido.

Los corazones de Maka y Soul se detuvieron cuando el entendimiento los golpeo.

Su hija… estaba en manos de aquel monstruo.

- ¡NO! – Completamente envuelta en furia, miedo, desesperación y pánico, Maka obvió el dolor, levantó a Soul con su brazo sano y formó nuevamente el caza demonios - ¡DAME A MI HIJA!

Se colocó en posición de batalla, su cuerpo temblando considerablemente, aunque no disparó el ataque. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Aria estaba con él. No podía lastimarlo.

- ¡Malnacido!

La voz imponente de Shinigami se escuchó en los alrededores. Había aparecido en escena blandieron a Spirit en forma de Death Scythe.

Red, de espaldas a él, giró su cabeza en un ángulo de 180 grados y le sonrió con diversión.

- Buenas tardes Shinigami.

- ¡No tendré piedad sobre ti! – exclamó completamente enfadado, levantando su guadaña en su dirección, listo para atacar.

- ¡NO! – volvieron a gritar Maka y Soul, desesperados, rogando porque Shinigami-sama los escuchara - ¡SHINIGAMI-SAMA NO LO HAGA!

El Dios los miró sin entender. Por lo que Red, para explicarle mejor la situación, giró su cuerpo completamente y dejó ver a Aria llorando entre sus brazos. El Shinigami pudo notar cómo la resonancia entre él y su arma estaba a punto de romperse. La consternación invadió a Spirit.

- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Suelta a mi nieta!

De repente, Black Star apareció de la nada y se aferró al cuello del Kishin, logrando desestabilizarlo en el aire. Sabían que solo tenían un segundo. La mirada azul del asesino se cruzó con la de Kid y no tuvieron que dudar ni un instante.

Black Star cortó todas las cintas que pudo y clavó a Tsubaki en el hombro derecho del monstruo, logrando lo mismo que con el brazo de Maka: éste cayó lánguidamente sobre su costado. Para cuando cortó el otro brazo, Kid ya estaba sobre su patineta volando para sujetar a su sobrina cuando cayera.

Pero no lograron su cometido.

Cuando Black Star logró quebrar su brazo, nuevas cintas salieron de las piernas de Red y lanzaron al técnico lejos de él. Otras hicieron su camino hasta Kid y lo tomaron por la cintura, golpeándolo contra uno de los edificios que aún quedaban en pie a su lado. Y, cuando estaban por tomar nuevamente a Aria, Shinigami fue más rápido y lo atacó con su guadaña.

Aunque nada de eso importó para Maka y Soul.

El único hecho que les importó fue ver a su pequeña deslizarse en caída libre hacia el suelo. Sabían que Black Star no llegaría a sujetarla con su velocidad, ni que Kid aparecería con su patineta porque estaba cubierto por una montaña de escombros, Shinigami tampoco llegaría y Chrona estaba aún más lejos que ellos. Era solo un segundo. Solo tenían un segundo para hacer algo o en solo un segundo perderían su motivo de vivir.

- ¡MAKA ARRÓJAME! ¡**ARRÓJAME YA**!

Fue por eso que cuando Soul gritó aquello, Maka no lo dudó ni medio segundo. Reuniendo la poca fuerza y conciencia que le quedaba, separó sus piernas y lanzó su guadaña en dirección a su hija, con lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas, rogando desde lo más profundo de su corazón que Soul llegara a tiempo.

El cuerpo del arma volvió a su forma de humano en el aire y voló sin importarle nada más que la posibilidad de salvar a la persona más importante de su existencia. De salvar su carita sonriente y sus llantos en medio de la noche. Y salvar la primera vez que sujetó su dedito con su pequeña manito y la primera vez que los miró sonriendo o los pucheros que hacía cuando le soplaban la carita. Nada más importaba. Él no importaba, ni tampoco el mundo. Solo ella.

Fue por eso que, cuando sus brazos se enredaron en el cuerpito tembloroso de su hija, la paz invadió el alma de Soul. La abrazó contra su cuerpo, protegiendo su cabeza y sonrió sin importarle estar cayendo a toda velocidad hacia las pocas casas que quedaban con vida. Aria estaba con él ahora y no dejaría que le sucediera nada aunque tuviera que morir por ello.

Cerró los ojos y besó su cabeza susurrando un imperceptible "te amo" antes de golpear fuertemente contra algo, sentir cómo todo se nublaba y escuchar un audible _crack_ brotar desde el comienzo de su espalda y en sus dos piernas. Lo que supo a continuación fue que estaba tendido sobre algo pero no sabía qué. Intentó enfocar la mirada pero solo veía blanco y no podía escuchar nada más que un zumbido agudo. Intentó recuperar la conciencia y lo primero que oyó fue el llanto desgarrador de su hija.

Estaba viva. Aria estaba viva.

Sonrió con alivio y cansancio y sintiendo cómo la vida se escapaba en sus respiros.

Levantó su mano con dolor y palpó el cuerpo de su hija sobre su pecho con amor.

- ¡Soul!

Kid llegó corriendo a su lado, apartando un par de escombros. Al parecer, había chocado contra un techo y lo había atravesado. Aunque poco le importaba.

- Aria… - murmuró con dolor, estirando la mano hacia donde escuchaba la voz de su amigo.

El Shinigami tomó a su sobrina y la revisó de pies a cabeza, corroborando lo que Soul quería saber: estaba perfectamente bien.

- Ella está bien, Soul. No tiene nada. Las has salvado.

Una tenue sonrisa se deslizó por su rostro y bajó su brazo, aliviado.

- Gracias Kid… cuídala… y dile a Maka… que la amo…

El técnico dejó de intentar calmar a la beba para volver la vista horrorizada a su amigo.

- ¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando?! ¡No te despidas!

Soul quiso reír aunque lo que logró fue toser sangre. Dolía. Dolía respirar, dolía moverse, dolía pensar, dolía vivir. Lo único que no dolía era su corazón. Él estaba saltando de alegría al saber que su pequeña estaba bien. No importaba lo que dijera Kid, ya había cumplido.

- ¡Soul! ¡SOUL!

Había cumplido y ahora podía irse en paz.

.

"**Inexplicable lo que siento cuando te veo, mi reina" es una frase que mi mejor amiga le dijo a su hija una vez. Y me llegó al alma. No se si alguna vez pueda olvidarla. **

**Agradezcan al Soundtrack de Shingeki no Kyojin que me acompañó durante la escritura de este capítulo, sin eso no se si podría haberlo hecho. **

**Y ahora, se que querrán matarme y no los culpo. Díganme lo que piensan en un review. Y pronto estaré subiendo el próximo capítulo. **

**Les dejo muchos besos :)**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	18. Despertar

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos****.**

**El valor de lo importante**

Despertar

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron no pudieron enfocar muy bien la mirada. Solo vio blanco. Blanco y más blanco. Técnicamente, lo único que podía hacer era ver. No podía moverse ni pensar con claridad. Era como si estuviera flotando pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado y su mente no podía recordar nada de las horas anteriores. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no podía moverse? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? ¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan débil?

Mientras los porque's se seguían acumulando en su fragmento de mente despierta, escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

- Maka-chan…

Dejó escapar un gemido de dolor e intentó ver a la persona que había dicho su nombre.

La imagen borrosa del rostro preocupado de Tsubaki apareció a su lado al instante.

- Que alegría que estés despierta.

Maka parpadeó un par de veces y, antes de ser capaz de contestar o hacer cualquier cosa, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales rápidamente rodaron por sus mejillas. Miró a su amiga y habló con voz débil:

- Aria…

La espada sonrió de lado y salió de su campo de visión. Maka cerró los ojos e intentó respirar hondo. Dolía respirar. Dolía pensar. Dolía mover cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Aunque lo que más dolía era su alma.

Entonces, sintió una suave opresión sobre su pecho y volvió a abrir los ojos. Y sintió cómo la vida la llenaba nuevamente al ver cómo Aria le devolvía la mirada con esos enormes iris verdes y rojos que había heredado de ella y Soul.

Dejó escapar un suave suspiro y esbozó una débil sonrisa, aunque cargada de amor. Casi no tenía nada de fuerza en sus brazos pero los levantó igualmente y envolvió el cuerpito de su hija en un abrazo.

- Mi bebe… - murmuró sintiéndose en un estado de paz. Aria estaba bien. Estaba bien. Red no se la había llevado.

Intentó incorporarse en la cama y Tsubaki tomó a su sobrina para que Maka se moviera lentamente. Recién allí notó dos intravenosas surcar su antebrazo, una con sangre y otra con suero. Cuando estuvo sentada sobre el colchón, su amiga volvió a pasarle a la beba y ella la sujetó no sin antes besar su frente y acunarla contra su pecho.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – quiso saber Tsubaki, acercando una silla para sentarse a su lado.

¿Que cómo se sentía? Tenía a su hija dormitando en sus brazos, sana y salva. Se sentía tranquila y feliz y completa y aliviada. Aún teniendo todas esas cosas conectadas a ella y acostada sobre una cama de hospital.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó en cambio, sin apartar la mirada del rostro de su hija.

Tsubaki respiró hondo y se frotó las manos en señal de nerviosismo.

- Bueno, muchas cosas…

Maka finalmente la miró.

- Explícame.

La espada se humedeció los labios y asintió.

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

La Albarn se esforzó por hacer memoria.

- Recuerdo que Red apareció y comenzamos a luchar… y me atacó y me cortó un costado… y Red me golpeó y tomó a Aria… - su voz tembló – y después… no… no se… no lo recuerdo bien… creo que Soul… yo lancé a Soul para que sujetara a Ari… y después… no recuerdo nada…

- Es porque te desmayaste. – completó Tsubaki, asintiendo – Perdiste muchísima sangre con la cortada, a todos nos sorprendió que continuaras en pie tanto tiempo.

¿Les sorprendió? Estaba peleando por su hija, ¿cómo podrían pensar que no pelearía hasta el final?

- Black Star está en la habitación de al lado. Él es un Dios, sabes, sus heridas mejoraron rápidamente. Kid se recuperó en un día, ser un Shinigami ayudó mucho y la sangre negra de Chrona evitó que ella sufriera cualquier herida.

- ¿Un día? – Se sorprendió Maka - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

- Tres días.

Bajó la mirada hasta Aria.

- ¿Quién estuvo cuidando de ella?

- Yo.

Una voz le respondió desde la puerta de la habitación.

- Mamá – susurró Maka, sonriendo suavemente.

Kami se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo protector.

- Me alegro que estés bien, mi amor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine de visita, para ver cómo andaban todos. Me encontré con… bueno, fue horrendo.

El corazón de la técnica se oprimió y mordió su labio inferior, volviendo a mirar a su amiga.

- ¿Ella está bien? – necesitó saber, refiriéndose a su hija.

- Aria no tiene ni un solo rasguño. Soul logró atraparla a tiempo.

Maka asintió y sonrió tenuemente ante la visión de su hija agitando sus manitos para tocar su rostro.

- ¿Cómo está Soul?

Continuó admirando a su hija con amor acumulado pero al escuchar el silencio que se instaló en lugar de una respuesta, Maka levantó la cabeza.

Tanto Tsubaki como Kami miraban el suelo, aparentemente sin planes de responderle.

Y eso… no podía ser nada bueno.

Apretó más el agarre de Aria y respiró hondo, pasando saliva.

- ¿Cómo está Soul? – repitió lentamente.

Tsubaki finalmente levantó sus ojos y pudo ver que estaban llenos de lágrimas. Maka se sintió palidecer.

- Cuando lanzaste a Soul y sujetó a Aria… cayó sobre el tejado de una casa. Lo atravesó – corrigió. – Shinigami-sama arremetió contra Red y su batalla destruyó un cuarto de los edificios de Death City… pero, al final, Red escapó… otra vez…

- Soul – dijo Maka, firmemente, escupiendo su nombre con pánico - ¿Qué pasó con Soul?

El arma volvió a respirar profundo y continuó:

- Entonces… Soul sujetó a Aria y cayó dentro de una casa. Kid fue a buscarlos. Aria estaba bien, no tenía absolutamente nada, ni una cortada, ni un moretón. Pero Soul… bueno, Soul cayó con su espalda.

Maka retuvo el aliento, con dolor.

- Y quebró su columna…

Las lágrimas le quemaron los ojos.

- …Y ambas piernas.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

- Tenía una contusión muy grande en la cabeza…

No podía respirar. No recordaba cómo se respiraba.

- Le pidió a Kid… - Tsubaki también tuvo que contener sus lágrimas – Le pidió a Kid que te dijera que te amaba…

- ¡No!

Kami reprimió su propio dolor y se acercó para tomar a su nieta de los brazos de su hija. Al sentirse libre de presión, el cuerpo de Maka se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a agitarse por el llanto. Tsubaki negó con la cabeza y se acercó rápidamente para abrazarla.

- No, no, Maka, Maka, por favor, escúchame – le rogó, levantando su rostro para enfrentar sus jades – Soul está vivo. Maka-chan, está vivo.

Fue como sentir otro golpe de vida entrar en ella. Intentó detener sus sollozos pero simplemente no pudo, por lo que Tsubaki continuó hablando:

- Lo trajimos de urgencias, casi al borde de la muerte. Los médicos dijeron que no podrá volver a caminar por el daño pero está vivo. Ahora mismo está en terapia intensiva pero… pero está en coma farmacológico, para que no sienta dolor.

Aún sabiendo que el amor de su vida vivía, Maka no pudo apaciguar el sufrimiento. Pensar que había estado pasando por todo aquello sin estar a su lado, sin sentir su onda de alma.

- Kim está con él – dijo luego, con un tono de voz determinado – Cuando ella y su grupo volvieron de una misión hoy en la mañana, vieron el estado de Death City y decidieron ayudar en lo que pudieran. Shinigami les comentó la situación de Soul y Kim dijo que con su magia podía intentar curar a Soul para que volviera a caminar. Ahora, Stein y ella están con él. Tenemos que esperar a que salgan para un reporte.

Maka intentó respirar hondo pero no pudo. Su madre, a su lado, le refregó la espalda con tristeza.

- Quiero verlo. – dijo la técnica en voz baja.

- ¿Qué?

Maka se destapó de un golpe.

- ¡Voy a verlo!

Se bajó de la cama e intentó hacer un paso pero trastabilló, solo consiguiendo que Tsubaki la sujetara antes de que cayera al suelo.

- ¡Hace tres días que no caminas Maka, tus piernas no responden tan rápido! Tienes que quedarte acostada – la regañó su madre, apresurándose a dejar a Aria en su cochecito y ayudar a la adolescente a levantar a su hija.

La rubia negó con la cabeza, desesperada, soltándose del agarre de ambas y quedando arrodillada en el helado suelo. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y echó a llorar desgarradoramente. ¿Por qué les pasaba eso a ellos? ¿Por qué, luego de todo lo que tuvieron que sobrepasar a lo largo de su vida? Eso no era justo. ¡No era justo!

- S-Soul… – llevó sus manos a su pecho y agachó la cabeza, dejando salir todo su dolor. Si ella no fuera tan débil, si solo hubiese podido manejarlo mejor, tal vez eso no hubiera pasado. Soul no estaría… no estaría… Otra vez había sido una inútil, como cuando Chrona los había atacado, como cuando lo necesitó para no caer desde el puente al pelear con Free, como cuando la ayudó dentro del libro de Eibon cuando Giriko estuvo a punto de matarla. Soul era su todo. Soul no podía… no podía pasarle nada malo.

.

Liz se levantó de su asiento de un salto al ver la figura de Maka caminar firmemente por el pasillo hacia ellos.

- Maka… - murmuró Kid, a su lado, entre sorprendido y aliviado de verla.

La técnica, en cambio, no se inmutó ante sus amigos sino que abrazó aún más cerca de su pecho a su hija y entró en la habitación número 42 sin siquiera pedir permiso de nadie. Aunque tampoco nadie la detuvo. La puerta se cerró tras ella. Quedó parada en la entrada de la habitación, estática, aferrada a Aria con toda su vida. Tenía que recordarse constantemente que tenía a su beba en brazos, de lo contrario se desmayaría sin poder hacer evitarlo.

Se acercó a la cama ubicada en el centro de la pieza y se mantuvo parada en un costado, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza, repitiéndose una y otra vez que debía inhalar y exhalar aire para seguir viviendo. Pero ver al amor de su vida así no era vida.

El rostro de Soul se mantenía calmo como si simplemente estuviera durmiendo. Desde sus brazos también salían intravenosas, con suero y sangre y su pecho desnudo denotaba varias cicatrices que, suponía ella, habrían quedado luego que Kim lo curara con magia. Sus piernas estaban tapadas pero, a simple vista, no estaban vendadas ni levantadas. A simple vista Soul parecía estar dormido. Estar durmiendo como cualquier mañana, como cualquier otro día. Y era exactamente lo que tendría que estar haciendo: durmiendo en la cama que compartían, con su hija sobre su pecho… no en la cama de un hospital, con un respirador artificial y la piel grisácea, pálida.

Aria emitió un sonido extenso y Maka despertó de su ensoñación. Miró a su hija y sintió su pecho oprimirse dentro de ella al ver que la pequeña Eater estiraba los brazos hacia su padre, pidiendo que la cargara. La Albarn reprimió el llanto y se acercó aún más a la cama, colocando a Aria en el borde, sosteniéndola de los costados. La beba, se mantuvo levemente en sus piernitas y se apoyó con sus manos sobre el pecho de Soul. Y comenzó a golpearlo con la poca fuerza que podría llegar a tener. Quería despertarlo. Quería que la cargara.

Maka bajó la cabeza e intentó respirar correctamente. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Giró su rostro y miró al doctor Stein.

- Soul es un luchador – murmuró el hombre. – Kim y yo lo hemos atendido. Hemos curado sus lesiones pero lo dejaremos descansar un día más. Cuando despierte estará muy adolorido, aún estando curado. Yo mismo me sorprendo de que tú puedas mover el brazo correctamente.

Maka frunció el cejo. Era verdad. Red había quebrado su brazo. ¿No tendría que estar enyesado?

- Antes de venir aquí, Kim te curó a ti – como si hubiese leído su mente, Stein continuó explicando: - Pensamos que sería más conveniente siendo que Aria necesitaba a su madre.

Asintió y volvió la vista al rostro pálido de Soul.

- También necesita a su padre.

- Y lo tendrá – aseguró el hombre – Si todo va bien, despertaremos a Soul mañana. Estará adolorido por unos días más pero, Maka, lo importante es que está vivo. Que todos están vivos. Y que Aria está bien.

Lo sabía. Sabía que era importante que su hija estuviera bien, de hecho, era lo más importante para ella. Pero Soul… no podía verlo así, no soportaba verlo así. Necesitaba saber que iba a estar bien y solo podría hacer eso cuando tuviera aquellos cautivantes ojos rojos nuevamente sobre ella.

- Son las 7 de la tarde, deberías ir a casa a descansar – dijo Stein luego de un rato en silencio.

Maka negó con la cabeza.

- No me moveré de aquí.

El hombre suspiró. ¿Por qué ya sabía que iba a decir algo así?

- Aquí no harás nada productivo y tú y tu hija necesitan dormir correctamente. Un hospital no es el lugar adecuado.

- He dormido más de tres días, no necesito dormir – replicó la técnica de mala manera. Ni en sueños la alejarían de allí.

- Albarn, no seas testaruda – la retó.

- No, usted no entiende, Soul…

- Maka.

Una tercera voz hizo que ambos giraran su cabeza y encontraran a Spirit recargado contra la puerta. La guadaña suspiró.

- Stein tiene razón, deberías ir a descansar correctamente.

- Pero papá…

- Aria también está cansada. Ha tenido que pasar tres días en este horrible lugar sin su madre ni su padre. Dale un respiro.

La chica cerró su boca y bajó la vista hacia su hija, quien aún intentaba despertar a Soul, emitiendo algunos sonidos incoherentes, como si estuviera hablando con él. Mordió su labio inferior. Tal vez tenían razón pero, realmente, no sentía las fuerzas para irse de allí.

- Maka… - su padre llegó hasta ella y pasó un brazo por sus hombros – Vamos, te acompañaré a casa.

- No quiero – murmuró la Albarn en voz débil, sin moverse.

- Vamos, amor, tienes que comer, darte un baño e irte a la cama.

- Por favor, no… - rogó la menor, atrayendo a su hija en contra de ella nuevamente.

- Sí, vamos, mañana te traigo a primera hora. ¿Sí? Despídete de Soul.

Maka pestañeó rápidamente para alejar las lágrimas y se inclinó sobre la frente de su novio, depositando un beso suave.

- Te amo.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, se dejó llevar por su padre hasta la salida, no sin antes volver a ver el rostro dormido de su novio. Respiró hondo y abandonó la habitación.

.

- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo en especial?

Kami se sentó frente a su hija en los sillones y esperó una respuesta. Maka, en cambio, no se preocupó por dársela sino que se mantuvo concentrada mirando el rostro dormido de su hija.

La mujer mordió su labio inferior y contuvo un suspiro. Su hija había pasado por una situación de la más traumatizante y realmente no sabía cómo ayudarla a sobreponerse. Sus demonios la atormentaron una vez más al pensar lo mala madre que había sido al no estar en la vida de su hija para ayudarla con las otras situaciones horribles que había tenido que vivir.

- Amor – la llamó otra vez – Todo estará bien, Soul estará bien y mañana ya lo tendrás con ustedes.

Maka mantuvo su silencio por unos segundos más y luego levantó la mirada, con sus ojos verdes empañados por un sentimiento indescriptible. Kami bajó los hombros, triste.

- Maka…

- ¿Cómo pudiste? – quiso saber la joven madre, hablando lentamente.

Su madre la observó sin entender.

- ¿Cómo pudiste abandonarme aquí e irte sin que te importara?

El corazón de Kami se oprimió dentro de ella. Maka continuó:

- Cuando estoy lejos de Ari siento que no puedo respirar bien, que me falta la mitad de mi corazón. Aún durmiendo 3 días la extrañé… ¿Cómo pudiste tú estar lejos de mí por tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo…? No lo entiendo.

Kami abrió la boca para responder aunque ningún sonido salió de ella. Porque, en realidad, no sabía qué decir. Una gran piedra se había instalado en su garganta. Maka apretó aún más su abrazo con Aria.

- Me dejaste con papá que, siendo todo lo que fue y lo que es, me crio e intentó darme lo mejor. Mientras tú… tú estabas viviendo tu vida por el mundo… como si yo no existiera.

- No digas eso – rogó Kami.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué no estuviste? Cuando terminé la escuela o cuando peleaba con Soul o cuando cumplí 18 o cuando me contrataron para trabajar en Shibusen o cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada…

- Maka, amor… - los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas.

- No tienes idea lo mucho que te necesité – dijo la menor, con voz ahogada, sintiendo cómo sus propios ojos quemaban - ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

- Y-yo… necesitaba… alejarme de tu padre, él me había lastimado mucho…

- ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?

- Amor…

- ¿Por qué era una carga para ti?

- Claro que no, mi vida…

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Te pareció bien dejar a tu hija de 4 años sin su madre?

- No – respondió Kami, ya con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas – Solo… necesitaba tiempo sola. Estaba tan herida que me encerré sin siquiera pensar en ti. Ahora miro hacia atrás y no puedo creer que hice eso… no sé cómo aguanté tanto tiempo sin ti… Maka, lo lamento tanto…

- ¡Yo también lo siento! ¡Me faltó mi madre la mitad de mi vida! – se quejó ella secando sus propias lágrimas con su mano izquierda. – Y-Yo… no quiero que me falte nadie más nunca… Casi muero… y mi bebé casi… - cerró los ojos con dolor – Soul… todo… no quiero que me falte nadie más…

Kami se sentó a su lado y la atrajo en un abrazo, ambas echaron a llorar. Maka descargó todo el llanto que había guardado por no tener el hombro de su madre en su infancia y adolescencia y la técnica mayor, todo el dolor por haber sido tan tonta y haber pasado tantos años de su vida sin la luz de su existencia, permitiéndole pensar que no era importante para ella.

- Perdón, mi amor, lo lamento tanto… - las palabras escapaban de los labios de Kami mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hija, transmitiendo en esa acción todo el amor que le tenía aun luego de no haberla visto por mucho tiempo – Te amo, Maka. Nunca pienses lo contrario, te amo con todas mis fuerzas.

En medio del llanto, Maka asintió suavemente.

- T-también te amo, m-mamá.

- Todo estará bien – susurró Kami en su oído y Maka apretó sus labios con fuerza.

¿Cuántas veces había deseado que su madre le dijera esas palabras en momento difíciles?

Ahora que, por fin las escuchaba, no le quedaba más que creerlas.

.

Eran las 7 en punto cuando Maka ingresó a la sala. Stein y Spirit la volvieron a ver, sin sorprenderse de su presencia tan temprana. Se acercó sin siquiera saludarlos y fijó sus ojos sobre su novio aún dormido.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Estable. Todas sus heridas externas han sanado, solo nos queda despertarlo. – explicó el médico.

Maka asintió. Tomó una de sus manos heladas.

- ¿Podemos hacerlo ahora?

Stein levantó sus hombros.

- Como quieras.

Se retiró de la sala y Spirit colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho de su hija.

- ¿Estás bien? – quiso saber.

La chica se mantuvo mirando a Soul.

- Lo estaré cuando vea que él lo esté.

Death Scythe la abrazó por los hombros.

- Lo estará. Mi yerno es fuerte.

Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en los labios de Maka al escuchar la forma en que lo había llamado. Después de todo, Soul se había ganado el reconocimiento de Spirit. Estaba en esa cama por una causa noble y el pelirojo nunca lo olvidaría.

Spirit volvió con una jeringa cargada de líquido amarillo que colocó en la intravenosa conectada al brazo de Soul. Luego, se alejó y colocó las manos en sus bolsillos.

- Ahora solo nos queda esperar unos minutos a que despierte y chequear sus signos vitales y su lucidez.

Maka lo volvió a ver sin entender.

- Si su cerebro está dañado – corrigió el médico para que comprendiera. Ella pasó saliva y apretó aún más su mano helada.

Entonces esperaron. Porque era todo lo que les quedaba por hacer.

Pero esperaron… y esperaron… y, aún así, Soul no abrió sus ojos.

La Albarn posó nuevamente su vista preocupada sobre el hombre y lo encontró con el cejo fruncido. Eso no podía ser nada bueno.

- ¿Qué sucede? – quiso saber con la voz temblando, muerta de miedo por las posibilidades.

Spirit tomó el pulso de Soul y suspiró.

- Ya debería haber despertado – respondió en cambio.

La técnica intentó calmar su respiración aunque ésta comenzó a hacerse pesada.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó casi en susurros, sin estar completamente segura de querer escuchar la respuesta.

Spirit negó con la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos.

- Significa… que, tal vez Soul… nunca despierte.

**.**

**¿Cómo están queridos lectores? Yo tengo frío y sueño y ganar de terminar mi carrera pronto. Pero, por ahora, me conformo con subir capítulos para ustedes. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Me lo dicen en un review? ;)**

**Nos leemos prontito :)**

**¡Muchos besos!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	19. Black Room

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos****.**

**El valor de lo importante**

Black Room

Maka se vio tentada a echar a reír.

- ¿De qué está hablando? Usted dijo que él despertaría hoy, que no había ningún problema. Aria lo está esperando y quiere que la cargue, ya saben, no puede dormir sin él por las mañanas. Usted dijo que estaba estable... – la voz de Maka se notaba divertida al principio de la oración pero ya, hacia el final, se fue quebrando y llenando de dolor – Usted dijo… dijo que… Soul… estaría bien…

Spirit la abrazó cuando sintió el fuerte temblor que recorría su cuerpo.

- ¡Usted dijo que iba a despertar! – le gritó Maka, llevando sus manos temblorosas hacia su rostro.

Stein suspiró y se sujetó el puente de su nariz con su dedo gordo e índice. Eso no podía estar pasando. Tal vez la sangre negra estuviera interfiriendo. Medicamente, no había nada malo con Soul. No entendía.

- Stein – su senpai llamó su atención e hizo volver a mirarlo. Spirit le devolvió la mirada acongojada, aún sujetando a una Maka desconsolada – Tienes que hacer algo. Tienes que… por favor.

El doctor asintió, decidido. Eso no se quedaría así.

- Llamaré a Kim y le pediré que me ayude con esto. Tranquilízate Maka.

- ¿C-cómo me p-pide eso? – sollozó la chica separándose de su padre y sentándose al lado de su novio. Observó su perfecto rostro dormido y cerró los ojos con dolor; se agachó y lo abrazó – S-soul… ¡despierta! Por favor…

Tomó su rostro y le pasó su inestable onda de alma pero no sintió nada en respuesta. Apretó los labios y continuó llorando sobre él, ya sin ser molestada por ninguno de los hombres que la miraban con dolor.

.

Kid se puso de pie al verla salir de la sala. Iba a preguntar qué había pasado pero los ojos enrojecidos de Maka le contestaron cualquier duda. Apretó los puños y miró el suelo, sin poder creerlo. A su lado, Chrona abrazó aún más a Aria dormida.

Nadie dijo nada. Maka simplemente tomó a su hija y se perdió por el pasillo del hospital.

Cuando, más tarde, Spirit fue a casa de su hija la encontró en la cocina, colando unas calabazas. Su rostro no había cambiado, sus ojos seguían rojos, su piel pálida y su expresión no denotaba ningún sentimiento. La guadaña suspiró:

- ¿Qué haces, Makita?

Ella no se inmutó ante su sorpresiva aparición.

- Comida.

Spirit bajó los hombres y miró alrededor.

- ¿Y Aria?

- En el dormitorio, con mamá.

El hombre asintió y se retiró en silencio hacia la pieza. En ella, Kami acunaba a la beba en sus brazos, cantándole una nana. Aunque la nena no parecía querer calmarse, sino que se removía aún más incómoda. Al sentir a su ex entrar al lugar, levantó la mirada.

- Hola.

- Hola – saludó él, sentándose a su lado en la cama - ¿Cómo estás?

Kami suspiró con nostalgia.

- Es horrible ver a mi hija así. Ojalá pudiera tomar su dolor y alejarlo.

Spirit concordó mirando a su nieta. Extendió los brazos y Kami se la pasó. La acomodó como Soul hacía y comenzó a tararear su canción. De tantas veces que Maka y Soul la habían cantado en su presencia se la había aprendido de memoria. Al instante, la niña dejó de quejarse. Desde su lado, la mujer sonrió de lado.

- Te has vuelto un buen abuelo.

- Hago lo que puedo – replicó Spirit con la mirada perdida en un lugar lejano – Yo tampoco soporto ver a Maka así y Ari extraña mucho a su padre. ¿Sabías que no puede dormir por la mañana si Soul no la sostiene?

Kami rió suavemente.

- Maka me lo ha contado. Me parece hermoso.

- Lo es – dijo el hombre bajando sus ojos hacia su nieta. – Espero que Soul despierte pronto.

En ese momento, Maka entró a la habitación. Sin decir nada, estiró los brazos, reclamando a su hija. Spirit se la pasó y desapareció del lugar. Sus padres, preocupados, la siguieron hasta el comedor. Había sentado a Aria en su sillita y se había arrodillado frente a ella.

Atrajo un plato con contenido anaranjado y tomó una pequeña cantidad en una cuchara. Sopló suavemente y la acercó a la boca de Aria. La pequeña se negó a comerla. Al principio la escupió pero, con otra cucharada, comenzó a sentir el gusto dulce de la calabaza y la aceptó gustosa. Maka esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de renovadas lágrimas. Cuando vio que había tragado todo, repitió el proceso, con las lágrimas ya rodándole por las mejillas.

Kami y Spirit miraban la escena con dolor en sus ojos. No soportaban ver a su hija así. Realmente no podían.

.

Tsubaki y Black Star tocaron la puerta del departamento pero nadie los atendió. Cruzaron miradas y decidieron entrar igualmente. Vieron a Aria sentada en su sillita, durmiendo pacíficamente. Maka estaba sentada sobre el sofá, con una diminuta campera entre sus manos. Tsubaki se llevó las manos al rostro y cubrió su boca al notar la sangre de en sus manos. En cambio, Maka ni siquiera parecía percatarse.

La Albarn metió otra vez la aguja en la ropa y la sacó por el otro lado, pinchándose nuevamente. Sin importarle, continuó haciéndolo hasta que sintió cómo su mano era alejada por otra. Sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, levantó su cabeza y vio los ojos centellantes de Black Star. Luego reparó en la presencia de Tsubaki.

- Ah. Hola chicos.

- Te estás lastimando – respondió Black Star en cambio. Maka lo miró sin entender y buscó el porqué. Fue allí cuando reparó en la sangre de sus manos.

- Ah.

Dejó las cosas a un lado e intentó limpiarse la sangre aunque solo empeoraba la situación, expandiéndola aún más por su piel.

- ¡Espabila Maka! – le pidió Black, sujetándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola suavemente.

Ella clavó sus vacíos ojos nuevamente en él y su amigo bajó los hombros con dolor. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. Casi al instante, sintió sus pequeñas manos aferrarse a su remera y su cuerpo agitarse por los sollozos. Tsubaki respiró hondo y se sentó del otro lado, uniéndose al abrazo. Su amiga los necesitaba más que nunca.

.

Los días pasaron y el estado de Soul seguía siendo el mismo.

Nadie lo entendía. Ni Stein ni ninguno de los otros doctores del hospital. Medicamente, Soul se encontraba perfecto. No entendían porqué no despertaba. Hicieron miles pruebas y test y todo dio normal. Si seguían así, no sabrían cuanto más se alargaría el estado de coma de Soul.

Tampoco podían decir que tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo; el estado de Maka estaba empeorando. Continuaba siendo una madre responsable en todos los sentidos pero parecía que ya no había vida en sus ojos. No hablaba si no fuera necesario, no sonreía –solo un poco para su hija- no se alimentaba correctamente. A Aria no le faltaba nada pero todos comenzaban a pensar que Maka no sería la misma nunca más.

Cuando se cumplieron dos semanas, Stein realmente comenzó a considerar el pensamiento de que Soul nunca despertaría. Casi todos comenzaban a hacerse con la idea, menos Maka. Ella iba todos los días a visitarlo, aunque sus visitas solo fueran sentarse a su lado y tomarlo de la mano, fijando su mirada en él, sin decirle nada.

La situación tenía a todos desesperados.

Aria había cumplido 8 meses y era un sentimiento agridulce: era hermoso escucharla exclamar cosas incoherentes o balbuceos sin ningún sentido, lo horrible era que su voz hacía eco en el hospital, lugar en donde pasaba mucho tiempo últimamente. Ya gateaba y agarraba todo, se lo llevaba a la boca, ignorando los pedidos de sus tíos de que no lo hiciera. Estaba hermosa.

- Ya te dije que no te pongas eso en la boca – rió Liz quitándole sus llaves y dándole uno de sus mordiscos, el cual inmediatamente fue llevado a la boca. Todos sonrieron. Los dientes la estaban volviendo loca, quería morder todo.

Maka salió de la sala y bajó la vista hacia su pequeña jugando sobre una manta en el piso. Aria reconoció a su madre y sonrió, estirando su mordisco y ofreciéndoselo. La Albarn dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. Se agachó a un metro de ella y abrió sus brazos.

- ¿Quieres ir a ver a papá?

De forma automática, Aria soltó el mordisco y comenzó a gatear hacia su madre. Cuando llegó a ella, Maka la levantó y beso su frente con amor y dolor a la vez. Aria ya gateaba y Soul no había estado presente para verla. Se había sentido horrible. ¿Qué haría cuando comenzara a caminar y hablar? Podría morir si su novio no estuviera presente en aquellos momentos.

Se giró sobre sí misma y se metió a la habitación con Aria en brazos. Stein y Spirit le devolvieron la mirada. Últimamente, ese era el único lugar en donde estaban.

Se acercó a la cama y colocó a su hija sobre el pecho de Soul. La pequeña, al notar la onda de alma de su padre, rió con dulzura y golpeó su pecho con diversión. Ella sabía que ese era papá. Le gustaba estar con papá. Aunque ya no encontrara sus ojos rojos por ningún lado. Ella conocía perfectamente su alma.

Maka respiró profundo, preguntándose mentalmente cuánto tiempo más podría resistir esa situación. Con toda seguridad podía decir que, si no fuera por la existencia de su hija, ya habría perdido las ganas de vivir al momento en que le dijeron que tal vez Soul no despertaría nunca. Pero la carita y los cabellos de Ari eran un constante recordatorio de que su novio aún tenía que abrir los ojos y ver a su hija crecer. No podía rendirse.

Los mayores cruzaron una mirada nerviosa.

- Maka… - llamó Spirit. Ella volvió a mirarlo - ¿Podemos poner a Ari en su coche por un momento?

Levantó una ceja, encontrando extraña la petición pero aún así lo hizo. Acercó el coche a la cama y la sentó allí, la pequeña inmediatamente hizo un puchero al verse alejada de sus padres. Maka acarició su cabeza con amor y volvió la mirada a los adultos, expectante.

Spirit fue quien habló primero, tras vacilar por unos segundos:

- Esto no es nada fácil pero, por favor, intenta no alterarte ¿sí?

- Eso depende de lo que me digan – replicó la muchacha.

Stein suspiró y colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos.

- Maka, lamento decir esto pero no hemos encontrado ninguna manera de despertar a Soul.

Ese simplemente, fue un golpe a su alma.

- Ni Kim ni los doctores, ni Shinigami-sama, ni yo. Nosotros no pudimos hacer nada. Es por eso que, como podría despertar hoy, también podría nunca hacerlo y necesitamos que estés preparada para eso.

Ella se mantuvo observándolos, como en estado de shock, sin decir absolutamente nada. Hasta que, de un segundo a otro, sus hombros comenzaron a temblar y bajó su cabeza.

- ¿Realmente… me está pidiendo… que acepte que mi novio… no despertará nunca?

- Maka…

- ¡Es mi novio! – exclamó enfadada, levantando su rostro y cerrando sus manos en puños - ¡Es el amor de mi vida, es mi arma, es mi mejor amigo, es el padre de mi hija! Él es noches enteras de partidos de poker y peleas por cosas tontas… es la única razón por la que volví a creer en los hombres, es discusiones por ver quien hace la comida y es la única persona que podría sonreír cuando le dije que seríamos padres con 19 años… Soul es… todo… ¿y usted está pidiéndome que me prepare para que duerma para siempre?

Spirit se acercó a abrazarla y al principio ella se resistió pero con ayuda de su fuerza de hombre, logró envolverla en sus brazos y dejar que se desahogara allí.

- ¡Lo odio! ¡Devuélvame a Soul! – Lloró Maka, sin importarle que alguien la escuchara - ¡Usted dijo que lo despertaría, devuélvame a Soul!

- Maka, lo siento, ya dije que yo no puedo hacer nada más. No conocemos la causa del porqué no despierta, no hay más nada al alcance de mi mano.

La Albarn estaba por volver a gritarle otra sarta de cosas cuando una idea golpeó su mente. Y se maldijo por no haber pensado en eso antes. Tal vez había dejado que la desolación la consumiera y se apoderara de sus sentidos, no permitiéndole pensar con claridad.

Claro.

Stein no podía hacer nada más.

Pero ella sí.

Secó sus lágrimas bruscamente y alejó de un manotazo las manos de su padre. Ambos la miraron sin entender. Sin perder ni un segundo, Maka se subió a la cama de Soul y se sentó sobre él a horcajadas, sorprendiéndolos.

- ¡¿Maka, que demonios estás haciendo?! – exclamó su padre horrorizado.

Pero, lejos de contestar, Maka simplemente le quitó el respirador artificial y sujetó su rostro para depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Seguido de eso, pegó su frente contra la de él y cerró los ojos.

Y allí estaba otra vez. En aquel enorme pasillo con escaleras que bajaban. Nada había cambiado desde la última vez que había estado ahí, durante la batalla contra Asura. Se apresuró por el pasillo hasta toparse con la puerta que daba con la habitación negra. Abrió la puerta y se encontró, nuevamente, con que todo estaba igual.

Casi al instante, el pequeño demonio se acercó hasta ella.

- Saludos, Maka Albarn. – el ente hizo una exagerada reverencia sin perder su sonrisa diabólica.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó ella, regalándole una mirada de advertencia.

El diablo levantó sus manos en señal de inocencia y señaló la parte de la habitación separada por las cortinas. Caminó hasta allí y, aguantando el aire, asomó la cabeza. Sintió que la vida la llenaba nuevamente.

Soul estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando los azulejos blancos y negros de la sala, con el rostro compungido en una expresión de tristeza, vestido con el típico traje negro a rayas.

Maka sonrió y se acercó a él. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ya se había lanzado a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Mi amor – susurró en su oído, aliviada de sentir su calor.

Casi a los segundos, sintió cómo los brazos de Soul se levantaban lentamente y la envolvían en un abrazo, como si estuviera dudando de eso.

- ¿Maka? – su voz se escuchó tan dolida y apagada que le quitó toda la felicidad de un tirón. Se separó para ver sus ojos y los notó inundados por el daño y la desolación. – No puede ser. ¿Tú también…? ¿Por qué? No deberías estar aquí.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – quiso saber ella, acariciando su rostro con amor, haciéndole saber que todo estaría bien.

- Maldición – las manos de Soul se cerraron en puños - ¿Por qué? Tú no… no debías venir aquí… ¿con quién se quedará Aria? Maka, nuestra hija…

- Tranquilo Soul, mi madre la está cuidado. Está esperando que vuelvas, extraña mucho a su papá…

Los rubíes del Evans se cerraron suavemente.

- Maldición – repitió otra vez – maldición, maldición… yo… yo quería verla crecer… quería estar con ella para toda la vida… protegerla, verla caminar y hablar… que me diga papá…

La Albarn no comprendía nada. ¿Por qué se oía tan desolado?

- Lo harás – le dijo, sujetándole el rostro firmemente – Lo harás, Soul. ¿Por qué piensas que no?

El muchacho suspiró con dolor.

- Porque estoy muerto.

Maka retuvo el aire y arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Qué?

- Estoy muerto, Maka.

- Claro que no. He venido a buscarte. Solo estas herido, tenemos que…

- Estoy muerto.

- Soul…

- Estoy muerto.

La desesperación invadió su interior. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? ¿Por qué Soul pensaba eso? El solo estaba inconsciente, solo tenía que despertar. ¿Qué lo había hecho pensar que estaba…?

El entendimiento golpeó a Maka y sintió como por sus venas corría el más puro instinto asesino. Giró su cabeza lentamente, enfocando la vista en su espalda. Desde detrás de ella, el pequeño demonio le sonrió divertido antes de escabullirse hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

- Maldito hijo de puta – murmuró para sí, apretando los puños.

Así que a ese mal nacido no le bastaba solo con vivir dentro de él, sino también debía atormentarlo cuando se encontrara débil.

Se levantó de golpe y tomó la mano de Soul. Él levantó la mirada, confundido.

- Párate – le ordenó ella con voz firme.

El Eater le hizo caso y Maka lo empujó contra la pared. Seguido de eso, tomó sus labios en un beso fogoso, de pura necesidad, hundiendo su lengua en lo más profundo de la boca de su novio, haciéndole sentir todo el amor que le tenía.

Amor, pasión, deseo, cuidado, desenfreno; todo esos eran algunos de los sentimientos que siempre lo habían mantenido vivo. Y ahora los estaba sintiendo gracias a ese beso de Maka. _Los estaba sintiendo…_

Se separó de ella y la miró sorprendido. Maka, en cambio, le sonrió suavemente y acarició sus cabellos con infinita ternura. Soul sintió cómo todo su ser se llenaba de calidez.

Cambió de posiciones rápidamente y fue él quien aprisionó el cuerpo de su novia contra la pared, devolviéndole el beso como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Porque tenía vida. Estaba _vivo._

Las palabras del demonio y sus propios miedos lo habían encerrado en ese que era su infierno personal, evitando así que despertara hacia la vida, hacia sus seres queridos. Y estaba seguro que habría permanecido así por siempre si Maka no hubiera ido a buscarlo.

Se separaron unos milímetros e intentaron regular su respiración sin resultado. Maka sonrió contra los labios de Soul y depositó pequeños besos suaves.

- Hasta que reaccionas, tonto.

- Lo lamento.

- Tendría que haberte golpeado con un Maka-chop.

- No arruines el momento.

Maka rió y volvió a besarlo con tranquilidad y alivio. Soul estaría bien. Siempre cuando se encontrara en problemas, podía contar con que su novia iría a buscarlo, aún cuando estuviera encerrado en los confines de su propia oscuridad.

.

**Así que aquí tienen todos los que me amenazaron de muerte porque Soul no despertaría nunca :D**

**Tengo que admitir que me ha gustado (solo un poquito) hacerlos sufrir con esta situación pero, de ninguna manera, podría matarlo ¡La historia tiene que continuar, hey! Claro que no podría desechar la idea del todo más hacia el final del fic, ya sea con Soul o con cualquiera pero ¡bueno! Estoy loca, capaz miento, capaz digo la verdad :P **

**En fin: ¡muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews! Me hicieron sonreír cuando más lo necesitaba :) Porque puedo estar perdida en la vida pero ver que ustedes se preocupan por lo que escribo y toman la historia tan bien, me hace muy pero muy feliz. Así que gracias :)**

**Nos estaremos leyendo pronto, amores ;) ¡Prepárense para otro gran acontecimiento!**

**¡Los amo!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	20. Solo con ella

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos****.**

**El valor de lo importante**

Solo con ella

Cuando Soul abrió los ojos lo primero que encontró en su campo de visión fueron los olivos de Maka, llenos de lágrimas. También vio que estaba sonriendo, lo que hizo agradecerle mentalmente a la vida por haberla puesto en su camino. Ella besó sus labios y pegó sus frentes nuevamente:

- Bienvenido, Soul.

El chico asintió.

- Es bueno estar en casa.

Maka se bajó de la cama rápidamente y Soul se incorporó sobre el colchón, sintiendo un dolor punzante en todo el cuerpo y descubriendo todos los cables y sueros que tenía adheridos al brazo.

- Bienvenido, Soul – pronunció Stein, sonriendo suavemente, con las manos en sus bolsillos.

- Hasta que despiertas, Eater – lejos de ser sutil, Spirit golpeó su hombro con jovialidad. A Soul no le importó en lo absoluto. Estaba tan aliviado de haber vuelto que hasta ver a su suegro lo hacía feliz.

- Hay alguien que quiere verte.

La voz de Maka lo hizo girar la cabeza y encontrarse cara a cara con una piel pulcra, unos cabellos blancos desordenados y unos ojos verdes con motas rojas. Perfección pura.

Las lágrimas lo asaltaron.

Su pequeña. Su pequeña, hermosa, perfecta hija… estaba bien.

Ari se quitó el puño de su boca al reconocer los ojos rojos de su papá y dejó escapar una risa de emoción. Seguido de eso, estiró sus bracitos en dirección a Soul. Todos en la habitación sintieron un nudo en la garganta por la emoción.

El Eater sujetó a su hija y la abrazó con cuidado, pensando en que nunca se había sentido más aliviado en toda su vida. Ahora que sabía que Aria estaba bien, nada más importaba. Solo ella y su perfecta risa.

- Hola bebé – murmuró, separándola y besando su frente repetidas veces – Hola princesa. Papá te extraño tanto. ¿Te has portado bien?

Como si pudiera entenderlo, Aria comenzó a balbucear cosas inentendibles para risa de todos.

- Sí lo has hecho, eres una buena niña – sonrió volviendo a abrazarla, jurando que podía sentir varias lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. Y debía decir que mostrar debilidad de esa manera no era nada cool pero el sentimiento que lo envolvía iba más allá.

- Bueno, Soul, ahora que has despertado tenemos que hacerte algunos análisis para ver si todo está en orden. – Comentó Stein, retirando una jeringa de su bolsillo – Lo que quiero saber es ¿por qué no despertabas?

Le explicaron lo que había sucedido en la Black Room y cómo el demonio se había aprovechado de él, haciéndole creer que estaba muerto y que viviría en ese lugar por toda la eternidad en soledad. En todo ese tiempo, Aria no abandonó los brazos de Soul, ninguno de los dos estaba listo para apartarse aún.

- Muy bien. Supongo que, si todo sale bien en los exámenes, mañana podrán ir a su casa. Pero deberás descansar por unas semanas. – prosiguió el médico.

- "Oh, por Dios, tener tiempo libre para pasar con esta preciosura, que tragedia" – ironizó Spirit acariciando la cabeza de su nieta.

Hablaron por unos minutos más hasta que escucharon la puerta abrirse. La cabeza de Liz se asomó por la abertura.

- Maka, nosotras iremos a bañarnos, ¿Quieres que te… traigamos… algo? – la oración gradualmente se fue apagando al ver la escena dentro de la habitación. Para luego dar paso a un grito estridente. Entró corriendo al lugar y se lanzó a abrazar a su amigo, cuidando de no aplastar a su sobrina en el proceso. Gracias al alarido, los demás miembros del grupo se precipitaron dentro de la habitación con miedo de que haya pasado lo peor. Pero, al ver a Liz reducida a lágrimas y a Soul prácticamente azul por no poder respirar, tuvieron la misma reacción que ella: corrieron gritando hacia su amigo y lo ahogaron con abrazos. Black Star estaba gritando lo grandioso que era como Dios por haber hecho que su amigo volviera a la vida cuando el llanto de Aria los aterró a todos. En medio de esa maraña de brazos, estaba la pequeña aferrada asustada a la ropa de hospital de su padre. De pronto sus tíos habían venido corriendo, todo se había oscurecido y no podía ver nada. ¡Había tenido mucho miedo!

Se alejaron rápidamente y Soul acomodó a su beba contra su pecho.

- Shh, todo está bien – le dijo suavemente, acariciando su espalda – Los tíos solo te asustaron, princesa.

Al instante se calmó y lo único que quedó en la habitación fue el sonido de sus hipidos, restos del llanto. Al ver esa escena, sonrieron para sí mismos, pensando que la ausencia de Soul había sido horrible para todos pero nadie la había pasado peor que Aria.

.

Para la tarde del día siguiente, Soul ya estaba totalmente listo para dejar el hospital. Lo único malo era que sufriría de dolor en el cuerpo por unos cuentos días más, por lo que tendía que tomar medicaciones para controlarlo. Aunque nada de eso le importaba al albino: al fin podría volver a su casa con las dos mujeres de su vida.

Los días pasaron tranquilos mientras Soul descansaba y disfrutaba de su familia. Shinigami-sama le había dado a Maka una licencia para ayudar a su novio durante su recuperación ya que realmente lo necesitaba. El dolor lo despertaba a la noche, junto con las palabras burlonas del demonio en su interior, regocijándose sobre la broma que le había jugado. Cada vez que lo escuchaba se sentía un completo inútil y allí era cuando Maka despertaba al sentir su onda de alma desbocada y, preocupada, lo abrazaba, haciéndole entender que no tenía que escuchar a las palabras de aquel idiota.

Por su lado, Soul no se separaba de Aria. La dormía, la despertaba, cambiaba sus pañales, la alentaba a dar sus primero pasos. Cuando Maka le había pedido que se sentara en el suelo de su departamento la primera tarde que habían llegado, no había entendido porqué. Hasta que su novia puso a Ari sobre el suelo y la pequeña inmediatamente comenzó a gatear hasta su papá. La expresión de Soul pasó de sorpresa a orgullo cuando levantó a su hija en el aire, dejando a un lado el dolor de sus brazos. Y allí es en donde estuvo por muchos días: en sus brazos.

Todo el mundo pensaba que era porque la había extrañado mucho, después de todo, había estado en coma por dos semanas atormentándose mentalmente por no poder ver nunca más a su familia; era lógico que no se quisiera despegar de ella. Pero, en realidad, esa no era la razón. Había sido una decisión que Soul había tomado luego de la primera noche en su casa:

_Soul y Maka estaban mirándose fijamente, acostados sobre su cama, con Aria dormida entre ellos. La situación les hacía recordar la noche en que ella le había dicho que serían padres, en donde se durmieron a las 4 de la madrugada por haber estado mirándose como dos tontos. Pero Maka no estaba realmente segura de despegar sus ojos de su novio y Soul no estaba realmente seguro de querer dormir y correr el riesgo de no despertar otra vez. _

_- No te puedes imaginar lo mucho que te necesité. – murmuró Maka, acariciando su rostro con ternura. _

_- Dímelo a mí – replicó él, llenándose con la imagen de ella. Nunca había pensado que se podría enamorar aún más de su técnica, pero estaba sucediendo. _

_La Albarn suspiró con pesar._

_- Deberíamos ir a dormir. Sino, cuando Aria despierte mañana, nos tendrá locos a ambos. _

_Soul asintió y abrazó el cuerpito de su hija aún más cerca de él. Maka se levantó de la cama y le sonrió._

_- Dormirá con nosotros. _

_El albino asintió, acariciando su piel delicadamente, sin querer despertarla. No quería dejar de sentirla. _

_Fue entonces cuando Maka se sacó la remera para colocarse el pijama. _

_Su rostro, recientemente encendido de felicidad y tranquilidad por el solo hecho de estar acariciando la piel de su hija, se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. Maka lo notó y se acercó preocupada, tan solo en ropa interior._

_- ¿Soul? ¿Qué te duele? _

_El chico pasó unos segundos sin decir nada, solo mirándola fijamente, sin saber muy bien cómo ordenar sus palabras. _

_- Tu… tu cuerpo… _

_La chica frunció el entrecejo, sin entender y bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo._

_- ¿Qué pasa con él? _

_Nuevamente, Soul solo se mantuvo en shock y abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces:_

_- Estás… delgada… _

_Maka parpadeó un par de veces y echó a reír, divertida._

_- Si querías halagarme o algo así, ponle más esfuerzo la próxima vez – comentó besándolo fugazmente y levantándose de la cama. – Iré a cepillarme los dientes. Si necesitas ayuda con el pijama, espérame – guiñó un ojo y se perdió por el pasillo. _

_Y Soul se quedó allí, aún aterrorizado por la visión de su novia. Sabía que siempre había sido pequeña y con una figura tonificada, pero cuando se había quitado su remera, había visto perfectamente sus costillas a través de la piel. Era como si su piel estuviera pegada a sus huesos, sin nada en medio. Y sus brazos parecían tan débiles, tan incapaces de contener la fuerza necesaria para levantar a su hija. Era… horrible. _

_¿Qué había sucedido con Maka mientras él dormía?_

.

Cuando Black Star, Kid y él se juntaron esa tarde en su casa para tener un sábado como "personas normales" las chicas aprovecharon para salir de compras arrastradas por Liz y su renovada adicción a las compras. Según ella, Aria necesitaba ropa nueva y qué mejor que ir al nuevo Shopping que se había abierto.

Esa fue la ocasión perfecta para Soul.

- Oigan chicos… - ambos alejaron la mirada del partido de basket – Quería preguntarles algo.

Sin embargo no dijo nada. Sus amigos lo miraron levantando las cejas.

- Pues pregunta, hombre, que tu Dios espera.

Soul pasó sus manos por su cabello.

- Maka… ella… el otro día… mh, no – rascó su nuca, sin encontrar las palabras indicadas.

- Solo dilo directamente. – le dijo Kid.

Asintiendo, la guadaña volvió a hablar:

- ¿Saben si Maka ha estado comiendo bien mientras yo estaba dormido?

Black Star y Kid cruzaron miradas crípticas, lo cual contestó la pregunta de Soul por sí sola.

- Chicos… - sus amigos lo miraron nuevamente – La vi. Hace dos días, la vi sin remera. Y estaba… chicos, estaba… de por mas delgada, ¿Qué acaso ha sido tan tonta como para no comer?

- Soul, Maka la ha pasado horrible – intentó justificar Kid.

- ¡Esa no es excusa para dejar de comer! Necesita estar fuerte, es técnico, tiene una hija…

- Oh, no, no vayas por ahí – lo detuvo Kid – Que Maka puede haber estado deprimida y todo pero a Aria nunca le faltó nada.

- ¡Eso no me hace sentir mejor al ver a mi novia famélica! ¿Cómo creen que me sentí cuando la vi? ¡Está así por mi culpa!

- ¿Cómo puede haber sido tu culpa? Tú no te enterabas de nada – soltó Black Star de mala manera.

Soul lo volvió a ver con expresión incrédula. Kid se golpeó el rostro:

- Black Star…

- ¡¿Tú piensas que yo estuve dos semanas inconciente porque quise?! – le gritó Soul, enfadado.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Solo estoy diciendo que no tuviste que ver a Maka en el estado en que estaba! – Le devolvió el grito el asesino - ¡No tuviste que verla como zombie, caminando por el hospital, llorando a todas horas, lastimándole las manos al coser una campera sin siquiera darse cuenta de que se estaba lastimando!

Su amigo bajó los hombros, dejando escapar el aire, con el dolor palpitante dentro de él.

- Sabemos porque lo hiciste y todos te admiramos por eso, pero no culpes a Maka por estar como está. Ella se llevó la peor parte e, igualmente, tuvo que superarlo como pudo. – fue la primera vez en la vida que Soul y Kid escucharon que la voz de Black Star atentaba con cortarte – Siempre he visto a Maka como alguien indestructible, alguien fuerte y capaz… hasta que nació Aria. Todos aquí sabemos que ustedes pudieran morir por esa beba, tú nos lo has demostrado hace unas semanas, pero yo estaba equivocado: Maka no es indestructible. Nunca lo fue. Porque siempre ha tenido miedo de perderte a tí. Así que sí, ha estado comiendo poco y deprimida y llorando pero no puedes culparla: estuvo a punto de perder lo más importante para ella. Lo único que pudimos hacer es apoyarla y, ahora que estás bien, tienes que hacer lo mismo. ¿Puedes hacer eso, Soul?

Las palabras dejaron a ambos atontados. Nunca pensaron que Black Star podía hablar seriamente sobre algo, poner tanta sensatez en una oración y, más importante, no nombrar su grandeza en ella. Pero, más allá de eso, causar tanto en sus amigos. Soul selló los labios, borrando de su mente lo que estaba a punto de decir. Algo dentro de los ojos de su amigo lo movió.

- Por favor, ayuda a Maka a recuperarse.

Eso había sonido casi como un ruego y Black Star _nunca_ rogaba. Pero, considerando que estaba hablando de su amiga de la infancia, todo era posible.

La guadaña simplemente suspiró y cerró los ojos.

- Claro que lo haré. Un chico cool ayuda a la persona que ama.

.

El cumpleaños de Maka se acercaba y Soul no tenía ni una mínima idea del regalo que le compraría. Ella le había regalado una super cool campera de cuero para su cumpleaños pasado junto con una torta, una cena casera y una noche de buen sexo. ¿Cómo superaría eso?

Soul se había estirado sobre el sillón a pensar; Maka había ido a la tienda a comprar cosas para hacer la cena. Aria, mientras tanto, estaba sentada sobre una manta jugando con unos cubos de colores completamente babeados.

Estaba pensando en el obsequio perfecto cuando vio a su pequeña tirar uno de los cubos lejos de ella, como si le tuviera odio. Soul la miró reprobatoriamente y movió un dedo de lado a lado frente a su rostro:

- Eso no se hace. Ve a buscarlo – le dijo.

Aria parpadeó un par de veces e hizo un puchero. El Eater entrecerró los ojos, sabiendo exactamente que estaba haciendo. Ella sabía que podía tener cualquier cosa colocando esa carita. Pero Soul no iba a caer otra vez.

- No me mires así, princesa. Tienes que recogerlo tu misma.

Al ver que su carita no había dado resultado con su papá –¿por qué? _Siempre_ daba resultado- se vio algo confundida sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Para ayudarla, Soul señaló el cubo azul lejano y le sonrió.

- Tráeselo a papá.

Aria miró el cubo y luego volvió a mirar a Soul. Él asintió, incitándola a gatear hacia el cubo. Pero, en vez de eso, la pequeña enfocó sus ojos en la mesa. El albino suspiró, levantándose del sillón. Después de todo sí tendría que buscar el cubo… hasta que vio a su hija agarrarse del mantel de la mesa y colgarse, moviendo peligrosamente todas las cosas que estaban encima. Soul sujetó el mantel para darle estabilidad y, en tan solo unos segundos, Aria se había parado sobre sus propios pies con algo de esfuerzo.

Soul la miró con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y pestañeó un par de veces. ¿Era real lo que estaba viendo?

Aria clavó sus ojos en su papá y luego en el cubo y Soul entendió exactamente lo que quería hacer. Se arrodilló a su lado y extendió sus manos, las cuales fueron tomadas rápidamente por la pequeña Eater. Se mantenía parada aunque algo tambaleante, lo que hacía que Soul estuviera atento a cualquier posible caída.

En ese instante, la puerta del frente se abrió y Maka entró tarareando una canción.

- Ya estoy en cas- ¡oh, Dios! – dejó caer las cosas al suelo y se cubrió la boca con sus manos al ver a su pequeña sobre sus pies.

- Llegas justo a tiempo – sonrió Soul, en una mezcla de orgullo y alegría – Creo que está queriendo caminar a buscar el cubo.

Maka dio un salto de emoción y se sentó al lado del cubo. Soul la giró para que mirara a su mamá y ella estiró los brazos:

- Ari, ven a buscar el cubo, amor.

Al ver a su mamá sentada a su misma altura a tan solo un metro, a Aria no le pudo importar menos el cubo. Dejó escapar una risa divertida y su pequeña piernita se movió hacia delante. Soul continuó sujetándola durante sus primeros pasitos y, cuando sintió que era conveniente, la soltó suavemente. Al notar que su papá ya no la ayudaba, miró hacia arriba sin comprender. Soul, en cambio, le sonrió y caminó hasta sentarse detrás de Maka, con su novia entre sus piernas:

- Ven, princesa. Ven con mamá y papá.

Aria, aún tambaleante sobre sus propios pies, dejó escapar una risita adorable y dio un paso inestable hacia delante. Ambos temieron que perdiera el equilibro y cayera aunque, cuando dio otro pasito, pensaron que todo estaría bien: era su hija después de todo.

Tras una corta, lenta e inestable caminata, Aria por fin logró llegar a su punto y se dejó caer en los brazos de su madre. Ambos padres rieron emocionados y la alabaron en demasía, sin poder contener la alegría de que su hijita hubiera dado sus primeros pasos. Era un sentimiento agridulce: era genial verla caminando y, a la vez, algo melancólico: su pequeña princesa estaba creciendo, por más de que ellos quisieran mantenerla para siempre como un bebé.

- ¡Muy bien hecho, Aria! Oh, mi bebé ya camina – Maka la invadió a besos, para deleite de la chiquita quien comenzó a reír emocionada ante la alegría de sus padres.

Soul y Maka no podían estar más orgullosos.

.

- ¡Ven, ven con el tío Kid!

Y, como había pasado a lo largo de toda la semana, Aria se había lanzado riendo hacia los brazos de su tío. Kid, por su parte, la levantó por el aire riendo, más que orgulloso por los pasos de su sobrina.

Al día siguiente de los primeros pasos de Aria, se habían juntado en casa de Kid para una tarde de películas. La princesa Eater se mantuvo en los brazos de su madre hasta que Soul le guiñó un ojo y se arrodilló a su lado.

- ¿Quieres mostrarles a los tíos lo que has hecho ayer?

Y, en tan solo unos segundos después, todo Spartoi gritaba emocionado al ver las regordetas piernitas sostener a su sobrina y brindarle la estabilidad para caminar hacia Tsubaki.

Eso había sido hacía una semana.

Ahora todos se habían reunido en el departamento Albarn-Eater para festejar el cumpleaños número 20 de Maka. Habían colgado globos de colores, guirnaldas y jirafas en las paredes. Los pasteles habían sido cortesía de Spirit quien había pasado a saludar a la mañana ya que por la tarde estaría en un tren rumbo a New York junto con Stein, Marie quedando a cargo de la seguridad de Shibusen.

Maka había recibido varios regalos por parte de sus amigos: Tsubaki le había dado una carpeta decorada de forma artesanal para que guardara todos sus papeles de Shibusen. Black Star POR PRIMERA VEZ EN SU VIDA no le había ofrecido una foto con su autógrafo sino que le había comprado una campera roja liviana, ideal para la estación de verano que se acercaba. Liz y Patty le habían diseñado y confeccionado un hermoso vestido verde, perfecto para usar con las sandalias que Chrona le había dado. Kid, por su parte, le regaló una pulsera con una A y una S. Maka había adorado todos y cada uno de los regalos.

Ya siendo de tarde, Maka y Tsubaki se metieron en la cocina para hacer café y terminar de cortar el tercer pastel. Con tres hombres en la casa y una Patty, uno no sería suficiente. Menos si uno de esos hombres era Black Star.

- ¡Ese segundo pastel estuvo genial! – se regocijó Black Star, acomodándose contra el sillón.

- Muy simétrico – elogió Kid, abrazado a la cintura de Chrona.

- Si, claro, porque seguro que a Patty le importó que fuera simétrico – rió Liz, señalando a su hermana quien, prácticamente, estaba lamiendo las sobras de su plato.

Aria se encontraba muy feliz persiguiendo un globo alrededor del pequeño living. Todos la miraban sonriendo, aún sorprendiéndose de que pudiera caminar tan bien siendo que solo había empezado hacía dos semanas. Amaban verla tan feliz.

Fue entonces cuando tomó el globo con mucha fuerza y éste explotó, sorprendiendo a todos. Del susto, la Eater cayó hacia atrás sentada, golpeando su cabeza contra el estante lleno de libros que había detrás. Sin dejar pasar un segundo, se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Todos se levantaron de un salto pero Soul fue más rápido y, en nada, ya estaba levantando a su hija para confortarla. Acarició su cabecita en el lugar en donde se golpeó y besó su frente con amor.

- Oh, princesa, tranquila, ya pasará…

En realidad no sabía qué decirle. Cada vez que la veía llorar se le encogía el corazón.

Estaban medio del llanto cuando, de un momento a otro, los ojos de Soul se abrieron a más no poder. Separó a su hija de su cuerpo y la miró sorprendido. Ella le devolvió la mirada con los ojitos inundados en lágrimas.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

Maka entró a la sala corriendo al oír el llanto de su hija. Sus pies la transportaron rápidamente al lado de su familia y acarició la espalda de Aria.

- ¿Se golpeó? – quiso saber, angustiada, al ver que Soul no respondía su primera pregunta.

En vez de contestar, Soul simplemente puso una enorme sonrisa sobre su rostro y le pidió a Maka que extendiera la palma de su mano. Ella lo hizo, sin comprender a dónde iba con eso, y Soul colocó la manito de su hija sobre ésta. Luego, atrajo otro globo cerca de ellos y lo reventó con el pie. Ante el ruido, Aria volvió a asustarse y llorar.

Maka estuvo a punto de golpearlo con un Maka-chop por haber vuelto a asustarla cuando, de pronto, sintió una pequeñísima descarga eléctrica en su palma. Subió sus olivos interrogantes hacia el rostro de Soul y, cuando el entendimiento llegó a su mente, abrió la boca, sin creerlo.

¿Acaso Aria… había disparado su onda de alma?

Al notar que Soul asentía, los ojos de Maka se llenaron de lágrimas y tomó a su hija, emocionada, apretándola contra ella, susurrando felicitaciones y palabras cargadas de amor.

Ninguno de los demás entendió nada hasta que Soul, aún abrazado a las dos mujeres de su vida, sonrió con orgullo:

- Parece que tenemos una técnica por aquí.

La sonrisa se contagió en todos y la sala se llenó de vítores ante el descubrimiento. Con tan solo 8 meses, Aria Eater ya sabía qué clase de sangre tenía.

Maka sonreía contra el cabello de su pequeña, con lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas. Ese era el mejor regalo que pudiera haber recibido en toda su vida. Definitivamente, había sido un buen cumpleaños.

.

Cuando todos se fueron esa noche, Maka aún continuaba con la emoción de saber que su hija tenía sangre de técnico.

Era extraño porque, según los exámenes que le había hecho Nygus antes de que naciera, no poseía sangre de arma o técnico aunque sí les había dicho que podría desarrollarse mediante su crecimiento. Pero Aria solo tenía 8 meses, era impresionante.

- Bueno, es nuestra hija – se permitió adularse, depositando a la pequeña totalmente dormida en su cuna. Ella también había tenido un día agitado. Acarició su frente y se retiró dispuesta a seguir limpiando.

Agarró los platos que quedaban sucios sobre la mesa de té y los llevó a la cocina, preguntándose en donde estaba Soul. Había ido al baño hacía un rato ya pero aún no había vuelto. ¿Le había caído mal la comida?

Caminó hacia el pasillo y vio que en el baño no había nadie por lo que continuó hacia la habitación. Abrió la puerta suavemente y asomó la cabeza.

- ¿Soul? ¿Te sientes… bien? – se le cortó la respiración al ver su habitación.

Las luces estaban apagadas y el lugar solo se iluminaba con algunas velas distribuidas sobre los muebles. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, dándole un aire aún más romántico. Soul estaba parado en medio de la habitación, con su típico traje a rayas, el mismo que había usado cuando se conocieron y que aún le entraba, con las manos en los bolsillos y peinado de la misma manera que aquel día. Por su rostro se extendió su tan particular sonrisa antes de extender una mano hacia Maka.

- Ven.

La chica avanzó conmocionada por el ambiente y tomó la mano que su novio le ofrecía.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó, de pronto sintiéndose tímida y sobrecogida por la situación.

- ¿De verdad eres tan tonta o no te acuerdas que hoy es tu cumpleaños? – bromeó él, abrazándola por la cintura, deleitándose por el pensamiento de que había vuelto a su figura anterior, aquella pequeña pero hermosa.

Maka infló sus cachetes en respuesta. Soul rió porque, aunque no fuera nada cool decirlo, su expresión era adorable.

- He hecho todo esto porque los hombres cool se esfuerzan con los regalos. – comenzó separándose y caminando hasta el escritorio. Prendió el órgano y apretó una de las teclas. Una melodía comenzó a sonar, tranquila, profunda y clara. Era como si llegara al alma. Era calmada pero, aun así, se podía vislumbrar el toque personal de Soul. Acto seguido volvió al lado de Maka y tomó su mano para hacer que girara y le diera la espalda.

Maka frunció el cejo pero no se movió. Su novio tomó su cabello y lo apartó hacia uno de los lados, por encima de su hombro. Contuvo un suspiro cuando sintió algo frío chocar contra su piel. Cuando Soul terminó de colocarle el colgante, Maka lo tomó entre sus dedos para inspeccionarlo.

Era un dije de oro en forma de un piano de cola, labrado hasta el más mínimo detalle. Lo recorrió con su dedo índice y mordió sus labios ante la emoción. Era bellísimo. No era ningún secreto que, cada vez que veía un piano, la imagen de Soul llenaba su mente. Ahora siempre lo llevaría con ella.

Se giró sonriendo para agradecerle el hermoso regalo. E inmediatamente cubrió su boca con sus manos cuando notó que Soul se había arrodillado sobre una de sus rodillas, mirándola con esos ojos rojos llenos de amor y nervios.

- Oh por Dios… - murmuró Maka pensando que, de un momento a otro, no recordaba cómo se respiraba.

El albino respiró hondo y tomó una de sus manos.

- Maka… me conoces más que yo mismo. Y sabes que soy el tipo más cool que Death City – la chica revoleó los ojos con diversión – y, cómo sabes eso, también sabes que no tengo ni idea de cómo hacer este tipo de cosas. Así que aquí voy:

Cuando llegué aquí, llegué decidido a dejar todo atrás: mi apellido, quien era, mis costumbres… todo para comenzar de cero. Y lo hice. Ahora soy Soul Eater. Pero no lo hubiese podido lograr si no te hubieses atravesado en mi vida y me hubieses dicho que mi música te parecía interesante. Sabes, también, que he jurado protegerte con mi vida; porque, sencillamente, tú eres mi vida. Ya no soy nada sin ti y quiero que tú y todo el mundo lo sepa.

Metió su mano dentro de su traje y extrajo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo. Los ojos de Maka se llenaron de lágrimas y en su pecho comenzó a crecer una sensación cálida. Soul volvió a respirar hondo y abrió la caja revelando un anillo de oro con piedras verdes adornándolo delicadamente.

Buscó los ojos de su novia con la mirada y prosiguió:

- Maka Albarn, ya no soy dueño de mi mismo. Te pertenezco. Te amo, me has hecho mejor persona y quiero que seas mía para toda la vida. Y que criemos a Aria. Y que tengamos más hijos. Y sigamos pateando el trasero de Kishines – una risa ahogada escapó de los labios de Maka, así como las lágrimas de sus ojos – Por todo eso y por mucho más, eres mi todo. Maka, técnica de guadaña mortal, número uno de nuestra clase, impulsiva, testaruda… eres el amor de mi vida… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Maka nunca pensó que su corazón podía latir tan rápido. Cómo cuando luchaban, como cuando hacían el amor, como cuando su hija había nacido. Nada tenía comparación. Y nada existía en ese momento. Solo Soul y su eterno amor por él y el latido de su desbocado corazón diciendo las palabras que la emoción no le permitía expresar.

No lo dudó. Nunca lo dudó, en realidad. Al verse reducida a lágrimas, lo único que pudo hacer es asentir y dejar que Soul sonriera de felicidad antes de posicionar el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Luego, simplemente, se dejó caer en sus brazos y lo abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana.

Los fuertes y seguros brazos de su prometido la recibieron listos, sabiendo que haría eso. Después de todo, él también la conocía como nadie. Y quería seguir conociéndola durante toda su vida, por eso quería compartir su existencia con ella. Solo con ella.

Maka era su todo. Juntos habían pasado miles de cosas. Y pasarían muchísimas más. Sea lo que fuera, solo quería vivir con ella. Solo con ella quería resonar y despertar todas las mañanas y sonreír de felicidad. Solo con ella comprendía el valor de lo importante. Solo con ella quería tener y criar a sus hijos.

Solo con ella se sentiría completo para siempre.

**.**

**Muy bien, tenemos: un hombre que ha salido del hospital VIVO, un bebé que empieza a caminar, el descubrimiento de sangre de técnica y una propuesta de matrimonio. NO PUEDEN DECIR QUE NO LES GUSTÓ EL CAPÍTULO! Jaja**

**No, en serio, me encantaría saber qué piensan del capítulo. Tuve mis dudas a lo largo de su escritura (creo que, hasta ahora, no estoy 100% conforme con él) pero me arriesgué a publicarlo igual. Por eso sus reviews y opiniones serán agradecidos (:**

**¡Los quiero mucho, nos leemos pronto!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	21. ¿Otra vez?

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos.**

**El valor de lo importante**

¿Otra vez?

Soul volvió sus rubíes y mantuvo un duelo de miradas con su pequeña hija de 10 meses. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder por lo que se mantuvieron por dos minutos mirándose como dos cabezas duras.

- Ya Soul, dale el órgano. – ordenó Maka desde el sillón, observándolos con diversión. El libro que había estado leyendo pasó a un quinto plano cuando vio a Aria caminar hacia su padre, el cual se encontraba muy concentrado sentado en el piso con el órgano sobre sus rodillas inventando una nueva melodía. En medio de la canción, la beba se apoyó en las teclas del registro grave, arruinando por completo el sonido armónico. Inmediatamente, Soul había hecho un puchero –muy maduro de su parte- y había alejado el piano de su hija. En vez de echarse a llorar, Aria copió su puchero y se apoyó en las piernas de su padre, rogándole silenciosamente que le diera aquella cosa que hacía ruido lindo.

- Pero estaba tocando yo – replicó el Eater, logrando que Maka golpeara su frente con la palma de su mano. ¿Quién era el bebé: Aria o él?

- ¡Soul!

- ¡Aa!

Ambos miraron a su hija y torcieron el gesto.

- ¡Aa! – volvió a quejarse, golpeando levemente las rodillas de Soul.

"Aa" era la manera que Aria había tomado para llamarlos. Cada vez que quería algo, decía esa vocal y ellos acudían. Por más de que la incitaran a decir "mamá" o "papá" aún no lograban nada concreto.

El chico dejó el órgano a un lado y suspiró:

- Si dices "papá" te dejo tocar el piano.

Aria parpadeó un par de veces.

- Pa-pá – repitió Soul, partiendo la palabra en sílabas.

- ¡Aa!

- No, princesa. Pa-pá.

- ¡A-a!

Soul rió y negó con la cabeza. Bueno, por lo menos lo estaba intentando.

- Ven aquí – dijo tomándola y sentándola entre sus piernas. A continuación, atrajo nuevamente el órgano y lo encendió – Haz los honores.

La pequeña rió y sus ojitos brillaron de emoción. Sus débiles manitos comenzaron a golpear las teclas sin orden predeterminado, logrando que salga un sonido bastante desagradable. Era como un homicidio contra el oído.

Maka echó a reír ante el concierto. ¡Era horrible! ¡Lo más desentonado que había escuchado en toda su vida! Pero su hijita se veía tan feliz golpeando las teclas con tan poca coordinación. En medio del arreglo, volvió su carita sonriendo hacia Soul y él no pudo hacer menos que imitar a Maka. Era adorable.

Cuando se decidió a dejar en paz los oídos de sus padres, ambos aplaudieron divertidos. Aria los miró y echó a reír, aplaudiendo también. Maka ahogó un gritito de felicidad. ¡Adorableeeee!

- Muy bien, es hora de comer – dijo Soul, alejando el órgano y levantándola en brazos. Su novia lo copió.

- ¿Manzana o banana? – preguntó la Albarn en voz alta.

- Banana.

Ya en la cocina, Maka se puso a pisar banana mezclada con leche mientras Soul continuaba intentando que Aria dijera algo coherente.

- Di "papá", pa-pá.

- Aa.

Bufó exasperado mientras escuchaba a Maka reírse de sus intentos fallidos. Llevaba varias semanas haciendo eso y no conseguía nada a cambio. Aria se negaba a decir algo coherente.

- Déjalo ya – rió Maka, sentándose a su lado. – Hablará cuando quiera hacerlo.

- No, quiero que diga papá o mamá antes de que Black Star la siga molestando. ¿Sabes que el otro día pasó, prácticamente, media hora repitiéndole "Ore-sama" sin parar? ¡No dejaré que algo tan idiota como "Ore-sama" sea la primera palabra de mi hija!

La cuchara estuvo a punto de romperse por la fuerza de Maka. Soul se alejó levemente. Oh oh, tal vez había hecho mal en decirle eso.

- Voy a matar a Black Star – murmuró la Albarn para sí misma, conteniendo su furia. ¡Ella tampoco quería que esa fuera su primera palabra! ¿Solo 10 meses y ya le estaba lavando el cerebro? Oh no, no señor.

- ¡Aa! – Aria extendió las manos hacia su madre y ella volvió en sí. Sonrió suavemente y lleno una cuchara para dársela a su pequeña. La pequeña se mostró encantada. ¡Amaba eso que su mamé le daba! Era dulce y rico.

Cuando terminaron, Soul la durmió y la acostó en su cuna antes de aparecer en la cocina otra vez, donde Maka ya se estaba encargando de su cena.

- ¿Qué comeremos? – quiso saber Soul, abrazándola por la cintura, descansando su mentón sobre su hombro derecho.

- No tengo ganas de cocinar así que haré una tarta.

- Me parece bien, ¿ayudo?

- No veo cómo puedas ayudar con una tarta – rió Maka. Escucharon el teléfono sonar. – Ve a atender mientras yo pongo esto en el horno.

Maka acomodó la comida en el horno y escuchó una exclamación desde el living:

- ¡Es tu mamá!

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, se encaminó para tomar el teléfono que su prometido le extendía. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no hablaba con su madre.

- ¿Mamá?

_- Hola Maka ¿cómo estás?_

- Todo está genial por aquí, ¿tú?

_- Argh, estoy en España, estudiando unos restos. Algo aburrida, pero qué le voy a hacer. ¿Cómo está mi nieta? _

- Está durmiendo – rió ella – Soul está tratando que diga "papá" pero no le hace caso.

_- Jaja, bueno, tiene mucho tiempo para aprender a hablar. _

- ¡Pero Black Star le está lavando el cerebro para que diga "Ore-sama" o algo así! ¡Lo voy a matar!

Escuchó a su madre reír desde el otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Cuándo vendrás de nuevo, mamá?

_- Bueno, ni bien termine este trabajo aburrido, estaré yendo para allá_.

- ¡Bien! Avísame con anticipación así preparo una cena o algo.

_- Esta bien Maka. Y le llevaré regalo a Aria y a toda la familia. Pero dime, ¿Cómo anda Soul? ¿Se recuperó completamente? _

- Dr Stein dice que está perfecto y él dice que ya no le duele nada. Kim, la bruja de la que te hablé, lo curó para que volviera a caminar y… creería que está todo bien por ahora.

Kami se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos.

- ¿Mamá?

_- ¿Sabes Maka? Tendrán que hacer algo con ese Kishin. No pueden esperar que, cada vez que aparezca, algún milagro pase y se salven. Soul fue muy valiente la última vez pero… Aria es pequeña y si alguno de ustedes o… ambos… no quiero ni pensarlo… tienen que hacer algo. _

La Albarn apretó los labios. No era como si ella no supiera eso. No podían esperar que Soul saltara todas las veces y estuviera en el hospital por semanas, ni tampoco dejaría que eso pasara otra vez. Era obvio que debían idear un plan, pero ¿Qué podían hacer?

- Lo se – respondió simplemente – Veremos qué hacemos.

_- Si necesitan mi ayuda, saben que se las daré. No tendré arma pero soy igual de fuerte que Stein sin una. Puedo servirles. _

Oh, no. No pondría a su mamá en ese peligro.

- Ok – ni loca.

- _Bueno, Maka, te dejo. Saluda a tu novio y a esa hermosa hija que tienes. _

Mordió su labio inferior conteniendo una sonrisa. Su madre aún no sabía.

- Sí, tus saludos serán dados a Aria y a mi prometido.

_- ¿Qué? ¿Promet-? ¡Maka! _

- Adiós mamá- rió ella.

- _¡Maka Albarn no me cort-!_ – tu tuu tuuu.

Echó a reír y sintió cómo Soul la tomaba de la cintura.

- ¿De qué se ríe mi prometida?

- Mi madre pone una voz graciosa cuando se desespera – contestó, girándose y pasando sus brazos por sus hombros. Besó sus labios y sonrió sobre ellos. Tuvieron su pequeño momento privado hasta que sintieron algo quemarse. Se separaron rápidamente:

- ¡La tarta!

.

- Dáselo a la tía.

Tsubaki extendió su mano y Aria la miró dubitativamente. Luego, puso la hebilla en su palma y la espada sonrió. Tomó el flequillo de su sobrina y lo acomodó hacia atrás otra vez, colocando la hebilla en su lugar. La pequeña le sonrió, dejando ver sus nuevos dientes y se volvió a concentrar en sus peluches. Cada vez que sonreía, Soul suspiraba aliviado y Maka hacía mala cara: Aria no tenía los dientes de Soul, por más que a la Albarn le hubiese gustado.

La mayor volvió a mirar a su amiga.

- ¿Qué haces Maka?

- ¿Mh? – La técnica levantó la cabeza y la miró – Ah, estoy organizando la clase de mañana. Stein se va y me deja sus clases a mí, como si no tuviera pocos alumnos.

La chica tuvo pena por todos los compromisos de su amiga. Ella no podría con todo.

- Hola Maka-sensei.

Su mirada nuevamente se alzó al encontrarse con dos de sus alumnos del año pasado, Tsuda e Ichika.

- Hola chicos, ¿Cómo va todo? – se alegró de verlos allí. Siempre le alegraba que las personas que conocía se detuvieran a saludarla, era refrescante.

- Bien, tenemos un examen la semana que viene y Stein no nos deja en paz con las disecciones. Pero, después de todo, bien.

- Me alegro mucho. Si necesitan ayuda con algo, no duden en pedírmela.

- Muchas gracias, sensei.

Mientras Ichika agradecía, Tsuda se había arrodillado al lado de Aria.

- Su hija está cada vez más bonita, sensei – halagó. Maka no pudo contener una sonrisa, en parte por el comentario, en parte por imaginar qué diría Soul si viera esa imagen.

Estiró su mano para acariciar sus cabellos y Aria volvió su mirada hacia él. Tsuda alejó la mano pensando que la había asustado o algo así pero, en vez de eso, la Eater extendió su peluche en dirección a él. El chico lo agarró sonriendo y lo agitó delante de su rostro, para risa de la menor.

Todos se enternecieron.

- ¿Puedo cargarla? – quiso saber el rubio.

Por una milésima de segundo, Maka se puso a pensar en que correría sangre si Soul llegaba a aparecer pero, antes de que pudiera responder cualquier cosa, Aria levantó sus bracitos hacia Tsuda, sorprendiendo a todos.

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – preguntó el chico, sonriendo. La levantó en brazos y la acomodó de manera cómoda. La beba aún intentando sujetar el peluche.

Tsubaki contuvo una sonrisa ante el mismo pensamiento que había rondado la mente de Maka. Si cualquiera de los chicos viera la escena se pondrían celosos. Ellos tenían el ridículo pensamiento de que solo ellos tenían derecho a cargar a la pequeña.

- Parece que le agradas – comentó Maka, con su babilla apoyada sobre su mano.

Tsuda levantó sus ojos verdes y enfrentó los suyos.

- ¿Y a la madre?

Maka sintió que una de sus cejas subía escépticamente. Tal vez Soul tenía razón…

Sintió un tirón en su pecho y se enderezó, paseando la mirada por el patio hasta encontrar la razón de su malestar.

_Oh, oh_.

.

- Esa fue la clase más aburrida de todos los tiempos, todos son unos perezosos. Y encima dos comenzaron a golpearse, tuve que detenerlos como si fueran dos putos niños sin control. Argh – se quejó Soul, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, preparando su mal humor para cuando su amigo estallara sus tímpanos con alguno de sus exclamaciones divinas. Hasta ahora, ese había sido un día de mierda.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Porque el gran Ore-sama no estaba allí presente para iluminar a todos con su luz! – y ahí estaba.

- Tsk, lo que me faltaba para cagar mi día, tú gritando idioteces – murmuró Soul paseando la mirada por el lugar para encontrar a su familia. Fue entonces cuando lo vio: - ¿Pero qué mierda…?

Sus manos se volvieron puños y dejó salir el aire en bufido.

- No, amigo, eso era lo que te faltaba – replicó Black Star, colgándose de su hombro y señalando a Tsuda sosteniendo a Aria.

Maka encontró la mirada de su novio y supo que no podía ser nada bueno. Se paró inmediatamente y extendió sus manos.

- Ari – llamó – Vamos, es hora de comer.

- ¡Aa!

Estiró sus bracitos hacia Maka complacida porque su mamá quisiera cargarla. Sonó el timbre del final del recreo.

- Bueno, ya nos vamos – saludó Ichika.

- Si necesitamos ayuda, le preguntaremos – dijo Tsuda, sonriéndole. Maka asintió atolondradamente.

- Sí, sí, adiós. Váyanse o llegarán tarde.

Ni bien los chicos desaparecieron de su vista, sintió la onda de alma inestable de Soul.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué ese idiota tenía sus putas manos sobre mi hija?

Tsubaki y Black Star cruzaron miradas y dieron dos pasos hacia atrás.

- Solo quiso sostenerla – respondió Maka, fruncieron el cejo.

- No quiero que lo haga – replicó Soul de mala manera, tomando a Aria y caminando en sentido contrario, hacia la cafetería.

Maka solo levantó sus cejas y miró a Black Star.

- ¿Cuál es su problema?

- Tuvo un día de mierda. – dijo el asesino. Maka bajó sus hombros, dejando salir un largo suspiro y juntó sus cosas rápidamente.

- Será mejor que vaya hablar con él entonces.

- Maka, Black Star.

La voz de Kid los hizo darse vuelta.

- Hola Kid.

- Padre quiere hablar con nosotros tres ahora en la Death Room.

Los dos técnicos cruzaron miradas confundidas y asintieron. ¿Qué podría querer Shinigami-sama?

- ¿Para qué quiere tu padre a mi divina presencia? – inquirió Black Star, colocando sus manos en su nuca.

- Yo tengo clase ahora – comentó Maka, colgándose la mochila en el hombro.

- Puedes llegar un poco tarde. Al parecer esto es urgente.

Nuevamente, se miraron y accedieron a seguir a su amigo.

.

- ¡Holis chicos!

- Buenas tardes, Shinigami-sama – saludaron amablemente.

- Me alero que hayan venido rápido.

- Kid dijo que era urgente, así que… - Black Star volvió a adaptar su pose despreocupada.

- Bueno, algo así – comentó Shinigami, rascando la parte superior de su cabeza con desconcierto – Todos ustedes están enterados que el Shibusen tiene varias cedes alrededor del mundo, en todos los continentes.

Asintieron, siguiendo el tema.

- Nos han llamado desde Europa diciendo que la cede de allí no va muy bien. Los alumnos del curso final son muy… mh, ¿cómo lo digo?

- ¿Idiotas? – probó Black Star. Maka le dio un codazo en su costado.

- Sí, podrías llamarlo así – suspiró el Dios – Por eso necesito que ustedes vayan y les enseñen un par de cosas. Son los mejores de su generación y esos chicos _realmente_ necesitan alguien que los guíe. Stein y Spirit irán con ustedes. ¿Habría algún problema con que vayan?

Kid y Black Star negaron con la cabeza, accediendo a ir inmediatamente. Maka, en cambio, respiró profundo y comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

- ¿De cuánto tiempo estaríamos hablando? – preguntó con voz repentinamente apagada.

- Una semana. Partirían mañana y volverían en siete días, que es cuando terminan el curso – Shinigami se acercó a la técnica de guadaña - ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo, Maka-chan?

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo pensó por unos segundos, luego mordió su labio inferior y asintió, no confiando totalmente en su voz para contestar.

Ninguno pareció muy seguro de su respuesta.

- Si no te crees lista para alejarte de Ari-chan, puedo pedirle a otra persona que vaya.

Maka torció el gesto.

- No, no… creería que está bien. Ari ya es grande y… tengo que aprender a adaptar mi trabajo a mi nueva vida.

Shinigami asintió.

- Ve y háblalo con Soul. Si no te sientes lista, me avisas.

Volvió a mover la cabeza pero todos en la sala supieron que, aunque no se sintiera lista, iría igual. Era algo que Shinigami-sama le había pedido, no diría que no por más que le doliera alejarse de su familia. Tenía demasiado sentido de la responsabilidad.

Se excusaron y salieron de la Death Room en silencio. Black Star puso una mano sobre el hombro de Maka.

- ¿Estás segura que podrás?

La chica miró a su amigo sin contestar. No sabía muy bien qué decirle. Sabía que sería muy injusto decirle que no a aquella misión siendo que Shinigami la necesitaba y siendo que Soul ya se había separado de ellas por mucho más tiempo sin armar un alboroto. Pero, por más que dijera que estaba bien yendo, no estaba muy segura de poder alejarse de Aria por tanto tiempo. Desde que había nacido, Maka había estado con ella todos los días, las 24 horas del día. Nunca se habían separado por más de tres horas, ¿y ahora se iría por 7 días? La sola idea de apartarse de Soul y su hija le revolvía el estómago. Pero tampoco podría estar toda su vida pegada a ellos. Como había dicho, debía adaptarse a sus responsabilidades como madre y como técnica de Shibusen.

Respiró hondo.

- Tengo que hablar con Soul.

Utilizó su percepción de almas y lo encontró junto con su pequeña en el patio trasero del Shibusen. Se dirigió hacia allá rápidamente, pasando frente al aula en donde tendría que estar dando clases. Vio que todos sus alumnos estaban hablando sin hacer nada académico, aunque eso no le importó de momento.

Estaba sentado en la sombra contra la pared del edificio, con los audífonos puestos y los ojos cerrados, su cabeza apoyada contra el concreto. Sobre sus piernas estiradas, Aria dormía pacíficamente, cubierta por la campera fina de Soul.

Se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Soul abrió sus ojos y los volvió a su novia pero permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos más.

El albino había calmado notablemente su humor de minutos antes, eso se podía percibir en su onda de alma. Ahora, la que estaba mal era Maka.

Se quitó los audífonos y los acomodó detrás de su cuello. Luego, apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Maka.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Soul, conservando la voz tranquila. Podía notar perfectamente que el alma de Maka estaba desestabilizada, triste. Y, al resonar por tanto tiempo y compartir tantos sentimientos profundos, sentir lo que sentía Maka era solo una de las cosas que Soul podía hacer.

Ella respiró hondo antes de contestar.

- Shinigami-sama me pidió que vaya con Black y Kid a Europa para ayudar a dar un curso.

Lo dicho tomó por sorpresa a Soul. Se enderezó de su posición, logrando que Maka se separara de él y lo mirara a los ojos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

- Nos iríamos mañana y volveríamos en una semana.

La guadaña abrió la boca para decir algo más, aunque lo único que hizo fue suspirar. Luego se volvió a recostar contra la pared.

- Oficialmente: esto es lo que faltaba para cagar mi día. Cool.

La onda de alma de Maka se achicó considerablemente y Soul se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan idiota. Lo menos que quería era hacer sentir mal a su novia lanzándole todo su mal humor.

Envolvió sus hombros con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí.

- No, lo lamento… no quería hacerte sentir mal.

Maka se acurrucó contra su cuerpo y rodeó su torso con su brazo.

- ¿Crees que estarás bien por tu cuenta por una semana? – preguntó.

Soul la miró, extrañado:

- No me tienes que hacer esa pregunta a mí. Es más, yo debería hacértela a ti. ¿Estarás bien?

La técnica levantó los hombros y fijó su mirada en su hija. Sabía que tenía que cumplir su deber como técnica de Shibusen… pero cómo la extrañaría.

- Tendré que estar bien – respondió tras unos segundos de silencio – No puedo estar eligiendo misiones o rechazando las peticiones de Shinigami-sama. No tengo ninguna corona como para hacer eso. Y en algún punto, tendré que aprender a separarme de Ari para cumplir mis obligaciones.

Sus ojos rojos la escanearon preocupados. Él ya había vivido lo horrible que era separarse de su hija, más siendo una beba aún, y podía comprender lo que Maka podía estar sintiendo. Bueno, quizás no del todo, porque ella era su madre y la relación madre-hija siempre era diferente a la del padre. Más fuerte, tal vez. Maka la había llevado dentro de ella durante nueve meses y nunca se habían separado tanto tiempo. ¿Podría sobrellevarlo?

Tampoco era conveniente que Maka fuera a Europa y su cabeza estuviera en Death City, no podría dar el 100% si se la pasaba preocupada por cómo estaría Aria. Había muchos factores que analizar y muy poco tiempo.

Soul apretó los labios contra el cabello de su chica y dejó escapar el aire. Por más que le doliera, tenía que probar con esa opción:

- ¿Quieres llevarla contigo?

Maka se separó de su agarre y lo miró a los ojos. No había considerado esa posibilidad. Soul no podría ir; ya que Spirit viajaría también y no podían dejar a Shibusen sin una Death Scythe. Pero ¿llevar a Aria?

Aunque la idea le pareció tentadora, al segundo perdió suelo. Eso solo empeoraría su sentimiento de no querer alejarse y _realmente_ tendría que ir aprendiendo a aguantar estar apartada de su hija. Además, Soul sería el que la pasaría horrible, alejado de su pequeña una vez más. No podía hacerle eso.

La Albarn negó con la cabeza.

- Será mejor que se quede contigo. Necesito aprender a despegarme de ella y tampoco quiero ponerla en todo el stress que representa viajar hasta allá, cambiar su rutina. ¿Quién estaría con ella mientras damos el curso? No, es mejor que se quede.

Era una decisión muy noble de parte de Maka. Podría ser egoísta y llevársela para no extrañarla, pero había pensado en ella primero que nada.

Y, nuevamente, Soul no pensó poder enamorarse aún más de Maka… estaba equivocado.

.

Al notar que ya era de día, Soul suspiró contra el cabello de su novia sin moverse de su posición. Estaba casi seguro que ya estaba despierta aunque no se hubiera movido aún. Ella siempre despertaba antes, fuera cual fuera la mañana o la situación.

Con la mano que aprisionaba su fina cintura se dispuso a recorrer su cuerpo desnudo mientras se pegaba aún más contra su espalda. Su piel estaba caliente, a gusto de estar rozando con la de Soul, casi como un recuerdo de la noche y las sensaciones que habían compartido y que acarreaba una despedida.

Por fin, Maka enredó los dedos en los de su novio y los atrajo para presionar sus labios sobre ellos.

Sabían que debían levantarse. Debían cambiarse, corroborar que todo estuviera en su lugar, alimentar a Aria e ir a la estación de trenes para que Maka fuera con los demás técnicos a Los Ángeles y, de allí, a la sede del DWMA de Europa. Muy lejos de todo eso, su única prioridad en esos momentos era la de seguir resonando.

Pensaron que tendrían unos minutos más cuando escucharon el llanto de su hija desde la otra habitación. Maka volvió a besar sus manos entrelazadas antes de levantarse y apartar la sábana. Buscó sus panties, se colocó la camisa de Soul y se encaminó a buscar a Aria.

Volvió a los segundos, intentando confortar a Aria, quien sujetaba su remera con fervor, obviamente indicando que tenía hambre.

Maka volvió a su lugar al lado de Soul y se destapó para darle el pecho. La pequeña se calmó al instante.

- Ya ves como eres una histérica – murmuró, acariciando su mejilla.

Soul se incorporó en la cama y se sentó a su lado, observándolas en silencio. Generalmente, esa era una escena hermosa pero, en esa situación, tenía un matiz de melancolía y tristeza.

- ¿Qué quieres para desayunar? – preguntó Soul, juntando su boxer del suelo y colocándoselo.

- No tengo mucha hambre.

- Igual, debes comer algo. El viaje hasta LA es largo.

La Albarn suspiró, derrotada.

- Solo… lo que sea, algo liviano.

El arma asintió y desapareció de la habitación, dejándolas tener su momento privado.

Maka no quitó la mirada de los cabellos revueltos y la piel tersa de su hija. Aún no estaba muy segura de cómo haría para aguantar sin ver su carita por tanto tiempo. Era horrible ser separada de tu hija, pero el deber llamaba. Y sabía que Ari estaría perfectamente bien con Soul, aunque ella estuviera muriendo de tristeza por no acariciarla.

Minutos después, Soul apareció nuevamente con una bandeja y el desayuno para ambos. La colocó sobre la cama y se sirvieron un poco de todo, disfrutando el momento en silencio.

Oportunamente, Aria se separó y dejó salir un audible "burff" para risa de ambos. Subió sus ojitos verdes hacia su madre y ella mordió su labio inferior. Dios, cómo la extrañaría. Esa pequeña era su vida. La necesitaba para respirar, para sentir que su existencia tenía sentido.

Suspiró y se la extendió a Soul como usualmente hacían todas las mañanas. La sorpresa vino cuando Aria comenzó a revolverse incómoda, estirando sus bracitos, demandando volver a los brazos de su madre.

Soul y Maka se miraron sorprendidos.

- Ok, esto es nuevo – rió el Eater, pasándole nuevamente a su hija.

Maka sonrió feliz.

- ¿Quieres estar con mamá porque sabes que se va por unos días?

Aria sonrió emocionada.

- ¡Aa!

La técnica volvió a reír, derritiéndose por dentro.

- Es mamá, Ari. Ma-má.

- Aa.

- Jaja, por lo menos puedes decir "ma"

- Aa.

- "Ma"

- Ma

Se congelaron en el lugar. El corazón casi se les detuvo ante lo que acababan de escuchar. Sus ojos incrédulos subieron hacia los de Soul y compartieron una mirada de sorpresa total.

- Ma – repitió Maka.

- ¡Ma! – exclamó Ari, levantando sus brazos hacia el rostro de Maka.

- ¡Ari! – La muchacha la levantó en el aire para diversión de la menor antes de atraerla en un abrazo lleno de emoción, las lágrimas prácticamente escapando de sus ojos – ¡Eso es, soy Ma, soy mamá!

- ¡Ma! – volvió a repetir, ahora utilizando el resorte de la cama para saltar un poco sobre la cama.

- Oye, eso no es justo – Soul hizo un puchero y cruzó sus brazos en broma – Llevo semanas pidiéndole que diga papá y ahora dice "ma" luego de que tú se lo dijeras una sola vez.

- Ahora vemos quién es su favorito – comentó Maka en broma, secando las pequeñas lágrimas que escapaban por jades.

La beba volvió a ver a su padre quien, al parecer, estaba disconforme con lo que había dicho.

- ¿Puedes decir "papá"? – preguntó Soul - ¿O "pa"?

- ¡Ma!

- Oh, vamos princesa. Di "pa"

- Aa.

- "Pa"

- ¿Pa?

- ¡Si! – Se emocionó el Eater, señalándola fervientemente - ¡Si! ¡Pa!

- ¡Pa! – repitió Aria, ahora segura de sí misma.

Ambos padres rieron ante la inocencia de su pequeña. Era lo más adorable que podía existir en el mundo. Y, definitivamente, su vocecita llamándola era el mejor regalo de despedida para Maka.

.

- Hazme saber cualquier cosa que pase y estaré de vuelta en nada. Recuerda que ya no tenemos jarabe para su comida y, si quiere morder, dale el mordisco frío. Puedes ponerlo en el congelador, pero no por mucho tiempo porque luego no sentirá las encías y llorará por dos horas. También, los biberones están en el tercer cajón de su cómoda. ¿O era en el cuarto? Demonios, no recuerdo donde están, ¿tú te acuerdas? Porque si no estoy, obviamente, no podrás darle el pecho y va a tener hambre así que…

- Maka. –La cortó Soul, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros y sacudiéndola suavemente – Sabes que se todo eso, no necesitas decírmelo. Se todo lo que necesito saber, plus, que debo llamarte por cualquier cosa que pase. Me lo has dicho unas nueve veces…

Las mejillas de la Albarn se encendieron antes de enterrar su rostro en el cabello de su hija.

Estaban en el andén del tren junto con los otros miembros de la "misión". Black Star y Tsubaki también compartían una dulce despedida, alejados de todos. Las manos de Kid y Chrona se encontraban unidas mientras hablaban con las hermanas Thompson, también algo alejados de ellos. Spirit y Stein estaban subiendo todas las maletas al tren, dándoles espacio a los equipos.

Maka asintió y clavó su mirada en los hipnotizantes ojos rojos de su prometido. ¿Cómo aguantaría sin estar cerca de ese hombre? Su lugar al lado de Soul era donde debía estar, donde el destino la había puesto. Sentir su resonancia era tan necesario como respirar. Y ahora estarían en diferentes continentes. Argh, realmente esperaba poder hacerlo.

_Última llamada para el tren a Los Ángeles, andén 3, tengan cuidado al abordar_. _Que tengan un buen viaje._

La mujer suspiró y se abrazó a su arma.

- Te amo – murmuró, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, la voz temblándole de anticipación al caer en la cuenta de que _verdaderamente_ se iría y no los vería en una semana.

- También te amo – dijo Soul, tomando su rostro para alejarlo y tomar sus labios en un beso lleno de amor. Al separarse, las lágrimas ya estaban corriendo por las mejillas de su chica. – No llores…

- Lo se, lo siento – replicó secándose las mejillas con la palma de su mano. Miró a su pequeña quien, algo ajena a lo que estaba pasando, miraba a su alrededor con notable curiosidad – Pórtate bien mientras mamá no está ¿sí? – le pidió antes de atraer suavemente su cabeza y besar su frente por unos segundos, sintiendo cómo renovadas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos – Te amo, mi vida. Te veré pronto.

Y basta. Si seguía así, no podría irse. Sintió la mano de su padre sobre su hombro e intentó respirar hondo. Aria pasó a brazos de Soul cuando la campana del tren comenzó a sonar.

Soul presionó sus labios sobre los de ella por última vez antes de que ambos Albarn subieran al tren y se cerraran las puertas.

Tomaron asiento al lado de la ventana y pudieron ver a sus armas saludándolos desde el andén. Hasta la pequeña Aria agitaba su bracito inocentemente con rostro de no entender muy bien qué estaba pasando, ella solo hacía lo que hacían sus tías.

Cuando el tren comenzó a moverse y los equipos separados quedaron atrás, tomó solo un segundo que Maka cubriera su rostro y echara a llorar desconsoladamente, logrando que Spirit pasara su brazo por sus hombros y la abrazara brindándole confort.

Sería una larga semana.

.

Aria y Soul se mantuvieron mirándose el uno al otro. Solo… se miraban. Y se miraban. Y se miraban.

Hasta que Soul suspiró.

- ¿Qué se supone que haga si tu mamá se fue, se llevó a mis dos mejores amigos y me dejó rodeado de puras chicas? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Aria simplemente se llevó su puño a la boca y comenzó a chuparlo.

El Eater suspiró.

Sería una larga semana.

.

Cuando llegaron a destino, eran las 10 de la noche.(1) Un coche los estaba esperando para llevarlos a la sede del DWMA donde se hospedarían durante esa semana. Los colocaron en cuartos de dos, exceptuando a Maka, quien tendría uno para ella sola. Ser la única chica era algo extraño pero estaba rodeada de sus mejores amigos, no tenía porque ser incómodo.

Estaba desempacando sus cosas cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar. Revolvió todo dentro de su bolso y logró encontrar el pequeño aparato. Sonrió al ver el remitente.

- ¿Hola?

_- ¿Cómo anda mi futura esposa? _

Maka se derritió al escuchar su voz y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

- Llegamos hace un rato. Estoy desempacando mis cosas, tengo una habitación para mí sola.

_- Bien, porque si Black Star se llegara a acercar a ti mientras duermes, no dudaría en partirle el cuello._

- Ni yo en darle un Maka-chop.

Escuchó su risa y mordió su labio inferior.

- ¿Cómo están allá?

_- Cool. No hicimos mucho por ser domingo pero esta señorita se está portando bien. _

Maka sonrió con melancolía.

- Ya los extraño.

_- Oh, créeme que conozco el sentimiento. ¿Pero sabes qué otro sentimiento conozco?_

- ¿Cuál?

_- Aburrimientoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo._

La Albarn comenzó a reír histéricamente. Y ella que pensaba que iba a salir con alguno de sus momentos cursis/no cool.

_- ¡No te rías! ¡Me has dejado con Liz, Patty, Tsubaki y Chrona! ¡Son todas chicas! ¿Qué se supone que haga durante una semana rodeado de chicas? Terminaré pintándome las uñas y yendo de compras con ellas. _

Para ese momento, Maka estaba secándose las lágrimas producto de la risa. Y era que podía imaginar perfectamente el rostro que Soul estaba haciendo, todo gruñón e infantil.

- L-lo… lo lamento – intentó decir en medio de las carcajadas.

_- Sí, sí, más te vale retribuirlo bien cuando vuelvas._

- Lo prometo – replicó Maka, recuperándose un poco ante el ataque de risa. Dejó escapar un suspiro - ¿Ari me extraña?

_- Claro que te extraña, eres su "ma". Todavía no entiende muy bien porque le doy el biberón en vez de que tú le des el pecho, pero simplemente lo toma. Igual, no creo que la idea del biberón le guste mucho._

- ¿Por qué? – se preocupó Maka. Si su hija no quería tomar leche del biberón, no podía simplemente dejarla una semana sin alimento. Sí, le daban cosas sólidas pero, a su edad, la leche era algo fundamental.

_- Hace caras raras y lo aleja cuando intento dárselo, es algo raro para ella. Pero mezclé la leche con esencia de banana y parece disfrutar el gusto. Estaremos bien por ahora. _

- Cuando vuelva no querrá tomar de mí si haces eso – Maka continuó preocupada.

_- ¿Estas loca? Es lo único que querrá luego de una semana sin verte. Tú tranquila, de este lado del mundo todo está cool._

La técnica asintió, aun sabiendo que nadie podía verla.

_- Bueno… aparte de que te extrañamos, todo está cool._ – corrigió.

- También los extraño – enterró su rostro en la almohada y deseó estar con ellos en vez de allí.

_- Ok, dicho todo y confirmado que estas bien, te dejaré dormir. Mañana tengo que ir al Shibusen, Tsubaki dijo que podía cuidar de Aria. Espero que esos chicos no te den muchos problemas a ti. _

- Espera a que vean a Stein, cualquiera que se haga el idiota será diseccionado.

Rieron a la par y disfrutaron de unos segundos escuchando la respiración del otro.

_- Te amo_ – replicó Soul desde el otro lado de la línea.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Maka. Oh, oh, eso no era nada bueno.

- También te amo. Me haces falta.

_- Y tú a mí… Patea muchos traseros de mi parte._

Volvió a reír y asentir.

- Hablamos mañana, Soul.

_- Claro. Que descanses. _

- Tú también. Adiós.

_- Adiós. _

Cortó la comunicación y quedó mirando su teléfono por unos segundos más. Ya era tarde. Sería mejor que se fuera a dormir. Mañana comenzaría lo serio.

.

Si una sola tarde le pareció aburrida, dos días después Soul estaba seguro que podía ganar el record Guinness al hombre más aburrido de todo el planeta. Las únicas distracciones que había tenido fueron las horas de clases en Shibusen, su preciosa hija y una extensa charla con Killik.

Había conversado con Maka y todo parecía ir genial "de su lado del mundo" como lo llamaban. Pero era más que tangible la voz triste que siempre usaba. Y, acorde a algunas otras charlas con Kid y Black Star, no se la veía tan feliz como siempre. Cumplía con sus tareas y el curso estaba yendo bien –aunque los estudiantes fueran unos idiotas- pero se notaba a la legua que extrañaba a su familia.

La noche del tercer día, Soul se tiró sobre el sofá exhausto y Aria, a su lado, lo miró sin entender. Su papá había estado algo apagado esos últimos días. No le gustaba. Y hacía mucho que no veía a mamá. ¿Qué pasaba?

El Eater miró a su hija bajarse del sofá y caminar alrededor de la habitación dejando salir pequeños sonidos incoherentes. Pasó sus dedos por entre sus hebras blancas y suspiró. Aria estaba tomando relativamente bien la distancia de su madre; _relativamente_ porque había veces que ni él podía calmar su llanto y le rompía el corazón verla así.

- ¡Pa!

Despertó de su ensoñación y miró a su hija. Ésta estaba parada al lado del librero de Maka y se había apoderado de dos libros. Ahora estaba sentada sobre el suelo, babeando las páginas de uno.

_Maka va a matarme_, fue el primer pensamiento al ver sus preciados libros babeados pero luego otra idea cruzó su mente y los libros no pudieron importarle menos.

.

Del otro lado del mundo, la técnica despertaba y miraba el techo de la habitación, aunque realmente preferiría estar mirando el cielo raso de_ su_ habitación. Pero ya había tenido demasiados conflictos internos por eso, no podía ponerse a pensar en ello otra vez.

Al momento en que quitó la sábana para levantarse, su celular vibró indicando un nuevo mensaje. Lo tomó sin ganas y miró el contenido. Su humor dio un cambio radical al ver su contenido y una sonrisa enorme se plasmó en su rostro:

"_Mira mami, soy como tú"_ decía el mensaje y adjuntada más abajo venía una foto de Aria sentada en el suelo alrededor de algunos libros, con dos coletas sujetando su fino cabello, lo que la hacía ver chistosa, ya que su cabello era corto y quedaba levantado. Era adorable.

Más abajo, había otra foto en donde se podía ver a Aria dormida en los brazos de Soul, quien la sujetaba con uno y sacaba la foto con el otro, regalándole un guiño a la cámara: _"Ahora nos vamos a dormir, pero papi y yo te extrañamos. Te amamos" _

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y apretó el celular contra su pecho. No podía esperar para volver con ellos.

- ¿Maka? ¿Estás despierta?

La voz de su padre se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Si! – respondió, pasando sus manos por sus ojos, levantándose de un salto para abrirle y mostrarle el mensaje. Lo mismo que haría luego con Black Star y Kid.

.

- ¡No pueden ser más inútiles! ¡Ataquen a matar! ¿¡Quieren que los diseccione!?

_Y, no se qué es peor, morir patéticamente en un entrenamiento o diseccionado por Stein_ pensaron nuestros tres técnicos, parados a un lado del círculo que se había formado sobre la arena de batalla.

Las luchas entre equipos eran comunes en Shibusen y habían implementado ese método allí para ver si rendía los mismos frutos. Hasta ahora iba bien, para furia de Stein. Pff, solo iba _bien_ porque los alumnos eran lo suficientemente maricas como para atacar en serio.

- Por favor, ¡mátense! ¡Hagan algo! ¿¡Por esto no pude desayunar?!

Kid sintió que una gota rodaba por su sien al ver lo alterado/enojado/molesto/idiota (aúnmásdelonormal) que estaba su amigo. Al parecer, a él también le estaba mellando el hecho de estar lejos de Tsubaki, la única que podía tranquilizar su actitud de dios egocéntrico.

Uno de los chicos provocó un corte profundo en el brazo de su oponente y el mismo atacante se asustó.

- ¡Bien! ¡Así! ¡Mátense! ¡Diviertan a su Dios!

Kid golpeó su frente con su palma. No servía si el mismo técnico se asustaba de la lastimadura del otro. Había que ver lo idiotas que eran…

Sintió su traje ser desacomodado de golpe y se volvió, listo para propinarle un golpe a aquel insolente que hubiera osado a arruinar su simetría cuando notó que la "insolente" había sido Maka y que su rostro estaba más blanco que el papel.

- ¿Maka?

La voz alterada del shinigami llamó la atención de Black Star quien, por poco, reaccionó y atinó a sujetar a su compañera antes que cayera el suelo.

- ¡Maka!

Agradecieron que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de lo sucedido, por lo que tomaron a la técnica y se alejaron del círculo. Encontraron un banco en donde la acostaron. Maka cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Demonios…

- ¿Estás bien? – quiso saber Kid, levantando sus piernas en un ángulo de 45 grados.

La Albarn opacó el pensamiento de que, si no hubiese estado usando calzas, ya le hubiera dado a Kid el Maka-chop más fuerte de su vida aún siendo que estaba queriendo ayudar y asintió lentamente.

- Creo… no se, me afectó ver el corte…

- ¿Qué? – La voz de Black Star sonaba a incredulidad - ¿Haz luchado contra cientos de huevos de kishin y te afecta ver un corte de mierda?

Con la poca fuerza que tenía, logró golpear su pierna para después cubrir sus ojos con su antebrazo.

- ¿Te has estado sintiendo mal y no nos dijiste? – se quejó el shinigami.

- No, he estado bien… excepto ayer a la mañana y… bueno, ahora.

Black Star se cruzó de brazos, aún preocupado por su amiga. Mientras que Kid apretó sus labios en una mueca indescriptible. La miró por unos segundos sin perder su cejo fruncido, sopesando una y otra vez la idea que rondaba su mente, y luego soltó de golpe el aire que había estado conteniendo:

- Maka… ¿estarás embarazada otra vez?

El cuerpo de la Albarn se tensó un menos de un segundo.

_Mierda. _

**.**

**Originalmente este no era el final de capítulo pero, si seguía escribiendo, Shinigami sabe cuándo actualizaría y quería subir hoy. **

**Lamento la tardanza, de verdad :/ Pero si son las hermosas y puras personas que se que son, dejaran un review igualmente (: **

**(1) Me da parsimonia pensar en el cambio de horario así que, si no es exactamente como en la vida real, no se molesten conmigo, porfuuu :(**

**Díganme qué piensan que habita mi retorcida cabecita: ¿Nuevo Eater o no? ;)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	22. ¡Baka!

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos.**

**NOTA: Con el título del capítulo, ya se pueden imaginar quien aparece XD**

**El valor de lo importante**

¡Baka!

Por un segundo, el mundo parecía haberse parado.

La revelación de Kid los había tomado desprevenidos, más que nada porque ninguno había pensado en esa posibilidad. Pero Kid no era el más perspicaz del grupo por nada.

- Eso es imposible. – replicó Maka, reaccionando de su estado de shock.

- ¿Por qué? – indagó el shinigami.

- Porque es… imposible…

Kid suspiró. Así que no tenía ninguna razón valida.

- ¿Has tenido relaciones con Soul?

Black Star extendió sus brazos y lo miró con una ceja levantada, un rostro de pura incredulidad. ¿Acaso era idiota? Preguntar algo así… se contestaba solo.

- Entonces no es imposible.

- No puede ser, tomo anticonceptivos.

- No funcionaron la última vez.

- Eso fue porque tomé otros medicamentos arriba. Desde esa vez no tomé nada.

- Los anticonceptivos pueden fallar.

- Eso es muy improbable.

- Pero sabes que existe la posibilidad.

- ¡Lo se! Pero… argh, realmente no me siento cómoda hablando de esto con…

- ¿Cuándo fue tu último período?

- ¡KID!

- ¿Qué? ¡Solo quiero saber!

- ¡No te voy a contar eso! – replicó Maka, completamente roja, levantándose del banco cuidadosamente. – Y que me haya sentido mal un par de días no significa que esté embarazada. ¿Podríamos, por favor, dejar este tema de lado?

- Eso es negación – contestó el shinigami – Tienes que sopesar esa posibilidad.

- No. – fue la cortante respuesta de Maka. – Basta. No quiero escucharte decir otra cosa sobre tu suposición. Y volvamos ya. Se supone que tenemos que supervisar a esos idiotas.

- Pero Maka…

- ¡**Basta Kid**! – le gritó. Hasta Black Star se echó hacia atrás.

Sin decir nada más y sin mirarlos siquiera, volvió al campo en donde se llevaba a cabo el entrenamiento. Los dos muchachos cruzaron miradas entre sí.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Black Star, conservando una paz inusual en él.

Kid simplemente resopló y levantó los hombros antes de seguir a su amiga.

Stein los esperaba junto con Spirit en la entrada del campo.

- ¿A dónde demonios se fueron ustedes? Se supone que supervisarían a esos idiotas.

- Por favor, no podrían dañarse a sí mismos ni aunque los pusiéramos en una de las trampas de Jig Saw, nosotros tendríamos que lastimarlos para que corriera un poco de sangre en ese patético entrenamiento – replicó Maka de mala manera.

Ambos adultos notaron su actitud hostil.

- Maka, ¿sucede algo? – quiso saber Spirit, colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

- No.

Bueno, era _obvio_ que sí, pero se abstuvieron de presionarla.

- Como sea, Shinigami-sama nos espera para un reporte así que vamos a la Death Room de aquí. Supongo que en Death City serán las 8 de la mañana.

Caminaron hacia la sala, la cual no tenía comparación con la de Shibusen, y llamaron a su director a través del espejo y esperaron.

_- ¡Holis chicos!_

- Buenos días, Shinigami-sama.

_- ¿Cómo está todo por allá? _

- Acabamos de tener una práctica cuerpo a cuerpo entre los estudiantes. Los resultados no son favorecedores pero seguiremos presionándolos para que den lo mejor de ellos. – informó Stein.

- Tampoco es que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Nos quedan solo 4 días.

Shinigami también se vio sorprendido por la actitud de su alumna estrella. Aunque no dijo nada, tal vez estaba irritada por estar lejos de su familia.

_- Estoy seguro que están haciendo todo lo posible. Por lo que se, son unos verdaderos idiotas. _

- "Idiotas" queda chico. – agregó Black Star, colocando sus manos tras su cabeza.

Shinigami estaba por decir algo más cuando un gritito extenso se escuchó en la Death Room. Un sonido que hizo que el corazón de Maka palpitara más rápido.

.

- ¿Puedes decir "tía", Ari? – comentó Chrona caminando a la par de Soul. Iban juntos hacia la Death Room y la técnica no perdía la oportunidad de intentar que la pequeña expanda su vocabulario. Lo único que todos habían oído ya era "ma" y "pa" pero ninguna palabra oficial.

- ¡Ma!

Chrona rió.

- No, yo no soy tu mamá. Yo soy tu tía.

Aria la miró sin entender.

- ¿Pa?

- Ese soy yo, princesa – sonrió Soul, sintiendo una calidez en el corazón. Cada vez que su hija le decía "pa", algo en su alma saltaba de felicidad. Él era su pa, ella sabía que él era su papá. Era un sentimiento indescriptible.

- ¡Pa! – volvió a repetir emocionada y Chrona volvió a reír, hamacándola entre sus brazos.

La pequeña pegó un gritito agudo de pura diversión y agitó sus brazos emocionada.

- Oh, chicos, llegan en un momento perfecto – los saludó Shinigami – Miren quienes se han comunicado con nosotros.

Al llegar al estrado central de la sala, ni Soul ni Chrona pudieron evitar sonreír al ver al grupo reflejado en el espejo. Sonrisa que les fue retribuida desde el otro lado.

El corazón de ambos dio un salto al ver a Kid y Maka parados frente a ellos, reflejados en el vidrio.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo, Aria se removió en los brazos de Chrona.

- ¡Ma!

Chrona la bajó cuidadosamente y sus pequeñas piernas la transportaron rápidamente hacia el espejo, en donde se apoyó debajo del reflejo de Maka.

- ¡Ma! – repitió emocionada.

.

- ¡Hola Ari! – Saludó Maka, arrodillándose y mirando a su hija por el espejo - ¿Cómo estas, mi vida? ¿Te has portado bien? – su respuesta fue una risita alegre que le provocó un nudo en la garganta. – Te extraño, Ari.

- _¡Ma!_

Pudo ver a su nena golpear el vidrio y colocar una carita de confusión. Volvió a golpear el vidrio con los brazos extendidos, en una clara petición de que quería que Maka la levantara pero, de ninguna manera, podía atravesar el espejo.

- _¿Ma?_

- No puedo levantarte, amor, perdón, volveré en unos días – se disculpó Maka, sintiendo su corazón contraerse.

Cuando Maka se paró, Aria colocó un puchero y comenzó a saltar, aún con los brazos extendidos. No pasaron más de cinco segundos antes de que la pequeña Eater comenzara a llorar al ver que no podía tocar a su mamá.

La Albarn llevó sus manos a su pecho, luchando contra las lágrimas. No podía ver a su hija llorar y no hacer nada para consolarla.

Soul la levantó y la abrazó contra él, aunque eso no logró parar su llanto. Entre los sollozos aún podían distinguir la "palabra" 'ma'.

_- ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?_ – preguntó Chrona, para aligerar el ambiente.

- Son todos unos idiotas. – replicó Black Star con su actitud de "soy muy genial para estar aquí".

Soul se había alejado para balancear a Aria, intentando calmarla. Maka seguía sus movimientos sin perderlos de vista.

- ¿En donde están nuestras armas? – preguntó Kid conservando su rostro pasivo.

- _Patty está durmiendo_ – respondió Chrona – _y, como Tsubaki está enferma, Liz se quedó con ella anoche._

- ¿Tsubaki está enferma? – eso hizo que el asesino perdiera su pose de desinterés y se introdujera en la charla.

_- Solo un resfriado, esta tarde irán al médico. _

- ¿Por qué no le ha dicho nada a su Dios?

- _Claro, viejo. Estas en Europa de misión y tu novia te llamará para decirte que está enferma, como si no tuvieras bastante ya con estar allá_ – fue el sarcasmo de Soul desde detrás.

- Bueno, pueden seguir charlando luego. Tenemos que seguir con el entrenamiento – Stein cortó el momento de los muchachos sin ningún remordimiento – Lo llamaremos luego para darle otro reporte, Shinigami-sama.

_- ¡Oki! ¡Espero que arreglen a esos idiotas!_

- Lo intentaremos.

Se despidieron rápidamente y, desde atrás, Aria se despegó del cuello de Soul con duda.

Maka le sonrió a su pequeña y agitó su mano.

Aria se llevó una mano a la boca y miró a su papá.

- _Saluda a mamá_ - dijo Soul, acercándose y colocando a Aria cerca del espejo. La pequeña extendió su manito y tocó el vidrio, Maka hizo lo mismo desde su lado.

- Te veré pronto, Ari. – saludó con emoción en la voz antes de que la conversación de cortara.

Desde el otro lado del mundo, Aria volvió a ver a su papá y él le dio un beso en la frente.

- Yo también la extraño, princesa.

No podía esperar a tener a Maka con ellos otra vez.

.

Ya era de noche en Europa y ni Kid ni Black Star podían encontrar a Maka. No había aparecido para la cena ni la habían visto desde que los había saludado diciéndoles que iría a dormir una siesta, ocupando las dos horas libres que tenían diariamente. Pero ya eran las 10 y aún no la habían visto.

Su habitación era el último lugar pero, la última vez que habían ido, abrieron la puerta y no vieron a nadie. ¿Dónde podría estar? Al principio, habían pensado que querría tiempo para estar sola pero eso ya era ridículo.

- Suficiente – replicó Kid, parando su andar y cerrando los ojos – Veré donde está con mi detección de almas.

Y era que no quería hacer eso, quería darle privacidad, no adivinar donde estaba como si estuvieran jugando a las escondidas.

Encontró su alma en el baño de la habitación que ocupaba y le indicó a Black Star. Se dirigieron rápidamente hacia allí y entraron no sin antes tocar y que nadie les responda.

- ¿Maka?

Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas pero se podía divisar un as de luz desde el baño. Se miraron entre sí y continuaron avanzando.

- Maka – se asomaron por la puerta abierta y, finalmente, encontraron a su amiga.

Estaba sentada en el suelo del baño, la espalda apoyada contra la pared y las piernas estiradas. Usaba unos shorts de algodón y una enorme remera negra y naranja, propiedad de Soul. Sus cabellos caían libres, sin sus usuales colitas y sus ojos se mantenían pegados a un artefacto que sostenía entre sus dedos.

Un test de embarazo.

De repente, Kid se sintió mal por haberle causado toda aquella conmoción con su suposición de la mañana justo cuando estaba desestabilizada emocionalmente por estar lejos de su familia. No había sido su intención.

Al parecer, Black Star compartió su sentimiento, ya que suspiró y se sentó a su lado en el piso. Aún así, Maka no volvió a ver a ninguno de los dos.

- Perdón – murmuró el shinigami – Te pusiste así y estuviste de mal humor todo el día por mi comentario. Tienes razón: que te hayas sentido mal dos días no quiere decir que estés embarazada. Lo lamento.

La chica cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza contra la pared.

- ¿Saben? Cuando Nygus me dijo que estaba embarazada, la desesperación se apoderó de mí porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría Soul. Sí, yo era una chica de 19 años que había quedado embarazada, pero… siempre que estoy con Soul tiendo a pensar que nada es imposible. Así que, en tanto estuviera con él, todo estaría bien.

Tomó aire para proseguir.

- Cuando le dije que seríamos padres, se puso tan feliz… - hizo una pausa para sonreír – Supongo que, con la infancia de mierda que tuvo, un hijo propio sería su oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien y de darle todo el amor que él no tuvo de pequeño.

Las semanas que él se fue a México con Stein, Aria tenía cuatro meses. Y lo extrañó muchísimo. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que no hubiese podido hacerlo sin él. No hubiera podido tener a Aria y cuidarla y criarla yo sola. Yo… no se que habría hecho si él me dejaba y no quería ser padre – repitió, recordando lo que le había dicho a su padre aquella vez en donde se deshizo en llanto en sus brazos.

Levantó su mano izquierda y miró su anillo de compromiso.

- Cuando me pidió matrimonio dijo: "Quiero que criemos a Aria. Y que tengamos más hijos. Y sigamos pateando el trasero de Kishines" – se permitió reír hacia el final de la oración.

- Es algo que Soul diría – comentó Black Star, a su lado.

Maka asintió y apretó sus labios.

- La idea de otro hijo me emociona – dijo la Albarn, finalmente levantando la cabeza y mirando a Kid parado frente a ella – Me emociona pensar que puedo expandir mi familia y criar muchos técnicos y armas con Soul. Porque se que si estoy con él, todo estará bien. Pero… hay un Kishin, un monstruo horrible y despiadado que toma la vida como un juego… y que quiere a mi hija – la voz le tembló considerablemente – Quiere a Aria por el simple hecho de ser hija mía y de Soul… ¿Y ahora traeré otra vida al mundo? ¿Otro pequeño para que corra el peligro que corre mi hija ahora? – Negó con la cabeza - Definitivamente quiero tener más hijos pero no quiero que ninguno esté en la posición de Aria. No… no quiero.

Kid se arrodilló frente a ella.

- Sabes que, no importa lo que pase, todo estaremos con ustedes.

Maka asintió y sus ojos denotaron agradecimiento ante esas palabras.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Lo has hecho? – preguntó Black Star señalando con la cabeza el test.

- No. Tengo miedo – replicó la muchacha antes de tomar un respiro hondo. – Creo… creo que lo dejaré estar y, si siento lo mismo que sentí con Aria, iré al médico o algo…

- ¿Y porqué no te lo haces?

Maka pareció caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba sosteniendo y lo soltó como si quemara.

- No – volvió a repetir, ahora sintiendo cómo las manos le temblaban.

- No tienes qué temer, nosotros estamos contigo.

- Viejo, eso suena muy raro – acotó Black Star, sopesando toda la situación.

Era verdad. Si Maka tuviera la duda de estar esperando otro bebé, definitivamente lo hablaría con Tsubaki o Liz, ¡no con Kid y Black Star, sus dos mejores amigos hombres!

- Vamos Maka, no puedes estar comiéndote la cabeza todo el viaje. Hazte el test y sácate la duda. – Kid tomó sus manos y la levantó del piso con un tirón suave.

- No, por favor, no. Ni siquiera estaba pensando cuando lo fui a comprar, por favor, no quiero.

- No puedes estar en negación, tienes que hacerlo.

- ¡No, por favor!

- Ya déjala Kid, vas a hacerla sentir mal – pidió Black, estirando su musculoso brazo para abrazar a su temblorosa amiga.

El shinigami dejó escapar el aire y se agachó para juntar el test caído en el suelo. Volvió a mirar a la chica.

- ¿Segura que no quieres hacerlo?

Ella lo miró con duda por unos segundos, pensando seriamente en qué hacer, hasta que resopló y tomó el test. No podía. Realmente, no podía.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a abrazarse al cuerpo de su amigo de la infancia. Sabía que estaba siendo inmadura y que, en el caso de que estuviera embarazada, solo atrasaría la llegada de la noticia pero no se sentía emocionalmente preparada aún. Si llegara a salir positivo…

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Mañana tendremos otro día de entrenamiento con esos idiotas. – Black Star disipando la densidad del ambiente.

De forma incómoda, asintieron y los chicos se despidieron de ella. Sin hacer nada más que apagar todas las luces, se acostó en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas. Abrazó la almohada y sintió la creciente necesidad de tener a Soul allí mismo. De que la abrazara y le dijera que, no importa que pasara, todo estaría bien. Antes de caer rendida ante el suelo, se las arregló para mandarle un mensaje y aguantar las lágrimas por décima vez en el día:

"_Te amo y no tienes idea de cómo te necesito aquí conmigo"_

.

Soul leyó el mensaje y frenó su caminata. Era un mensaje tierno pero aún tenía el sentimiento de que algo andaba mal con su técnica. La opresión en el pecho que había estado sintiendo desde que había despertado aún no se iba y le preocupaba.

- ¡Pa!

Desde su sillita, Aria llamó la atención de su padre, quien terminó de contestar el mensaje y la levantó.

- No se tú princesa pero yo tengo sueño. ¿Qué te parece una siesta antes de la cena?

Sin esperar ni obtener respuesta, se encaminó hacia su habitación y se acostó sobre el edredón, con Aria a su lado. Estiró su mano y prendió el órgano, buscando la canción de su hija. Al escucharla, la pequeña se puso atenta y Soul sonrió:

- Eso es, es tu canción.

Poco a poco, los ojitos de Aria fueron cediendo y cerrándose lentamente. Para el final de la pieza, ya estaba completamente dormida. Volviendo a sonreír, la guadaña acomodó un brazo alrededor de ella para evitar que rodara y cayera de la cama y se dispuso a dormir una siesta.

.

Despertó de golpe gracias a ese sentimiento horrible de estar cayendo. Al ver que estaba acostado en la cama y no cayendo como había pensado, se permitió relajarse y cerrar los ojos nuevamente, girándose para abrazar a su hija.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se incorporó violentamente.

- ¿Aria?

La pequeña no estaba a su lado.

Por un segundo, tuvo miedo de que se hubiera caído de la cama y lastimado, por lo que miró a ambos lados sin encontrar nada. Se levantó del colchón y se arrodilló para ver debajo de la cama. Nada.

- ¡Aria!

Salió de su habitación a paso rápido y se metió en la de ella, para ver si no había logrado ir caminando a jugar con los juguetes esparcidos en el suelo. Pero la beba no estaba allí.

Corrió hacia la cocina, pasando el living y cerciorándose de que no estuviera allí. La cocina, al igual que todas las demás habitaciones estaba vacía. Luego de dar vuelta su casa y asegurar cada rincón, permitió que la desesperación se apoderara de él.

¿_Dónde estaba su bebé_?

- Demonios. – masculló, revolviendo entre el lío que había sobre la mesa de té para encontrar las llaves de la motocicleta – Demonios, demonios, demonios.

Cuando finalmente las encontró, se apresuró hacia la puerta decidido a salir y dar vuelta Death City con tal de encontrarla. Pero, ni bien abrió la puerta, agradeció tener reflejos lo suficientemente despiertos como para parar antes de chocar contra la persona parada en su umbral.

Antes de chocar contra la persona que traía a su hija en brazos.

Soul sintió que se le quitaba el peso del mundo de los hombros y respiró profundo, soltando las llaves de su moto y retrocediendo hasta chocar con el librero, desde donde su espalda resbaló hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

- ¿Soul? ¿Estás bien?

¿Bien? Aún podía escuchar el latido de su desbocado corazón corrompido por el miedo.

- Wes, eres un malnacido hijo de perra – le dijo con voz débil. Aún así, su insulto fue bien escuchado por su hermano.

- ¡Oye!

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre llevártela sin decirme!? ¡Casi muero de un ataque al corazón!

- Parecías muerto de cómo dormías. No pensé que te fueras a despertar en el tiempo que nos tomó ir hasta la tienda de la esquina y volver. Además, la puerta estaba abierta y Aria estaba despierta.

- Mira, cállate antes de que te mate – pidió el menor, levantándose y tomando a su hija de los brazos de su tío. Dios, sí, esa sensación de tranquilidad al tenerla con él…

- Ok, lo lamento – replicó Wes, echándose sobre el sofá – Oye, que chiquero tienes aquí. Limpia antes de que Maka vuelva de Europa.

- ¿Y tú como sabes que Maka está en Europa? – quiso saber Soul desapareciendo hacia la cocina para calentar el biberón de su hija.

- Liz me contó – respondió simplemente.

Soul asomó su cabeza desde la cocina.

- ¿Liz?

- ¿En qué mundo vives, hermano? ¿Aún no sabes que tengo una relación con ella?

La expresión perpleja del menor le dijo todo.

- ¿En serio no sabías?

- O sea… sabía que andaban en algo pero no sabía que era… serio ni nada… ¿Cómo hacen si viven en diferentes lugares del planeta?

- Bueno, soy rico – esa fue la simple contestación de Wes – Puedo viajar cuando quiera.

Soul torció el gesto.

- Pero… la última vez que te vi aquí fue para el comienzo del año lectivo de Shibusen.

- He venido luego de eso.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

- No recuerdo la fecha exacta, pero no importa mucho tampoco. Liz y yo estuvimos encerrados en la habitación más que nada, por eso no pasé a saludar.

- Ok, no necesitaba saber eso – replicó el Eater, volviendo a entrar al living sosteniendo el biberón de Aria en una mano y a su hija con la otra. Se sentó al lado de su hermano y acomodó a su pequeña para que tomara el biberón. Dado que ya se había acostumbrado, Aria simplemente extendió sus bracitos y "ayudó" a Soul a sostenerlo.

- Está hecha una ternura – comentó Wes, acariciando los cabellos de su sobrina. – una toquetona también, prácticamente tocó todo en la tienda.

- Sí, tiende a tocar todo ahora que es más grande. Es su manera de conocer el mundo: tocar todo y llevárselo a la boca. Oye princesa, toma más despacio o te ahogarás…

Sin saber muy bien si su consejo fue escuchado o no, volvió a mirar a su hermano:

- ¿Y qué te trae a Death City esta vez?

- Lo mismo de siempre: Liz y ustedes. Ella me contó que Maka y Kid se irían de misión con el chico de cabello azul y pensé en venir a hacerles compañía.

- Pues llegas justo – Soul sonrió de lado – Estaba a punto de morir del aburrimiento.

- Genial entonces – su hermano le devolvió el guiño.

Aria se ahogó con la leche y Soul dejó el biberón a un lado y la apoyó contra su pecho, golpeando su espalda suavemente.

- Te dije que tomaras despacio. Dios, terca como tu madre – comentó, volviendo a acomodarla y pasándole su biberón.

Los ojos rojos del otro lo escanearon de arriba abajo.

- Y tú estás hecho todo un papi, Soul.

El comentario hizo que un sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de la Death Scythe. Aún no estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran ese tipo de cosas pero escucharlas –principalmente de alguien tan importante como su hermano- lo hacían sentir bien. La verdad era que no tenía idea si estaba haciendo o no un buen trabajo como padre. Por eso, oír a otras personas decirle cosas así, lo hacían sentir bien, sentir que estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

- Bueno, manos a la obra – dijo Wes levantándose – Haré la cena y luego iré a dormir de Liz. La pequeña fuente de energía de mi cuñada no estará esta noche.

- Supongo que podrán hacer cosas.

- ¿Envidia? – sonrió Wes, con una expresión de arrogancia.

- Pff, por hacer "cosas" estoy ahora así – comentó Soul regalándole una mirada cariñosa a su hija – Ahora: cuidado. Patty está determinada a tener otro bebé en esa casa, no sería raro que esconda las pastillas de Liz o pinche los preservativos de Kid o algo así…

Los ojos del mayor Evans se abrieron por la impresión y tragó pesado.

- Llevaré mi propia protección, gracias por el consejo.

Ambos rieron y se metieron en sus propias actividades: hacer la cena y continuar dándole la cena a la más pequeña de la casa.

.

Como casi todos los días, Maka despertó por un mensaje de Soul.

- "_Mi salvación al aburrimiento_" decía el mensaje, adjuntado a él una foto de Wes y Aria jugando sobre el suelo con unos bloques de colores. Maka sonrió y tecleó una rápida respuesta: "_Alabado sea Wes jaja_" La respuesta de Soul fue "_Más tarde te llamo, nos vamos a dormir. Te amo_" Suspiró y se levantó para empezar otra jornada de entrenamiento con 'los idiotas'.

Cuando ya estuvo lista, se presentó en la arena de entrenamiento para encontrar solo a Black Star y Kid hablando y compartiendo rostros sorprendidos.

- Buenos días – saludó Maka. Se notaba más calmada que la noche anterior, una noche de descanso sin dudas la había ayudado.

- Hola Maka.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Al parecer… volvemos a Death City.

- ¿Qué? – su voz era incrédula.

- Si, padre ha llamado a Stein y le ha pedido que volvamos. Tendremos una reunión de suma importancia.

- ¿Reunión de qué?

- No me ha dicho mucho, pero tiene que ver con Red.

Maka aguantó la respiración y apretó sus puños. ¿Será que habrán encontrado una manera de ganarle a ese monstruo? Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera así.

- ¿Cuándo volvemos?

- Hoy preparamos todo y partimos cerca del medio día. Supongo que llegaremos mañana a Death City.

- ¿Y qué pasará con todos estos idiotas? – Murmuró Black Star – No pueden hacer nada sin su Dios.

- No sé qué harán con ellos pero tampoco me importa. Ya quiero saber qué tiene Shinigami-sama para decirnos sobre Red.

Sus amigos asintieron y se dispusieron a volver a sus habitaciones para empacar todo. Decidió no decirle nada a Soul. Si Shinigami no les había comunicado que volvería, sería una sorpresa y sería más emocionante. Pegó un saltito de pura emoción mientras guardaba todo dentro de la valija.

Al fin volvería con su hijita y el amor de su vida.

.

- ¡Pa!

- No, "tío". Di "tío".

- ¡Pa!

- No, este cabeza hueca no es tu padre – señaló Soul de mala manera – Soy yo.

- Pero sí se parecen – comentó Liz, desde los brazos de Wes.

Las armas, Chrona y Wes se habían juntado para almorzar juntos en Shibusen debajo de la sombra de un árbol del patio trasero. Esa mañana habían estado bastante libres, ya que la mitad de los alumnos estaba en un curso de entrenamiento especial comandado por Sid y Nygus. Habían aprovechado a juntarse todos ahora que Tsubaki ya se sentía mejor, Chrona no estaba ayudando a Nygus y el novio de Patty había salido en misión con su compañero.

- Lo único que le gusta decir es "ma" y "pa" – comentó Tsubaki, acomodando el flequillo de su sobrina hacia atrás. Tenía un cabello muy fino por lo que se resbalaba fácilmente por la hebilla que Soul le había colocado esa mañana.

La pequeña se levantó de las piernas de Tsubaki y se mantuvo parada sobre sus propias piernas para mirar a todos.

- ¿A qué hora es la reunión de Spartoi?

- 6 en punto – respondió Soul, antes de meterse un sándwich a la boca.

- ¿Por qué tendríamos una reunión si falta la mitad del grupo? Es ridículo – balbuceó Liz, enojada porque la reunión le quitaba el precioso tiempo que podía estar ocupando con Wes.

- Según parece, tiene que ver con Red. Así que es algo urgente.

El comentario mantuvo callados a todos por unos segundos hasta que Aria agarró la remera de Tsubaki y comenzó a tirar.

- ¡Ma!

- No, Ari, yo soy tu tía.

- ¡Ma! ¡Ma!

- Tía. ¿Puedes decir tía?

- ¡Ma!

Sin siquiera mirarla, Aria comenzó a caminar hacia Shibusen logrando que todos volvieran su vista. Y allí entendieron. No era que Ari estuviera tratando de decir otra cosa, era que estaba viendo a su "ma"

Maka venía corriendo desde el interior del edificio con una sonrisa enorme plasmada en el rostro. A unos pasos antes de llegar a su hija, se arrodilló y dejó que la pequeña cayera entre sus brazos riendo.

- ¡Mi gorda, te extrañé! – exclamó feliz, levantándola por encima de su cabeza una y otra vez, Aria dando pequeños grititos de emoción.

La escena dejó a todos sorprendidos. ¿Qué hacía Maka allí? ¿Había vuelto antes? Bueno, a Soul no le importaron las respuestas a esos interrogantes. Simplemente se levantó y caminó a paso rápido hasta su novia quien ya lo esperaba con una sonrisa de puro amor en su rostro.

Colisionó contra ella, sujetándola de la cintura y teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a su hija, y presionó sus labios contra los suyos demandando un beso cargado de necesidad. ¡Cómo se habían extrañado, cómo se habían necesitado!

Se separaron y juntaron sus frentes con tranquilidad. Al fin se sentían completos otra vez.

- Te extrañé, mi amor.

- Y yo a ti.

Se encaminaron hacia el grupo quien la recibió con sorpresa y sonrisas.

- Oye Maka, ¿Qué ha sucedido? Pensamos que volvían el viernes – quiso saber Patty.

- Nos obligaron a volver para la reunión.

- ¿A todos?

- ¡Maka, le has quitado protagonismo a tu Dios corriendo de esa manera!

Sin falta, Black Star apareció en una de las ramas del árbol y todos pensaron que, aunque fuera un imbécil gritón, lo habían extrañado tanto como a Maka y Kid.

- ¡Black!

Tsubaki se levantó del césped al mismo tiempo que su técnico aterrizaba a su lado y la envolvía con sus brazos.

- No desesperes, aquí tienes a tu Dios.

La espada demoníaca rió contra su cuello.

- Me alegra que estés aquí. – murmuró separándose y capturando sus labios en un beso dulce.

- Sí, sí, todo muy lindo, ¿y dónde está Kid?

- Me da gusto ver que están todos simétricamente acomodados.

El grupo entero dio un sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Kid. Éste ya estaba sentado detrás de Chrona, abrazándola por la cintura, ella apoyada en su torso con una leve sonrisa de tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué demonios? ¿En qué momento llegaste ahí? – replicó Liz, sorprendida.

- Solo digamos que he aprendido nuevas técnicas de camuflaje en Europa.

- Digamos que solo él aprendió algo en ese curso, porque todos eran unos idioooootaaaaas – Black Star tomó la palabra ya sentado imitando la posición de Kid y Chrona con un sándwich asomando por su boca.

Echaron a reír y compartieron más anécdotas de las cosas que habían hecho en la ausencia de los otros respectivamente. Eran escasas las veces que se separaban por una misión o un viaje, era raro que el otro estuviera haciendo cosas distintas.

Su charla se extendió por una hora más hasta que Spirit apareció en la escena.

- Hola a todos – saludó en general – Solo vine a saludar a la cosita más hermosa del planeta. – Dicho esto, tomó a Aria de los brazos de su madre y la acunó en sus brazos – ¡Hola belleza!, el abuelo te extrañó tanto.

Aria solo sonrió y estiró sus bracitos para tocar el rostro de Spirit. El hombre se derritió de la ternura, como siempre.

- ¿Quieres llevarla contigo por unos momentos? – comentó Maka, sonriéndole.

- ¿Puedo? - los ojos celestes de Spirit se iluminaron.

- Claro que sí – respondió Soul, pasando un brazo por la cintura de su técnica.

- Entonces me la llevo un rato. Vamos, vamos con el abuelo a la Death Room… - y diciendo cosas como esas y otras tonterías más se llevó a su nieta de allí.

Kid y Black Star miraron a Maka sorprendidos de que hubiera querido separarse de su hija siendo que había estado tan triste por estar lejos de ella. Pero entonces notaron la mirada que compartían Maka y Soul y entendieron todo.

Ellos se pararon del círculo, rompiendo la tan amada simetría de nuestro shinigami favorito.

- Nos vamos a perder un rato – replicó Soul con una sonrisa torcida mientras Maka tiraba de su mano en dirección a Shibusen con la misma expresión siniestra que su novio. – Nos vemos al rato.

Sin más, desaparecieron dentro de la escuela.

Black Star abrazó a Tsubaki más cerca de él y, por primera vez, no habló usando un tono fuerte sino uno bajo, suave y sensual:

- ¿Qué te parece si les copiamos?

El arma se sonrojó de arriba abajo pero eso no impidió que se levantaran y, en menos de dos segundos, desaparecieran también. No por nada era el mejor y más rápido asesino de Shibusen.

Los restantes cruzaron miradas entre sí y posaron sus ojos en la única pareja que quedaba.

- No me miren así, no sé cómo lidiar con ello – pidió Chrona, haciéndose pequeña en su lugar.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ustedes no "se perderán" también? – preguntó Wes en tono sugestivo.

Chrona enrojeció por completo y Kid negó con la cabeza:

- No nos comparen con esos salvajes asimétricos.

Patty echó a reír y Liz dejó escapar una sonrisa maléfica. Kid había respondido con una evasiva. Tal vez, no en ese momento, pero no había dicho que _no_ se perderían luego.

.

- Vaya, la gente va llegando de a poco – comentó Shinigami al ver a Tsubaki y Black Star entrar a la Death Room de la mano.

Liz, Patty y Wes ya estaban allí. Era obvio que Wes no era parte del plan ni nada por el estilo pero Liz había insistido con que conociera a Shinigami y el Evans tenía curiosidad por encontrarse cara a cara con el ente que había asustado la vida de sus padres.

Soul y Maka llegaron riendo también de la mano. Liz solo los miró con una ceja levantada. No era necesario comentar nada. Menos enfrente del Dios de la Muerte.

Y, por último, Chrona y Kid aparecieron en escena. Lo curioso era que el traje _siempre_ simétrico de Kid estaba mal abrochado y los cabellos –siempre despeinados- de Chrona estaban _aún más _desastrosos. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de estos pequeños detalles pero ninguno escapó a los ojos de la _siempre_ perspicaz Liz Thompson. Se acercó a ellos disimuladamente y se colocó en medio:

- "Salvajes asimétricos" mis polainas. Ustedes también estuvieron revolcándose en la escuela.

La elección de palabras y el tono de voz utilizado lograron que sus rostros se encendieran de pura vergüenza, pero no impidieron que se observaran y compartieran una mirada llena de complicidad.

- ¡Bienvenidos a todos! – saludó Shinigami en su buen humor, recibiendo un saludo general también. – Tenemos a todos los que faltaban de su grupo. El grupo de Ox está de misión pero, como esta es una reunión informativa, no creímos necesaria aplazarla por su ausencia.

¿Reunión informativa? ¿Solo eso? Podían haberla tenido desde el espejo. ¿Por qué la necesidad de ir hasta allá? Y además había dicho "no creímos", en plural, ¿él y quien más?

- ¡Buenas tardes a todos! ¡Es un honorable gusto que todos se hayan reunido en este salón para escuchar mi historia!

Inmediatamente, un aura de muerte se extendió por la Death Room y todos hicieron **la** cara. Wes miró a todos sin entender qué sucedía hasta que una _cosa_ blanca apareció desde detrás del enorme espejo que se encontraba en la sala.

- ¡Hola a todos! – Saludó Excalibur, levantando su bastón y haciendo su típica pose.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Y más silencio.

Hasta que…

- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ HACIENDO ESTA MIERDA AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?! – el grito de Black Star resonó en todo Death City. Y también hizo que Aria comenzara a llorar.

- ¡Baka! ¡Has hecho llorar al bebé! – lo regañó el arma blanca mientras Maka tomaba a su hija de los brazos de su padre y la balanceaba para calmarla.

- Eh, padre, déjame preguntar lo que Black Star gritó como un idiota: ¿Qué está haciendo **Excalibur** aquí?

- Dijo que podía ayudarnos con el tema de Red, es por eso que lo dejé pasar.

- Oh, entonces Exaclibur, ¿cómo nos puedes…?

- Creo que no tienes el placer de conocerme aún – en su mundo, Excalibur se había acercado a Wes y le extendía su mano. – Soy la espada legendaria Excalibur.

- ¿Cómo la de los cuentos? – preguntó el Evans, perplejo, estirando su mano. Liz la tomó y negó lentamente con la cabeza, abriendo los ojos en señal de advertencia.

- ¡Baka! ¡Mi historia comienza en el siglo XII, muchos antes de los cuentos! – le apuntó con el bastón.

- Ok, no te enojes…

- ¡Baka! Por tu desobediencia, escucharás mi historia.

- Nadie quiere escuchar tu historia – replicó Black Star rechinando sus dientes en el proceso. No podía controlar su ira cada vez que Excalibur estaba cerca.

- ¡Baka! ¡Solo un baka diría eso! – ahora le apuntó con el bastón al asesino. El técnico lo corrió de un golpe.

- ¡Estoy harto de decirte que no me apuntes con esa cosa!

- ¿Estas harto? ¿Entonces ya nos conocemos?

- ¿¡ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ!?

- ¿Sabías que mi historia comienza en el siglo XII? Fue un lunes pero también podría haber sido un domingo. La verdad no recuerdo bien si fue un martes aunque hay muchas posibilidades de que haya sido un miércoles. Igualmente, el jueves es un buen día para comenzar mi historia. Sí, sí, fue un jueves. ¿O habrá sido un sábado?

Black Star continuó mirándolo con la boca abierta y luego volvió sus ojos de súplica a Tsubaki:

- Ya está, mátame, por favor.

- ¡Baka! ¡No puedes morir sin antes escuchar mi historia! ¡Mi historia comienza en el siglo XII!

- ¡No nos interesa escuchar cuando comenzó tu historia! ¡Solo dinos cómo nos puedes ayudar con el Kishin! – le gritó Liz, fuera de sus casillas. Demonios, esa cosa era extremadamente irritable.

- ¿Qué Kishin?

- ¡Con el que dijiste que podrías ayudarnos!

- ¿Yo dije eso?

Ahora fue Liz quien bajó los hombros y miró a Patty a su lado:

- Ya está, mátame, por favor.

- Excalibur – lo llamó Kid, con voz que denotaba infinita paciencia – dijiste que podías ayudarnos con el Kishin que nos está molestando. Si no hacemos algo, el mundo se verá inmerso en la locura otra vez y no podemos permitirlo. ¿Puedes hacer algo para ayudarnos? De lo contrario, te invito a que te retires de Shibusen antes de que… bueno, antes de que alguien te asesine.

- ¡Baka! ¡No pueden asesinarme!

- ¿¡EN SERIO!? ¿¡DE TODO LO QUE DIJE, ESO FUE LO QUE TE QUEDÓ!?

Chrona sujetó el brazo de su novio impidiéndole que avanzara y cometiera un homicidio contra una de las armas más famosas e irritantes de todo el mundo.

- Excalibur – Shinigami tomó la palabra luego del caos que se había armado – Te comenté la situación. Un nuevo Kishin ha aparecido, lo bautizamos como Red y vive en ciudad rombo. Tiene como objetivo a la hija de mi Death Scythe y, a partir de allí, no sabemos qué quiere hacer. ¿Hay alguna manera de que puedas ayudarnos contra él o, por lo menos, descubrir cuáles son sus planes?

El arma sagrada pareció pensarlo por unos momentos.

- Supongo que puedo ir a esa ciudad e intentar averiguar que trama. Después de todo, soy el gran Excalibur, no podrá hacer nada contra mí.

- ¿Tan difícil era decir eso? – se burló Black Star cruzándose de brazos, al límite de su aguante.

- ¡Baka! ¡No puedes hablarme así!

- ¡Yo te hablo como quiero, maldito bicho!

- ¡Baka!

- ¡Baka!

Todos dentro de la Death Room se congelaron.

Y nuevamente se formó el silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Y silencio.

Hasta que todas las cabezas giraron hacia Maka, más precisamente hacia la personita que aún se mantenía entre sus brazos. Aria, al notar que todos la miraban, sonrió y mostró sus pequeños dientes.

- ¡Baka! – volvió a exclamar, estirando sus manitos en señal de alegría.

Soul y Maka cruzaron miradas horrorizadas, sintiendo que lo único que podían hacer era entrar en pánico.

Con movimientos casi robóticos, Maka le pasó a Tsubaki su hija y ambos padres se pararon frente a Excalibur. El arma simplemente se apoyó en su bastón y los miró con condecoro:

- ¿Han decidido escuchar mi historia?

Una mueca insana se formó en el rostro de ambos:

- Oh, estás _tan_ muerto.

.

Cuando cruzaron el umbral de su casa, aún volvían refunfuñando para sí mismos mil y una maldiciones hacia Excalibur. Aria, por su parte, seguía repitiendo la palabra que había aprendido. Su _primera_ palabra.

- ¡Baka!

- ¡NO! - le gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo logrando asustarla. Por unos segundos, Aria los miró con sus enormes ojos verdes confundidos y luego echó a llorar sin consuelo.

Maka suspiró, sintiéndose horrible, y la levantó del cochecito para abrazarla. No era su culpa, no podían gritarle para que olvidara esa maldita palabra.

- Ya, ya, mi amor, perdón – le susurró en el oído mientras las acunaba entre sus brazos.

Soul tomó las valijas del viaje de Maka y las llevó hacia la habitación mientras que ella se sentaba en el sillón. Su hija agarró su remera con convicción y tiró de ella. La joven madre sonrió complacida, levantándose la blusa y dejando que su hija se prendiera a su pecho, sujetándose de la tela. Acarició su cabello despeinado con adoración.

- Te extrañé tanto, mi amor.

- Parece que no pierde el tiempo.

Soul había aparecido otra vez. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo.

- Y a ti que te preocupaba que no quisiera tomar de ti. – comentó el muchacho, besando la frente de su novia.

- Me alegra estar en casa de nuevo. Estar lejos de ustedes es horrible y no poder amamantarla me traía loca. Tenía que sacarme leche varias veces al día, era… argh, horrible.

Acompañado de una risa melodiosa, Maka se recostó sobre su hombro pensando en que realmente estaba feliz de haber vuelto. Se sentía completa. Eso era felicidad. Una simple noche en familia en su pequeño departamento.

- ¿Qué quieres de cenar? – preguntó la chica, luego de un rato de cómodo silencio.

- Cualquier cosa está bien. Podemos pedir algo.

- No, yo cocinaré algo. Veré qué puedo hacer con lo que hay.

- Muy bien, entonces yo iré a desarmar tu bolso – volvió a besar la frente de su técnica y se perdió en el pasillo.

Maka bajó la vista hacia su hija y descubrió que se había dormido prendida a su pecho. Sonriendo, la alejó de ella, se acomodó la ropa y la mantuvo entre sus brazos, sintiendo su pequeña y cálida onda de alma calentar la suya propia. Nunca había pensado poder extrañar tanto a alguien. Siempre había creído que jamás sentiría la necesidad de alguien como le había sucedido cuando su madre se iba de viaje pero ahora lo estaba sintiendo con Aria y Soul.

- Te amo, Aria – le susurró, deslizando su dedo suavemente por su mejilla.

- Maka.

Subió la vista hacia Soul e inmediatamente sintió que no podía respirar.

Frente a ella se encontraba su novio con rostro confundido, sosteniendo en una de sus manos el aparato que se había negado a usar en Europa.

- ¿Por qué hay un test de embarazo en tu bolso?

La Albarn pasó saliva, aterrorizada. Soul bajó los hombros ante el entendimiento.

- Maka, ¿estás embarazada?

Por unos segundos, ninguno dijo nada. Continuaron mirándose: Soul con desconcierto y Maka con miedo. Entonces, ella abrió sus labios:

- No lo sé.

Un nuevo silencio se formó entre ellos en donde su resonancia parecía a punto de explotar por los sentimientos que ambos estaban experimentando.

Finalmente, Maka se levantó del asiento con rostro pálido pero decidido:

- ¿Quieres que lo averigüemos?

**.**

**Aaaaaaaah, me he divertido bastante escribiendo la parte de Excalibur XD Y definitivamente me imaginé a Black Star reaccionando de la manera en que lo hizo. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Me gustó escribir este capítulo.**

**Ya he decidido el tema del embarazo de Maka pero **_**¡oh!**_** tendrán que esperar otra semana para ver qué pasa. Sí, así de mala soy. **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, de verdad (L) Son lo que me hacen continuar y escribir todos los capítulos con una sonrisa en el rostro :)**

**Entonces, nos leemos dentro de una semana ;)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**

SOUL ENCUENTRA EL TEST


End file.
